Adiós Amor
by Pinguina-Fantasma
Summary: Ichigo y Rukia tiene una relacion de varios años, llegando al punto de formar una familia juntos. Pero una noticia hará que Rukia tome una drástica decisión ¿Qué pasará con ellos? ¿Cómo afectará sus vidas? ¿Seguirán sus sentimientos iguales? ¿Podrá el amor supera el tiempo, la distancia, la mentira, el miedo, la traición, o algunas historias estan destinadas a un final amargo?
1. Felicidad

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Tite kubo, yo solo tome a los personajes para hacer esta historia.

Hola! Gracias a todas (os) los que entran a leer el fic, a los que dejan review, y a los que lo ponen en fav o follow

Hasta que me anime a subirla, aquí con otra historia, aún no termino la otra y ya estoy con otra, pero es que me he entusiasmado tanto con esta que necesitaba compartirla, aunque creo que me demoraré en actualizarla, y más ahora con dos historias y que estoy estudiando, si lo sé, no lo planee bien, pero es que no pude aguantar más, quiero seguir escribiendo esta historia, le tengo mucha fe, aunque no se qué tal les parezca, a mi me encanta escribirla. Esperando sea de su agrado, aquí una nueva historia, y será más madura, creo que tendrá lemmon, pero más adelante, por ahora sólo es algo ligero. Saludos.

Frase: -¿cómo se dice acariciar desde lejo?

-escribir.

 **Capítulo 1**

Como todos los días el despertador sonó a las 6:30 de la mañana. Una de mis pequeñas mano salió de entre las sábanas para apagar el molesto sonido, entonces me giró hacia la izquierda para quedar de frente al hombre me abrazaba por la cintura.

-Ichigo-susurré, recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido-Ichigo, despierta-posé una mano en su hombro, sacudiéndolo un poco.

-5 minutos más-dijo mientras apretaba el agarre sobre mi cintura

-se nos hará tarde

-no hay problema-con suaves movimientos, coló una mano por debajo de mi polera, acariciando mi piel.

-no empieces Ichigo-sentía como sus caricias aceleraban mi pulso.

-¿empezar qué?-acercó su cara a mi cuello, rozando sus labios sobre mi piel.

-tú sabes-mi respiración se hizo más pesada-no me provoques

-¿o…?-rió por lo bajo, el pelinaranjo se estaba divirtiendo a costa mía.

-maldito-iba a empujarlo, pero él fue más rápido y antes de que me diera cuenta me tomó en brazos, sacándome de la cama-¿qué crees que haces?

-como no hay tiempo, pensé que podríamos bañarnos juntos-sonrió de lado- ¿o acaso no quieres?-Para persuadirme acarició la piel sensible bajo mi oreja con la punta de su nariz, haciendo que un agradable escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo

-cállate y camina-dije mientras ocultaba mi sonrojado rostro en la curvatura de su cuello.

Él entro en el baño conmigo en brazos, y en su cara se dibujada una leve sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta con un pie.

El pelinaranjo fue el primero en salir del baño. Con una toalla rodeando sus caderas fue hasta la cocina para empezar a preparar el desayuno. Dejo el agua hirviendo mientras se vestía. Estaba poniéndose la camisa cuando hice mi aparición en el dormitorio, envuelta en una bata blanca de algodón con dibujos de conejos por todas partes.

-tú sí que sabes cómo hacer que la lujuria de un hombre muera.

-¿quieres apostar, fresita?-comencé a desatar lentamente el lazo rosado, dejando que la tela resbalara por mi hombro derecho, donde se veía el chupetón que él me había hecho minutos atrás-¿recuerdas esto?-entonces acerqué mis labios a la marca, primero dándole un leve beso, para proceder a pasar la lengua por mi tersa y blanca piel, delineando la marca.

-demonios-él se dio vuelta, pero pude ver cómo sus pantalones se comenzaban a ver estrechos en la entrepierna-ahora sí que no tenemos tiempo-tomó su corbata rápidamente y salió del cuarto, pisoteando el suelo, con mi risa siguiéndolo por el pasillo.

Cuando estuve lista, me dirigí al comedor, donde Ichigo ya tenía preparada la mesa para los dos, café con waffles para mi, y frente a estos, leche con chocolate y tostadas para él. Procedimos a tomar asiento, y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, ambos sonreímos y comenzaros a desayunar. Aunque parecía una rutina normal y hasta aburrida, para mí era la mejor forma de comenzar el día. Una vez terminaros de comer, fui al cuarto a ponerme los zapatos, mientras él dejaba platos en el lavavajilla.

A las 8 en punto íbamos saliendo del garaje en el auto de Ichigo; su trabajo quedaba más cerca así que él me pasaba a dejar y luego se iba al suyo.

-¿nos juntamos a almorzar?-le pregunté una vez se estacionó frente a mi edificio.

-claro-siempre que podíamos intentábamos quedar.

-encontrémonos en el parque a la una de la tarde.

-me parece bien-respondió con una sonrisa-nos vemos entonces-me acerqué y le di un leve beso en los labios-adiós-lo escuche decir antes de cerrar la puerta.

Yo trabajaba en una agencia de decoración de interiores; ese día no tenía muchas cosas programadas, sólo la reunión mensual para decidir los nuevos proyectos que aceptaríamos, la cual termino un poco antes de las 12, dándome tiempo suficiente para reunirme con Ichigo.

Caminé lentamente por las calles hasta llegar al parque de juegos donde habíamos quedado de acuerdo en reunirnos. El lugar era pequeño, sólo contaba con unas pocas bancas, grandes árboles y unos juegos infantiles de madera.

Me senté frente a los balancines, a esa hora ya había algunos niños divirtiéndose. Al mirarlos una extraña sensación se asentó en mi pecho, pero no sabía muy bien a qué se debía. Me quedó allí viéndolos jugar alegremente, corrían por todos lados, llenos de energía, incluso algunos pasaban muy cerca de mí, y fue entonces cuando una pequeña se tropezó, cayendo de rodillas en la tierra, no pude reprimir mi instinto, y antes de darme cuenta estaba hincada a su lado.

-¿estás bien?-la niña me miro con ojos llorosos-ya pequeña, tranquila-cuando me acerqué más noté que tenía las rodillas raspadas-no pasa nada, solo es un pequeño rasmillón-busque en mi cartera un pañuelo y una botella de agua-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Hikari-dijo sorbiéndose los mocos.

-Que lindo nombre. Yo me llamo Rukia-mojé el pañuelo-Mira Hikari, tienes una pequeña herida en la rodilla, pero no queremos que se infecte ¿verdad?-la pequeña me miraba atentamente, y sólo atinó a asentir-y para eso tienes que limpiarte con esta tela ¿puedes hacerlo?-otro asentimiento-muy bien, aquí tienes-entonces le pasé el pañuelo.

La niña, un poco temblorosa, se llevó la tela a la rodilla, su cara se contrajo de dolor, en ese momento pensé que se pondría a llorar más fuerte, pero me alegro al ver que me equivocada ya que la pequeña Hikari se contuvo mientras limpiaba todo, era asombroso al ver lo tenaz que era, y más cuando no se detuvo hasta que su piel quedó impoluta y sólo se veían las marcas rojas atravesando su rodilla, entonces me devolvió el pañuelo, y aunque ahora estaba manchado de tierra y sangre, no dije nada y sólo lo devolvió a mi bolso.

-muy bien, eres muy valiente Hikari-al escuchar eso la pequeña sonrió a través de las lágrimas.

-Hija ¿Qué que te pasó?-una mujer se acercó y tomó a la pequeña castaña en brazos.

-mami me caí-dijo con una sonrisa cruzando su rostro, lo que confundió a su progenitora-pero ya estoy bien-se veía una chispa de orgullo en sus ojos- gracias a Rukia-nee-chan, ella me ayudo y me curé yo solita-la mujer me miró.

-no fue nada, ella hiso todo sola.

-muchas gracias señorita-miró a la niña-Hikari debes darle las gracias-la pequeña se removió en sus brazos, por lo cual la volvió a dejar en el piso.

-gracias Rukia-nee-chan-y entonces de improviso saltó a mis brazos.

Estaba confundida e impresionada, no sabía cómo responder al actuar de la pequeña, pero la mirada de la madre me animó a recibir el abrazo, mientras mi pecho se llenaba de una desconocida pero agradable calidez.

-bueno, ya nos vamos-la mujer hiso una leve reverencia y extendió la mano hacia la niña-adiós y de nuevo gracias.

-no hay de que-me quedó de pie viendo como Hikari se alejaba, quien con una de sus pequeñas manos tomaba la de su madre, y con la otra se despedía de mi.

Durante el último tiempo me pasaba con frecuencia que al ver a niños pequeños mi pecho se llenaba de esa extraña sensación, aunque tenía sospechas de cuál era la razón, no quería aventurarme a tomar una decisión, tenía miedo de incluso compartir esta inquietud con Ichigo, no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría si se lo contaba. El sobresalto que tuve al sentir unos brazos que me atrapaban desde la espalda me sacaron de mis confusos pensamientos.

-Ichigo-suspiré

-¿esperabas a alguien más?

-si, pero lamentablemente llegaste tú primero

-ja ja, que graciosa-sabía que había logrado molestarlo

-no seas gruñón-me voltee y le di un beso en su tensa mandíbula-¿Qué te apetece comer?

-a ti-dijo sin vacilar.

-idiota-lo golpee levemente en el pecho-¿Qué tal comida italiana?

-excelente, tengo un buen restaurante en mente.

-entonces vamos-nos tomamos de la mano y caminamos fuera del parque.

Decidimos ir a pie hasta el local, era un día agradable y además no quedaba lejos de allí, así que no teníamos porque usar el auto. En cada oportunidad que tenía, Ichigo me llevaba a diferentes restaurantes, aún no sabía cómo conocía tantos. El lugar que eligió en esta oportunidad era sencillo pero elegante, la decoración estaba basada en pinturas y adornos sobre Italia, la mayoría eran fotos en blanco y negro, o sepia, dándole un aspecto antiguo y refinado, en contraste con las mesas, que eran más informales, con los típicos manteles a cuadros blancos y rojos, con velas en cada una; definitivamente era un buen lugar, ojala la comida fuera igual.

-si que te luciste hoy-dije admirando los candelabros antiguos que colgaban del techo.

-¿tú crees? Yo lo encuentro normal

Se hacia el desentendido dirigiendo la mirada al menú, pero sabía que en el fondo se había esmerado en buscar un buen lugar, siempre hacía eso, se preocupaba de encontrar un ambiente bien decorado, porque sabía que siempre se fijaba en eso, incluso desde la primera cita que tuvimos hace más de 10 años.

Un camarero se les acercó para darnos la bienvenida y tomar nuestra orden, el hombre tenían un marcado acento italiano, y procedió a decirnos las especialidades de la casa, las cuales le hice repetir tres veces, sólo para deleitarme con su acento; luego de leer la carta, optamos por tomar la recomendación del chef, y mientras esperábamos, charlamos sobre cómo había sido nuestra mañana. Le conté sobre los proyectos que emprenderíamos y que la asombraba que estaba de lo fácil que había resultado decidirse en esta oportunidad.

-por lo cual mi junta terminó temprano, lo que me dio tiempo de sobra para llegar antes que tú.

-¿fue entonces que viste a los pequeñajos y quisiste mimetizarte con ellos?-preguntó burlón

-no me puse a jugar, sólo ayudé a una niña

-lo sé-sonó serio- te vi- su mirada estaba fija en mi, algo importante quería decirme, pero en vez de eso se calló.

-¿así que ahora te dedicas a espiarme? – bromee, queriendo aligerar el ambiente.

-sólo llegué en el momento indicado-sonrió de lado-aunque me impresionó que la pequeña se limpiara sola-eso sonó como si me estuviera atacando, y sentí la imperiosa necesidad de defenderme.

-al principio pensé en limpiarla yo, pero no quise hacerlo, ella tenía que ser valiente y enfrentar sus problemas sola, es una lección importante en la vida.

-¿pero desde tan pequeña? Por lo que vi no parecía tener más de 7 años.

-no exageres, era un leve rasmillón, y cuando lo hiso su mirada se llenó de orgullo y confianza en sí misma-sonreí al recordarlo

-puede que tengas razón-dijo poco convencido-pero yo no lo haría, con nuestros hijos yo me encargaré de malcriarlos y tú serás la que ponga las reglas.

-¿quieres hacerme a mí la mala de la película?-fruncí el ceño-no vamos a jugar al policía malo/policía bueno, yo también quiero mimarlos-hice un leve puchero.

Mi cara lo hiso sonreír, siempre me decía que cuando tenía esos gestos de niña pequeña me veía adorable, aunque yo pensaba que estaba loco, así que proferí morderme los labios para no hacerlo

-Está bien, yo seré estricto en algunas ocasiones, como cuando algún patán se les acerque.

-¿quieres una niña?-eso me confundió, normalmente los hombres quería tener niños.

Mi pregunta pareció tomarlo desprevenido, ahora que caía en la cuenta, nunca antes habíamos hablado sobre estos temas. Llevábamos varios años de relación, y algunos viviendo juntos, pero aún somos jóvenes y no estábamos casados, por lo que nunca habíamos hablado seriamente de estos temas, aunque últimamente la idea de tener un mini Ichigo dando vueltas alrededor de nuestro hogar había pasado muy seguido por su mente. Lo miraba fijamente, y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron preció ver mi interior, como si leyera mis pensamientos, entonces sentí el rubor instalarse en mi cara.

-¡ah! No es que este insinuando nada-desvié la mirada hacia otro lado, me había puesto nerviosa-sólo era una pregunta y no es que tuviera que ser conmigo, pero no pienses que no quiero-balbuceaba rápidamente.

-Rukia-tomó mi mano a través de la mesa, era momento de guardar silencio -sé que nunca hemos hablado de este tema seriamente-mis ojos estaban fijos en él, no podía apartar la mira de su expresión, sus ojos estaban llenos de esperanza- pero en un futuro yo me veo formando una familia sólo si es contigo, para mí no hay otra opción, siempre has sido y siempre serás sólo tú.

-Ichigo-mi mirada se nublo, las lágrimas de felicidad se agolpaban en mis ojos.

-puedes que no en este momento, sonaría muy apresurados-ahora él parecía sentirse nervioso-quizás en un tiempo más, después de casarnos-esa declaración me tomó por sorpresa-no me estoy proponiendo, este no es el lugar, ni el momento, pero yo…-ahora era él el que desvariaba.

-tonto-dije sonriendo-no necesito un papel ni un anillo que demuestre lo que sentimos, para mí también has sido y siempre serás sólo tú.

No pudo ocultar el asombro que lo embargaba, ¿acaso dudaba de lo que sentía por él? y eso me pareció tremendamente tonto adorable

-¿eso quiere decir…?

Asentí levemente-yo también quiero formar una familia sólo si es contigo.

De pronto mi pecho se sintió lleno, mi alegría era tan grande que parecía querer salir por cada poro de mi piel.

-¿es en serio? ¿Es decir que lo vamos a intentar?

Lo miré divertida-sólo si no te arrepientes.

-claro que no-se levantó y se arrodillo a mi lado, tomó una de mis manos y me miró directamente a los ojos-enana, por favor, se la madre de mis hijos.

-claro que si zanahoria con patas.

Ambos sonreímos y unimos nuestros labios en un dulce beso, lo que nos hiso ganar la atención de todos a nuestro alrededor, quienes al ver la escena comenzaron a aplaudir, incluso el mesero, quien había llegado con nuestros platos estaba felicitándonos. Cuando escuchamos el alboroto que habíamos causado nos separaron, agradeciendo a los comensales, y volvimos a nuestras posiciones, totalmente avergonzados, pero felices.

El resto del día sentí como si estuviera caminando en una nube, la idea de formar una familia con Ichigo me llenaba de dicha. Tanto era mi entusiasmo que esa tarde busque en internet una ginecóloga, según el colegio de médicos la mejor en esa área era la Doctora Unohana, pedí una hora con ella para que me aconsejara acerca de cómo dejar de tomar las pastillas anticonceptivas y de paso me recetara algunas vitaminas o algo así. Para mi suerte la doctora tenía un espacio libre para la mañana siguiente.

A pesar de que todo esto era nuevo, de alguna forma se sentía natural, cómo si este fuera el curso que debería seguir mi vida, nuestra vida.

Pasé el resto de la tarde mirando el reloj, esperando impacientemente que dieran las 18:00 para poder irme a casa. Pero cuando eran las 17:30 una de mis compañeras llegó pidiéndome ayuda con un plano que tenían que presentar mañana frente a unos clientes importantes, al parecer se había equivocado al especificar los materiales y muebles que iban a utilizar, haciendo que el precio aumentara, por lo cual ahora superaba el presupuesto que habían estipulado.

Aunque moría de ganas de llegar a casa para estar con Ichigo y poder demostrarle con cada parte de mi cuerpo y mi alma los sentimientos que habían aflorado al saber que formaríamos una familia, no podía abandonar mi trabajo, así que intenté apartar lo sentimental y meterme de lleno en el trabajo que me apasionaba, la decoración.

Cuando por fin terminamos de rehacer el presupuesto eran cerca de las doce de la noche, y aun me tomaría media hora más para llegar a mi hogar. Ichigo tenía turno de día en el hospital durante toda esta semana, así que a esa hora era probable que ya estuviera durmiendo.

Al llegar a casa estaba muerta de hambre, tenía pensado que apenas cruzara la puerta me dirigiría a la cocina a buscar algo de comer, pero cuando entré en el recibidor noté que una tenue luz se proyectaba desde el comedor, eso era extraño, así que me acerque lentamente y lo que allí vi fue algo que me dejo sin palabras.

La mesa estaba puesta para dos personas, decorada elegantemente, y sólo iluminada por la luz de dos velas, las cuales casi se habían consumido por completo, y sentado en uno de los puestos estaba el pelinaranjo, su cara descansaba en sus manos, apoyadas en la mesa, y estaba profundamente dormido. Al parecer había preparado la cena y había esperado por mí hasta que el cansancio pudo con él. Al acercarme más noté que a su lado habían unos pequeños zapatitos de lana, eran de color verde agua, seguramente los había comprado después de que habíamos hablado sobre tener un bebé, hasta ese momento había dudado de si Ichigo de verdad quería tener un hijo conmigo, pero toda duda desapareció, un bebé era algo que los dos anhelábamos con todo nuestro ser.

Cuando el pelinaranjo tenía este tipo de acciones, lograba que mi corazón se apretara, haciendo que, aunque pareciera imposible, me enamorara más de él. Algunas veces me daba miedo lo que sentía por él, el sentimiento era tan profundo, estaba tan dentro de mi alma, grabado en cada poro de mi piel, que no sabía qué haría si algún día nos separáramos, aunque podría seguir viviendo, algo dentro de mí se quebraría para siempre.

Me acerqué lentamente a la mesa hasta quedar muy cerca de él y le susurré al oído un suave _idiota_ , acompañado de un leve mordico en el lóbulo de la oreja, esto hiso que el pelinaranjo despertara, al principio estuvo desorientado, pero en cuanto nuestras miradas se encontraron, sus somnolientos ojos se tiñeron de algo más, algo que siempre lograba encender mis sentido de la forma más exquisita.

-hola enana-dijo dándome una sonrisa de lado-linda forma de despertarme

-¿acaso no te gustó?-él entrecerró sus ojos y tomándome de la cintura me sentó en sus piernas.

-vas a tener que hacerte cargo de lo que empiezas enana-pude sentirlo a través de la ropa.

-yo no empecé nada-me removió apropósito, lo que hiso que un ronco gruñido saliera de su garganta.

-enana endemoniada-apretó mi cintura, y apoyó su cabeza en la curvatura de mi cuello, pasando suavemente su nariz por mi piel.

-Ichigo-ese leve movimiento logro estremecer todo mi cuerpo, pero antes de que sus deseos más primarios tomaran control de mi, miré a la mesa, y recordé porque me acerqué a él en primer lugar-Ichigo, espera un poco.

-no quiero-entonces pasó su tibia lengua por mi piel, haciendo que una dulce corriente atravesara mi columna vertebral.

-espera, tengo hambre-logré decir a través de mi estremecimiento.

-yo también-dijo divertido.

-no, es en serio-para reafirmar lo que decía, el estómago de ambos rugió.

-está bien, ya entendí-suspiró frustrado y me levantó.

-¿Qué haces?-me tuvo que sujetar rápidamente de su cuello.

-te llevo al cuarto, vamos a comer allí.

-pero ¿y todo lo que preparaste?-me hacía ilusión tener la cena en la mesa que él había preparado para los dos.

-si te portas bien, ya habrá una cena en otra ocasión-me cargó hasta el dormitorio- hoy no te la mereces, por no haber avisado que llegarías tarde-su mirada se ensombreció.

-lo siento-dije triste.

-una simple disculpa no es suficiente-lo miré confundida-tendré que castigarte-entonces me arrojó bruscamente a la cama.

Lo miré detenidamente, y entonces entendí que lo que antes creí que había ensombrecido sus ojos era ira, en realidad era todo lo contrario, sus ojos sólo emanaban un aura de deseo, parecía que solo con mirarme acariciaba mi piel.

-¿castigarme?-alcé una ceja divertida.

-ya verás-con una mirada seria salió de la pieza.

Lo esperé impaciente, a veces el pelinaranjo tenía ideas bastante creativas. Cuando llegué estaba totalmente exhausta y hambrienta, ahora mi cansancio se había esfumado, pero aún tenía hambre, aunque de algo muy distinto.


	2. Ilusión

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Tite kubo, yo solo tome a los personajes para hacer esta historia.

Hola! Gracias a todas (os) los que entran a leer el fic, a los que dejan review, y a los que lo ponen en fav o follow.

Segundo capitulo UP! La historia ya va a ir tomando forma, puede que las (os) sorprenda, pero en la sinopsis ya se sabe un poco de cómo será. Escribir esta historia me ha gustado mucho, aun cuando la temática sea diferente a lo que he escrito anteriormente, creo que representa mejor mi estado, ahora estoy pasando por un periodo donde me he dado cuenta de que el amor no es para mí, creo que en la vida hay gente que está destinada a esta sola, y así me siento yo. Siento que no puedo relacionarme con la gente a mi alrededor, aunque sé que soy yo la del problema, no puedo, o mejor dicho no quiero, hacer nada para cambiarlo, ya me canse de intentarlo, sólo me quedaré en mi lugar seguro, ahí estoy a salvo, ahí estoy feliz, o por lo menos así lo siento. Modo depre activado! \\('-')/

Saludos.

Frase: "Nacemos solos, vivimos solos, morimos solos. Sólo mediante el amor y la amistad podemos crear la ilusión momentánea de que no estamos solos"

 **Capitulo 2.**

Como cada mañana que me despertaba al lado de Ichigo, estaba saciada y feliz, pero que disfrutáramos la noche no nos impedía que tuviéramos un poco de acción matutina, ya fuera en la cama, en la ducha, o incluso en la cocina, como hoy.

Me desperté más temprano que él, y me quedé a su lado mirándolo dormir, sólo en ese momento su ceño fruncido desaparecía, aunque para ser sincera no era el único momento, también relajaba rostro cuando me hacía el amor, cuando me tocaba y me besaba tan tiernamente que lograba derretirme por dentro. Decidí dejar esa línea de pensamiento, o si no lo despertaría para un nuevo asalto, pero se veía tan tranquilo que no quería interrumpir su sueño, así que en vez de eso fui hasta la cocina a prepararnos el desayuno, para intentar compensar un poco el haber llegado tarde ayer, y tarareando after dark salí del cuarto.

Mientras me empinaba en las puntas de mis pies para intentar alcanzar una caja de café, unas manos subieron por mis muslos, levantando la camisa que había encontrado en el piso de la habitación y había decidido usar.

-¿sabes que al hacer eso, tú travieso trasero, contorneándose al ritmo de la música, se asoma por debajo de mi camisa?-sus caricias eran suaves sobre mi piel.

-¿Por qué crees que la uso?- me incliné hacia atrás, mi trasero tocó algo caliente y duro-señor Kurosaki ¿Por qué no usa ropa?

-para lo que voy a hacer no la necesito-en un ágil movimiento me dio vuelta y me sentó en la encimera.

-¿y que tiene pensado hacer esa traviesa mente tuya?

Recorriendo las manos por mis mulos, me abrió las piernas y se colocó en medio - ¿esto te da una idea?

-más o menos-me hice la desentendida-pero esto me daba una idea más clara-entonces lo tomé entre mis manos, estaba listo, lo sentía palpitar contra mi palma.

-joder, no puedo seguir con estos jueguitos-tomó mis manos con una de él, aprisionándolas en mi espalda, y con la otra se guió a sí mismo en mi.

No me importaban los juegos, porque yo estaba completamente lista para recibirlo. Con solo una mirada de él, mi interior se derretía, y estaba segura de no ser la única a la que le pasaba eso.

Ichigo siempre había sido popular con las mujeres, si él quisiera podría tener a todo un harem a sus órdenes, listas para cumplir sus deseos, pero él siempre había dicho que sólo amaría a una mujer, cuando le escuche decir eso, mi corazón se conmovió profundamente, es decir ¿Qué chico de trece años dice algo así? Creo que lo amé desde ese momento, o tal vez siempre lo había amado, sólo que en ese momento me di cuenta de que yo realmente quería ser esa mujer para él, pero aparte de mí todas quienes se enteraron de sus palabras quisieron ser su único y verdadero amor. Años más tarde, cuando ya llevamos bastante tiempo de relación, se lo recordé, alegándole que había mentido, porque había salido con un montón de chicas antes de mi, a lo que él simplemente respondió _"no mentí, porque sólo te he amado a ti, y para que me creas te amaré cada día mientras estemos juntos, incluso si nos separamos, sólo te amaré a ti"._

Y había cumplido su promesa, me amaba con cada parte de su ser, con sus manos, su boca, sus brazos, y su corazón, que golpeteaba contra mi palma, volviendo lentamente un ritmo normal después de haber tocado juntos al cielo.

-buenos días enana-dijo sobre la piel sensible de mi cuello

-buenos días descerebrado-susurre sobre su hombro.

-¿crees poder moverte?

-no, tendrás que cargarme hasta el baño

Rió contra mi piel-será todo un placer.

-a bañarme, nada más.

-eso dices ahora.

-estás muy seguro de ti mismo-se alejó de mí, pasando las manos por detrás de mis rodillas, cargándome en sus brazos.

Y sin decir otra palabra me llevó hasta el cuarto de baño, pero mantuvo siempre una sonrisa picara en sus labios, y ambos sabíamos lo que esa sonrisa presagiaba.

La mañana siguió su curso, aunque llegué con un retraso de 15 minutos al trabajo, y un pañuelo en mi cuello, cubriendo un mordisco que mi salvaje novio me había hecho, estúpido Ichigo.

-buenos días señorita Kuchiki.

-buenos días Ururu ¿Qué te he dicho de decirme Kuchiki?

-lo siento, es que se me hace raro llamarla sólo por el nombre.

\- aquí todos nos llamaos por los nombre, y ya llevas suficiente tiempo para hacerlo.

-está bien kuchi…Rukia-san

-mejor-Ururu era una buena secretaria, era joven pero trabajaba con eficiencia, me agradaba- ¿Qué tenemos para hoy?-comencé a avanzar hacia mi oficina, con ella siguiéndome.

-como ayer se definieron los proyectos, hoy tiene pactadas las reuniones con los clientes, uno viene a las 10 y otro a las 12.

-¿puedes cambiar la de las 12 para las 14? Es que tengo una hora médica a las 11:30, y no creo poder llegar a tiempo.

-¿se siente bien?

-si, no te preocupes, es sólo una revisión de rutina.

-muy bien, hablaré con el cliente al respecto.

-muchas gracias.

El resto de la mañana la pasé en un estado de completo entusiasmo, la reunión con kyoraku Shunsui fue excelente, y aunque sus gustos contrastaban con los de sus esposa Nanao, al final pudimos llegar a un acuerdo de los rasgos primordiales que cada uno quería para decorar la sala de estar de su casa, yo tomaría en consideración ambos, los mesclaría y crearía un boceto, el cual se los presentaría en una semana para ver si ambos quedaban conformes.

El siguiente cliente acepto reunirse más tarde así que ahora me dirigía a la consulta de la doctora Unohana. La verdad es que estaba nerviosa, aunque sabía que era tonto, sólo era una consulta, además todo era porque no podía detener la ansiedad que me invadía el pensar en tener un bebe con Ichigo. Los minutos se me hacían eternos en la sala de espera.

-señorita Kuchiki, puede pasar, la doctora la espera.

-gracias.

Por lo que había averiguado la doctora Unohana era una mujer amable, por lo que decían siempre se mostraba calmada y era diligente en la forma de atender a sus pacientes, me gustaba eso.

-hola Kuchiki-san

-Hola doctora Unohana.

-¿y bien? ¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita?

-quiero tener un hijo-lo sutil nunca ha sido lo mío.

Eso apreció desconcertarla un poco-está bien, pero el banco de esperma no es aquí

-¿Qué? No, yo tengo novio-entonces una leve risa broto de la mujer

-tranquila, sólo estaba bromeando contigo-puso su cara amable-primero quiero saber ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que visitaste a un ginecólogo?

-mmm, creo que he sido un poco irresponsable con mi salud, porque hace más o menos 3 taños que fui a la última consulta.

-la verdad que si has sido irresponsable-saco unas hojas-te pasaré este cuestionario para que llenes, son preguntas de rutina.

-claro- todas las preguntas trataban sobre mi menstruación y mi vida sexual.

-pero primero quiero asegurarme de algo-me miró directamente a los ojos-¿estás segura de tomar esta decisión? Los niños son una gran responsabilidad, tienes que tener eso bien claro, y debes estar completamente segura de tu decisión, y de que tu pareja también quiera asumir esta responsabilidad, tanto contigo como con el bebé.

Aunque sentía que me estaba dando un sermón, la sonrisa amable nunca abandonó su rostro.

-estoy segura, hablamos de esto con Ichigo, mi novio, y los dos queremos tener un bebé.

-entonces me parece bien-su aura volvió a ser amable-entonces dime ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

-bueno, quería que me aconsejara cómo ir dejando las pastillas anticonceptivas y saber las vitaminas que debería tomar.

-te puedo recomendar algunas vitaminas, aunque me gustaría que te hicieras unos exámenes de sangre para saber cómo funciona tu organismo, ahora bien, en cuanto a las pastillas anticonceptivas, tienes que terminar el ciclo hormonal, es decir, terminar la caja que estabas tomando, y el efecto te seguirá por lo menos un mes más, aunque en algunas mujeres tarda más tiempo en desaparecer el efecto, y les puede llevar más tiempo concebir, es por esto que me gustaría primero hacerte unos exámenes, si te parece bien.

-claro doctora, todo lo que ayude para poder tener un bebé sano, lo haré.

-muy bien, veo que estas muy comprometida con la salud del bebé-hiso las recetas-aquí tienes, me gustaría verte en cuanto tengas los resultados y seguiremos con un plan de concepción.

-muchas gracias doctora.

A penas salí de la consulta fui hasta el laboratorio ubicado un piso más abajo para ver cuando me podía hacer los exámenes. Me agendaron una hora para la próxima semana, y por lo que me dijeron se demoraban una semana más en tener listos los resultados, demonios eso era mucho tiempo.

Nunca había tomado tan en serio la maternidad, ni tampoco sabía cuán importante era para mí, pero ahora que la idea estaba plantada en mi mente, no veía la hora de tener un pequeño Ichigo en mis brazos, aun sin estar embarazada, sentía una felicidad llenando mi pecho. Si con la sola idea estaba así, no podía esperar a tenerlo entre mis brazos, acariciar su piel, verlo respirar, sería algo maravilloso, fruto del amor que nos teníamos. Demonios, estaba hecha una cursi.

Decidí no contarle a Ichigo sobre la doctora, no quería que él pensara que estaba apresurando las cosas, aunque por el regalo de zapatitos de bebe, puede que él también estuviera tan ansioso como yo.

El resto de la semana pasó rápido, en el trabajo andaba de un lado para otro, iba a las reuniones con los clientes, y hacia los bocetos de los diseños, con algunos tuve que reunirme más de una vez, a otros en cambio se los mandaba por correo electrónico y me decían si debía cambiar algo. La mayoría quedaba conforme con lo que les mostraba, aunque algunos creían que no podría crear lo que plasmaba en el dibujo, pero eso solo era porque no me conocían, ya que si lo hicieran, no dudarían de que lo que hago en dibujo lo traigo a la realidad, nunca un diseño me ha ganado, mucho menos uno que yo misma hubiera creado, además, en nuestra agencia, lo que más fomentábamos es que los diseñadores dejaran volar su imaginación, aunque siempre teníamos en cuenta los deseos de las personas que recurrían a nosotros, aquí no se tomaba al pie de la letra el lema "el cliente siempre tiene la razón", ya que aunque el espacio que remodelaríamos era de ellos, el diseño era nuestro, y si no les gustaba, la puerta era bastante ancha, ya llegaría alguien que apreciara el talento de los diseñadores.

La segunda semana fue un poco más floja, ahora que se habían decidido los grandes rasgos de los espacios, debía diseñar y buscar cada mueble quería poner en las estancias, lo que tomaba más tiempo, así que pasaba gran parte del día en la oficina, encerrada entre cuatro paredes, aunque a veces, para despejarme, iba al parque a dibujar, lo que en un sentido no era muy bueno, pues veía a los niños jugando, y las ansias de tener uno propio crecían más y más dentro de mí, por suerte había tenido tiempo de sobra para hacerme los exámenes el día martes, aunque ahora tenía que esperas siete días más para tener los resultados.

A lo largo de las semanas Ichigo había estado más atento que de costumbre, y cada día llegaba o hablando sobre los hijos de los doctores con los que trabajaba y de los pacientes que atendía, o con algún accesorio de bebe, incluso un día llegó con un peluche de un león, dijo que compro el único que quedaba en la tienda, pero sé que en el fondo le gustaba. Era gracioso ver cómo se le iluminaba la mirada en esos momentos, casi podía vislumbrar el futuro en sus ojos, lo podía ver jugando con el o la pequeña en el parque, enseñándole sobre biología, a jugar futbol, o simplemente leyéndole un cuento antes de dormir, así era como me lo imaginaba, y sabía que sería una padre maravilloso.

Durante la mañana del vienes todo estaba tan tranquilo como de costumbre, parecía ser un día como cualquier otro, pero lo que ocurrió cambió mi vida por completo.

-señorita Rukia, tiene una llamada telefónica-me llamó mi secretaria por el intercomunicador

-¿de parte de quién?

-dice ser una doctora llamada Unohana.

Eso era extraño, no se solía recibir llamas de doctores, a menos que algo estuviera mal. Un sentimiento incomodo se instalo en mi pecho. No me gustaba esta situación, pero tenía que ser importante para que me llamara al trabajo.

-pásame la llamada Ururu

-está bien.

En unos segundo el teléfono del escritorio sonó, mi mano tembló al levantar el auricular.

-buenas tarde.

-buenas tardes Kuchiki-san ¿cómo está?

-bien ¿y usted doctora?

-bien gracias- los saludos cordiales terminaron y un incomodo silencio se instalo en la línea.

-¿y bien? ¿Qué ocurre doctora?

-la verdad es que me gustaría que viniera a mi consulta.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-es que tengo unas dudas y me gustaría aclararlas contigo.

-puede preguntarme, ahora tengo tiempo.

-no, me gustaría hablar en persona contigo-esto era malo, nunca un doctor quería hablar contigo para dar buenas noticias.

-doctora ¿tiene mis exámenes?-el silencio que le siguió a esa pregunta fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba-entiendo ¿a qué hora puedo ir?

-en cualquier momento que vengas te atenderé-cada vez la situación se volvía más preocupante.

-iré enseguida.

-entonces nos vemos.

-adiós-al colgar sentí que una pesadez se cernía sobre mis hombros.

Las manos me seguían temblando así que las junté, intentando calmarme. Hice ejercicios de respiración, pero nada parecía aliviar la presión que sentía en el pecho. Lo mejor era ir de inmediato a la consulta, pero parecía que mi cuerpo pesaba una tonelada, todos mis músculos se habían convertido en concreto y me había quedado pegada a la silla en la que me encontraba.

-¿señorita Rukia?-al principio estaba tan distraída que no reconocí la voz que provenía del altavoz-señorita ¿está bien?

-¿eh? Si Ururu, estoy bien-la voz me tembló un poco-cancela todas mis citas de la tarde, voy a salir de la oficina.

-claro-pareció dudar pero prosiguió-disculpe si la molesto pero ¿ocurrió algo con la doctora?

La angustia invadió mi cuerpo, el nudo en mi garganta preció crecer y mi voz salió un poco ronca-todo está bien-las lágrimas luchaban por salir-era sólo una amiga, y nos reuniremos para ponernos al día, además necesito un descanso de los diseños-mi risa salió demasiado forzada.

Era obvio que mentía, mi trabajo me apasionaba, y nunca me cansaba, pero esperaba que no siguiera preguntando, no podría aguantar mucho más.

-no se preocupe señorita, hoy sólo tenía una cita, y no creo que haya inconvenientes en cancelarla, así que disfrute el tiempo con su amiga.

Tragándome las lágrimas logré responder-gracias.

En modo automático recogí mis cosas y salí de la oficina, le di un leve saludo a Ururu y el resto del camino intenté no mirar a nadie. Sentía que si alguien me hacía hablar, estallaría, no sabía si lloraría, enloquecería o golpearía a alguien, y ninguna de las opciones parecían ser una reacción que una persona mentalmente estable tendría.

El trayecto hasta la consulta se me hiso eterno, ¿Quién diría que se podían pensar tantas cosas malas en 15 minutos? De verdad intenté relajarme, pero la ansiedad no cedía, se había instalado dentro de mí, y con garras frías apretaba mi pecho.

Cuando llegué entré directamente en la oficina de la doctora, ni siquiera salude a la secretaría, seguí de largo y abrí la puerta.

-ya estoy aquí doctora-ojala me hubiera detenido unos segundos

-señorita Kuchiki, ¿sería tan amable de esperar afuera?-la doctora no estaba sola, una paciente estaba en la camilla, con las piernas en alto, siendo examinada en ese mismo momento.

-claro, lo siento mucho-la vergüenza reemplazó por unos momentos la angustia, pero no se había ido por completo.

Pasados unos minutos la puerta se abrió y salió la paciente, intenté ocultarme detrás de una revista que aparentaba leer, pero la secretaria no tuve el mismo toque de discreción.

-señorita Kuchiki, ya puede pasar.

La mujer volteo a verme, y note que me miraba con odio. Genial, normalmente la gente me conocía y después me odiaba, con ella no había cruzado ni una palabra y el sentimiento ya había nacido, debería ser un nuevo record.

-gracias-decidí dejar eso de lado, ahora había algo más importante.

El nerviosismo volvió, la mano me tembló cuando gire el pomo y abría lentamente la puerta.

-hola Kuchiki-san, adelante, ahora si puedes pasar.

-gracias doctora, lo siento por lo de hace un momento-me senté frete a ella-es que estaba tan inquieta que entre sin pensarlo

-lo entiendo-puso su cara amable-pero no lo vuelvas a hacer- un escalofrío recorrió mi columna, advertencia entendida. Sólo pude asentir como respuesta-muy bien-bajó la mirada a los papeles que tenía en su mesa-vi que te hiciste todos los exámenes.

-si, agende las horas ese mismo día, aunque me dijeron que tendría que espera para tener los resultados.

-si, pero apenas los tuvieron me los enviaron a mí.

-así veo-mi garganta se secó-algo salió mal en ellos ¿verdad?

-Señorita Kuchiki-reconocí ese tono de voz, esto no era bueno-uno de los exámenes salió alterado.

-¿cómo que alterado?

-en la ecografía que te hicieron, aparecía una masa en el ovario.

-¿una masa?

-si-una mirada de compasión se instalo en su rostro-lo más probable es que sea un tumor, aunque no sabemos si es benigno o maligno, su tamaño es de más de 3 centímetros, y eso, sumado a que en tus exámenes de sangre la CA125 salió alterado, nos deja como resultado que lo más probable es que tengas cáncer de ovario.

-¿cáncer?-la palabra se repetía en mi mente.

-si, lo siento mucho.

Mi mente quedó en blanco, y sólo se repetía una palabras _"cáncer, cáncer, cáncer, CANCER"_. Esto no podía estar pasando, tendría que haber otra alternativa, otro diagnóstico, otro mundo paralelo, yo no podía tener cáncer.

-no, no puedo, yo…

-sé que esto debe ser difícil de asimilar, pero tenemos que hacer más exámenes para estar completamente seguros, y así saber en qué estado esta.

-¿estado?-eso quería decir que no tenía dudas, los exámenes sólo eran de rutina-¿es decir que tan avanzado esta el cáncer?

-si, debemos saber en qué fase está para saber cómo proseguir.

Sentía mis ojos arder, pero no dejaría caer las lágrimas-¿y cuáles serían las alternativas?

-me gustaría estar segura del diagnostico antes de…

Detuve su palabrería golpeando la mesa-dígame ahora.

-señorita Kuchiki, cálmese por favor.

-si quiere que me calme, dígame las opciones, merezco saberlo-mi cara se contrajo-por favor.

-está bien-suspiró profundamente-las opciones son radiación, quimioterapia, y las más efectiva es la cirugía.

-eso…-mi garganta se seco-con esos tratamientos yo…-esto era difícil-¿quedaré estéril?

Su cara se torno seria-si, al someterla a radiación o quimioterapia, puede derivar en esterilidad, y al proceder con la cirugía, se extirparía todo el aparato reproductor.

El peso del mundo pareció caer sobre mis hombros, y me aplastó. No sé en qué momento mis lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas, pero las sentía caer, mojando mi pantalón, y no había forma de detenerlas.

-no podré tener un bebé-sentí una vacío en el estómago, como si hubiera perdido algo que nunca tuve, un dolor me azotó, aunque fuera imaginario, se sentía real, así que me lo sujete con ambas manos.

-lo siento Kuchiki-san, sé que esto es algo difícil de asimilar, pero necesito que se haga nuevos exámenes.

Esto era algo importante, mi salud era importante, y en este momento debía responder algo, pero no me podía mover, no podía pensar, mi mente y corazón se habían vaciado. No me quedada nada. El futuro que había planeado, que tanto había anhelado, se había esfumado en unos segundos, todos los planes estaban siendo destruidos, no tendría una familia, ¿familia? ¿Cómo se lo diría a mi familia? ¿Cómo se lo diría a mi hermano? ¿A mis amigos? Diablos ¿Cómo se lo diría a Ichigo?

Creo que pude articular un leve si, porque lo siguiente que supe era que me trasladaban al laboratorio y me hacían más pruebas, según lo que entendí estarían listos para el lunes, al parecer mi caso era urgente.

Luego de eso camine por la ciudad, tenía que aclarar mi mente, pero no podía, había mucho ruido a mi alrededor, el tráfico en las calles, los vendedores ofreciendo sus productos, mucha gente hablando, mucha gente riendo feliz, todos seguían el ritmo de su vida mientras la mía se había detenido y yo caía lentamente en la miseria. No lo pude soportar, así que fui a uno de los pocos lugares donde sabía que podría calmarme.

La biblioteca pública era una construcción antigua, de estilo gótico, con grande arcos de mármol, era misteriosa y fría, era perfecta. Como de costumbre estaba silenciosa, parecía que el tiempo se detenía al entrar, todo el ruido exterior era amortiguado por las historias que se contaban a través de las páginas. Cuando tenía problemas siempre iba allí. Me acomodé en una de las grandes mesas y me quede mirando el techo, este estaba lleno de pinturas, nunca había averiguado quien era el artista, pero de algún modo me relajaban, sus trazos definidos, las expresiones en la cara de las personas, todo parecía gritar que estaban pasando por un momento difícil, pero de algún modo lo ocultaban tras una leve sonrisa, y seguían con sus vidas ¿Cómo lo hacían? ¿Cómo seguir sonriendo al pasar por un dolor desgarrador? Yo no lo sabía, y sólo me quedé allí observándolos, como se de alguna manera pudiera averiguarlo a través de los trazos de pintura.

Creo que estuve en esa posición cerca una hora, cuando volví la vista hacia el frente los músculos en mi nuca dolían, pero eso parecía ser el menor de mis problemas, en este momento tenía cosas más importantes cruzando mi mente. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era hablar con Ichigo, lo llamé a la consulta dónde hacía la pasantía para obtener su magister, pero me dijeron que había terminado su turno, al mirar el reloj vi que eran las más seis, no me había dado cuenta el tiempo que pasó.

Tomé mis cosas y me dirigí a nuestra casa. Durante todo el trayecto parecía que iba en una burbuja ajena a todo lo que ocurría a mí alrededor, mi cuerpo y mis sentidos se habían entumecido, sólo era un cuerpo andante, no tenía nada dentro, pero cuando crucé la puerta de nuestro departamento, el peso del todo lo ocurrido durante el día pareció caerme encima, e hiso que me retractara de haber ido hasta allí, pero ya no podía retroceder, no podía aplazarlo.

-¿Rukia?-la voz de Ichigo provenía de la cocina.

-ya llegué-iba a irme al cuarto, pero él salió a mi encuentro.

-Que raro que llegues tan temprano.

-no habían tantos diseños por terminar-tenía que decirlo ahora-Ichigo, hay algo…

-antes de que digas nada, te quiero mostrar algo-el brillo de sus ojos no me anunciaba nada bueno.

-¿Qué cosa?

-ven-tomó mi mano y con la otra me cubrió los ojos.

-¿Qué haces?

-tranquila, confía en mí y cierra los ojos-lo hice, porque confiaría mi vida en él-puede que me esté adelantando, pero lo vi y fue demasiado, no puede resistirlo.

-¿de qué hablas?-se ubico detrás de mí, rodeando mí cintura con sus brazos-ahora puedes abrir los ojos.

Estábamos en el cuarto de invitados, y dentro había una silla mecedora de madera, con un libro en el asiento, titulado "las aventuras de Chappy". Me quede helada, sentí que cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensaba y otro trozo de mi corazón se desprendía. Esto era más de lo que podía soportar.

-es demasiado ¿verdad?-lo sentí tensarse también-es que mi madre solía cargarme y leerme cuentos en una mecedora como esta, entonces pensé…la verdad no sé que pensé, lo siento.

-no te disculpes-sentía mis manos temblar cuando tome las suyas-es perfecto, tu eres perfecto, y serás un gran padre.

Me dio vuelta entre sus brazos para quedar frente a frente- y tú serás una gran madre, aunque un poco estricta.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, mi corazón se caía lentamente a pedazos, casi podía ver los trozos acumulándose a mis pies. Ichigo se merecía el mejor futuro que una persona pudiera tener, se merecía una gran familia, una mujer que lo amara y le diera completa felicidad, no se merecía conformarse con menos, no se merecía conformarse con una mujer incompleta como yo. Hace unos minutos estuve a punto de contarle todo, y de compartir mi desgracia con él, pero no podía ser tan injusta, este era un dolor que él no tendría por qué cargar, si yo no podía darle a Ichigo el futuro que él merecía y necesitaba, entonces estaba claro lo que tenía que hacer. Mi decisión acababa de cambiar.

-debo volver al trabajo.

-¿Qué?

-olvide enviar un diseño, es urgente-era una mentira creíble.

-¿no hay nadie más que puede hacerlo?

-no, es viernes y todos se van temprano- que gran mentira, la mayoría olvidaba el tiempo y se quedaban hasta tarde diseñando.

-está bien- a regañadientes me soltó-será mejor que te apures, voy a preparar la cena.

Sólo pude responder dándole un beso en los labios, y salí de allí. Todas las dudas que tenía se habían aclarado, había tomado una decisión, y no había tiempo que perder, tenía que comenzar a mover los engranajes para que todo estuviera listo en el menor lapsus de tiempo posible, no podía dejar ningún cabo suelto.

El resto de la tarde fue estresante, tuve que hacer muchos meritos, pedir algunos favores, y pagar grandes sumas de dinero, pero todo quedó listo. Volví a la casa cerca de las 10 de la noche, esperaba que Ichigo no sospechara que algo extraño estaba pasando.

La casa estaba a oscuras, sólo el comedor estaba iluminado por la luz de las velas. En este momento estos detalles de su parte eran lo último que necesitaba, no los merecía, ni esos agasajo ni a él.

-¿Ichigo?

-te dije que iba a preparar la cena-cuando me miró algo en mi debió delatarme-¿Qué ocurre?- se puso de pie frente a mí.

Estuve a punto de decirle todo, las palabras estaban amontonadas en la punta de mi lengua, pero me logré contener, él no se merecía pasar por algo así, él más que nadie merecía ser feliz, y yo me aseguraría de que así fuera. Así que en vez de hablar, me acerqué hasta él, en silencio, porque estaba segura de que si pronunciaba una sola palabra, me desharía, desbordando todo lo que a duras penas estaba intentando contener. Lentamente rodee su cuello con mis brazos, y uní nuestros labios. Al principio mi acción lo tomó por sorpresa, pero de inmediato respondió al beso con el mismo fervor con el que yo se lo daba.

Pero se apartó un poco, juntando nuestras frente-Rukia, sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa ¿verdad?

-lo sé-y eso era lo que más dolía.

-¿Qué ocurre enana?-me apartó más para verme directo a los ojos.

Todo el día se repitió en mi mente, y la angustia volvía en oleadas intensas, aplacando mi ser ¿Cómo podría seguir así? ¿Acaso me estaba equivocando? Lo miré a los ojos. No, esto era lo mejor, estaba segura de eso. Era obvio que me dolería, Dios, estaba segura de que morir sería mejor que cargar con este dolor dentro, pero no había nada más que hacer.

-ámame Ichigo-si me seguía mirando, me quebraría-por favor.

Al principio pareció dudar, y de inmediato me sentí avergonzada de haber dicho eso, pero en ese momento era todo lo que necesitaba, no quería seguir hablando, sólo necesitaba sentir sus caricias, quería sentir sus manos sobre mi piel, el calor que emanaba de él derritiendo todo mi ser, dejar todo atrás y sólo concentrarme en él, y en este último momento. Quería olvidar todo lo ocurrido ese día, y refugiarme en el amor que compartíamos, ese que siempre había sido mi lugar seguro, que era dónde siempre querría estar. Los segundos pasaban y cuando pensé en alejarme él me acercó a su cuerpo, dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

Me amaba, siempre lo podía sentir en cada toque de sus labios, en cada parte de mi piel que él acariciaba se grababan a fuego las sensaciones, dejando un rastro cálido y hormigueante que me hacía perder la cabeza. Olvidando todo el sufrimiento, me dejé llevar por el instinto. Durante esos momentos sólo éramos él y yo fusionándonos, éramos un solo ser, y no había espacio para pasado, presente o futuro. Por esta noche viviría un sueño, y cuando la mañana llegara, la realidad volvería a seguir su curso, pero por este momento, olvidaría lo que había fuera de estas cuatro paredes, por este momento, por este ultimo instante, él sería sólo mío, pero yo sería completamente suya, para siempre, aun cuando él nunca lo supiera.

* * *

 **natsumivat** : Hola, gracias por tu comentario. Me alegro de que te haya gustado, y aquí ya el siguiente capítulo, espero también te guste. Saluditos.

 **Palomita-hime:** Hola, gracias por dejar un review. Espero que sigas pensado que es una linda historia después de este capítulo. Saludos.


	3. Almas

**LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON** **LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON** **LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON** **LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON** **LEMON LEMON  
**

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Tite kubo, yo solo tome a los personajes para hacer esta historia.

Hola! Gracias a todas (os) los que entran a leer el fic, a los que dejan review, y a los que lo ponen en fav o follow.

bueno, creo que quedó claro que este capítulo contiene lemon, más bien es sólo el lemon, así que si no les gusta, recomiendo que esperen hasta el próximo capítulo, aunque en realidad creo que me fui al extremo, sobre todo porque...ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO LEMON! por favor no sean tan duros conmigo si está mal, no tengo mucha experiencia, o más bien nada de experiencia en esto, ya sea escribiéndolo o viviéndolo, así que todo proviene de lo que he leído o imaginado. Si, mi imaginación a veces es extraña...lalalalalalala.

Espero que les guste, o por lo menos a las que les gusta el Ichiruki con lemon, que les guste este. Toda crítica será bien recibida.

Frase: "No cualquiera se vuelve loco, esas cosas hay que merecerlas"

Ahora algo de mi vida: aún sigo con mi bajón de ánimo, no sé qué hacer, quiero algo, pero no quiero hacer nada para lograrlo, o más bien me canse, cada vez que lo intentaba no resulta como yo quería, aunque ahora entiendo que yo soy el problema, no sé como cambiar, y la verdad, es que no quiero cambiar, Ah, es como chocar contra una pared, el camino se cierra y no hay más salida. Laberinto sin fin, u_u

 **LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON** **LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON** **LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON** **LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON** **LEMON LEMON**

 **Capitulo 3**

-Ámame Ichigo. Por favor.

La suplica implícita en sus palabras me dejo helado. ¿Qué demonios le había ocurrido? ¿Por qué creía que debía suplicar por algo así? Le tomé la barbilla, haciendo que levante la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y en el profundo violeta vi un claro rastro de tristeza, pero bajó sus parpados rápidamente. Algo le había pasado, algo que la afectaba profundamente. Quise preguntarle, hacer algo para cambiar la agonía de su mirada, pero sé que no quería que lo hiciera, al cerrar sus ojos me dejaba fuera. Quería ser su apoyo, ser el hombro en el cual dejara caer sus lágrimas, los brazos en los que siempre se quisiera refugiar, ser lo que fuera que necesitara, y en este momento lo único que quería era que la hiciera olvidar lo que la atormentaba, y sólo conocía una forma para lograr eso. Deslice mis manos hasta sus caderas, acercándola a mí, mientras me inclinaba hacia ella. Al rozar mis labios con los suyos la sentí tensarse un poco, como si su mente hubiera estado lejos y mi toque la trajera de vuelta a la realidad.

Decidí ir suavemente. Subí las manos para deslizar la chaqueta de sus hombros, dejando a la vista una delgada blusa azul que contrastaba perfectamente con su piel marfil. El toque seguía siendo suave, haciendo que de a poco dejara todo atrás y sólo se concentrara en las diferentes sensaciones que le estaba brindando. De su boca salió un leve suspiro, entonces profundicé el contacto. Lentamente presioné mis labios contra los de ella, haciendo que se llenaran de sensaciones causadas por la suavidad del toque, pero sabía que eso no era suficiente, con ella nunca era suficiente. Cuando estábamos juntos una sensación primitiva siempre luchaba por salir a la superficie.

Para hacer más profundo el contacto, delineé sus labios con mi lengua, haciendo que se le cortara la respiración, dejando su boca entre abierta, lo que me dio libre acceso para recorrer cada centímetro, causando en ambos un estremecimiento tan familiar, y a la vez nuevo. Esto es increíble, ella es increíble, y yo soy un maldito afortunado por tenerla entre mis brazos, en mi vida y estar en su corazón.

-eso no tienes que pedírmelo-recorrí su barbilla con ávidos besos, llegando hasta la curvatura de su cuello.

Quería ir despacio, pero ella de pronto parecía estar ansiosa, sus manos vagaron frenéticas por mi cuerpo, y comenzó a tirar mi camisa para sacármela de los pantalones. Era cierto que a veces teníamos arrebatos de urgencia, pero sentía que esta era una desesperación diferente. Así que la empuje levemente hasta chocar su espalda contra la pared y tomé una de sus manos, entrelazando nuestros dedos; encajaban perfectamente.

-no te apures, tenemos toda la noche.

Por un momento creí que iba a comenzar a llorar, estuve a punto de soltar la pregunta, pero entonces posó su mano derecha en mi entrepierna, estimulando mi miembro por sobre la tela de mi pantalón de jeans, y todo pensamiento voló de mi mente.

-te necesito, ahora-exigió.

-Rukia-gruñí-si haces eso, esto acabará antes de que se ponga divertido

Se puso en puntas de pie y susurró en mi oído-entonces deja de pensar y hazme tuya.

Aunque me encantaba lo que me hacía, quería desfrutar de esta noche, así que tomé sus muñecas con una sola mano y las junte sobre su cabeza, mi miró directo a los ojos- ¿Tanto me has extrañado?-su mirada tambaleo un poco.

-si, te anhelo-se relamió los labios y casi lo pierdo en ese momento.

-me encanta verte así-me acerqué a su oído y mordiqué levemente su lóbulo-pero yo tengo el control.

-solo porque yo te dejo.

Eso claramente era un desafío, y yo nunca dejaba pasar la oportunidad de ganarle a la enana, así que decidí que primero jugaría un poco con ella. Con mi mano libre, comencé a acariciar sus piernas. Subiendo su falda lentamente por sus muslos, mientras ella se retorcía, soltando suspiros de placer.

-Ichigo-gimió mi nombre-deja el juego previo, ya estoy lista-se inclinó hacia adelante y comenzó a dar leves mordiscos en mi cuello.

Si que estaba salvaje, pero yo quería hacer que se retorciera de placer. Comencé un camino de besos húmedos atrás de su cuello, bajando por su clavícula, hasta llegar a sus pechos, aunque tenía puesto el sostén, se podían ver los pezones rozando la tela de su blusa, la cual por cierto era un estorbo, así que mientras continuaba con los besos sobre su piel, la desabotoné, hasta dejar al descubierto una tela de encaje azul profundo, que combinada a la perfección con el color que adoptaban sus ojos cuando sucumbía a la lujuria.

-tú quieres matarme con una prenda así.

Con la respiración entrecortada respondió-tú sabes que se me da bien la decoración de interior.

Aun en momentos así me hacía reír-ahora me queda más que claro, espero que tus clientes no vean esto.

-no, sólo tú, siempre tú-entonces inclino su cadera hacia adelante, rozándose contra mi entrepierna.

-joder, si haces eso no podre ir despacio.

-¿y quién te lo pidió?

No podía pensar cuando se ponía así, y con otro roce de sus caderas, perdí por completo el control. Solté sus muñecas y la tomé por detrás de las rodillas, ella se aferro a mi cuello en el momento en que la levanté, y de inmediato envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas. El rocé de nuestras ropas se hacía más frenético, sentía la liberación acercarse, pero no caería primero que ella, así que atrapé sus senos en mis manos, lo que hiso que gimiera más alto, y en medio de la bruma de la lujuria, desabrochó mi pantalón, bajo mi cremallera y me tomó entre sus manos. El tacto fue mi perdición.

-mierda-retiré sus manos y volví a aprisionarlas sobre su cabeza-si lo quieres, lo tienes.

Con mi mano libre roce la tela de su ropa interior, y demonios, pude sentir que estaba más que lista, eso me impulso a introducir un dedo dentro de ella, esto fue tan fácil que decidí ir por más e introducir un segundo, esto hiso que se retorciera contra mi mano.

-déjate de juegos.

-dime lo que quieres.

Su cara de frustración me encantaba-ya lo sabes-con mi pulgar retorcí su clítoris

-dilo-exigí mientras aumentaba el ritmo de mis dedos.

Y entre gemidos pudo articular-te quiero…dentro.

-ya lo estoy-retiré mis dedos por completo y los puse frente a sus ojos-o lo estaba

-no tus dedos-se retorció intentado empujar mis caderas con sus piernas.

-entonces ¿qué quieres?

Creí que se enojaría, pero en vez de eso se acercó y me dio un beso que casi me nublo la razón-quiero tu pene dentro mío.

Y que me parta un rayo si esas no fueron las palabras más calientes que podría haber dicho-sí lo pides así-lo cierto es que yo no podía esperar más.

Me acomodé entre sus piernas, y con el impulso de sus tacones en mi trasero, me introduje duro y por completo dentro de ella. Ambos gemimos en respuesta, y el vaivén de caderas se desató. El ritmo era frenético, era duro, sentía como su espalda se despegaba de la pared en cada embestida, pero no podía bajar la intensidad, necesitaba dárselo todo, y ella estaba respondiendo de la misma manera. Solté sus muñecas y sus manos viajaron a mi espalda, agarrando y rasguñando todo a su paso, mientras dejaba chupetones y mordiscos por todo mi cuello y pectorales, pero eso sólo hacía crecer mi libio. Estábamos tan cerca, podía sentir como sus paredes se contraían, aferrándose con intensidad a mi miembro, entonces bajé mi boca a sus desatendidos senos.

-Ichigo, eso…-no pudo terminar cuando utilice mis dientes para darle placer.

-Te amo Rukia-reemplace mi boca por mis manos, y trace un camino húmedo hasta su boca-vente para mi, enana.

-estoy cerca-llevó sus manos a mis glúteos y los apretó.

-joder, yo también.

Con mi mano froté su clítoris, y entonces sus paredes me apresaron de la forma más dulce y dolorosa posible. Sentí su liberación y dejé ir la mía, llenándola por completo, mientras gritábamos nuestros nombres. Cuando acabamos, ambos respirábamos trabajosamente, y mis piernas comenzaron a ceder, así que, aun dentro de ella, nos di vuelta, y, apoyándome en la pared, me deslicé hasta sentarme en el suelo, con la morena aún en mi regazo. Ella apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y le di un beso en el pelo.

-eso…fue…increíble

-de nada-se jactó

-eres una egocéntrica-una leve risa broto de ella-pero aún así te amo-tome su mano y le di un beso en el dorso.

En ese momento se tensó, como si hubiera vuelto al lugar del que quería escapar. Al parecer no había logrado que lo olvidara por completo, muchas dudas me aquejaban, pero cuando iba a preguntarle se levantó de mi regazo.

-voy a darme una ducha.

Me dio la espalda mientras caminaba por el pasillo, en ningún momento se dio la vuelta. Su comportamiento era más que extraño, y aunque yo estaba acostumbrado a sus cambios de humor, esto era algo más, había un motivo muy poderoso para su comportamiento, y yo quería averiguarlo, tenía que saberlo. Me levanté y subí mi pantalón, entonces la seguí por el pasillo.

Al llegar a nuestro dormitorio pude escuchar el agua correr en la ducha, dudé de si entrar o no, a veces ella necesitaba tiempo a solas, pero… ¡qué diablos!, si algo le pasaba, yo quería saberlo.

-¿Rukia?-la encontré bajo el chorro de la ducha.

El agua caía por su pelo, recorría su cara, bajando por su delgado cuello, rozando sus pezones, se deslizaba por su vientre para terminar en su entrepierna, verla hiso que me pusiera duro otra vez. Demonios, ¿Cómo esta mujer tenía tanto poder sobre mi? Carraspee para llamar su atención, y porque sabía que mi voz saldría muy ronca, lo que me delataría por completo, pero tan metida en sus pensamientos estaba que eso no pareció inmutarla, así que decidí deslizar las puestas transparentes y entrar junto a ella.

Se sorprendió al sentir mis manos en sus caderas-¿Qué haces aquí?

-también necesitaba una ducha.

-¿y no podías esperar a que yo acabara?-me incline hacia adelante y roce mi miembro en sus glúteos.

Con ese simple acto la sentí estremecerse de placer.-no, no puedo

-Ichigo-apoyó las manos en los azulejos, inclinándose hacia adelante

Su acción me dio mayor acceso-¿Qué ocurre enana?-delineé su entrada con la punta de mi miembro, lo que hiso que ella empujara sus caderas hacia atrás.

-otra vez estás jugando

-no estoy jugando, te estoy castigando

-¿castigando? ¿Qué hice?

-me dejaste solo en el pasillo-introduje sólo la punta, lo que hiso que soltara un gran gemido, entonces me retiré-eso es de mala educación

Suspiró frustrada, o ¿abrumada?-no fue mi intención.

Aún estaba lejos, en la profundidad de su mente, pero yo la traería de vuelta. Me incliné sobre su espalda y agarre sus pechos, mi boca quedó a la altura de su oído.

-está bien si no quieres hablar-mi declaración la sorprendió-podemos hablar mañana, por ahora sólo déjame amarte-comencé a masajear su endurecidos pezones.

-Ichigo, yo…-la voz le salió ahogada, pero no estaba seguro de si era por el placer o algo más.

-no piense en nada más-baje mi mano derecha hasta su entrepierna, su clítoris estaba duro, y sabía que seguía sensible-sólo piensa en mí, llena tu mente con lo que te hago, deja todo atrás, nada más existe ahora, sólo nosotros dos.

Toda tensión desapareció de su cuerpo, y me miró por sobre su hombro-ni pasado, ni futuro, sólo nosotros dos.

Sonreí de lado-exacto.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa, aunque sus ojos tambalearon. Su boca se movió, como si fuera decir algo, pero en el último segundo cambio de idea-estoy lista para mi castigo, señor Kurosaki.

Mi nivel de excitación toco el cielo-entonces prepárese señorita Kuchiki, porque planeo castigarla durante toda la noche.

-ya veremos quién castiga a quien-entonces inclino sus caderas hacia mí, en el mismo momento en que yo me introducía profundamente.

Penetrarla por detrás siempre me daba la gran visión de su trasero de melocotón chocando contra mi entrepierna, y demonios si esa no era una de las imágenes más calientes que había visto en mi vida, sobre todo con el agua cayendo sobre su piel, deslizándose por su espalda. Tomé el jabón y lo unté por todo su cuerpo, esto me permitía deslizar fácilmente mis manos por todos los lugares que quisiera, pero sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, estaba cerca, así que tomé una de esta y la levanté, haciendo que la penetración fuera más profunda.

-no puedo, Ichigo…tengo…voy…ah

Incline mi cabeza y pasé mi boca por su pantorrilla, dejando chupetones en su piel, lo que hiso que estallara su liberación. Su pierna cedió, pero la sujete antes de que cayera.

-buena atrapada-respiraba trabajosamente.

La tome en brazos y la senté en el inodoro-nunca te dejaría caer.

Me miró directo a los ojos, y otra vez se trago sus palabras, en vez de hablar se inclino y me besó suavemente. Cuando nos separemos junte nuestras frentes.

-te amor Rukia-susurré sobre sus labios, y ella cómo respuesta me dio un beso profundo. Ambos nos estremecimos por lo que terminamos el contacto.

-hace frio-tenía los labios un poco morados.

Me levanté y alcance una toalla, la cual envolví sobre sus hombros. Yo tomé otra, que sujete a mis caderas, entonces la tomé en brazos. Estaba temblando levemente, así que la llevé hasta la cama. La senté en la orilla y comencé a secar su cuerpo.

-que detalle.

Sonreí de lado-soy todo un caballero

Soltó una carcajada-que gran mentiroso, todo lo que quieres es aprovecharte de mi usando la excusa de secarme.

Había sido atrapado-¿y qué? ¿Me vas a denunciar?

Negó, dándome una sonrisa pícara-pensaba que ahora era mi turno de aprovecharme de ti.

Con su declaración sentí cómo toda mi sangre se iba reagrupando en un sitio de mi cuerpo. Demonios, esta mujer tenía completo control de mi sistema circulatorio, aunque para ser sincero, eso no estaba tan lejos de la realidad, ya que ella tenía mi corazón.

-¿y cómo piensa aprovecharse de mí, señorita Kuchiki?

Yo estaba literalmente a sus pies, pero incluso así se levantó, dejando caer su toalla, y me tendió una mano, yo la tomé y me hiso ponerme de pie, me agarró de las caderas, haciendo que girara. No sabía que estaba haciendo, pero no podía dejar de sonreír. Entonces se inclinó, puso una mano sobre mi pecho y me empujó levemente para dejarme sentado en la cama. Se acomodó entre mis piernas y me beso, no fue un beso casto, más bien fue un beso abrazador, como si necesitaba algo para encenderme, si supiera que hacía falta nade de eso, y que con sólo tenerla cerca mi pequeño amigo reaccionaba. Apoyó sus manos en mis muslos y lentamente fue descendiendo. Cuando estuvo hincada en el suelo delante de mí, desató el nudo de mi toalla, dejando al descubierto mi entrepierna.

-vaya, vaya, Kurosaki aún parece tener energía-con la punta de su dedo recorrió toda mi longitud

Sentí como una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi columna vertebral-aún no has visto nada.

-entonces enséñame-Se inclinó hacia adelante y me abarcó con su boca.

Su lengua comenzó a juguetear conmigo, mientras me introducía en su cavidad para después retirarse lentamente, torturándome de la forma más dulce posible. Pronto mis caderas empezaron a moverse junto con su boca. Tomé su cabello en mis manos, y nuestros ojos se encontraron, entonces una de sus manos abarcó mis testículos y con la otra se comenzó a darse placer a sí misma, la imagen fue demasiado, mi liberación nos sorprendió a ambos.

-lo siento-la alejé un poco para buscar una toalla, pero ella lo mantuvo en su boca, y se lo tragó.

Nunca antes había hecho eso. Mi cara debió delatar mis pensamientos porque se encogió de hombros-quería intentarlo por lo menos una vez-dijo mientras se relamía los labios-amargo

-joder-la tome entre mis brazos y la besé profundamente, nuestra lenguas bailaban, y pude probarme a mí mismo en su boca.

La presioné fuerte contra mi cuerpo, y cada curva de adaptó a la perfección a mí, como si nuestros cuerpos estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro.

-te amor Rukia, siempre lo haré.

Mordió sus labios, no sé si reprimiendo una sonrisa o sus palabras. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y juntó nuestras frentes cerrando los ojos. Por unos minutos nos mantuvimos así, respirando el aliento el otro, yo utilice este tiempo para mirarla detenidamente, apreciando cada rasgo de su rostro, su piel, sus largas pestañas, y el pequeño lunar que tenía cerca de su oreja izquierda, entonces abrió los ojos, y el intenso violeta me atravesó.

-demuéstralo.

Me acerqué y sonreí sobre sus labios-eso haré.

La senté a horcajadas en mi regazó, y la voltee, dejándola reposar suavemente en nuestra cama. Comencé con besos suaves, mientras la acomodaba en el centro de nuestro colchón. Luego de saciarme de su boca comencé a descender por su cuerpo, dejando un rastro húmedo de sensaciones. Bese cada parte de su cuerpo, su clavícula y sus pechos, su abdomen plano, y su ingle, baje por sus muslos, dejando leves mordiscos en el interior, lo que hiso que se retorciera, agarrando mi cabello me quería guiar a su centro, pero no la dejé. Seguí mi descenso, rozando sus pantorrillas con mi lengua, terminando en sus pies. En total tenía 15 lunares, algunos a simple vista como el de su muñeca, y otros en lugares muy interesantes, como es la curvatura de su cadera, y yo los había besado todos.

-Ichigo-mi nombre salió en un gemido ahogado.

-dilo otra vez-amaba el sonido de su voz cuando estaba inundad por la lujuria.

-Ichi…go-esta vez ni si quiera pudo decirlo completo, más bien no la dejé, había introducido dos dedos dentro de ella.

-¿Qué dijiste?-los moví más rápido-repítelo

Dentro de la niebla del placer me miró con enojo-Ichi..Ichig-rocé su clítoris mientras chupaba uno de sus pezones-Ichigo-sólo pudo decirlo al llegar al orgasmo.

Aun respiraba trabajosamente cuando me ubique entre sus piernas. Roce su entrada y sus ojos se agrandaron. Aún temblaba, y eso sólo hiso que la deseara más, no podía esperar a que se recuperara, así que la penetré lentamente, alargando el placer para ambos.

-Rukia, estas muy estrecha.

-es obvio-gimió-acabo de tener un…ah…orgasmo.

Sonríe satisfecho-lo sé.

Su ojos se estrecharon-engreído

Salí por completo-¿qué decías?

Ella respondió con un gemido de frustración. Entonces me rodeo la cintura y me empujó hacia su entrada, podía sentir sus fluidos en mi punta, pero no entré. Las ansias de poseerla eran enormes, pero también lo eran las ganas de jugar un poco con ella. Al darse cuenta de que no ganaría se rindió.

-dije que eres un maldito engreído-entonces me dio una sonrisa picara-pero con motivos-entonces me tomó en sus manos y me guió para adentrarme en ella. Esta vez no puse resistencia.

La estocada fue profunda, y casi destruyó por completo mi autocontrol, pero de algún modo me contuve y comencé un lento vaivén, que nos llevaba hasta el borde, pero no nos permitía caer. Lo que me finalmente me destruyó fue cuando clavó sus uñas en mi espalda, y dejó un gran chupetón en mi cuello, esa era una clara señal de que quería aumenta la intensidad, entonces comencé a acelerar el ritmo y las embestidas se volvieron erráticas, su espalda se separaba por completo del colchón, y aunque se seguía sujetando fuertemente de mi espalda, con sus pies me impulsaba a ir más rápido y más profundo, y yo respondí a sus pedidos.

Estar dentro de ella era una de las mejores sensaciones de la vida, sólo podía imaginar una cosa mejor, tener a un hijo nuestro en mis brazos, sólo eso podría llenarme de tanta felicidad como este momento, cuando sentía que me amaba sin la necesidad de que dijera una sola palabras, la unión que lográbamos era más que sólo cuerpos, nuestras almas se involucraba, y en cada toque podía sentir su anhelo por mí, y yo intentaba demostrárselo también, intentaba hacerle entender que nuestra conexión iba más allá, que mi alma sólo le pertenecía a ella, y que yo estaría dispuesto a cruzar el infierno por ella.

-Ichigo-me aferré a las sábanas, haciendo que nuestros pechos se rozaran con cada embestida-Ichigo.

El final estaba cerca-Rukia-la miré a los ojos-dilo.

Pareció confundida, pero sus ojos brillaron al comprender-tuya…por…siempre.

-sólo mía-entonces, con una fuerte embestida, llegué a lo más profundo.

-Ichigo-sus paredes se contrajeron en liberación y con unas penetraciones más yo la seguí.

Mi cuerpo estaba lánguido, intenté no aplastarla, pero ella rodeo mi cuello y me atrajo a su pecho, aunque era delgada, era fuerte, así que me apoyé en ella, mientras sentía el acelerado latido de su corazón, el que estaba en perfecta sincronización con el mío. Besé el centro de su pecho, dónde reposaba el collar de mariposa que le había regalado el año pasado por su cumpleaños.

-te amor Rukia-su respiración se cortó, como si retuviera el aliento.

El cansancio empezaba a asentarse en mi cuerpo, y mis párpados se sentían pesados, además la posición en que me encontraba, sobre el delicioso cuerpo de la morena, fue todo lo que necesité para comenzar a caer dormir. Me deslice a un lado y tiré del cobertor sobre nosotros, pero quería sentirla cerca, así que aguantando el agotamiento, la rodee con los brazos, atrayéndola hasta mi para que descansara sobre mi pecho. Tal vez si no hubiera tenido tanto sueño, me hubiera percatado de que en ningún momento Rukia me había respondido que me amaba también.

* * *

 **Guest:** Hola! me demoré en actualizar porque necesitaba inspirarme para hacer el lemon, espero que si lo lees, te guste.

 **Palomita-hime:** Si, esta será una historia triste, aunque aún no sé qué final tendrá. Espero que si leíste este capítulo, te haya gustado.

 **sunev.31** : Hola! ajaja si, siempre he pensado que entre ellos hay muuuuuuuuuuuucha química, ajajajajaja. Lo sé, soy mala, pero este será una historia dramática. ajajaja A algunas nos gusta leer cosas tristes, tenemos tendencias masoquistas xD. Tu también cuídate! =)

 **natsumivat:** Gracias, tus palabras fueron de ayuda, pero la senda es difícil de transitar, y aún no sé qué camino tomar, ni mi historia ni yo. Mi vida es solitaria, y puede que ahora este reflejando eso en mi historia, la verdad, el camino se ve confuso.

 **minako-kaname:** Hola! me demoré en continuarla, es que me tomé mi tiempo para hacer el lemon, y no sé qué tal quedó, sólo espero que, si lo leíste, te haya gustado!

 **Mari jose:** Hola! es horrible querer algo con todas tus fuerzas, y saber que no podrás tenerlo, y en este caso es peor porque no tiene una alternativa, o por lo menos así es como se siente Rukia, se ve en una encrucijada. Me alegro de que te haya gustado, y si leíste este capítulo, espero que te haya gustado el lemon. Saludos.

 **kawai maria:** Hola! aquí el siguiente, espero que, si leíste el capitulo, te haya gustado, o por lo menos no esté tan mala ajajajja.


	4. Soledad

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Tite kubo, yo solo tome a los personajes para hacer esta historia.

Hola! Gracias a todas (os) los que entran a leer el fic, a los que dejan review, y a los que lo ponen en fav o follow.

Me hace feliz sabes que les gusto el capítulo anterior, esta aterrada de que pensaran que estaba mal, o fue muy excesivo, pero no recibí ninguna crítica, así que supongo que está bien. Ahora siguiendo con la historia se viene **DRAMA,** no sé cómo se lo tomarán, pero así es la historia, y espero que les siga gustando. Espero seguir contando con su apoyo, cada vez que recibo un mensaje de que alguien más leyó mi historia me hace feliz, y ahora en mi vida esta es una de las pocas cosas que me saca una sonrisa. Espero que ustedes puedan tener un sonrisa en sus rostros durante su día.

Frase: "a ninguna persona dejas de importarle de la noche a la mañana, y si lo hace, es porque en el fondo nunca le importaste de verdad"

 **Capitulo 4**

Odiaba cuando el sol llegaba directo a mi cara, pero anoche la última de mis preocupaciones había sido cerras las cortinas. Pensar en eso hiso que las comisuras de mis labios se curvaran hacia arriba. Anoche había sido espectacular, no es que antes no lo fuera, vaya, el sexo con la enana siempre era algo fuera de serie, pero esta vez había sido incluso más intimo, sentía como si hubiéramos puesto no solo los cuerpos, si no las almas en ello, las hubiéramos fusionado, y siendo uno solo ser, alcanzáramos el cielo juntos, ahora entendía porque se le dice hacer el amor. Demonios eso sonó demasiado cursi, pero ese lado sólo salía a la superficie cuando se trataba de algo relacionado con la morena, sólo podía ser así con ella.

Me removí, intentando oculta mi cara bajo la almohada, alejándome de la luz me acerque al otro lado de la cama, pero al estirar el brazo sólo toque una sábana fría. Abrí perezosamente un ojo y mis sospechas fueron acertadas: a mi lado la cama estaba vacía. Me levante sobre mis codos, abriendo por completo ambos ojos, todo lo adormilado que estaba desapareció al ver que estaba solo en la gran cama. Puede que ella sólo hubiera ido al baño, pero la ausencia de calor en las telas me indicaba que se había ido hace bastante tiempo.

-Rukia-esperé obtener una respuesta, pero nada ocurrió.

Me levanté y me puse unos bóxers que encontré tirados en un rincón de la habitación. Fui hasta el baño, pero estaba vacío. Salí por pasillo hasta la cocina, aunque la verdad era que Rukia no tenía muchas habilidades culinarias, era gracioso ver el esfuerzo que ponía al cocinar, sobre todo me gustaba cuando se despertaba antes y preparaba el desayuno, utilizando sólo una de mis camisas, porque así dejaba a la vista sus delgadas y torneadas piernas. Demonios, este no era el momento para pensar en eso, más aún cuando sólo el silencio reinaba en el lugar.

¿Acaso había salido a comprar? No podía ser, apenas si eran las cinco y media de la mañana, era demasiado temprano. Tal vez me había enviado algún mensaje. Volví al cuarto por mi celular. Mientras lo revisaba tomé una polera y un short que había junto a la ropa sucia, no tenía ningún mensaje, así que opte por llamarla, pero me quede a medio camino de vestirme cuando una grabación me contesto: " _este número se encuentra apagado o fuera del área…"_

¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?

Apreté remarcar, mientras me terminaba de vestir, pero obtuve el mismo resultado. No entendía que estaba pasando ¿Por qué no contestaba mis llamadas? ¿Se le habría descargado el celular? Aunque era raro que ocurriera, era probable, pero eso no me daba ninguna pista sobre donde estaba. Era obvio que había salido, pero ¿habría usado el auto? ¿La habría visto alguien al dejar el edificio? Volví por el pasillo y fui hasta la entrada, pero me sorprendí al ver que las llaves del auto estaban colgadas junto a la puerta, al igual que su juego de llaves de la casa. Eso era extraño, que saliera sin llaves era imposible, algo andaba mal. Estaba a punto de a salir a buscarla, cuando me di cuenta de que aún no me ponía zapatos, comencé a buscarlos recordando que los había dejado en el comedor, al lado de mi puesto en la mesa, sólo entonces, cuando me incliné para recogerlos, noté la carta que reposaba sobre la mesa. Tenía mi nombre escrito en ella. Era la letra de Rukia.

Por unos segundos me quedé paralizado, no entendía lo que ocurría, pero cuando reaccioné tomé el sobre y lo abrí rápidamente, rasgando el papel. Dentro había una sola hoja, indudablemente la había escrito la enana, pero nada de lo que allí decía tenía sentido.

 _Ichigo:_

 _Sé que ahora debes estarte preguntando donde estoy. Bueno, lamento decirte que eso es algo que nunca sabrás. Me voy Ichigo, ya no puedo seguir a tu lado. Lo que sentía por ti se ha ido, aunque para serte sincera no sé si alguna vez existió algo más que un gran cariño. Creo que en algún punto nos confundimos entre el amor y la amistad, pero ya no hay forma de volverá atrás ¿no? Sé que al hacer esto estoy destruyendo lo que teníamos, pero no podría vivir a tu lado en una mentira, y eso es lo que tendríamos, una agradable mentira. Puede que ahora no lo entiendas, pero con el tiempo te darás cuenta de que tengo razón, créeme, esto es lo mejor para los dos.  
_

 _Sólo te pido que no me busques, porque no me encontrarás. Lo mejor es que nos olvidos de todo y cada uno siga su camino. Sigue con tu vida, y yo seguiré con la mía, y si por una coincidencia la vida nos vuelve a juntar, que así sea, pero yo no haré algo para que eso ocurra, ni tu deberías. Lo mejor es que nuestros caminos se separen, y aunque suene egoísta, desearía que no guardaras esperanza en tu corazón, porque no la hay, no para nosotros, y si para eso debes odiarme, hazlo, no me importa._

 _Sólo me queda decirte vive bien Ichigo, vive y sé feliz, porque eso es lo que yo haré._

 _R.K_

Al principio creí que se trataba de una broma, pero era la letra de Rukia, eso era innegable, sobre todo porque al final da todo, al lado de sus iniciales, había un dibujo de un conejo de pelo negro con una maleta. De forma casi automática volví a nuestro cuarto y abrí los cajones. Toda su ropa había desaparecido. Es extraño como cuando no estás pendiente de algo, no lo notas, pero ahora que recorría el apartamento fui plenamente consciente de los cambios: el baño se veía vacio sin sus cremas, perfumes, y maquillaje sobre el vanitorio*, sus fotos de la infancia ya no estaban colgadas en la sala de estudio, y la repisa en el living tenía un gran espacio vacío donde antes estaban sus libros de diseños.

Releí la carta, esperando que hubiera algún mensaje oculto, algo que me diera una pista de a dónde diablos se había ido, pero sobre todo esperaba que en cualquier segundo se abriera la puerta y ella entrara gritando " _sorpresa ¿te la creíste zanahoria?"_ Y aunque fuera la peor broma que me habían hecho en la vida, la hubiera perdonado. Pero los segundos pasaban, y nada de eso ocurrió, seguía solo, de pie en el medio del salón, más confundido y aterrado que nunca.

Leí el papel por tercera vez, y la angustia se empezó a apoderar de mí. Tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuera, no podía sólo aceptar lo que decía. Comencé a pensar en los lugares dónde podrías estar. Sólo eran las 6 de la mañana, así que no había muchas opciones. No podía ser que estuviera en su trabajo, ni que hubiera salido de compras, porque al parecer no pretendía volver, así que se tendría que estar escondiendo en algún lugar, la primera opción era que estubiera un hotel. Encendía el computador, y busque en el historial, pero para mi sorpresa estaba vacío, si había buscado algo, se había encargado de borrarlo. Sin ningún indicio, no podría gastar mi tiempo llamando a todos los hoteles de la ciudad, o incluso los de fuera de esta. Era imposible que se fuera así sin más, dejando todo atrás, alguien debía saber algo, sus jefes o sus amigas. Rangiku. Tomé las llaves y salí corriendo.

Normalmente cuando íbamos a la casa de Matsumoto, lo hacíamos caminando, lo que nos tomaba más o menos una hora a paso lento, deteniéndonos en algunos escaparates, sobre todo en la tienda de mascotas donde Rukia se quedaba pegada al vidrio viendo la familia de conejos que tenían en exhibición; cuando estábamos apurados, y caminábamos a paso rápido, pero sin correr, nos demorábamos 40 minutos, en auto podrían ser 20, pero ahora, utilizando una bicicleta que encontré en la acera, pedaleando a todo lo que podía, adentrándome por callejones para acortar camino, esquivando autos, peatones, y algún que otro animal que se cruzaba, me demoré 15 minutos.

No tuve necesidad de dar mis datos al portero, el anciano me dejó entrar sin preguntar nada, ya que con Rukia éramos visitantes regulares, pensar en ella en ese momento se sintió como si una estaca fuera clavada en mi pecho.

Tener que esperar el ascensor era una tortura, pero hasta yo soy consciente de que no se puede subir 30 pisos corriendo, maldita Rangiku y sus deseos de tener un pen-house*, pero para mí fortuna había un abajo, como si me estuviera esperando. Los 40 segundos que se demoró en subir parecieron pasar lentamente, haciéndose eternos para mí, más aún por las paradas esporádicas que hiso en algunos pisos.

Al salir, crucé el pequeño pasillo, tocando repetidamente en la única puerta de ese piso. Sólo me detuve cuando una rubia de alborotada cabellera y grandes ojos grises abrió.

-¿Qué mierda? ¿A qué viene tanto escándalo?-dijo claramente enojada.

No tomé en cuenta nada de lo que dijo, y empujé la puerta, abriéndola completamente -¿dónde está?-no tenía tiempo para explicaciones, y estaba seguro de que ella sabía por quién preguntaba.

-¿de qué hablas?-parecía de verdad sorprendida.

-Rukia-di un paso adelante, haciéndola retroceder-¿Dónde está?

-¿cómo que donde está?-miró su reloj-aún no son ni las 7 de la mañana ¿No debería estar contigo?

-no, pero eso tu ya lo sabes-sentí la ira recorrer mis venas-sólo lo repetiré una vez más ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ RUKIA?

-y si no te lo dice ¿qué harás?-miré hacía donde provenía la voz, por las escaleras bajaba un hombre de blanca cabellera, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios, era Gin, el esposo de Rangiku.

-pruébame y verás-no estaba para juegos.

-interesante-sus ojos se abrieron levemente, el celeste brilló.

-basta los dos-la rubia se puso en el medio-Ichigo, por lo que veo estas muy alterado, pero de verdad no entiendo de que estás hablando-su mirada era de total confusión.

-Rukia se fue-decirlo dolió más de lo que pensé-me desperté hoy y no estaba, dejó una nota diciendo que se iba y que no la buscara.

-¿Qué?-su rostro perdió el color.

Su expresión aplaco un poco mi ira-¿de verdad no sabes nada?

-no, ella no me dijo nada-pestañaba rápidamente como intentando asimilar la noticia-¿la llamaste? Que tonta, por supuesto que lo hiciste-comenzó a pasearse por el salón-ella…no, no puede ser… ¿Cómo…?...-entonces se detuvo y todo mi cuerpo se tensó.

-¿Qué?-había recordado algo.

-nada-negó efusivamente.

-no digas eso, algo pasó-la incertidumbre se cernió sobre mi y antes de darme cuenta la tenía agarrada de los hombros-¡DIME!

-suéltala-hace unos segundos, Gin estaba en la escalera, pero ahora me tenía sujeto de la muñeca derecha, apartando mis manos de la rubia. Sus ojos eran fríos, siendo una clara advertencia hacia mi-Ran ¿Qué pasó cariño?-su sonrisa no desapareció en ningún momento.

Nos miró a ambos, como calibrando si decir lo que sabía o no, yo la miraba expectante, y algo en mis ojos debió revelarle cómo mi alma suplicaba para que hablara. Se mordió el labio inferior, y cerró sus ojos soltando un largo suspiro.

-ayer, cerca de las ocho de la noche, me llamó- me miró por unos segundos, pero enseguida bajó sus ojos y mi respiración se detuvo-debí notar que estaba extraña, algo debió haber sonado diferente, pero ella…-me dio una sonrisa triste-ella es tan buena para ocultar lo que siente-con cada palabra mi ansiedad crecía, pero no la apresuré-me dijo que estaba bien, pero que iba…-entonces se detuvo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué iba a qué?-sentía como mi corazón latía forzadamente en expectación.

-dijo que iba a aceptar una oferta de trabajo-cuando levantó los ojos, estaban llenos de lágrimas no derramadas. En ese momento supe que lo siguiente que dijera sería peor que pudiera escuchar-era un trabajo en el extranjero.

Hace unos segundos no podía respirar, y ahora parecía que iba a hiperventilar, mi sangre corría a raudales por mis venas, y mi cabeza daba vueltas. Pasé de estar en la nada, a ser arrollado por una tonelada de pensamientos que aplastaban pecho.

-¿dónde?

-¡No me lo dijo!-gritó, dejando por fin caer sus lágrimas-no pensé que fuera a irse tan rápido, y que tú no supieras sobre esto. Inclusive le dije que había que hacerle una fiesta de despedida, pero no me respondió, debí notarlo en ese momento, ahora me doy cuenta que me llamó para despedirse, aunque no me lo dijo explícitamente, y yo…-entonces se rompió, sus mejillas estaban inundadas, y sus rodillas flaquearon.

Le creía, demonios, no podía fingir algo así. Pero este no era el final. No podía serlo. Me di media vuelta, dispuesto a ir a buscarla y traerla de vuelta a mí.

-¿A dónde vas?-Gin tenía a Matsumoto entre sus brazos intentando consolarla.

-a buscar a Rukia.

Puede que no supiera a donde se iba, puede que ella no quisiera ser encontrada, puede que no me quisiera a su lado, pero nada de eso importaba, yo la encontraría y si todo lo que Rangiku dijo era cierto, si de verdad se iba por una oportunidad de trabajo ¿por qué no me lo había dicho? Dejar una carta era ridículo, sobre todo porque lo que allí decía era ilógico. Había algo más y fuera lo que fuera, me lo tendría que decir a la cara, yo no me había enamorado de una cobarde.

No tenía tiempo para esperar el ascensor, así que me lancé hacia las escaleras, era más fácil bajar que subir, sobre todo si iba saltando los escalones de cuatro en cuatro. Al llegar al primer piso estaba sudando, con los músculos ardiendo, casi sin respiración, pero con mucha adrenalina en mis venas para seguir.

Al cruzar las puertas de vidrio el ruido de la calle llegó hasta mis oídios, a un lado aún estaba la bicicleta que había abandonado. Pensé en usarla, pero tenía que ser realista, el aeropuerto quedaba demasiado lejos y ni siquiera sabía qué camino tomar desde allí.

La calle estaba repleta de autos, pero no había ningún taxi a la visa. Demonios, normalmente esto era un mar de taxis ¿y ahora nada? Esta tenía que ser una jodida broma.

-Kurosaki-frente a mí se estacionó un convertible rojo.

-¿Ichimaru?-se bajó y me lanzó las llaves.

-Ran me pidió, mejor dicho, me exigió que te lo prestara, aunque me dijo que te advirtiera que es su joya, así que cuídalo-se adentró en el edificio, con su típica sonrisa en la cara.

Un nuevo impulso se apoderó de mi, con esto podía ir hasta dónde creía que encontraría a Rukia, pero a la vez esta era una clara prueba de que Matsumoto no sabía nada de ella, y eso me inquietaba más. Si no le había contado ni a su mejor amiga adónde iba…Esto era malo.

Intentando dejar los pensamientos negativos a un lado, subía al auto y me deslice por las calles, por suerte tenía GPS y ya había sido ingresada la dirección del aeropuerto, por lo que pude encontrar el camino fácilmente, pero aún yendo a toda velocidad, me demoré 20 minutos. Puede que no pareciera mucho, pero sentía que cada segundo era un segundo que Rukia se alejaba más de mí, hasta que ya no pudiera ver ni su sombra.

Nunca antes había estado en el aeropuerto, e ingenuamente había pensado ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser encontrar a alguien? Pero al llegar, mi desesperación creció ¡Era inmenso! Por todos lados se veía gente, ya fuera despidiéndose de sus seres queridos, o recibiéndolos, algunos tenían sonrisas en sus rostro, otros lloraban a mares, otros en cambio esperaban que la persona se alejara para romperse ¿Rukia habría venido sola o habría tenido a alguien aquí con ella? ¿Alguien la había despedido? Soy un idiota, aún en la situación en que me encontraba pensaba en ella antes que en mí, siempre había sido así, y ahora que ella se iba ¿Qué haría?

-buenas tarde señor ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?-me preguntó la recepcionista con una voz animada, pero fingida.

-hola, necesito encontrar alguien-no había tiempo para dar grandes explicaciones

-señor, aquí vendemos boletos de avión, no somos un buscador de personas perdidas.

-ella no está perdida- tal vez sí debí haberme explicado primero-por lo menos no de la forma convencional.

-entonces, si no está perdida ¿para qué quiere encontrarla?

Demonios, no tenía tiempo para esto-Mire, tiene que ayudarme. Mi novia va a tomar un avión y nadie sabe hacia dónde va, ni su mejor amiga, ni yo-lo último fue más un susurro que una palabra-por favor.

-pero no puedo, la política del…

-yo lo ayudaré-la mujer que estaba en la cabina contigua me hiso señas para que me acercara-pase por aquí-mire con odio a la mujer frente a mí, y fui hacia la siguiente-¿cuál es el nombre de la muchacha en cuestión?

Se me hacía raro que alguien quisiera ayudarme, pero no iba despreciar este oportunidad-Kuchiki, Rukia Kuchiki.

-veamos entonces-se volteo a su pantalla, mientras presionaba las teclas mi ansiedad crecía-¡oh!-vi el momento exacto en que su mirada cambio de entusiasmo a lástima.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-ella de verdad no quiere ser encontrada-me miró y volteó el monitor hacia mí.

En la pantalla pude ver que había cinco pasajes que correspondía al nombre de Rukia Kuchiki, todos eran para países diferentes, y todos despegaban a las 7:00 am.

-¿no se puede saber en cuál de todos esos está?

-déjeme intentarlo-la mujer volvió a teclear, pero en su cara seguía la expresión de preocupación. Cuando se detuvo ya sabía lo que me iba a decir.

-no se puede ¿verdad?

-normalmente debería aparecer en el sistema si está a bordo del avión o no, pero…-su mirada de compasión me dolió-ella aparece como que esta en todos los vuelos, en los cinco sale como pasajero abordado.

-¿Qué?

-sé que es imposible, pero dice que ella está en los cinco aviones al mismo tiempo, y así me es imposible saber en cuál de estos está de verdad.

-¿cómo se puede hacer eso?-por lo que yo sabía Rukia no tenía cuatro hermanas gemelas.

-No lo sé, se supone que sólo cuando aborda se puede cambiar el estado en el sistema.

-¿y no hay nadie que pueda ayudarme?-eso sonó más desesperado de lo que pretendía

\- podría llamar a los supervisores del ingreso de pasajeros.

-¿ellos podrían saber algo?

-si, ellos controlan quienes sube al avión.

-por favor, hágalo.

-bien-tomó el teléfono y tecleo unos números-¿aló? ¿Muramasa? Si, soy Haineko, mira quería saber si es que en el vuelo H2437 subió una pasajera con nombre Rukia Kuchiki-esperó unos segundos-¿de verdad? Ya veo, gracias-su expresión se contrajo más cuando colgó- me dice que no me puede revelar esa información, son órdenes del Director del Aeropuerto.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-por órdenes superiores nadie puede afirmar o negar que ella esté a bordo de los aviones.

-¿Puede alguien hacer eso?

-Normalmente no, pero si persona cuenta con los contactos y los medios correctos, puede hacerlo.

-el dinero todo lo puede-ella siempre había dicho que no le importan ni el dinero ni el prestigio de su familia, pero aquí estaba ahora, usando todo su poder para llevar a cabo su objetivo. Que mentirosa.

-lo lamento mucho señor, pero no hay nada más que yo pueda hacer.

-No se preocupe, entiendo.

-¿me permite hacerle una pregunta?-no me quedaba nada, así que asentí ligeramente-¿Qué pasó? Es que la situación es demasiado extraña, nunca había visto algo así.

-para serte sincero yo tampoco entiendo qué demonios paso. Me desperté hoy y ella se había ido sin ninguna explicación, sólo…me dejó.

-no creo que sea tan simple

-eso pensaba yo, hasta ahora.

-¿no le dejó alguna nota, un mensaje, algo?

-eso ya no importa, ella se fue-el peso de la realización cayó sobre mi-de verdad se fue-hasta ese momento creí que podría encontrarla, que la detendría, pero ahora todo se estaba esfumando de mis manos.

-señor ¿está bien?

-si-sentí la imperiosa necesidad de salir de allí-si, muchas gracias por todo.

Me alejé del mesón en dirección a la salida. En el momento en que atravesé las grandes ventanas de vidrio vi como varios aviones despegaban, eran la 7:00 am. En ese momento sentí como si mi esperanza tomara vuelo y se fuera en uno de esos aviones, junto con Rukia.

Esto era una locura. Comencé a pensar en todo, en nuestra vida y en todo lo que habíamos compartido, y me negaba a creer que todo acabara así, no después de todo lo que habíamos enfrentado para estar juntos. Entonces una duda me asaltó, era cierto que Rukia ganaba bien en su trabajo, pero ¿tener tanto dinero como para hacer callar a la gente? Eso era parecido a algo que la mafia haría, o familias como el Clan Kuchiki. Entonces un nuevo ímpetu nació en mí. Al parecer tendría que hacerle una visita a mi viejo amigo Byakuya.

Al subir al auto de Matsumoto noté que tenía una multa en el limpiavidrios, la saque y la arrugue, lanzándola a la guantera, sólo era un pequeño percance. Encendí el motor y me puse en marcha. Mientras conducía por las calles, la rabia nublaba mis sentidos. Una historia ficticia se estaba formando en mi cabeza. Rukia nunca me dejaría de esta forma, a no ser que tuviera una razón de peso para hacerlo, y esa razón solo se podría tratar de algo planeado por Byakuya. Al parecer otra vez el pelinegro se entrometía en mi relación con Rukia, pero esta vez no me quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras ella lo enfrentaba sola.

Las pocas veces que había ido a la mansión Kuchiki, siempre se me hacía difícil pensar en Rukia viviendo en un lugar así, ella era tan sencilla, y ese lugar gritaba ostentosidad por todas partes, desde su gran reja de metal, hasta el lago ubicado en la parte trasera del edificio principal.

Con el ímpetu por las nubes me acerque al citófono*, no tomó más de dos segundo para que alguien atendiera, que eficiencia.

-Buenos días, residencia Kuchiki, habla el mayordomo Hachigen Ushōda, ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

-Soy Ichigo Kurosaki, vengo a hablar con Byakuya.

-siento informarle que el señor Kuchiki tiene prohibida su entrada, siendo usted considerado como una visita no grata.

-pues dile al cara de culo de tu jefe que me importa una mierda ser una persona no grata, sólo vengo por un asunto puntual, ni que quisiera quedarme a vivir en la mansión de los locos Adams.

-no creo que él…

-Maldición, sólo abre o echaré abajo el portón.

-¿y cómo crees que lograras eso Kurosaki?

Así que estaba escuchando el muy cabrón. Este era un reto y lo aceptaría. Una sonrisa burlona cruzó mi rostro-no me tientes Byakuya, tú no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

-muéstrame entonces.

-tú lo pediste.

Debo aceptar que en este momento no estaba pensando con claridad, sólo la ira estaba asentada en mi cerebro, así que siguiendo su reto eché marcha atrás el auto, cuando estuve a unos 50 metros, pisé a fondo el acelerador. El impacto del auto contra la reja hiso que golpeara la cabeza contra el manubrio, menos mal que era acolchado, pero la peor parte se la llevo la parte frontal del auto, el parachoques se quebró a la mitad y el capó se levantó en el medio, pero la reja, ¡oh! la muy maldita no sufrió ningún rasguño.

-Que gran demostración de estupidez Kurosaki, me has divertido.

La ira comenzaba a dejar mi cuerpo, dando paso a la frustración. En un impulso impacté un puño contra el parabrisas, trisándolo más de lo que ya estaba.

-ella se fue Byakuya, y sólo quiero respuestas.

-¿ella?

-Rukia.

-¿A dónde?

-dímelo tú, para eso vine

-¿cómo voy a saberlo? Apenas si hablo con ella desde que se fue a vivir contigo.

-creo que usó dinero, mucho dinero, y sólo hay un lugar de dónde podría haberlo sacado-por el silencio que siguió sabía que había atraído su atención, por lo que no me sorprendió ver que el portón se abría de par a par.

-si hubieras dicho eso desde el principio, no hubieras destrozado tu pintoresco auto.

-lo tendré en cuenta-a pesar de todo el daño que le había hecho, el auto aún funcionaba ¿acaso mi suerte estaba mejorando?

Seguí el camino y lo estacioné en la entrada, frente a una fuente de mármol. Dios, como odiaba a la gente rica.

Las puertas de roble estaban abiertas, así que ingresé sin llamar. De pie en el recibidor estaba un hombre grande, tanto de altura como hacia los lados.

-buenas tarde, soy Hachigen Ushōda, hablamos hace un momento.

-si, lo recuerdo

-el señor Kuchiki lo espera en su despacho.

Lo seguí por los pasillos. Llegamos a lo que parecí el típico despacho de un hombre rico, todos los muebles eran de un roble oscuro, las paredes estaban cubiertas de cuadros junto a un gran librero repleto de libros hasta el tope, todos ordenados simétricamente, y en el centro estaba ubicado un gran escritorio antiguo, de madera negra, ante un gran ventanal que permitía tener una vista panorámica del patio trasero, el cual se extendía hasta colindar con el lago, y frente a esto, de pie, estaba Byakuya.

-Gracias por traerlo Hachigen, puedes retirarte.

-si señor- salió, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-entonces ¿Cómo es eso de que Rukia se fue?

-tu deberías saber, eres el único que podría proveerla de tanto dinero.

-que ingenuo eres-se sentó en una cómoda silla de cuero-siéntate

-estoy bien de pie.

-como quieras-se reclinó en su silla-¿tú crees que cuando Rukia se fue de esta casa lo hiso con las manos vacías?-esperó mi respuesta, pero no se la di- Hisana nunca permitiría dejar a su hermana sin recursos. Antes de casarse conmigo, ella trabajaba hasta el agotamiento, y siempre guardaba un poco de su sueldo en una cuenta de ahorro, la que dejó a nombre de Rukia, incluso después de que nos casáramos, ella seguía depositando dinero allí, por lo que sé, la suma tenía un mínimo de 8 ceros.

-¿Qué?

-aunque no lo pareciera, Hisana tenía talento para las inversiones, e hiso triplicar lo que tenía. Por lo cual, si Rukia necesitaba dinero, tenía sus propios recursos.

-es imposible-era como si me hablar de otra persona-nunca me lo dijo.

-¿todavía no lo entiendes?-quería golpearlo en su cara con su expresión de superioridad-Rukia no quería que le regalaran nada, no quería ser tratada de forma especial por tener dinero, TÚ deberías saberlo mejor que yo-bufó, como si estuviera molesto-ella quería conseguir las cosas en base a su propio esfuerzo, igual que cuando decidió trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo, por lo cual, si utilizó ese dinero, debe ser por un motivo muy importante.

Este era un nuevo descubrimiento, pero a la vez esto sólo me dejaba con más dudas que respuestas ¿Qué era tan importante para que tuviera que irse del país, dejando sus principios de lado? ¿Sólo por su deseo de alejarse de mí? ¿Tanto se había empeñado en irse que utilizo su último recurso, algo que no había querido utilizar ni siquiera para pagar sus estudios?

-¿y tú sabes ese motivo? Si es así, dímelo.

-¿crees que si lo supiera te hubiera dejado entrar y te diría todo esto?

Tenía un punto-ella no se hubiera ido sin tener un motivo de peso.

-lo mismo pienso yo, pero si no te lo dijo a ti, no creo que nadie más lo sepa-pero infiernos si yo lo sabía-¿no te dejó una carta? A ella le gusta hacer eso.

Sus palabas se repitieron en mi mente _"Lo que sentía por ti se ha ido"_ pero me negaba a aceptarlas. Era imposible, ella no podría haber dejado de amarme, no podía.

-no dejó nada.

Byakuya me estudió en silencio por unos segundos, pero si vio algo, no lo reveló-de ser así no tenemos nada más de que hablar-abrió el notebook en su escritorio-puedes retirarte.

Y así como así me quedé sin ideas otra vez. No había nada más, ningún otro lugar al que recurrir para tener información. Agaché la cabeza y salí de allí.

No estoy muy seguro de cómo llegué al departamento, creo que volví a usar el auto de Matsumoto, pero no recuerdo nada del trayecto. Sólo sé que en un momento estaba en el despacho de Byakuya escuchando cómo mi vida terminaba y al siguiente estaba de pie en medio del salón de nuestro departamento. Todo estaba igual a como lo dejé cuando me fui en la mañana. Pero ahora el silencio era ensordecedor. Normalmente Rukia estaba hablando, o ponía música, o encendía la TV para ver alguna de sus estúpidas series, sólo pensar en eso hiso mi pecho doler ¿qué demonios había pasado? ¿Cómo mi vida se había ido a la mierda en tan sólo unas horas? ¿Se puede estar completamente feliz en un momento y al siguiente estar destrozado en mil pedazos? Porque esa era la única forma en que podía describir por lo que acababa de pasar, en un momento mi vida seguía su rutina habitual, y al siguiente…todo había terminado.

Sentía que en mí pecho se había instalado un agujero, que a cada segundo parecía agrandarse más y más, tragándose todo a mí alrededor, y si dejaba pasar mucho tiempo me tragaría por completo, y no quedaría nada de mí.

En ese momento me destrocé, como nunca antes lo había hecho, los pedazos de mi alma cayeron al suelo, en un millar de trozos que me harían imposible volver a ser quien era antes de que ella se fuera. Ya no era una persona, sino la cascará de quien solía ser, estaba vacío por dentro, sin nada en mi interior, ni siquiera podía sentir el latido de mi corazón, todo había acabado, Rukia se había ido, llevándose con ella mi vida.

* * *

vanitorio: lavabo con mesada empotrado en un mueble con estantes o cajones que se usa para guardar toallas, elementos de higiene.

pen-house:Último piso de un edificio, generalmente construido sobre la cornisa y un poco retirado del nivel de la fachada.

citófono: Sistema de comunicación dentro de un circuito telefónico cerrado.

* * *

 **SumSum R.L:** Hola! ajajaj si, por eso tiene un buen estado físico. Yo creo que todas quisiéramos un Ichigo personal Gracias

 **Palomita-hime:** jaja si, creo que lo hice muy intenso, pero me alegro que te haya encantado. Fue la forma en que Rukia quiso pasar su último día con Ichigo. No quiero revelar mucho, pero si, nuestro pobre Ichigo va a sufrir.

 **minako-kaname:** ajajaj Gracias. Yo también lo amo, ambas tenemos un serio problema ajajaja. Muchas gracias por el apoyo. PD: yo también envidio a Rukia! T^T

 **sunev.31:** ajajjaa si, estuvo suculento ;D, pero tienes razón, ellos son sexosos, ellos nos contagian xD A mi no me matarían, pero me mirarían muuuuuy raro ajajaja. No adelantaré nada =X Cuídate!

 **nidiajakmo:** Hola! Gracias, espero que te siga gustando con todo lo que venga. =D

 **aracheli281:** Hola! creo que es la mejor forma de despedirse que pudo pensar Rukia. Lamento decirte que si, viene la parte triste, y mucho drama. Te entiendo, también soy masoquista y me encantan las historias así. Saludos.

 **Guest:** Hola! si, se viene drama, muuuucho drama.


	5. Vida

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Tite kubo, yo solo tome a los personajes para hacer esta historia.

Hola! Gracias a todas (os) los que entran a leer el fic, a los que dejan review, y a los que lo ponen en fav o follow.

Sigo viva, a duras penas ajajaja He tenido muchas pruebas y trabajos, y aunque he estudiado me ha ido muy mal ajajajja, supongo que no pongo todo mi empeño en ello, pero es que tengo muchas cosas que me están incomodando en mi vida y no sé cómo lidiar con ellas, tengo un pequeño caos, pero no resolverlo, ah! así es la vida. Bueno pasando a la historia, DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA. No sé cómo se tomarán todo lo que viene, y puede que quede muy apurado, y mucha información para un sólo capitulo ¿avanzo muy rápido? No sé la verdad, incluso este capítulo al principio tenía muchas más cosas, pero al final decidí dividirlo en dos para que pudiera detenerme bien en describir ciertas situaciones. A veces creo que queda muy sencillo, que le falta profundizar las cosas, o los sentimientos, y ahí me dio cuenta de que no tengo talento para esto, pero lo hago porque me divierte, aun cuando el resultado sea deplorable ¿estará bien eso? hacer algo sólo para satisfacer nuestros deseos egoístas? A veces creo que si, y otras creo que debería guardarme todo para mí, como este soliloquio que estoy escribiendo ¿Alguien lo leerá? A veces creo que si, o otras espero con todas mis fuerzas que nadie lo lea, si, soy media extraña, me contradigo yo misma, sé que estoy media loca, esa es una de las razones por la cual estoy sola, o mejor dicho me alejo, la vedad ya no sé, no sé nada, sólo que les dejo este capítulo y espero que les guste, aunque me deja con un sabor raro, sé que puse todo lo que quería, pero a la vez siento que falta algo, yo y mi paranoia. Saluditos y hasta la otra.

Frase:"Nunca sabes el tamaño real de tu corazón hasta que descubres el inmenso vacío que dejó en él un extraordinario amor"

 **Capitulo 5**

¿Cómo volver a la vida, si mi vida se fue con Rukia? _Rukia_ , cada vez que su nombre aparecía en mi mente, era como si un puñal atravesara mi pecho, y cuando creía que no podía sentir más dolor, volvía a aparecer, sorprendiéndome con la intensidad de la sensación. A veces pensaba que la muerte sería una mejor opción que esperar aquí a que el dolor me consumiera por completo.

Ya habían pasado 8 meses, y cada día era peor que el anterior. Las primeras semanas había hecho de todo para encontrarla, bueno, todo lo que una persona común como yo podía hacer, y cuando por fin me di cuenta de todos mis esfuerzos eran inútiles, pensé que con el tiempo las cosas se calmaría, que ella resolvería lo que fuera que la había hecho irse, y volvería. De verdad creía que tarde o temprano regresaría a mí lado, pero cada día al entrar en nuestro departamento, era recibido por el silencio, confirmándome que eso no había ocurrido. Esta era una rutina a la cual no me quería acostumbrar, pero que cada vez se convertía en algo más real, y eso me desgarraba por dentro.

Un día finalmente la realidad me superó. Llegue al departamento, y mientras me cambiaba de ropa, miré hacia a su lado de la cama, vi su velador, aún había un láipiz de ojo, junto con un elástico para el pelo, cómo si aún estuviera aquí. No había querido tocar ninguna de sus cosas, pero en ese momento me acerqué. Abrí el cajón, estaba prácticamente vacío, excepto por un calendario, estaba detenido en el mes de Marzo, el mes en que se había dio. Comencé a pasar las páginas y para mi sorpresa encontré que tenía muchas fechas marcadas, eran desde entrega de proyectos, citas con clientes, hasta cumpleaños, pero había algo más, an las páginas tambíen había diferentes fechas marcadas como "el primer beso", "primera cita", "cumpleaños fresa, buscar receta de torta de chocolate". Eso me rompió por dentro. Seguí hasta llegar la fecha actual, para mi sorpresa estaba marcada con un gran círculo rojo, al principio estaba tan entumecido por dentro que no asocie la fecha, pero mi cerebro hiso click y lo recordé, tenía marcada esta fecha porque era el aniversario del día que nos conocimos. Tomé mi celular para comprobarlo, y en la agenda encontré que tenía guardado el recordatorio para este día, eso había sido algo que ella me había obligado a hacer, alegando que siempre olvidaba las fechas importantes. Volví a tomar el calendario y y pasé mis dedos por el círculo rojo que encerraba el día, el que estaba acompañado de un dibujo de dos conejos, uno era negro y el otro naranjo. ¿Cómo era posible que dijera que no me amaba, mientras se preocupaba de marcar estas fechas con tanta anticipación? ¿Cómo podía preocuparse tanto por alguien a quien dejó de un día para otro, sin una razón de peso? Si había dedicado tiempo a marcar todas esas fechas, era porque eran importantes para ella, yo era importante para ella, lo sabía, pero a pesar de eso, ella había decidido irse ¿Por qué? ¿ _P_ _or qué te fuiste Rukia?_ No entendía nada, mi cabeza era un caos llena de preguntas sin respuestas, y no pude soportarlo más, colapsé.

Esa noche bebí todo lo que encontré en el bar de nuestro hogar, y en mi borrachera comencé a romper los cuadros, las fotos, y muchas cosas que habíamos escogido juntos, como floreros, vasos, platos, lámparas.

Todo el alboroto que cause terminó por asustar a los vecinos, quienes al no obtener respuesta de mi parte, decidieron llamar a la policía. No tengo idea a cuánto tiempo se tardaron en llegar, pero para el momento en que lo hicieron estaba completamente borracho, y a duras penas pude abrirles la puerta. Cuando vieron mi estado, decidieron ingresar, entonces se encontraron con el desastre que había hecho. Me obligaron a sentarme en uno de los sillones que no estaba repleto de cosas destrozadas, y me hicieron algunas preguntas respecto de lo que había pasado, pero no pude responder nada coherente, así que optaron por llamar a un familiar. Como no me encontraba en mis cinco sentidos para proporcionarles un número de teléfono, procedieron a revisar el departamento. Supongo que fue entonces cuando se toparon con la lista de teléfonos de emergencia que Rukia había colgado en el refrigerador con un magnético de Chappy, Dios, como odiaba a ese conejo, en este momento quería destrozar cada objeto que tuviera su rostro, pero aunque intenté levantarme, no pude, el jodido mundo no dejaba de girar.

A los pocos minutos, ¿o fué más tiempo? La verdad no estaba seguro, como sea, en algún momento entre la revisión de mi casa y el adormecimiento de mi mente por el alcohol, mi tío Kaien llegó al departamento. Me pareció raro verlo a él, yo creí que cuando uno estaba en problemas llamaban a tus padres, en mi caso padre, esa es como la regla de la vida: "si un niño se mete en problemas, se llama al papá", aunque si lo pesaba detenidamente él estaba a tres horas de distancia, así que era un poco difícil que se presentara en tan poco tiempo, esa había sido una de las razones por la cual habíamos decidido poner a Kaien de los primeros en la lista, él vivía a 25 minutos de aquí.

Cuando pude enfocar la vista, lo vi hablando con unas ¿tortugas ninjas*? Joder, esto se ponía cada vez más raro, parecía un sueño, y desee con todas mi fuerzas que lo fuera, porque así, cuando despertara, Rukia aún estaría conmigo, durmiendo a mi lado, definitivamente la despertaría y se lo contaría todo, entonces ella se reiría de lo ilógica de la situación, me diría que era un idiota porque ella nunca me dejaría, y se acomodaría en mis brazos para volver a dormir, pero aunque me tranquilizara con sus palabras, la tomaría de la cintura para asegurarme de que era real, y que estaba en la cama conmigo, Dios, como extrañaba esos momentos. Mientras mi mente divagaba, los mutantes terminaron de hablar con Kaien, y yo seguía sin despertar. Él se acercó a mí, puso una de sus manos sobre mi hombro y me miró con angustia en sus ojos.

-¿Qué ocurrió Ichigo?

No quería hablar ¿Cómo le explicas a alguien que toda tu vida se terminó? ¿Cómo explicas que lo que te parecía perfecto, se fue a la mierda en un segundo? ¿Cómo decirle que había vivido en una mentira, qué la persona que tenía mi corazón en sus manos lo desechó como si no le importara? ¿Cómo explicarle que la mujer a la que más he amado en el mundo entero se fue, si ni yo mismo sabía la razón? No podía, no había palabras para describir el dolor que crecía dentro de mí, era algo que se vive, pero que no se puede explicar, porque nadie lo entendería, nadie sabía la angustia que me rasgaba el pecho con cada respiro que tomaba. La vida me había hecho caer en un precipicio sin fin, y ahora sólo veía oscuridad. Intenté tomar una de las tres botellas de ron que estaban frente a mí, pero Kaien fue más rápido y las apartó de mi alcance, o a lo mejor sólo era una, en este punto ya no estaba seguro de nada.

-creo que fue suficiente alcohol por hoy.

Entonces se alejó de mí y volvió a hablar con las tortugas, quienes me miraron serios, pero con unas palabras más de su parte, optaron por irse. Para este momento yo ya estaba desparramado en el sillón.

-será mejor que duermas-si, esa parecía ser una buena idea.

Cerré los ojos y a los pocos segundos caí dormido. Por primera vez, desde que ella se fue, mi mente se fundió en un profundo negro, no hubo recuerdos entre la niebla, ni sueños en los que volvía a mis brazos, ni pesadillas en donde atravesaba la puerta y me abandonaba, sólo había una oscuridad absoluta, la que me proveía de un lugar seguro y cálido, en el cual refugiarme para no tener que enfrentar los demonios que acechaban mi mente.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con un intenso dolor en la cabeza, el cuerpo acalambrado por dormir en una incómoda posición en el sillón, y con la constante presión en mi pecho, dónde antes solía estar mi corazón.

-hasta que por fin despiertas-desde el otro sillón unos ojos turquesas me miraban.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿no te acuerdas?-intenté hacer memoria, pero mi cabeza dolió.

-creo que prefiero que tú me lo cuentes.

Suspiró resignado-te emborrachaste, destrozaste tu apartamento, los ruidos asustaron a tus vecinos y estos llamaron a la policía. Ellos revisaron el lugar y encontraron mi número, creo que eso resume tu alegre noche.

Miré mis manos, me dolían, y había un motivo para eso, diversos cortes poblaban mi piel, algunos era solo un rasguños superficiales, otros en cambio eran más profundos - bueno eso explica esto-las puse en alto para que las viera también, como respuesta él sólo asintió. De a poco las imágenes volvieron a mi mente-entonces no eran tortugas ninjas.

Sonrió un poco-no, no lo eran.

-menos mal, creí que me estaba volviendo loco

Volvió a ponerse serio-por el desastre que hiciste, creo que ya es tarde para temer por eso-se levantó y fue hasta la cocina, sentí el otro a café antes de que llegara con dos tazas y pusiera una frente a mí, junto a unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, las que tragué con mucho gusto.

-gracias-el sólo me miró atentamente mientras bebía mi café-ya estoy bien, te puedes ir ¿no tienes que dar clases hoy?

-¿sabes siquiera que día es?

Lo pensé un poco-pregunta difícil.

-es sábado.

-¡ah! Pero tú si das clases los fines de semana, Como siempre dices, " _el Kendo nunca descansa"_.

-dejé a mi asistente a cargo de las clases de la mañana, así que tengo tiempo- se acomodó en el sillón-además, si fuera día de semana, tú tendrías que estar en tu residencia en el Hospital para obtener el magister, te quedan pocos meses para obtener tu certificado.

-claro.

-¿has ido?-pregunta capciosa, era obvio que sabía la respuesta.

-algunos días si, otros…he estado ocupado- _dando vueltas por la ciudad buscando a Rukia._

-¿emborrachándote?-esto ya no me gustaba

-bueno Kaien, te agradezco por lo que hiciste, pero ahora sólo quiero dormir, así que…-iba a levantarme, pero me detuve a medio camino.

-¿Qué te paso?-me ignoró por completo.

-todos tenemos días malos.

-¿Dónde está Rukia?-creo que mi cara se descompuso porque su severa expresión se suavizó un poco- Ichigo ¿qué diablos pasó?

No pude más. No sé si fue porque aún estaba con resaca, por la fecha que había pasado, o porque era Kaien quién preguntaba, pero me rompí, me senté en el sillón y me deshice en lágrimas. Lloré como lo hace un niño pequeño cuando pierde su manta favorita, sin la cual no logra conciliar el sueño. Lloré con todas mis fuerzas, como sólo una vez antes lo había hecho. Sé que con esto lo desconcerté, pero cuando se recompuso de la impresión se acercó a mí y me palmeo la cabeza, intentado darme consuelo, algo que a estas alturas me era imposible encontrar. Sentía las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas, intentaba retenerlas presionando mis palmas contra mis ojos, pero era inútil, sabía que no se detendrían, así que entre hipidos y sorbetes, pronuncié las palabras que cada vez que las decía desgarraban un poco más mi magullada alma.

-Rukia se fue-no sé qué expresión habrá puesto, porque mantuve mi cara enterrada en mis manos, pero después de eso no dijo nada más.

Para mi pasó una eternidad antes de que pudiera dejar de llorar, pero aun cuando las lágrimas por fin dejaron de caer, el dolor seguía presente, parecía como si nunca se fuera a ir, se había instalado en mi vida como si fuera una parte de mí.

-Ichigo-su voz tenía rastros de cautela-puede que este no sea el mejor momento para preguntar esto, pero ¿cómo ocurrió? Ustedes estaban bien, parecían ser el uno para el otro, y…

Lo corte al reírme un poco de lo irónico de sus palabras, porque eso era exactamente lo que yo pensaba. Cuando me serené le conté sobre el fatídico día. A medida que le relataba lo ocurrido, la cara de Kaien adquiría diferentes expresiones, para cuando terminé, la confusión era la que prevalecía.

-no tiene sentido.

-dímelo a mí.

-¿hablaste con…?-lo mire como diciendo _¿crees que hay alguien con quién no haya hablado?_ –Tienes razón, lo siento, es que me parece muy extraño, ella no haría algo así

-eso creía yo-me levanté y tomé una botella de ron que estaba en el estante-pero al parecer no la conocía tan bien como pensaba-le eche un chorro a mi café, sabía que Kaien estaba tan metido en sus pensamiento que no me pondría atención.

Me quedé en silencio unos minutos para que asimilara la noticia, aunque yo llevaba meses y aún no podía hacerme a la idea. Le eche otro poco de ron a mí taza, esto era igual que pedir un café irlandés ¿verdad? Volví a sentarme en el sillón, esperando la avalancha de preguntas sobre lo que había ocurrido, pero nunca me espere la que salió de su boca.

-¿has ido a tus prácticas en el hospital?

No pude mentir, no tenía fuerzas para seguir fingiendo-no todos los días.

-no puedes dejar tus estudios de lado.

-ya lo sé-aunque en este momento no me importaban mucho, después de todo, esa había sido idea de Rukia. Aunque yo siempre había querido ser doctor, ella me impulsó a decidirme en sacar el magister en enfermedades cardiacas.

-parece que no lo sabes.

-Kaien, no estoy bien ¿ok? Por ahora todo lo que quiero ducharme y dormir toda la tarde-me levanté y fui hasta la puerta principal-así que muchas gracias y adiós-la abrí, dejándole claro que era momento de que se fuera.

Se levantó, pero se quedo a medio camino-Ichigo, sólo quiero ayudar.

-estoy bien-lo miré a los ojos y vi que dudó, pero al final pasó a mi lado diciendo un leve _nos vemos_ , y se fue.

Cuando cerré la puerta, el silencio ensordecedor me exasperó, sólo podía escuchar mis pensamientos y eso de nada me servía ahora. Encendí el televisor para por lo menos tener ruido de fondo que distrajera mi mente, pero fue una estupidez, Rukia lo había programado para que cada vez que se encendiera estuviera en su canal favorito, y para mi desgracia Chappy me saludó desde la pantalla. La ira que había estado reprimiendo me desbordó y lancé la taza a la pantalla, esta impactó justo en el centro, haciendo que las grietas formaran una telaraña sobre el fondo negro. _Genial, ahora tendría que comprar otro televisor_. Lo dejé así y fui hasta el baño, tomaría una ducha rápida y me iría a dormir.

Las semanas siguientes intenté seguir con mi vida, dormir, comer, ir al baño, prácticas en el hospital, bañarme, estudiar, dormir, era una rutina cómoda y fácil de seguir, pero las pesadillas también eran una constante. No había tenido una sola noche sin sobresaltos, sólo había podido dormir sin evocar su recuerdo el día que me emborrache, así que decidí cambiar un poco mi rutina. Luego de salir de mis prácticas en el Hospital, pasaba a alguna botillería a comprar algún licor, y antes de acostarme bebía hasta que mi mente se cansara y me sumiera en la inconsciencia, sólo así las noches eran tranquilas, aunque antes de que todo se fundiera a negro, mi mente me llevaba por recuerdos que deseaba olvidar, atormentándome con un pasado que no volvería y un futuro que jamás existiría.

No sé si en algún momento creí que podría manejar esta situación, o simplemente no me importaba, pero con las resacas que amanecía, no había forma en que pudiera rendir durante las prácticas en el Hospital. Cada día solía cometer errores tontos, que no los cometería ni un estudiante de primer año de medicina, así que no fue una sorpresa que reprobara el magister. Esto significaba que si quería obtener la especialización, tendría que repetir todo el año otra vez, o buscar otro campo en el que avocarme, eso sólo si en realidad quería seguir estudiando Medicina. Pero todo eso era algo que por ahora no me importaba, el alcohol lo nublaba todo, y por el momento no necesitaba nada más.

Al no tener que asistir a las prácticas, pasaba gran parte del día en el departamento, lo que me comenzó a desesperar. No podía ver las paredes, las sábanas o tollas que habíamos elegido juntos, sin sentir que mis ojos escocían al intentar reprimir el dolor en mi pecho, y el alcohol ya no parecía dar resultado, así que comencé a salir. Iba a bares o discotecas, allí buscaba distracciones para mi atormentada mente, incluso en un momento intenté acercarme a alguna mujer para poder ver si de esa forma podía olvidarla, pero no podía sentir nada, eran como figuras abstractas, ninguna despertaba mi deseo, porque ya no había nada dentro de mí que se pudiera despertar, estaba vació, no quedaba nada, y no sabía si algún día volvería a haber algo, para mí sólo existiría Rukia, aún si ella no estaba a mi lado. Así que tuve que desviar mi atención a algo más, las peleas.

Con mi seño fruncido, no era raro que obtuviera miradas despectivas de parte de los hombres, como si yo los estuviera desafiando. Esto era algo que se había repetido a lo largo de toda mi vida. En el instituto solía tener muchos enfrentamientos, yo los aceptaba porque eran una manera de de liberar estrés, pero había dejado todo eso de lado cuando comencé a salir con Rukia, pero ella ya no estaba aquí, así que volví a las andanzas. La primera pelea la perdí con creces, mi ojo morado, el labio partido, además de un esguince en la muñeca, eran prueba de ello; pero la segunda no estuvo mal, quedamos en empate, yo con una ceja rota, el otro con un ojo morado, y una nariz sangrante, pero fue en la tercera cuando obtuve la victoria, al dejar inconsciente a mi contrincante. A decir verdad no recuerdo ninguno de los motivos del porqué empezábamos a pelear, pero lo que si recordaba era la agradable sensación cundo la adrenalina recorría mis venas, y acallaba mi mente.

El tiempo pasaba y cada vez tenía más enfrentamientos. Una noche el dueño del bar donde me encontraba me echo antes de que siquiera pudiera pedir una cerveza, al parecer ya me había hecho de cierta fama entre los clubes nocturnos. Fue en ese momento en el que se me acercó un tal Ginjo Kugo. Al principio no lo tomé en cuenta, pero me seguía a todos lados. Por lo que pude averiguar este sujeto trabajaba en un círculo de peleas callejeras. No estaba interesado, pero cuando en una noche me echaron de 5 bares seguidos, lo comencé a considerar. A la noche siguiente me lo volví a encontrar. Estaba afuera del bar Jump, y ni siquiera había podido poner un pie en el lugar sin que se me acercara un guardia y me pidiera que me retirara.

-problemas con los bares Kurosaki

-algo así-resignado, fuí hasta un paradero a esperar el bus que me llevaría al departamento.

-supongo que ya sabes en que trabajo.

Intentaba parecer desinteresado-algo me han contado

-pues te diré que es cierto, soy el encargado de un circulo de pelea clandestina, se llama Fullbring.

-¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-no mucho, sólo que ahora estamos buscando peleadores que soporten más de un round, y pensé que ese podrías ser tú

Fruncí el ceño-¿Cuál es el truco?

Rió intentando parecer inocente, lo que lo hiso verse más sospechoso-no hay truco, tu peleas, y puedes tener alcohol gratis, además de recibir el 5 por ciento de las ganancias-sonrió de lado, y ahí estaba la cara de mafioso-eso sólo si ganas la pelea.

Sopesé los pros y los contras, y en ese momento me pareció una gran idea, quería una distracción y necesitaba el dinero, más ahora que había dejado los estudios, y esa parecía ser una manera fácil de obtenerlo.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Entras?-me tendió la mano, y aunque sentía que me arrepentiría, se la estreché.

-estoy dentro.

En sólo dos meses ya era el nuevo invicto. Todos coreaban mi nombre, o más bien el apodo que me habían dado, Ogichi, pero eso no era algo que realmente me importara, yo no lo hacía para obtener fama, sólo peleaba para concentrar mi mente en otra cosa, y terminar tan exhausto que en cuando llegara al departamento, cayera rendido en la cama. Con esto, una nueva rutina se instaló en mi vida, y funcionaba para mí. Pero un día Kugo me dijo que debía dejarme perder, alegando que ya nadie apostaba por mis contrincantes, lo que ponía en aprietos sus ganancias, pero ¿Qué culpa tenía yo de que los contrincantes que me traían fueran tan débiles? Así que me negué. A él no le pareció bien mi postura y me veto con veinte días sin competir.

Al principio no le tomé el peso a la sanción, es decir, sólo eran veinte días, así que no me preocupe y me fui de allí. Pero me equivoque. En los días que estuve alejado del círculo, casi me volví loco estando encerrado en el departamento sin nada que hacer, sobre todo porque durante esos días se cumplía un año desde que ella se fue.

Tirado en la cama, me sentía perdido, las cuatro paredes que me rodeaban carecían de sentido para mi, este se había convertido en un lugar dónde sólo llegaba a dormir, ya no era ni una casa, ni menos le podía decir hogar, con el tiempo se había convertido en un espacio que se me hacía extraño, como si se pareciera a un lugar que hubiera conocido hace tiempo, en otra vida, una donde había sido feliz, pero a la vez la sentía tan irreal que me parecía que todos los recuerdos pertenecían a la vida de otra persona, sentía como si viera todo desde afuera, las historias que allí habían acontecido, ahora me eran totalmente ajenas. Dios, tenía que salir de allí. Mis pasos me llevaron al único lugar que frecuentaba, el galpón de las peleas. Entre el olor a sudor, sangre y alcohol parecía estar mi nuevo hogar. Que deprimente sonaba eso. Necesitaba acallar mis pensamientos. Me acerqué a la barra.

-Hola Kurosaki, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Hola Tsukishima, sólo vengo por un trago

Me paso una cerveza-Supe que Ginjo te veto.

-si, pero veo que no ha afectado el negocio-la gente gritaba igual de enardecida que cuando yo entraba al ring.

-esto es así, cuando un rey cae…

-un príncipe toma si lugar-miré el circulo y vi a un novato siendo masacrado por Ikkaku, otro de los peleadores.

-¿consideras a Ikkaku como tu sucesor?

Lo pensé un momento, y me di cuenta que me daba igual. Sabía que el calvo había ansiado pelear en mi lugar, e incluso me había desafiado para probar que era mejor, pero yo lo había rechazado. A mí no me interesaba el reconocimiento, si había alguien ocupando mi puesto, si era el número uno o el ultimo, eso carecía de importancia para mí, lo único que quería era poner mi mente en otro lugar, y las peleas lograban eso, tenía que estar atento, esquivar los ataques y lanzar golpes, combinaciones, rodilla-puño, rodilla-patada-gancho, todo esto me permitía concentrarme en algo en especifico, olvidando todo lo demás, y durante esos minutos tenía la ilusión de que seguía vivo, porque sentía como la sangre recorría rápidamente mis venas, aun cuando sabía que mi pecho estaba vació, y ya nada latía ahí.

Me encogí de hombros-puede quedarse con la corona y hasta con la reina.

Entonces todo el público estallo en gritos, Madarame había ganado. En medio del escándalo nadie escuchó el sonido de las sirenas de la policía, sólo advirtieron su presencia cuando irrumpieron por las puertas, atrapando a quienes se les cruzaran en el camino. A mí me tomó unos segundos reaccionar, pero cuando vi que lanzaban bombas de humo, mi cuerpo funcionó de forma automática y corrí. Intenté escabullirme por la parte trasera, pero eran muchos y muy ágiles, y aunque intenté defenderme, sus palos fueron más rápidos, y aquí estaba ahora, sentado en la celda de una comisaría, esperando a que se hiciera de día y mi futuro fuera sentenciado.

Es curioso cómo cambian las cosas. Hace un año estaba estudiando la carrera que sería mi vocación de vida, vivía junto a la mujer que amaba, y planeábamos formar una familia, era una vida de es sueño, pero tarde o temprano tuve que despertar, el sueño se ahbía terminado, y me encontré con que en realidad no tenía nada, estaba solo y sin ninguna esperanza.

* * *

*tortugas ninjas: en Chile la policía, más concretamente los Carabineros, se visten de un color verde musgo, por eso se le dice tortugas ninjas.

* * *

Anon01: Helllo! Thanks! Bro, but I'm a sis. Is hard don't give up.

sunev.31: A mi igual, pero acá le tocó sufrir, pero no es el único. Ajajaj Byakuya siempre es sexy, y esa idea la saqué de una película xD. Bueno ahora sabrás si se ayudaron o no. ¿por qué crees que la mataré?...Tu igual cuídate ;D

Palomita-hime: Ella lo hace sufrir, pero es que ella cree que es lo mejor, y seguirá así...Es que Rukia tiene sus recursos también, no quiere ser encontrada, así que hiso todo lo necesario! Es una mujere inteligente. Lo siento, pero Ichigo tendrá que seguir sufriendo. u_u. Muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste, y espero que te siga gustando. Saludos.

Guest: Me hace feliz saber que te gusto el capitulo! Si, en este historia le toca sufrir, pero que conste que no es el único. Ajajaja si, ese fue un daño colateral.

Guest: Ajajajaja no fuiste la última. ¿Cómo más? La vedad yo también lo pensé, le falto algo, pero ya estaba así, creo que siempre me falta un poco, algo que haga click. Ajajaja si, le puse un poco de comedia en un momento tenso, fue algo ramdon xD. Saludos.

El comentario que sigue no sé si es continuación del anterior, pero lo trataré como si fuera otra persona.

Guest: Ajajaja si, dio un giro completamente, y creo que seguirá girando xD. Oh! es exactamente la situación es la canción perfecta! Podría ponerla al principio del capítulo, claro que diría que fue tú idea! Muchas gracias, es hermosa. No entendí ¿crees que perdieron su personalidad? Me gusta que me digan esas cosas, para no desviarme de sus verdaderas personalidades, no me gusta que queden ooc. Ajajaja si, Ichigo es un llorón, aunque se aguante, termina cediendo, pero Rukia es diferente, por eso se complementan. Gracias y tu igual cuídate.

natsumivat: Tranquila, todos tenemos cosas que hacer en la vida real xD. Es difícil concentrarse en el presente, pero al fin y al cabo eso es todo lo que tenemos. Muchas gracias, por apoyarme, y darme ánimos, de verdad lo agradezco :)

Inverse L. Reena: Hola! bueno la idea era hacer un capitulo emotivo, pero no pensé lograr sacar lagrimas, creí que faltaba algo para terminar en una catarsis. Yo también sufro por él, y eso sólo el tiempo lo dirá. Ajajaja no he visto Naruto, pero se más o menos la historia, y puede que tenga algo de eso, pero no adelantaré nada =X.

minako-kaname: me encanta responder los comentario, creo que es la única forma que tengo de agradecerles que dejen un comentario! =D. Si, yo sufro junto con Ichigo. Ajajaja si lo hace la historia terminaría antes de que empezara xD. Espero te guste este cap! Gracias.


	6. Esperanza

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Tite kubo, yo solo tome a los personajes para hacer esta historia.

Hola! Gracias a todas (os) los que entran a leer el fic, a los que dejan review, y a los que lo ponen en fav o follow.

wow muchos días sin pasar por aquí, el tiempo no me acompañaba, pero ya estoy de vuelta con nuevo capítulo! Espero que les guste, la historia va a avanzando y debo decir que habrá un gran avance en el siguiente, tengo todo pensado, pero tengo que estructurarlo mejor para que quede acorde a mis expectativas. Tengo muchas ganas de seguir esta historia, creo que me refleja mucho mejor que los otras que he hecho, pero eso ya es algo personal xD. Ahora mi vida sigue siendo un completo caos, o más bien sigo igual de patética, pero eso ya no es novedad, si supieran todas las cosas se reirían mucho, a lo mejor se las cuento así les alegro el día, aunque después les daría pena "pobre cosita fea" o algo así jajajajaja. Buena, ya estoy desvariando.

Además estoy en depresión **¡BLEACH TERMINA EN DOS SEMANAS!** ¿Alguien más está de muerte? Yo voy a caer en una depresión profunda, quedó todo muy apresurado, aunque ver a Rukia cómo capitana fue una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en las últimas semanas, es ¡HERMOSA! pero tengo mucho miedo de lo que pueda pasar, son sólo porque no termine en Ichiruki, si no porque es como si una parte de mi vida se acabara, y no sé cómo seguir desde allí. Habrán otros mangas, pero como Bleach, **¡JAMÁS!** y una parte de mi no sabe si seguirá creyendo en el amor su si esos dos no terminan juntos, porque al verlos es así cómo me imagino la relación perfecta, y si ni en un manga se puede concretar ¿Qué me queda para la realidad? ¿Qué esperanza puedo albergan en mi corazón? Si, melodramática, lo sé, pero eso es lo que abunda en mi mente, a parte de las cosas de la vida "real". Uff! ya me desahogué un poco. Me siento un poquito mejor.

Se me había olvidado decir que una de las personitas que comenta me dijo de una canción que se adapta perfectamente a esta historia, así que se las recomiendo para que la escuchen, sobre todo en el capítulo 3. Es **All I ask de Alede,** escúchenla, si quieren puede hacerlo mientras releen el capítulo, vale totalmente la pena ;D

Frase: "Una hoja llevada por el miedo, nunca puede usarse para salvar a nadie"

 **Capítulo 6**

-Kurosaki Ichigo-un guardia se acercó a mi celda.

-¿si?

-estás libre-abrió la reja metálica, mientras los otros detenidos abucheaba en forma de protesta.

Por unos segundos no pude decir nada, estaba en blanco, pero por fortuna a mi cerebro se le ocurrió reaccionar-¿Qué?-si, no fue la mejor respuesta, pero por lo menos fue algo.

El agente de policía suspiró cansado - pagaron tu fianza niño, eso significa que puedes irte-se hiso a un lado para dejarme pasar.

Intentaba asimilar lo que había dicho, pero todo me parecía muy sospechoso, las alarmas de mi mente se dispararon, algo aquí no cuadraba- ¿A quién llamaron? ¿Quién pagó mi fianza?

Rodo los ojos - supongo que un familiar tuyo pagó-me miraba impaciente.

No podía confiar en lo que decía, porque cuando llegué y me preguntaron si quería llamar a alguien, me negué, había decidido no dar aviso a nadie, entonces ¿Cómo alguien se había enterado de mi situación?-ustedes tiene que haber dado aviso a alguien, o por lo menos tienen que tener el nombre de quien canceló-me acerqué él-dígamelo-mi pecho se apretó de una forma extraña, tenía un presentimiento, aunque no sabía si era bueno o malo.

-yo no sé…

-por favor-algo dentro me decía que tenía que averiguar la identidad de quien había estado aquí.

Pareció dudar, pero finalmente aceptó-vamos a ver qué se puede hacer-hiso señas para que saliera, así que lo hice y cerró la reja. Mientras nos dirigíamos por el pasillo, todos los demás me miraban con odio, pero simplemente los ignoré y seguí al hombre regordete-pero no prometo nada, niño.

La presión en mi pecho se hiso más fuerte, esta situación era rara, demasiado, incluso para mí. Caminamos hasta salir de los calabozos. Al atravesar una puerta de metal llegamos a una oficina. El oficial se sentó detrás de un escritorio, y comenzó a revisar unos papeles. Mientras lo hacía me dedique a mirar alrededor, obviamente estábamos en lo que sería la primera oficina donde la gente era atendida, que a la vez era el lugar dónde él trabajaba, había otro escritorio, pero la silla estaba vacía, supongo que era para otro policía que trabajaba allí, aunque era probable que no estuviera de turno, y en ninguno habían objetos personales, además de eso no había mucho más, salvo repisas llenas de archivadores, y una puerta de roble con una placa dorada, en dónde se leía la inscripción: "Jefe de Unidad". Volví mi vista hacia el policía, había terminado de revisar la pila de documentos, y tenía frente arrugada, sabía que no me diría nada bueno.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Lo siento muchacho, pero no hay nombre.

La sangre comenzó a correr rápido por mis venas-¿Cómo que no hay nombre?

-no lo sé, no está escrito en el parte policial-me enseñó una hoja, pero apenas la vi- además yo no fui el que canceló esta orden.

Mi mente trabajaba a mil revoluciones por segundo-entonces ¿Quién lo hiso?

-yo-una rubia de piel bronceada salió desde la puerta de madera. Me miró despectivamente y se acercó-¿Qué necesita señor Kurosaki?

-saber quién pagó mi fianza-algo en ella no me agradaba.

-eso es información reservada-su seria expresión no cambió en ningún momento.

-usted no entiende, esto es algo importante.

-estás libre, es lo único que importa-tomó uno de los documentos, y lo firmó- así que ahora, como todos sus papeles están en orden, le voy a pedir, por favor, que se retire de esta unidad-esta fue la primera vez en la vida que quise golpear a una mujer. La miré directo a los ojos, ella me devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad-Vete Kurosaki.

-no me iré hasta que me lo digas-golpee la mesa, por la mirada de odio que me dio, era obvio que no le gusto.

-nunca vuelvas a golpear una mesa de mi unidad-puso una mano sobre su arma, era una advertencia-no te lo volveré a repetir. VETE.

Iba a replicar, incluso pensé en quitarle las esposas para encadenarme a un pilar, pero no había nada que hacer, su voz no era una sugerencia, sino una orden, y con su mirada me dejaba claro que no diría nada más, no había forma de saber quien había pagado mi fianza, pero desde que me dijeron que alguien lo había hecho, mi interior gritaba con todas sus fuerzas _Rukia._ Sacudí mi cabeza. Esa era una idea absurda, pero todo esto era tan misterioso como ella, y aún cuando mis locas ideas fueran acertadas ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿Cómo lo habría hecho para pagar la fianza? Aunque la verdadera pregunta era ¿Por qué? Ella fue la que me dejó, entonces ¿Por qué haría algo como esto ahora? ¿Aún se preocupaba por mí? ¿Sería sólo por cariño o aún me quería? ¿Acaso había alguna esperanza para nosotros? Estaba absorto en mis pensamientos cuando sentí que el otro policía tiraba de mi brazo.

-yo lo escolto a la salida.

Me hubiera sido fácil derribarlo, pero algo en sus ojos me detuvo.

-sólo desaparezcan de mi vista-entonces dejé que me arrastrara hasta la salida.

Mientras caminábamos, un susurro me llegó, y me sorprendí un poco por lo que escuché

-no sé el nombre de la persona que vino-al principio creí que lo había imaginado, pero me atreví a preguntar.

-¿Qué sabes?

Habló casi sin mover los labios-a los quince minutos de que trajeron recibí una llamada, una mujer pidió hablar directamente con la jefa, y aunque le pregunté su nombre, no se identificó, sólo me pidió que le dijera "Rukongai", que ella entendería-Esa palabra me sonaba familiar, pero no recordaba de qué-lo hice y la Oficial Halibel me pidió que le transfiriera la llamada. Después de diez minutos salió de su despacho, me dijo que en media hora llegaría alguien, y que le avisara de inmediato, esto ocurrió tal cual dijo, en exactamente treinta minutos llegó una rubia con un cuerpo impresionante.

Esa descripción me puso en alerta- ¿seguro que no dijo su nombre?

-no, pero hombre, si era es tu chica, te tengo mucha envidia, con un cuerpo así…-movió sus cejas, de manera sugerente-demonios, su escote haría que los gays se volviera heterosexuales, porque…

-ya entendí-lo corté antes de que se distrajera-y esta mujer ¿tenía los ojos grises?

-si, eran de un color gris claro, eran muy impresionantes.

 _MATSUMOTO_ -¿qué pasó luego?

-las dos se encerraron en la oficina, y luego de algunos minutos, volvieron a salir. La rubia se fue y mi Jefa me dijo que te dejara libre en quince minutos

Esperé que dijera algo más, pero no lo hiso-¿eso es todo?

-si

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No viste a nadie más? ¿Algún nombre?-mi voz iba en aumento.

-Oye, ya me estoy arriesgando mucho al decirte esto ¿Qué más quieres muchacho?

Tenía razón-lo siento, es que…olvídelo-suspiré abatido, intentando relajarme- muchas gracias-lo dije con sinceridad.

-no hay de que compañero, todos pasamos por problemas con las mujeres.

Le respondí con una leve sonrisa. _No tienes ni idea_. Me di media vuelta, dispuesto a irme, tenía algunos asuntos que resolver.

Casi fui directamente al penhouse de Matsumoto, pero me contuve, esto tendría que hacerlo con la mente fría.

El resto de la noche la pase en vela, ordenando todas mis dudas e ideas. Definitivamente le sacaría información a la rubia, pero para eso tendría que jugar bien mis cartas. A primera hora de la mañana me instale afuera de su edificio, en la esquina, para no ser visto, aunque desde allí tenía una gran vista de la puerta principal. A las ocho en punto vi salir a Gin y subirse a un elegante auto negro que lo esperaba en la acera. Esta era mi oportunidad, era lo que había estado esperando desde las siete de la mañana, porque no quería que alguien interviniera, esta conversación al tendría sólo con ella.

Para mi suerte no habían cambiado al portero, y esté aún se acordaba de mi, a pesar de que ahora tenía barba y el pelo más largo, había descuidado un poco mi apariencia.

-Señor Kurosaki, tanto tiempo.

-Buenas tardes señor, vengo a ver a Matsumoto

-lo supuse, aunque próximamente será la señora Ichimaru, se casarán en tres meses.

Saber eso hiso darme cuenta de lo distanciado que estaba con la realidad de la gente a mi alrededor-no dudo de que será una gran fiesta. Ahora, si me disculpa, voy a subir, ella ya sabe que vendría a verla así que…-esperaba que creyera mis palabras.

-claro, no diré nada, así que adelante

-gracias.

Los pisos pasaron rápidamente, y en pocos segundos estaba golpeando la gran puerta de su departamento.

Esta se abrió a los pocos segundos-¿otra vez se te quedaron las llaves, amor?-y allí estaba la rubia despampanante.

-Hola Matsumoto-su rostro perdió la tonalidad, pero su sonrisa no decayó.

-Hola Ichigo, ¿cuánto tiempo sin verte?

-creo que han sido por lo menos nueve meses

-sí que para rápido el tiempo-intentaba mantener la sonrisa, pero se notaba la tensión en las esquinas de sus labios y sus ojos, las arrugas eran cada vez más marcadas.

Hice un leve movimiento de cabeza-¿vas a dejar entrar a un viejo amigo o vamos a hablar en el pasillo?

-¡ah! Claro, perdón. Pasa-se hiso a un lado abriendo más la puerta.

Di un vistazo rápido al lugar, pero no había nada que me llamara la atención, algo como una maleta, o ver tres tazas puestas para el desayuno, eso me daría alguna pista.

Me detuve en medio de la sala, y ella se quedó parada frente a mi, retorciéndose sus manos nerviosamente. Era obvio que estaba intranquila, y dejé por unos segundos sintiera la incertidumbre apoderarse de ella.

-supongo que sabes por qué estoy aquí.

Se encogió de hombros-la verdad, no se me ocurre nada en particular-se cruzó de brazos, estaba a la defensiva.

 _Bien, haría las cosas difíciles_ -anoche me tomaron detenido.

Intentó aparentar sorpresa, pero fue un acto muy malo-¿en serio? ¿Qué hiciste?

-no mucho, sólo estaba en el lugar y momento equivocado.

-que mal, pero por lo que veo te soltaron, me alegro.

-si, todo gracias a que una persona anónimamente intervino en mi causa.

Sus ojos se ampliaron un poco-eso suena sospechoso, mejor no meterse en un asunto así-terminó encogiéndose de hombros, ahora me preguntaba si sería algún tic-¿quieres café? Iba a tomar otra taza, una no es suficientes para despertarme, no soy una mujer madrugadora-se iba a la cocina pero mis palabras la detuvieron.

-Sé que fuiste tú.

Asombro y culpabilidad cruzaron su rostro, intentó ocultarlos, pero no fué lo suficientemente rápida, puesto que pude notarlo.

-¿yo?-rio levemente-¿qué disparates dices?-siguió su camino, evitando mirarme.

-"una rubia despampanante, con grandes pechos y ojos grises" eso suena a una descripción exacta de ti-la sigo.

-¿Quién…?

-pero el hecho de que fueras tú quién me liberó no es lo mas jodido de esta historia-tranquilamente entro en la cocina y enciendo la cafetera por ella-lo más extraño es la palabra clave usada para ponerse en contacto con la Jefa de Unidad, "Rukongai"-La veo cerrar los ojos, como reprimiéndose mentalmente, retrocedo hasta apoyarme en una encimera-al principio no recordaba dónde había cuchado esa palabra, pero mientras daba vueltas en mi cama pensando en cómo venir a hablar contigo, lo recordé-dejo que el silencio se asente entre nosotros, quería que no tuviera dudas de que yo sabía todo.

-Ichigo-mi nombre salió como un susurro y abrió los ojos, no había duda en ellos-no sé de qué me estas hablando.

Casi me rio de sus palabras, debía de estar jodidamente bromeando, pero la determinación en sus rasgos me dejo en claro que hablaba en serio.

-"Rukongai"-repetí, pero ella siguió impasible, no iba a ceder-ese el nombre del pueblo donde creció Rukia.

Abrió los ojos con fingido asombro-que rara coincidencia. Pero no veo como todo esto me involucra a mí, yo no…

-deja de negarlo, fuiste tú-agarraba el mesón con tanta fuerza que mis nudillos se pusieron blancos-no sé cómo te enteraste de que estaba detenido, pero lo hiciste, llamaste y hablaste con la policía usando la palabra clave "Rukongai", fuiste para asegurarte de que todo estuviera en orden, pagaste mi fianza y saliste de allí antes de que me liberaran -iba a rebatirme-ahórratelo, sólo quiero saber ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me ayudarías? –Exasperado, empecé a pasearme por la cocina-¿Por qué mierda, después de tanto tiempo sin hablarnos, decidirías ayudarme, a mí, a el idiota al cual tu amiga abandonó? Pero entonces lo entendí-me miró suspicaz.

-¿Qué entendiste?-su voz estaba plagada de cautela.

-tú no lo hiciste de buena voluntad solamente, a ti te lo comunicaron, tú sólo fuiste la mano ejecutora.

Su máscara cayó un poco-¿mano ejecutora? Esto no es la mafia, cariño. Creo que la estadía en el cuartel te afecto más de la cuenta.

La ignoré-todo recae en la palabra clave-la miré, esperando el momento en que se dignara a mirarme, entonces levantó el mentón y nuestros ojos se encontraron-fue ella. Fue Rukia quién te envió

Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, la cafetera sonó, se volteó y aclarando su garganta, comenzó a desviar la conversación-tienes ideas un poco locas ¿Quieres café solo o…?

-no quiero jugar al gato y el ratón. No estoy preguntando, porque sé la respuesta-a cada palabra su cuerpo se ponía más en tensión-sólo quiero que me digas cómo puedo ponerme en contacto con ella.

-de verdad que no sé de qué hablas, así que…

Golpee el mesón con mis puños, parecía que hacía eso a menudo-no me mientas-me aproximé a ella, tomándola de sus hombros la di vuelta, nuestros ojos se encontraron-sólo quiero hablar con ella-inconscientemente apreté un poco el agarre-por favor-mi suplica la terminó por desarmar, porque ví cómo la duda se asentaba en el gris de sus ojos.

Por unos minutos no dijimos nada, yo no daría mi brazo a torcer, y ella de a poco se estaba desmoronando. Cerró sus ojos, tomó mi mano, alejándola de su hombro, bajó mi brazo y entrelazó nuestros dedos.

-tienes razón, ella me envió a la comisaría para liberarte-su respiración se cortó-pero no te diré cómo ponerte en contacto con ella, eso ni siquiera lo pienses, sólo se puso en contacto conmigo si le prometía no darte su ubicación, así que no la traicionaré.

La entendía, pero eso no significaba que no me dolieran sus palabras. Yo necesitaba saber de ella, escuchar su voz, verla, aún me debía una explicación, así que con eso en mente seguí presionando.

-sé que le debes lealtad a ella, pero en este momento necesito hablar con ella, si quieres no me des su número, pero ponme en contacto con ella, necesito escucharla, yo sé que algo extraño pasó, ella…

-Ichigo, no me pidas imposibles-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-si llego a hacer lo que me pides ella dejará de confiar en mí, no puedo. Ella me dejó muy en claro que no quiere tener ningún tipo de contacto directo contigo.

Eso no tenía sentido-si quería mantenerse alejada, debió pensarlo mejor entes de sacarme de prisión ¿por qué simplemente no lo dejó estar?-ya no podía más, me desplomé en la silla del comedor, la cabeza me daba vueltas.

-Ichigo-se acercó a mí, inclinando su cuerpo para que nuestros rostros estuvieran a la misma altura-no puedo decirte nada sobre ella, y de verdad lo siento, porque lo que más quiero es que ella vuelva, y sé que sólo tú podrías logar eso.

-entonces tú podrías…-antes de que dijera algo más, ella ya estaba negando con la cabeza.

-lo que yo crea que es lo mejor, no va a cambiar lo que ella ha decidido, tu sabes mejor que nadie lo cabezota que es-sonrió levemente, yo hice lo mismo-pero creo…tengo que creer que ella se dará cuenta del error que está cometiendo.

Sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón volviera a latir con algo que creí que había perdido hace tiempo: _Esperanza_ -¿de verdad lo crees?

Frunció sus labios-más bien es lo que yo espero. Tengo la esperanza de que se dé cuenta que la decisión que tomo fue la incorrecta, y vuelva a nosotros, que retome su vida, y por sobre todo que vuelva a ti-me acarició la mejilla- Aunque no tengo ninguna prueba o fundamento concreto para asegurar que eso ocurra, sólo es el deseo dentro de mi corazón-la entendía, eso era exactamente lo que yo sentía-sé que no tengo derecho a decirte esto-se acercó más y tomó mis manos entre las suyas-pero por favor, espérala, ella está…por favor no pierdas la fé en ella, sólo confía en que volverá…sana y salva-lo último fue un susurro en medio de las lágrimas que corrían libremente por sus mejillas-por favor, por favor-repitió eso una y otra vez, aunque no estaba seguro de que me lo estuviera diciendo a mí, a alguien más.

Solté una de mis manos, y sequé sus lágrimas-está bien Matsumoto-ella abrió los ojos y me miró asombrada

-¿de verdad?-se pasó la mano por los ojos, borrando todo rastro de lágrimas

-pero ¿puedes decirle algo de mi parte?-asintió repetidamente, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se sacudiera-dile que la amo, que confío en ella, y que aún la espero.

Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas-Gracias, gracias Ichigo-y sus mejillas se convirtieron e verdaderos ríos, parecía que no se detendría.

No entendía por qué me agradecía, pero algo me decía que era mejor no preguntar.

Luego de que se hubo calmado, decidimos tomarnos un café. Ella me contó sobre su vida, pero yo no dije nada de la mía, no había mucho que decir, además de que cualquier cosa que podría comentarle me avergonzaba, y lo más probable era que ella ya lo supiera, sobre todo porque no hiso ninguna pregunta acerca del por qué estaba en la comisaria ayer. Eran cerca de las dos de la tarde cuando considere que era el tiempo prudente para irme.

-lo siento por haberte increpado de esta manera, pero necesitaba respuestas.

-no pasa nada, te entiendo, si estuviera en tu posición, ya hubiera perdidos los estribos más veces de los que tú lo has hecho.

-aún así…

-olvídalo-sonrió de forma comprensiva.

-Bien, entonces adiós-me día la vuelta dispuesto a irme.

-ella también te ama-esas palabras me congelaron-sé que en su carta decía que no, pero eso…eso no es cierto-la miré por sobre mi hombro-todo lo que ha hecho tiene un motivo, y espero que el día que te lo cuente todo no esté lejos-su mirada tambaleaba- sólo creí que…tú deberías saber que ella no ha dejado de amarte.

Mi corazón latió, y en mi pecho se liberó de un pequeño peso-ya lo sé, nunca creí lo que decía es estúpida carta, es por eso que…

-lo sé, pero no hablará contigo, o por lo menos no ahora.

-entiendo-mis hombros cayeron-sólo tengo que esperar ¿no?

Asintió levemente, pero sus ojos reflejaban una angustia tremenda, la reconocía, era la misma que veía en mis ojos los primeros días que ella se fué, era el reflejo del deseo a que ocurriera algo, algo que muy en el fondo sabía que nunca iba a ocurrir.

Volví a encaminar mis pasos. El ascensor ya había llegado. Quería sentirme esperanzado. Sabía que Rangiku en cierta forma estaba de mi lado, pero en mi pecho no dejaba de sentir que esto era algo momentáneo, y que más temprano que tarde volvería a la realidad en que me había refugiado.

Desde ese día una leve esperanza volvió a aflorar dentro de mí. Intenté retomar mi rutina, averigüé cómo podía retomar mis prácticas de medicina, por lo visto tendría que dar un exámen, pero no parecía ser diferente al que ya había rendido, así que por ese lado no habría problemas, dejé el alcohol y me alejé del circulo de pelea, aunque seguía saliendo a correr, y cada vez que volvía al departamento creía que al encontraría sentada en el sillón, viendo un programa de moda o la estúpida mini serie de Chappy, yo entraría y me miraría con sus grandes ojos violetas, pero estos estarían llenos de angustia, sin saber cómo explicarme todo lo que había pasado, ella se podría de pie, tomándose las manos con evidente nerviosismo, se mordería el labio, y entonces empezaría a balbucear, pero antes de que cualquier palabra saliera de sus labios, la tomaría entre mis brazos, sujetándola fuertemente, acercándola lo más posible a mí, para sentir su corazón latir contra mi pecho, sólo para asegurarme de que fuera real.

Eran tantas mis ansias de que algo así ocurriera, que a veces de verdad creía verla merodeando por el departamento, pero todo terminaba siendo un cruel producto de mi imaginación.

Las semanas que siguieron estuvieron llenas de ansiedad. Cada vez que el teléfono sonaba o alguien llamaba a la puerta, mi magullado corazón parecía saltarse un latido, hasta que comprobaba que no era ella, y la decepción volvía a asentarme en mi pecho.

Los días siguieron pasando, el tiempo seguía su curso, y nada ocurrió, la vida avanzaba con su rutina normal. La ansiedad se transformo en desesperación, e incluso en sueños su presencia me atormentaba, porque muchas veces, en medio de la noche, me despertaba con un cosquilleo en mi cuerpo, como si ella hubiera deslizado sus dedos por mi piel, pero sólo era el fantasma de su recuerdo.

Si hubiera aparecido en ese momento, juro por Dios que la hubiera perdonado, la anhelaba tanto, la sostendría fuerte entre mis brazos y me prometería nunca dejarla ir otra vez. Estoy seguro de que no creería que la recibiera de esa forma, probablemente sólo quisiera explicarse para volver a escabullirse de mi lado, pero no lo permitiría, porque sin importar el tiempo que hubiera estado lejos, o la razón que hubiera tenido para hacerlo, habría vuelto a mi lado, y eso sería más que suficiente para mi, incluso estaría dispuesto a aceptar cualquier cosa que ella me diera, pero nunca permitiría que volviera a alejase de mi, aún si tenía que ser primero su amigo, aprovecharía esa oportunidad y la volvería a conquistar, pasaría por eso otra vez sin problemas, porque ella lo valía, nosotros lo valíamos, era el amor de mi vida, y yo haría todo lo necesario para convencerla de que yo era el de ella.

Pero los días dieron paso a las semanas, y estas se transformaron en meses, y ella jamás apareció, jamás la volví a ver. Intenté ponerme en contacto con Rangiku, pero no pude, y cuando la fui a visitar el conserje me dijo que se habían mudado. Fue entonces cuando el último rastro de esperanza cayo de mi pecho. Esa noche volví a refugiarme en el alcohol, y a los pocos días me presenté de nuevo en el círculo de pelas, este volvió a ser el lugar idóneo para refugiarme de la realidad que acechaba mi vida.

Termine por alejarme de todo y de todos, creía que estaría mejor de esa forma. Deje de tener contacto con mi familia y amigos, no quería que se vieran afectados por mis actos, ni mucho menos vieran el estado en que me encontraba. Era consciente de que lo que hacía sólo me llevaría a hundirme más, pero no me importaba, ahora todo lo que quería era ahogar mis pensamientos y el dolor, quería dejar de sentir y olvidar todo, en mi no había espacio para pensar en nada ni en nadie más, sólo en aplacar mi mente, porque en mi ya había esperanza alguna. La vida me había dado un gran golpe, y no había forma de que me recuperara de eso, mi alma estaba dañada, y nada podía remediarlo, estaba completamente cegado, hundido en un mar de agonía, creí que acabaría de esa forma, hasta el día que desperté en una habitación muy blanca, y para mi sorpresa Kaien estaba a mi lado, otra vez.

Apenas abrí un poco los ojos él se me acercó-eres un jodido imbécil-me costaba asimilar lo que estaba pasando, quise preguntarle por qué decía eso, pero mi garganta estaba seca-hasta aquí llegaste, no más, tienes un grave problema, y lo vamos a solucionar.

No entendía nada de lo que decía, entonces miré al rededor. La habitación en la que me encontraba era el típico cuarto de hospital, los mismos monitores, las mismas cortinas, estaba acostado en las típicas camillas incómodas, y tenía una jeringa saliendo de mi brazo izquierdo, conectada a una bolsa, que por lo que alcancé a leer eran medicamentos para el dolor.

-¿Qué…?-mi voz salió ronca y raspó mi garganta, impidiéndome terminar la oración, pero aún así parecía ser obvio lo que preguntaba, porque Kaien respondió de igual forma.

-tuviste un accidente, aunque no sé si sea correcto llamarlo así-sólo entonces note el dolor en mi cabeza, iba a llevar mi mano derecha allí, pero no pude, mi brazo estaba enyesado-quince puntos en la cabeza y una doble fractura de radio y cubito-vaya, eran unas heridas considerables-¿sabes cómo te lo hiciste?

-no-fue casi un susurro.

-te emborrachaste, cómo parece ser algo habitual en ti por todas las botellas vacías que encontramos en tu departamento-¿encontramos? ¿Quiénes?-y entonces decidiste que sería buena idea salir a dar una vuelta. No sé si se pusieron de acuerdo, o tú los buscaste, pero te encontraste con tus amiguitos de las peleas. Obviamente todos estaban alcoholizados o drogados, y no se les ocurrió nada mejor que comenzar un pequeño entrenamiento- _Dios, ¿había matado alguien?_ \- fueron hasta un edifico abandonado cerca de la calle Haineko-hasta ahí sonaba a algo típico de mi vida-Pero al parecer los ánimos se calentaron y alguien terminó usando un fierro en tu contra. Cuando te golpearon y quedaste inconsciente, debieron haber pensado que te habían matado o algo así, porque salieron corriendo de allí, dejándote solo-suspiró decepcionado-por suerte hay un vigilante que se pasea todas las mañanas por ese edificio, él fue el que te encontró y al ver tanta sangre llamó de inmediato a una ambulancia.

Trague con fuerza y esta vez mi voz no falló-eso no suena muy bien-intenté bromear

La ira irradió de sus ojos-tuvieron que inducirte el coma para poder operarte, sólo así se podría aliviar la presión en el cráneo, y claro, tuvieron que hacerte un lavado de estómago, sin contar la operación para tu brazo.

¿Coma? ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado?-mi papá…

-él lo sabe, pero le dije que yo me encargaba de todo.

-mis hermanas…

-quedamos de acuerdo en no decirles nada a ellas-se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama y apoyó los brazos en sus piernas-tienes que superarlo-el dolor constante en mi pecho se intensificó-no sé cuánto dolor estás sintiendo, y espero nunca pasar por algo así, pero ya han pasado dos años, y esta no es la forma de superarlo.

-cállate

-no-se levantó-debí intervenir cuando la policía irrumpió en tu casa hace más de un año, pero no pensé que llegarías a esto.

-Kaien, para.

-no, tu detente ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo de tu vida?

-¡NADA!-los monitores comenzaron a sonar-no tengo vida, ella se la llevó ¿No lo entiendes? Ella me destruyó-la puerta se abrió y entro una enfermera corriendo-¡ELLA ES LA CULPABLE! ¡Ella me hiso esto!-me inyectó algo y mi mente se empezó a apagar-ella…ella…-sentía la angustia en mi pecho-vuelve, por favor-y todo se fue a negro.

La siguiente vez que desperté estaba solo. Tomé una larga respiración y lo único que pude pensar era que necesitaba un trago de whisky para aplacar el dolor que recorría mi cuerpo. _Que patético._

La puerta se abrió-despertaste-era una voz que no creía que volvería a oír.

-Matsumoto.

-hola-sentí la ira crecer dentro. Era un buen sustituto del sufrimiento.

-¿qué mierda haces aquí?-hace un año que no la veía.

\- yo quería…

-tú sabes de ella, tienes contacto con ella, y no me has dicho nada-no tuvo que responder, sus ojos lo hicieron por ella-vete.

-Ichigo, ella…

-no quiero saberlo-me sorprendí de decir eso sin que se me quebrara la voz.

-ella nunca quiso esto, nunca quiso que llegaras a esto.

-si le importara no se hubiera ido de la forma en que lo hiso-y joder si esa no era la puta verdad-ella nunca me amó, ni siquiera me quería, es cómo dijo en su carta, sólo se confundió.

La ira afloro de la rubia-no digas eso de ella, tú no sabes…

-y no me importa-dolía, demonios si no sentía que me desgarraba por dentro, pero tenía que aceptarlo-ya toque fondo. Mírame, estoy en una maldita camilla de hospital con un corte en la cabeza y un brazo roto, mientras ella está en otro lugar, viviendo de lo lindo-sonreí irónico- si de verdad le importara estaría aquí-entonces entendí porque Matsumoto había venido- mándale un mensaje de mi parte, dile que estoy bien, o mejor dile que para mi ella está muerta.

Se veía horrorizada-tú no…no puedes hablar en serio-todo su cuerpo temblaba.

-vete-miré hacia la ventana, era un día nublado-vete y déjame solo, no necesito tu compasión ni su lástima.

-Ichigo-su voz sonó ahogada- de verdad espero que…no te arrepientas de tus palabras

No voltee a verla, pero supongo que entendió el mensaje de que la conversación había terminado, porque la sentí sollozar mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella.

Estar en esta camilla me dio otra perspectiva de mi vida. Tenía que superar lo que había pasado. Ella siguió con su vida, nunca volvió y nunca lo haría. Dicen que cuando tocas fondo lo único que queda es subir, y esa era exactamente la situación en la que me encontraba ahora.

En el velador al lado de mi cama vi folletos de diferentes grupos de Alcohólicos anónimos. Los doble e hice aviones de papel, fue un poco difícil hacerlos con una sola mano, pero de alguna manera todos volaron a través de la ventana, aún con las alas torcidas, se podía volar. Respiré más tranquilo. No necesitaba de grupos de alcohólicos, llegué al fondo solo, y solo saldría hasta la superficie. Pero aunque dijera eso, aún necesitaba ayuda con ciertos asuntos.

La puerta se abrió un poco-¿no me vas a echar?-una bandera blanca se asomó.

-entra Kaien-me recosté en los almohadones.

-al parecer ya estas mejor-se sentó en la silla a mi lado- ¿Cómo va el dolor?

Horrible, era mil veces peor que antes, pero él se refería al corte en mi cabeza y mi brazo, no al hueco en mi pecho, donde antes solía estar mi corazón-bien, los medicamentos funcionan.

-me alegro-se mostraba cauteloso-encontré estos papeles en el jardín del hospital-de su bolsillo sacó los aviones-¿los leíste siquiera?

-no los necesito-vi la decepción asentarse en su semblante-voy a salir de esto solo.

Un brillo de esperanza bailó por sus ojos-Ichi, no estás solo.

-lo sé-lo mire serio-pero necesito hacer esto por mi cuenta.

Reflexionó un poco-entiendo.

-aunque sí que voy a necesitar tu ayuda en algo.

El entusiasmo bailo por su rostro-claro, dime, lo que necesite mi sobrinito lo haré.

-no voy a volver a mi departamento, no puedo-solté un largo suspiro, decir esas palabras dolió más de lo que pensé que lo harían-así que quería pedirte si me podía quedar en tu casa por un tiempo.

-por supuesto-la rapidez de su respuesta me asombró-eso no tienes ni que preguntarlo.

-gracias-sentía escocer mis ojos-y además quiero que pongas en venta ese lugar.

-¿tu departamento?-asentí-Ichigo, está bien que quieras empezar de nuevo, pero podrías arrendarlo, así tendría un ingreso adicional todos los meses.

-no, tengo que venderlo-no quería que nada me atara al pasado que compartí con esa mujer.

Kaien intentó hacerme cambiar de idea, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada. Iba a resurgir, y empezaría por deshacerme de todo lo que recordara a ella, incluido yo mismo.

Luego de tres semanas por fin me dieron el alta. Le pedí ropa prestada a Kaien, aunque solía compartir siempre nuestra ropa, ahora sus poleras y pantalones me quedaban grandes, fue en ese momento que me di cuenta lo delgado que estaba, prácticamente era un esqueleto andante ¿Cómo me había permitido caer tan bajo? Pero recobraría el rumbo, no seguiría así. Aunque era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

No es que me quejara de ser recibido en la casa de los Shiba, todo lo contrario, Miyako, la esposa de Kaien, fue muy amable y servicial en todo momento, y ni hablar de Aya, la hija de ambos, quién me tiene mucho cariño y siempre me busca para jugar cada vez que llegaba de clases, o tenía tiempo libre. Yo de verdad apreciaba esos momentos ya que me ayudaba a desconectarme de mis problemas, pero a la vez me recordaba la familia que había planeado formar, y que ya nunca tendría.

Así pasaron mis días, en una relativa calma, hasta que una noche me levanté a buscar un poco de agua y pasé por fuera de la pieza de la pequeña, en ese momento Kaien estaba con ella y le leía un cuento, ella intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no dormirse, pero los ojos se le cerraban solos, mientras que con su pequeña mano se aferraba a la polera del moreno, la escena me llegó profundamente, y mi garganta ardió.

En los segundos que pasaron, no fui consciente de mis actos, porque sin darme cuenta me encontraba con una botella de whisky en la mano, listo para servirme un trago. Hace tres meses que no bebía, pero el dolor me estaba sofocando, y me pedía ahogarlo en alcohol. Estuve a punto de tomarlo, de caer otra vez, pero todo lo ocurrido en los dos últimos años pasó por mi mente, pero por sobre todo, y lo más importante, recordé mi férrea convicción de cambiar, de renovarme, así que dejé la botella en su lugar, y en vez de beber, salí a correr. Eran las 3 de la mañana, hacía un frío horrible, pero eso era algo bueno, porque hacía que me concentrara en otro dolor a parte del que reinaba mi pecho. Cuando mis piernas se comenzaron a acalambrar, volví a la casa.

-Ichigo ¿dónde estabas? - me recibió mi tío, mientras preparaba café.

-salí a correr-miré el reloj, eran las 6:30

-bueno, báñate que ya vamos a desayunar.

-bien-a penas alcancé a dar dos pasos cuando me caí al suelo.

-Ichigo ¿Qué mierda pasó?-se acercó a mi lado, intentando ponerme de pie.

Intenté sonreír-creo que corrí más de la cuenta.

Su ceño se frunció cuando toco mi brazo para intentar levantarme, estaba congelado, debí haberme puesto un polerón-¿a qué hora exactamente saliste a correr?-sólo recibió una mueca de mi parte-vamos, te llevo-me tuve que apoyar en su hombro para llegar hasta el cuarto de invitados-descansa, te traeré el desayuno.

-gracias.

En la soledad de ese cuarto reviví todo lo que había pensado mientras corría. Aunque había decidido cambiar, aún no había hecho realmente nada para lograrlo, sólo estaba aquí dejando pasar los días, refugiándome del mundo exterior, y aunque era tentador, tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentarme a la realidad, así que decidí que ese mismo día haría mi curriculum y comenzaría a buscar empleo, además comprobaría cómo iba la venta del departamento.

Me gustaba estar aquí, todos eran muy buenos conmigo, pero más bien este parecía ser otro refugio, con en su momento lo fue circulo de pelea, y aunque mi situación era mucho mejor ahora, si no hacía algo, nunca saldría de mi zona de confort, no hacía nada por mí mismo, y eso no podía ser posible, tenía que cambiar, yo iba a cambiar. Retomaría las riendas de mi vida, dejando todo mi pasado atrás. Todo.

* * *

 **Natsumivat:** Hola! Gracias, me alegro de saber que piensas que puedo plasmar los sentimientos de forma adecuada. Yo también sufro con Ichigo, cuando escribo a veces siento mi pecho doler por él. Esa es la palabra clave: "casi". Si sé que a veces se me pasan palabras mal escritas, pero créeme que lo lee muchas veces, pero creo que soy media disléxica ajajajaj. Sé que no soy la única que se siente así, y que mi situación no es nada comparada con otras persona, pero eso no quita que yo me sienta así. Gracias por haberte dado el tiempo de leerlo =)

 **gema . tsukihime :** Hola! me alegro que te guste el drama, aquí habrá mucho, creo :S. Por otro lado se sabe de Rukia, pero no directamente, ya más adelante sabremos más de ella, por ahora está oculta entre las sombras.

 **sunev.31:** Ichigo es un melancólico por naturaleza, aunque intente no demostrarlo. Si, Rukia no tomó la mejor decisión. Sólo la persona en cuestión tiene que tomar las riendas de su vida, porque nadie puede sacarte del pozo en el que uno mismo se metió. Espero que la forma en que lo hice "revivir" no quede muy fuera de su personaje, pero en cuanto a Rukia...habrá que esperar. Saludos.

 **Guest:** Nunca antes la había escuchado, pero tienes toda la razón, y ahora forma parte de mi lista de canciones favoritas. Si, Kurosaki se sumió en la depresión, y va de mal en peor. Eso he querido hacer, que toda esta parte de la historia sea en su perspectiva, ya más adelante sabremos sobre Rukia. Gracias.

Pdta: en algún momento tenía que dejar de hacerlo ;D

 **Gene15:** Hola! ajajaja y yo soy la masoquista mayor por escribirla :D. Espero poder dejar alguna enseñanza, no sé si sea tan buen escritora para logarlo, sólo espero que les guste la historia, y algo de esta quede en ustedes. Nadie sabe cómo nos enfrentaríamos a esas situaciones, hasta que estamos frente a estas. Yo creo lo mismo, puede que para algunos sea cobarde, pero dejar todo atrás, incluyendo a la persona más importante para ti, no cualquiera lo hace. Pero tarde o temprano nuestras decisiones nos pasan factura, y aunque creamos que actuamos con bases sólidas, llegan situaciones que nos remueven, dejándonos con la duda de si estuvo bien o no.

Sé que no saco nada con deprimirme, pero es la única forma en que siempre he enfrentado mis problemas, sé que no está bien, pero me cierro y no hay nada que haga salir de allí, soy más bien cabezota, pero te gradezco tus palabras, me hacen darme cuenta de que tengo todo al alcance de mi mano, pero yo misma me estoy reteniendo, haciéndome perder oportunidades que podrían ser valiosas. De verdad Muchas gracias.

 **Z:** Lo siento, me demoré en actualizar, pero al fin aquí el capítulo. Cuando se reencuentren será épico, pero no sé si será algo bueno o... La verdad igual me tienta el Grimruki, pero sólo como algo pasajero y divertido, no como algo permanente. El Ichiruki es la pareja suprema! saluditos y cuídate mucho.

No sé si el siguiente comentario es de la misma persona del comentario anterior, así que responderé como si fuera otra persona ajajaja

 **N:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo. Cuando uno empieza a hundirse, es difícil salir a la superficie. Yo tampoco se los años de cárcel, pero en su caso no tendrá que pensar mucho en eso. Falta para que haya un reencuentro...si es que hay ajajajja el Grimruki es llamativo, pero sólo como algo pasajero, porque no me imagino a Ichigo o Rukia con otra persona, son perfecto el uno para el otro 3 Saludos y cuídate mucho.

 **nidiajakmo:** Ichigo está de mal en peor, pero de Rukia no sabemos nada, es cierto que ella se fué por su lado, pero ya se sabrás más adelante qué fue de su vida. El reencuentro tendrá que esperar, pero cuando se vean, si es que lo hacen, espero que esté a la altura de sus expectativas. Me alegro de que te haya gustado, y me demoré en actualizar, pero ya aquí otro capítulo.

 **Amy Salas:** Hola! Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Gracias, aunque no es mi intensión hacer llorar, me alegro de que pueda trasmitir las emociones por los que los personajes están sintiendo. Saludos.

 **Amaya:** Hola! me gusta dejar en finales así, tiene que haber cierta expectación para el siguiente. Aquí por fin la actualización, tarde pero llega. Cuídate también.


	7. Años

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Tite kubo, yo solo tome a los personajes para hacer esta historia.

Hola! Gracias a todas (os) los que entran a leer el fic, a los que dejan review, y a los que lo ponen en fav o follow.

Nuevo capítulo, vaya que paso tiempo, pero es que estuve deprimida, supongo que ya todos vieron el último capítulo del manga, y debo decir que lo odio, no sólo porque no acabara en ichiruki, si no porque la forma en que junto a Ichigo con Orihime es horrible, si por lo menos le hubiera dicho que la quería, la hubiera besado, o tomado de la mano, o algo! tal vez podría aceptarlo, pero hasta el último capítulo hubo más interacción entre Rukia e Ichigo, de verdad que no entiendo nada, creo que no entiendo Bleach, el amor, ni la vida, y aún no me recupero, y creo que nunca lo haré, mi corazón tiene una gran herida, creo que casi me siento como un hueco, mi pecho tiene un agujero. Después de verlo sólo quería hacerme bolita y llorar en un rincón, si no tuviera que seguir estudiando hubiera hecho una huelga de invernación hasta que mi corazón dejara de sangrar, pero creo que eso es imposible, esta será una herida que me acompañará el resto de mi vida.

Bueno dejando el melodrama, en cuanto al capítulo, la verdad lo tenía planeado desde siempre, pero cuando leía sus comentarios, dudé de si está sería la forma de seguir la historia, Sé que quedará muchas dudas, pero prometo que las responderé a lo largo de la historia, espero que aunque parezca relleno, les guste este capítulo, o por lo menos lo acepten, y no me odien ., si ya estoy con mis bajas de ánimo y autoestima, pero es que después del final de Bleach, me siento así. No sé si seré la única, pero creo que ya perdí toda esperanza, sobre todo en el amor, como dije anteriormente, si Ichigo y Rukia no se quedaban juntos, si lo que parecía un amor perfecto no se podía concretar ni es un manga ¿Qué queda para la vida real?

Frase: "There was a time and place where the sun and the moon soared over the same sky...but this is not that time and this is not that place...the rain...just let the rain fall"

 **Captiulo 7**

La nueva computadora funcionaba de maravilla, había valido la pena pagar la exorbitante suma de dinero para cambiar los aparatos y de paso pedir a los chicos de informática que instalaran los nuevos programas, ahora todo era más fácil. Al fin teníamos página web de calidad, entrando de lleno en el mundo informático.

-y aquí aparecen las consultas que los posibles clientes hagan en la página.

-es genial-no podía contener mi entusiasmo-esta es precisamente la plataforma informática que necesitábamos.

-te dije que hacíamos un buen trabajo-termino guiñándome un ojo.

-Así veo. Muchas gracias Kojima-kun

-ahora ¿Qué te parece su vamos a almorzar? Para celebrarlo-me dio lo que para él sería una sonrisa coqueta, pero para mí era la sonrisa de un niño intentando jugar.

-ya estas con tus divertidas ocurrencias-le toque levemente el hombro, de forma amistosa-me halagas, pero declino la oferta, y cualquier otra que pase por esa cabecita atolondrada-me levante de mi silla, necesitaba poner espacio entre los dos, aunque me simpatizaba Kojima, quería que captara bien el mensaje.

-eres un hueso duro de roer-se acercó intentando parecer sexy, pero para mi era solo un chiquillo, aunque sus ojos me decía que no estaba jugando, él iba en serio.

-si ya terminaste, te sugiero que te retires-mi voz salió más dura de lo que quería, pero creí que así por fin entendería.

-está bien-levantó las manos a modo de rendición-pero volveré en otro momento, a menos que…

La puerta de mi despacho se abrió de golpe, dejando a la vista a un hombre alto, de cabellera celeste, quien traía en sus manos dos bolsas de papel con el logo del un restaurante tailandés que quedaba en la esquina de la calle.

-sé que dijiste que no podías salir a almorzar, así que si Maoma no va a la montaña…-entró como si la oficina fuera suya, dejando las bolsas en mi gran escritorio de caoba.

-Grimmjow, primero que todo el refrán es "Si la montaña no va a Maoma…", y segundo, aún estoy en una reunión.

-pero esto debió haber terminado hace horas ¿Qué te toma tanto tiempo baboso?-fue la primera vez que le dedicaba la mirada a Kojima-¿necesitas algo más?

El moreno enderezó sus hombros-la verdad es que la señorita Kuchiki y yo…

-¡ah! Casi lo olvido-ignorando por completo al muchacho, se acercó hasta mi, y tomándome de la cintura juntó nuestros labios, dándome un largo beso-Hola amor.

-ya te habías tardado-levanté los brazos, cruzándolos mis manos en su nuca-¿necesita algo más señor Kojima?

-no, nada señorita Kuchiki-el chico salió de la oficina más rápido que una pantera.

Nos mantuvimos abrazados unos segundos, por si se le ocurría regresar, pero eso no pasó así que bajé mis manos, separándome de él. Siempre se hacía pasar por mi pareja cuando los hombres se ponían muy insistentes, y aunque la primara vez que me beso terminó con mi puño en su ojo, ahora era algo casi de rutina, pero por un breve momento pensé que no me iba a soltar, sus ojos estaban muy serios, algo inusual en él, negó levemente y retiró sus manos de mis caderas, dejándome ir.

-eso no era necesario-me acerqué hasta la comida para poner espacio entre los dos.

-¿lo dices por la comida o por el beso?-preguntó con una picara sonrisa en sus labios, ya volvía a ser él mismo de siempre.

-ambos, pero aún así te lo agradezco-dentro de una de las bolsas habían unos tacos, saqué el que se veía más grande y me senté en el gran sillón turquesa que tenía tras el escritorio.

-como siempre, fue un placer-sonrió de lado-así que ¿otro chico con el corazón roto?

-¿otro?

-aparte de mi.

-si claro-rodé los ojos- no me hagas reír que puedo escupir mi comida-creí que seguiría con la broma, pero sólo sonrió de lado-Grimmjow no empieces.

-sé que creías que siempre bromeaba, pero en el fondo siempre fui sincero, quería salir contigo.

-¿por qué estás hablando de esto ahora?-el apetito me había abandonado.

-sólo quería decirlo-su expresión se puso serio-me preocupas Rukia.

-¿te preocupo? ¿Tú, preocupado por algo que no seas tú mismo? Ahora me estas asustando-ignoró por completo mi broma

\- Desde que te conozco nunca has salido con nadie, no tienes a nadie a tu lado, además del hecho de que siempre intentas alejar a la gente, incluso a mí, sólo me aceptaste como amigo cuando te juré que no seguiría insistiendo en tener algo más.

-lo cual estas arruinando.

-créeme, no estoy intentando nada, sabes que ahora tengo a alguien y soy feliz-se veía un poco incómodo al reconocer eso, pero sus ojos brillaron

-lo sé-estaba feliz por él.

-y eso sólo fue posible gracias a ti.

-no seas ridículo, yo sólo te dí un ligero empujón en la dirección correcta, el camino ya estaba casi trazado.

-di lo que quieras-tomó una bolsa-pero yo no hubiera notado lo que Nell sentía por mi, de no ser por ti.

-pues eras un tonto por no notarlo. Nelliel era un poco obvia, pero es una gran mujer.

-lo sé, siempre lo supe-sonrió orgulloso-y yo soy el mayor afortunado de que me haya aceptado, después de todo lo que hice.

-vaya, que romántico.

-tch!-se recostó en uno de los sillones-puedo serlo de vez en cuando, pero no se lo digas a ella, si se entera de que pienso eso no me dejará en paz.

-tal vez te recompensaría-ambos reímos

-No te preocupes por las recompensas, ese ámbito está más que cubierto.

-créeme que lo sé. La gente del aseo se ha quejado de una pareja que se encierra en el armario de limpieza a hacer sólo Dios sabe que.

Levantó las manos en el aire-me declaro culpable.

-eres un sinvergüenza.

-y muy orgullo.

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, y así la hora de almuerzo se me pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Me gustaba la relación que habíamos construido, aunque al principio lo odiaba. Hace cinco años, cuando llegué a la empresa y era la típica chica nueva, él de inmediato me tuvo como objetivo de conquista, al parecer siempre hacía lo mismo, pero yo lo rechazaba en cada oportunidad. Me tomó meses para que se diera cuenta que no conseguiría nada y se rindiera, fue entonces cuando me comenzó a tratar como a un compañero más de trabajo, y nuestra relación se convirtió en una gran amistada.

A lo largo del tiempo nos habíamos conocido mucho, por lo que no me llevó mucho darme cuenta de que a su alrededor había una mujer verdaderamente interesada en él, quien además era su amiga de la infancia, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, ella era una muchacha que también trabajaba en la empresa, pero era la secretaría del gerente, por lo cual su oficina estaba dos pisos más arriba, pero siempre bajaba a nuestro piso con alguna excusa tonta, y estaba segura que era sólo para ver al celestito.

Yo notaba que él la trataba distinto que a las demás, no coqueteaba con ella, y era más severo al hablarle, incluso evitaba tocarla, él argumentaba que era porque sólo la veía como una hermana pequeña, aunque ella fuera dos años mayor que él, pero a mí me parecía que había otra razón, y mis sospechas fueron corroboradas cuando un día todas las mujeres salimos a un pub, en esa oportunidad Nelliel tomó un poco de más, y comenzó a hablar sobre Gimmjow, yo le pregunté porque pensaba que actuaba así, entonces me dijo que ella estaba enamorada de él desde que eran adolecentes, en ese tiempo pensaba que podrían tener un futuro juntos, incluso en una ocasión, pocos días después de que ella hubo cumplido sus dieciocho años, en una de las tantas veces que se quedaban solo en su casa viendo películas, durante las cuales siempre terminaban acurrucados disfrutando de la televisión, ella se había sentido tan a gusto entre sus brazos, que sin darse cuenta terminó rozando sus labios, y aunque todo había comenzado cómo un contacto casto, pronto se convirtió en algo completamente erótico. En esa oportunidad creyó que podrían llegar hasta el final, quería llegar hasta el final, y pensó que él quería lo mismo cuando se quito la polera que traía, y se encargó de que su delgada blusa prontamente la siguiera, pero cuando ella se atrevió a acercar sus manos y desatar su cinturón, él se detuvo y la miró directo a los ojos, en ellos se reflejaron muchas cosas, pero lo que más recodaba fue repulsión, entonces se alejó, tomó sus cosas y se fue. Esa noche lloró hasta quedarse dormida, y cada vez que lo recordaba volvía a llorar, pero al ser la mayor, tenía que ser madura, así que al día siguiente, cuando lo volvió a ver en el instituto, lo trato como de costumbre, pero cuando fue a tomar su brazo él lo retiró con fuerza, y esa actitud se había mantenido hasta ahora.

Escuchar su relato me había dado una idea de lo que ocurría, sin embargo necesitaba escuchar la otra versión de la historia, necesitaba hablar con Grimmjow, pero las semanas siguientes tuvimos tantos proyectos que me fue imposible encontrar un tiempo para charlar tranquilos, hasta que terminamos todo. En esa oportunidad tuvimos tan altas ganancias, que salimos a celebrar todos como empresa.

Los empelados estaban pasando un gran momento, hasta que unos hombres se acercaron e invitaron a algunas de las mujeres a bailar, yo los rechace, y decidí ir a sentarme junto al peli celeste en la barra, quien tenía la vista fija en la pista de baile, no me sorprendí cuando seguí su mirada, y descubrí que estaba clavada en Nelliel, ella bailaba alegremente con uno de los nuevos pasantes de arquitectura.

-es bastante atractivo-su mandíbula se tensó.

-si le gustan los niños con olor a leche.

-no es tan joven, sólo tres años menor.

-¿tres años? Nell tiene 28 y el 22.

-yo hablaba de mi, nunca dije algo sobre Nelliel.

Rodó los ojos, pero apretó los puños, el chico había tomado la cintura de la peli verde.

-¿por qué tan tenso? relájate

-me relajaré cuando ese mocoso deje ir a Nell.

-¿Por qué tan sobreprotector? Ni que fuera tu novia.

-es como mi hermana.

-pero no lo es.

-aún así, tengo que protegerla, evitar que le hagan daño, sobre todo sujetos como…

-¿tu?-se quedó callado-pues es tarde, ya le hiciste daño más que suficiente-se volteo tan rápido que creí que se había desnucado.

-¿yo? ¿Cuándo? Sé que la molesto, pero…

-no ahora, si no hace mucho tiempo, cuando ella tenía dieciocho años.

Sus ojos se abrieron en asombro-¿te lo contó?-había un rastro de ira en su expresión

-debo decir en su defensa que estaba ebria y yo la presione para que hablara-la ira se disipó un poco-me confesó que lloró mucho, y que aún le duele.

Se veía desconcertado-pero ella actuó como si nada, yo creí…-se llevó una mano a su pelo-era muy inmaduro en ese tiempo, solo jugaba con las mujeres, pero con ella, ese día, fue diferente y me asusté-con sus manos cubrió su rostro-patético ¿verdad?

-no tanto como el hecho de que aún la amas y no tienes al valor de decírselo, además de que para ocultarlo juegas con todas las mujeres a su alrededor mientras al ignoras adrede.

-¿tan obvio soy?-separó sus dedos y vio la sonrisa de lado que le dedique-maldición

-pero aún puedes cambiar la situación, o antes de que te des cuenta, te la van a quitar-ambos miramos la pista de baile, ahora casi parecían un solo cuerpo contorneándose al son de la música.

-he intentando con todas mis fuerzas alejarme de ella, evitar que se le acerquen a tipos como yo. Dios, si hasta evito tocarla porque un simple roce de su piel me hace perder la cabeza, ¿y ahora me dices que vaya y la reclame como mía? No puedo.

-no seas cobarde, mientras tú te has alejado, ella se ha mantenido firme, esperando por ti.

Me miró dudoso-¿de verdad me está esperando?

-anda y compruébalo tú mismo-le di un leve empujón en el hombro.

-te detesto ¿lo sabes?

-esa siempre fue mi idea-le guiñe un ojo.

Se levantó, tomó un vaso de whisky al seco y se dirigió a la pista de baile. El resto es historia.

Ya habían pasado tres años desde eso, se habían casado y estaban planeando su segunda luna de miel antes hacer crecer su familia. Eran una gran pareja, prácticamente era como ver un cuento de hadas hecho realidad, aunque debía reconocer que me daban un poco de envidia, yo podría haber tenido esa vida, podría haber estado con el amor de mi vida, pero eso no era más que una tonta ilusión, para mí no existían los "podría", porque la vida cambió mis planes, me destruyó y me hiso de nuevo, más fuerte y sin sueños, ya no esperaba nada, sólo vivía el día a día, centrando mi atención en las cosas que si puedo manejar, como mi trabajo, eso era lo único que me llenaba, podrían tildarme de trabajólica, pero no me importa, sólo yo sabía las cicatrices que cargaba, nadie sabía lo que tuve que dejar, así que no dejaba que nadie me juzgara, sólo yo era mi juez y carcelero, sólo yo podía condenarme, y ya lo había hecho, era por eso que cada día pagaba mi condena, porque habían días en que cuando llegaba a mi casa, el dolor de no tenerlo era tan grande que sólo me tiraba en mi cama para llorar, vaciar mi alama hasta que se hacía de día y todo volvía a comenzar.

-Señorita Kuchiki-la voz frente a mi me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Mashiro, me asustaste.

-perdón, pero llamé a su puerta y no contestó

-ah! Disculpa, estaba distraída.

-así veo-sonrió-tiene una llamada telefónica.

-no me digas que la Señora Kukaku quiere otra modificación a su casa.

-no, es una llamada desde Japón-mi corazón se salto un latido-es el señor Abarai Renji.

-ah! Claro, transfiéremelo- suspiré soltando el aire que no sabía que había estado reteniendo

-a su orden-hiso una señal militar y salió del despacho.

A los pocos segundos el teléfono sobre mi mesa sonó, inhale profundamente y descolgué el auricular.

-hola Renji ¿Cómo has estado?

-hola ingrata, si no te llamo yo, tú no te dignas a dar señales de vida.

-no seas exagerado-volteé mi silla para ver la cuidad a través de los grandes ventanales-te mandé una tarjeta de navidad.

-fue un correo electrónico, y eso fue hace cinco meses.

Le día un rápido vistazo al calendario que tenía sobre mi escritorio. Tenía razón, sin darme cuenta ya estábamos a mayo. Siempre solía pasarme eso, cuando me enfrascaba en un proyecto interesante me olvidaba de todo, no existía ni presente, ni pasado, ni futuro, sólo yo y el trabajo delante de mi. Y era una de las mejores sensaciones.

-puede que tengas razón, pero no creo que tu llamada sea sólo para decirme lo mala amiga que soy.

-en parte sí-tomo aire, esto era serio-la verdad es que te llamo para decirte que oficialmente estoy comprometido.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-casi me caigo de la silla.

-oye, no suenes tan sorprendida ¿acaso tan difícil es que yo esté comprometido?

-si te soy sincera…

-mejor déjalo así.

-es increíble que Tatsuki te haya dicho que si.

-bueno, la verdad no fue tan así.

-¿cómo?-eso me dejaba con una gran duda

-¿tienes tiempo?-miré el reloj en mi muñeca, eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde, creo que por hoy podía dejar el resto del trabajo para mañana.

-soy toda oídos.

Me puse cómoda y escuche la historia más graciosa, extraña y romántica sobre una propuesta de matrimonio, no podía creer que le gente hiciera eso, yo no podría, por lo menos no ahora, tal vez en mi vida pasada, pero esa posibilidad ya no existía para mi.

-al final decidimos que nos casaríamos en junio, antes de que se arrepienta.

-¿ella?

-claro, con lo impredecible que es puede cambiar de opinión.

-¡Que bien! Les deseo mucho éxito

-oh no señorita, no te hagas la desentendida, te llamaba para invitarte, aunque la carta formal te llegará dentro de unos días.

La felicidad que había sentido por la noticia se evaporó en un segundo con esas simples palabras. Obviamente entendía que era una ocasión importante, pero cuando dejé Japón, me juré a mi misma que nunca jamás volvería.

-Renji- esto sería difícil-me hace feliz que consideres invitarme…

-no sigas-me interrumpió-sé lo que vas a decir, sé que no quieres volver, pero es mi matrimonio por el amor de Dios, además es una estúpida promesa que te autoimpusiste.

-para mi no-sentía mi garganta cerrarse- sabes lo difícil que fue todo para mi, así que no te atrevas a decir eso.

-perdón-lo escuche suspirar, esto era difícil para ambos-sé que pedirte esto puede ser demasiado para ti, pero te quiero aquí, te necesito aquí, yo estaba solo hasta que te conocí, tú me ayudaste mucho, no puedo hacer esto sin ti.

No podía haber elegido mejores palabras para derribar mis barreras-eres injusto-las lágrimas ya luchaban por salir.

-lo aprendí de la mejor.

-claro-hubo un silencio donde se escuchaba su tragar doloroso y mi intento de no llorar, lindo.

-Rukia, de verdad te quiero aquí, como cuando pasé por la quimioterapia, o cuando me tuvieron que operar para extirparme el tumor en el pulmón. Sé que el cáncer no es algo lindo-ambos reímos irónicamente-y que se pierde gente importante en el proceso-ambos pensamos en la misma persona-pero pasamos por eso juntos, y ahora voy a unir mi vida con la otra persona que me acompaño en el peor momento de mi vida, cuando quería abandonarlo todo, y me hiso salir adelante, que me hiso volver a creer en la vida y en el amor, pero sentiré que me falta algo si no estás. Tatsuki es mi alma gemela, mi todo, pero tú eres mi familia.

-Renji- mi voz salió ahogada.

-si, lo sé, me puse cursi, pero quiero que entiendas lo importante que es esto para mi.

Lo entendía, Dios, no podía ser tan idiota o hacerme la tonta, habíamos pasado por lo peor de la vida, ambos habíamos visto la muerte a la cara, era obvio que me quisiera también en sus días felices.

Con Renji nos habíamos conocido en el hospital del cáncer de nueva york. Allí tenían los mejores doctores y la mejor tecnología para el tratamiento contra esta enfermedad. Él ya había empezado la radiación, y yo iba a mi primera sesión, estábamos sentados uno al lado del otro, y nuestros ojos se encontraron, quise sonreírle, pero su mirada gélida me detuvo.

-abandona toda esperanza-fue lo primero que me dijo.

Por un momento no supe que responderle, pero entonces pensé en todo lo que había dejado atrás, y definitivamente no dejaría que un imbécil me hiciera perder los ánimos.

-sólo los débiles abandonan-entonces cerré la cortina que nos separaba

-ilusa-la cortina era muy delgada.

-idiota.

Lo sé, no fue la mejor carta de presentación, ni la mejor forma de conocer a alguien, pero ese fue nuestro primer encuentro.

A lo largo de las semanas nos topamos varias veces, y siempre estaba solo como yo, pero a diferencia de mi, él siempre estaba malhumorado. Yo trataba de interactuar con las demás personas, porque aunque la situación era difícil, a veces hacía bien tener una cara amiga que entendiera por lo que estabas pasando, no sólo pretender como los demás, sino alguien que sintiera los mismos dolores que tú, y que por sobre todo compartiera tus mismos miedos. Fue en una de esas conversaciones que le pregunté por él a los otros pacientes, pero nadie sabía mucho de él porque no hablaba con nadie, me desanimé un poco hasta que una de las enfermera que me vio preguntando por él me dijo que ella conocía situación del pelirrojo, entonces me contó su historia, por lo que ella sabía él había tenido anteriormente un cáncer de riñón, en esa oportunidad había sido detectado a tiempo y había estado en remisión durante dos años, pero el cáncer era una enfermedad traicionera, y ahora había vuelto, atacaba su pulmón.

Su historia me conmovió, pero por ningún motivo aceptaría que tuviera una visión tan deprimente de la vida, su historia podría ser parecida a mi historia, y a la de mucha gente, pero yo nunca me rendiría y no permitiría que él lo hiciera, así que me plantee un objetivo, hacer que volviera a tener esperanza en la vida.

Los primero acercamientos fueron en vano, ser agradable, cariñosa, servicial, atenta, no servía para nada, así que intenté ser yo misma, y eso pareció funcionar, algunas veces me ignoraba, pero con el tiempo comenzó a responderme, y aunque siempre discutíamos, poco a poco nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos muchas cosas en común, incluso pensábamos parecido, o por lo menos yo pensaba las mismas cosas en las que él creía la primera vez que estuvo interno, antes de que perdiera toda esperanza.

De a poco se fue soltando y terminó por contarme acerca de Arizawa Tatsuki, una muchacha que había conocido mientras estuvo en remisión. A él le encantaban las actividades al aire libre, así que solía inscribirse en grupos exciursionistas o de escaladores, fue en una de esas salidas cuando la conoció, su encuentro estuvo lleno de enfrentamientos y competencias, todo porque ella no quería ser mirada en menos por ser mujer, le gustaba que la trataran como a una igual, y aunque al principio la actitud avasalladores de ella lo irritaba, su fortaleza y determinación terminó por enamorarlo profundamente. Estuvieron juntos seis meses antes de la devastadora noticia lo azotara. Él no quería que ella sufriera mientras era sometido al tratamiento, así que la dejó sin decirle una palabra. Eso me sonaba familiar, así que le conté parte de mi historia, aunque omití algunas partes, porque a pesar de que había sido una decisión mía, aún me dolía el sólo hecho de decir su nombre. Pero lo más importante fue decirle que él si podía estar con ella, y que cuando él superar esto, porque le aseguré que iba a salir de esta, podía tener una familia junta a ella. Él no se imaginaba cuanto lo envidiaba, yo daría lo que fuera por estar en su lugar para poder tener a la persona que amaba a mi lado, y él desperdiciaba esa valiosa oportunidad. Noté que mis palabras lo ablandaron, pero creía que ya era demasiado tarde, y no hiso nada por cambiar su situación, así que decidí interferir.

Busque a Tatsuki en internet, en la guía telefónica, en anuncios de grupos de excursionista, casi fui a la policía, y aunque me demoré un poco, al fin la encontré, tenía su dirección y número de teléfono, así que la llamé, cuando me contesto le pregunté si le interesaba ver a Renji otra vez, creí que dudaría o me colgaría, pero me sorprendió a responder con un rotundo si, entonces le dije que yo podría ayudarla a que se juntaran, porque él había tenido motivos para hacer lo que hiso, y ella tenía que saberlos, ella aceptó de inmediato. Hice todos los arreglos para que se reunieran en la cafetería del Hospital. Obviamente no le dije nada de esto a Renji, así que cuando la vio allí, me miró con odio, estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta e ir, pero lo arrastre hasta la mesa.

La verdad fue una idea extremadamente tonta juntarlos allí, porque la elección del lugar la hiso sospechar, así que hiso algunas averiguaciones, por lo que cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca ella se levantó de su silla y le pego una cachetada al pelinaranjo, todos quedamos sorprendidos de su acción, entonces la morena le dijo algo que jamás olvidaré.

-eres un estúpido ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?-sus ojos retenían las lágrimas.

El se veía notablemente avergonzado y comprendió de inmediato que ella sabía todo sobre su situación-no quería verte sufrir por mi culpa.

-he sufrido más por estar lejos de ti-pasó bruscamente la mano por sus ojos-soy fuerte, y no te voy a permitir que me rebajes, si vas a pasar por dolor, quiero estar a tu lado, apoyándote.

Él evitó su mirada-no te quiero aquí.

-pues mala suerte-subió el tono de voz-yo te amo y no te abandonaré.

Apretó la mandíbula, no sabía si de rabia o dolor-estoy muriendo-otra cachetada. Pensé que yo era agresiva, pero esta chica se llevaba todos los premios

-no digas eso, aún hay posibilidades-lo tomó de las mejillas, obligándolo a mirarla-yo estoy aquí, y tú tienes que quedarte aquí-juntó sus frentes-conmigo, por favor-sus labios temblaron-no me abandones.

Creí que se alejaría, pero entonces, con brazos temblorosos, él rodeó su cuerpo y se fundieron en un desesperado abrazo, como si sus cuerpos se hubieran anhelado todo el tiempo que habían estado separados. No quería hacer un mal tercio, así que los dejé solos.

Hablaron por horas, y obviamente se reconciliaron. Al poco tiempo la morena se hiso una visita recurrentes en el hospital. Durante las sesiones de quimioterapia se quedaba todo el tiempo al lado del pelirrojo, sosteniendo su mano, o haciéndole cariño en el cabello, le leía artículos de escaladores, incluso sostenía la cubeta cuando vomitaba, le daba una pastilla de menta y un leve beso en los labios. Era algo tierno y asqueroso a la vez, pero ver la sonrisa de ambos en sus labios después de ese gesto, valía la pena.

A los meses su estado mejoró considerablemente, y fue dado de alta, estaba en remisión otra vez. Para conmemora el acontecimiento decidieron hacer un viaje por el mundo, y terminaron por asentarse en Japón, de donde ambos eran originarios, de eso había pasado 3 años.

-mi querido Nakama-suspiré resignada-¿a qué hora comienza la barra libre?

Al otro lado de la línea lo escuche chillar de alegría, mi corazón palpitaba lleno de felicidad, pero una pequeña parte esta aterrada. Iba a volver a Japón, volvería al lugar en donde fui inmensamente feliz, y dónde sentí el peor dolor de mi vida, donde dejé atrás toda esperanza, y al amor de mi vida, junto con mi corazón, uf! Sería un viaje largo y agotador. Aun falta un mes para ir y ya me sentía abatida ¿en qué diablos me estaba metiendo?

* * *

 **Amy Salas:** ajajaja espero que siempre te emociones por un capitulo nuevo, aunque algunos no sea muy buenos xD. Si, la situación está difícil, pero ya avanzamos un poco, creo que pude quedar apresurado esto, pero espero que aún así te guste. Saludos.

 **Yuuki Kuchiki:** espero que este capítulo también te guste.

 **nidiajakmo:** ajajaja no adelantaré eso, pero puede que este capítulo te de una idea. Espero que te guste este capítulo, aunque pareciera no tener nada que ver y desviarse un poco de la historia ajajajaja

 **Natsumivat:** Hola! tenía que caer de nuevo para que perdiera toda esperanza, o si seguiría esperando, tenía que ser un gran golpe para que desistiera. Me guardaré quién comparará la casa. Lástima que Tite no pensara igual, y los separa dejándolos con personas que no compatibilizaban tan perfectamente como ellos dos. Es difícil dejarlos separados, porque los amo tanto juntos, pero de verdad aún no decido el final xD Me daré una vuelta por tu historia, aunque no he querido leer muchos fics Ichiruki porque algunos me hacen deprimir, e incluso no he podido escribir mucho, pero de apoco voy avanzando, porque aún cuando en el manga no estén juntos, para mí siempre será el uno para el otro. Espero que te siga gustando, y si no te gustó este capítulo, espero que los siguientes si. Saludos.

 **Gene15:** Hola! Gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado. SI, era obvio que el naranjito creía en un depresión por perder a Rukia, Igual que yo por el final de Bleach. Sólo el tiempo dirá si se reencuentra y pueden volver a acercarse, o no habrá vuelta atrás. Cada uno tiene sus razones para hacer las cosas que hace, y aunque no las compartamos, tenemos que aceptarlas. Matsumoto es la mejor, siempre preocupada de los demás a su extraña manera ajajajaj. Las batallas de pensamientos en la noche son las peores, en la oscuridad es más fácil perderse en las cosas negativas, aunque no digamos en el día vea las cosas con positivismo. Si, aunque a algunos humanos nos hicieron más imperfectos que a otros ajajajaj. Gracias por tus palabras, también te deseo lo mejor =D

 **sunev.31:** sabemos que a Ichigo se le hace difícil, pero siempre encuentra la forma de levantarse. Es complicado que hablen, sobre todo por la forma en que se separaron, pero lo de besarse...es algo que todos deseamos que hagan! ajajajaja SI, Rukia tiene miedo, pero es un miedo que no nace sólo de ella, la verdad es que mas que miedo ella sólo está penando en la felicidad de Ichigo, no quiere que el tenga una vida a medias, porque eso es lo que ella cree que sentiría él a su lado. Tienes razón, es mejor arrepentirse de lo que uno hace, que de lo que no se hace. Ojala todos pudiéramos vivir con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros hasta el final, no como el guason claro...pero se entiende ajaja. Cuídate, y hasta la otra.

 **Anon01:** Thanks! a winner is a dreamer who never give up!

yabudi96: Hola! gracias por pasar por esta historia y dejar un comentario. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, siempre tengo dudas de si logro plasmar los sentimientos de los personajes, así que me hace feliz saber que piense que lo logro aunque sea un poco. Espero que te guste, aunque sé que es relleno. Saludos!

 **Guest:** Hola! siiii! fue horrible, depresión mode on forever. Sería genial si se pudiera hacer eso, así Tite recapacitaría y nos daría el final que nos horrible cuando pasa eso en los exámenes, y tu analogía es totalmente acertada, Maldito Tite-sensei ajajajja Descuida, no dejaré de creer en el Ichiruki, ello siempre estarán en mi corazón, sólo que me decepciono del amor en la vida real ajajjaa, raro, pero cierto. Nunca dejaré mi historia, creo que habrá momentos en que pensaré ¿para qué sigo si ellos no están juntos? pero por algún milagro recobraré la cordura y seguiré con mis ideas, porque ellos merecen todas estas historias, no solo las mías sino de todos lo que escriben, porque si Tite no les permitió estar juntos, nosotros si lo haremos, en otros mundos, y en otros cuerpos, pero sus almas siempre estarán en cada palabra que escribamos. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, no creo que sea única ni todo lo que dices, pero te lo agradezco de corazón. La literatura es lo mejor para el alma! Gracias, intentaré no desanimarme, pero soy demasiado bipolar ajajja Saludos

 **Guest:** aquí la actualización, espero que aunque sea un capitulo relleno, te guste y sigas la historia ajajja.


	8. Cambios

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Tite kubo, yo solo tome a los personajes para hacer esta historia.

Hola! Gracias a todas (os) los que entran a leer el fic, a los que dejan review, y a los que lo ponen en fav o follow.

Sé que tengo muy botadas mis historias, pero no estaba de ánimos, aún sigo depre por el final de Bleach, sobre todo porque aún sigan las peleas, los insultos, las teorías, y sobre todo las noticias sobre el próximo tomo del manga, si de verdad es cómo dicen, creo que ya no podré recuperarme, o me tomará todavía más tiempo. Más aún porque no tengo el apoyo de nadie, es decir, en mi vida a nadie le gusta el Ichiruki, así que sufro mi agonía en soledad, por eso me encanta entrar a facebook, y ver todas las imágenes que los demás ICHIRUKISTAS comparten, y poder yo también compartí algunas, sobre todo cuando algo me recuerdo a ellos, sé que sólo este fandom lo entenderá, y eso me hace sentir un poco mejor.

En cuanto a la historia, espero que se haya entendido que tanto en este capítulo, como en el anterior, han pasado **7 AÑOS** desde que se separaron, y si no, ahora ya lo saben, aún no decido si la historia estará narrada desde el punto de vista de Ichigo, o de Rukia, o se iré alternando, si me dieran su opinión me sería de gran ayuda. Y sobre todo espero que no quieran matarme por este capítulo! .

Por otro lado **FUIMOS TT** en twitter ¿alguien estuvo twiteando? yo sí, aunque no podía estar tan activa, intenté dar mi granito de arena. Por eso amo este Fandom, son los mejores, excepto cuando empiezan las estúpida peleas con los Ichihimistas, amigos, esta es más allá de los gusto, estas son personas (de ambos fandoms) que nunca entenderán. Así que sigamos shipeando a nuestra pareja amada, sin tomar en cuenta lo que digan, en nuestros corazones el ICHIRUKI siempre estará vivo.

Frase: _"podríamos haber sido tan felices juntos, pero tuvimos que serlo por separado, anhelando el momento del eclipse"_

 **Capitulo 8**

Miré el reloj a mi lado, marcaba las 5:30 AM, normalmente a esta hora me levantaría y saldría correr, pero este día era diferente, ahora no estaba en mi casa, ni en mi cama, estaba entre las sábanas de alguien más. El cuerpo a mi lado se removió, pero no se despertó, todo lo contrario a mí, que durante toda la noche no había podido pegar un ojo. Cada musculo de mi cuerpo estaba en tensión, podía sentir cada imperfección del colchón, como las sábanas de seda se me pegaban a la piel, el cobertor lo sentía pesado sobre mi cuerpo, me sentía ahogado, casi claustrofóbico, sobre todo por el delgado brazo que se enrollaba a mí alrededor. Dios, esta había sido una mala idea, pero ¿Qué se supone que debería responderle a mi novia de hace un año cuando me preguntó por qué nunca me quedo a dormir en su casa? Sólo pude encogerme de hombros y decir que nunca antes se me había ocurrido, y esa fue una mala respuesta porque sus ojos se iluminaron y me invito a pasar la noche, muy entusiasmada, y ante esto no me pude negar.

Al terminar mi jornada laboral fui hasta mi departamento a buscar un bolso con una muda de ropa y accesorios de aseo, estuve tentado de quedarme ahí, pero no podía dejarla plantada, ella no se merecía algo así.

Al llegar a su departamento, toqué su puerta, y a penas se abrió ella se lanzó a mis brazos, saludándome con mucho entusiasmo, tuve que alejarme un poco para que me soltara, ella a regañadientes lo hiso, pero entonces me guiñó un ojo, tras lo cual ocultaba una promesa insinuante, y me condujo al comedor. La mesa estaba servida con una gran cena, aunque estaba seguro que le había pedido a su asistente que lo hiciera, y mi sospecha quedó corroborada cuando le pregunté de que era el estofado, y ella sólo se ruborizó, me miró y dijo que era sorpresa.

A veces me molestaba que no hiciera nada por si misma, aunque no tendría porque sorprenderme, siempre había sido así, ella conseguía todo lo que quería sin esforzarse, excepto por mí.

La comida estuvo deliciosa e intentaba actuar con normalidad, a pesar de que sentía la tensión arremolinándose en mi interior, sin embargo eso no me había distraído de notar que apenas terminaba de comer ella tomaba el plato, y lo llevaba a la cocina, para volver rápidamente con el siguiente. Para mí era obvio que en la cocina aun estaban sus sirvientes y el personal de limpieza, pero eso no era importante ahora.

Cuando terminamos el postre, de inmediato sugirió que me fuera al living a ver algo en la tv, yo no tuve inconvenientes, así que tomé mi copa de vino y me puse a ver la repetición de un partido de basquetbol. A los pocos minutos ella llegó a mi lado, acurrucándose cerca de mí, sabía que odiaba los deportes, pero aún así hiso como si mirara atentamente la pantalla, eran esas actitudes las que me hicieron aceptar salir con ella, se esforzaba tanto por complacerme, que podría decirse que me daba un poco de lástima.

-¿Quiénes juegan?-su voz resonó haciendo eco en el salón.

-Chicago Bull vs Lakers

-¡ah! ¿Y cuánto les queda?-dio un pequeño bostezo

¿Sería esta la señal para irnos a dormir? Mire mi reloj, eran las 12:30, la cena había tomado más tiempo del que esperaba.

-van en el tercer cuarto.

-y eso quiere decir…

-veinte minutos más.

-ok, cuando termine vamos a acostarnos-no me gustaba cuando me daban órdenes, era en momentos así donde salía a flote su actitud de niña mimada.

-bien-mi voz fue más ruda de lo que esperé, pero ella pareció no notarlo.

-mejor me adelantaré-se desperezó del sofá y antes de irse me dio un beso en los labios-te espero-eso en vez de relajarme sólo hiso que me pusiera más tenso.

Los veinte minutos se me pararon muy rápido, y estos dieron paso a treinta, y sin que me diera cuenta ya habían pasado cuarentaicinco minutos. Dios, debía dejar de ser un cobarde. Apague el televisor y me dirigí por el pasillo, sabía cuál era su habitación, pero de algún modo se sentía diferente.

La luz del velador estaba encendida, dándole al lugar un toque más intimo. Cuando entré, ella levantó la mirada de la revista que tenía en sus manos.

-te tardaste-era un reproche.

-tiempo extra-mala excusa

-¿estaban empatados?

-veo que te estás interiorizando acerca de deportes-intenté bromear y eso pareció dar resultado.

-tengo que hacerlo para estar a tu altura-sonrió ampliamente.

No sabía cómo responder a eso. Apreciaba que hiciera ese tipo de cosas, pero a la vez no quería que ella tuviera que cambiar para que alguien la quisiera, debía encontrar a alguien que la apreciara con todas sus virtudes y defectos, pero en cambio se había fijado en mi, y yo me había aprovechado de eso.

-iré a cambiarme-tomé mi bolso y me encerré en el baño.

Sólo tenía que bañarme, lavarme los dientes y cambiarme de ropa, lo cual no me tomaría más de diez minutos, pero hice las cosas lentamente, como si de un ritual se tratara, y salí veinte minutos después, pero a pesar de ser las 1: 35, ella seguía despierta, aunque se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no caer rendida ante el sueño.

-listo-dejé mi bolso en un rincón de la habitación y me acosté a su lado.

Ella estaba sobre el cubrecama, su esbelto cuerpo envuelto en un corto y rojo camisón de dormir, con encaje negro sobre los senos, sus intenciones eran obvias, y aunque debía ser algo que me relajara, por algún motivo me ponía más tenso, así que sólo me quedé quieto, mirándola a los ojos, esperando como un cobarde a que ella hiciera el primer movimiento, y así fue.

Dejó su revista a un lado y gateó sobre la cama, acercándose a mí, acarició mi pecho con sus uñas color cereza, para terminar sentada a horcajadas sobre mis caderas, pero a pesar de esto la tensión no se iba, la sentía por todo mi cuerpo, excepto en una parte de mi, la que precisamente debería estar rígida.

-¿tuviste un día difícil?-hasta ella había notado mi estado de ánimo.

-si, fue un día largo, muchas juntas, algunas caídas de la bolsa, no fue mi mejor día.

-¿perdiste algunos millones?-se acercó y beso mi cuello.

-si, pero en dos hora triplique lo que perdí, así que terminó siendo una gran victoria

-entonces deberíamos celebrar-sus dientes rozaron el lóbulo de mi oreja para proceder a morderla ligeramente.

-suena bien-tenía que concentrarme en ella, olvidarme de todo lo demás y solo pensar en la mujer que estaba entre mis brazos en este momento.

Cerré mis ojos y posé mi cara en la curvatura de su cuello, sintiendo su olor a rosas y fresas, una promesa traviesa pero decidida, el cual llegó directamente a mi cerebro, nublando mi hilo de pensamiento. Dejé atrás todo y la convertí en un cuerpo, sólo eso, un caparazón que ocupaba para mi placer. Sé que eso me convertía en un maldito imbécil, pero era la única forma en la que podía hacerlo, porque aunque mi mente sabía que tenía que dejar atrás el pasado, mis sentidos a veces me traicionaban. Me había llevado mucho tiempo volver a tocar a otra mujer sin sentir que la traiciona, sin compararla con ella, sin que al tocarla pensara en su cuerpo, que lo que mi dedos rosaban era en realidad su blanca y tersa piel, sin pensar y añorar a la mujer a la cual me entregué en cuerpo y alma, a la que amé más que a nada en el mundo, y a cambio ella me abandonó sin remordimientos.

-Ichigo-suspiró contra mis labios mientras mis manos recorrían su cuerpo.

Podría ser que fueran mis sentimientos por ella, o sólo quisiera engrandecer mi ego, pero me gustaba cuando hacia esos sonidos, me gustaba que dijera mi nombre, aunque en el fondo de mi mente sabía que era porque de esa forma no me permitía convertirla en un ser sin rostro, no me permitía convertirla en una muñeca, y así no sentirme un pervertido al terminar.

Las caricias cada vez fueron más urgentes, respirar se hacía cada vez más difícil. Sobre mi regazo sentía como la tela de mis pantalones se humedecía, demostrando lo lista que estaba, así que en un rápido movimiento la puse sobre su espalda, la despoje del delgado camisón, dejando su cuerpo a mi total mereced. Junte nuestros labios y prácticamente nos devoramos el uno al otro.

-Ichigo, por favor-rogó mientras yo mecía mi mano entre sus piernas, tocando su punto más sensible.

Era el momento. Me despojé de mis pantalones y alcancé el condón que había dejado en el velador, sabía que esta acción la decepcionaba, pero no podía hacerlo sin protección, al única vez que lo intentamos, mi libido pasó de 100 a -2000 en el segundo en que la punta de mi miembro toco su entrada, así que nunca más lo intentaría, aunque nunca le dije lo que pasó por mi mente en ese momento, y nunca se lo diría a nadie, incluso yo intentaba olvidarlo.

-aquí voy-entonces la penetré.

Comencé un vaivén frenético, esperando que alcanzara pronto el clímax, para así termina cuanto antes. Era algo deprimente de decir, pero ya no disfrutaba tanto el sexo, y todo por la maldita perra que me había arruinado la vida, hasta este placer básico me había echado a perder.

Sentía que el momento estaba acerca, así que tome en mis manos uno de sus senos y eso bastó para que explotara, y yo dejé ir mi liberación. Ambos respirábamos trabajosamente. Sentía su mirada sobre mí, pero yo mantenía mis ojos cerrados, no quería que viera los demonios que rondaban mi mente.

-fue grandioso-sus dedos acariciaron mi mandíbula.

-si-le di un rápido beso en los labios y me separé de ella.

Me quité el condón y fui directo al baño a botarlo al papelero, me moje la cara dándome cuenta de que estaba sudando helado. Odiaba esa reacción de mi cuerpo, pero era algo que no podía controlar. Me mojé la nuca y tomé un vaso de agua. Cuando volví al dormitorio ella se había acostado bajo las sabanas, y me miraba con el cansancio grabado en sus rasgos, tomé mis pantalones del piso y me acosté a su lado, de inmediato se apegó a mí, dejando descansar su mejilla en mi pecho.

-buenas noches amor.

-buenas noches Riruka.

Y en esa posición me había quedado, durante la noche no me había movido ni un milímetro, y mis ojos se habían mantenido abiertos todo el tiempo. Lo intenté todo, desde contar ovejas, hasta meditación, regulando mi respiración, pero ser plenamente consciente del cuerpo a mi lado me lo impidió.

El sol se alzaba a través de la venta, el día estaba comenzando, así que quite el brazo que me aprisionaba y me levanté. Bajé a la cocina y ahí estaba el mayordomo.

-buenos días señor Kurosaki.

-buenos días Kutsuzawa

-¿quiere desayunar?

-no, aún no, sólo quería tomar un vaso de jugo

-hay jugo natural de naranja y frutilla.

No entendía la manía de la gente rica por tener a alguien que lo atendiera- no te preocupes, puedo servirme solo

-no es molestia, para eso estoy, entonces ¿naranja o frutilla?

-naranja-dijé a regañadientes.

-enseguida vuelvo-a los pocos segundos me trajo con un vaso lleno.

-gracias

-no hay de que-su mirada expectante me incomodaba, así que me dirigí al balcón.

Abajo en la calle ya había movimiento, y lo primero que pensé era que yo debería estar allí, ansiaba estar ahí, y no acá arriba ¿Cómo podía tener esta gran vida, buena situación económica, gozar de buena salud, tener una gran familia, amigos, y una novia que me idolatraba, y aún así sentir un vacío en mi interior? Era tan patético.

-Ichigo-me di vuelta y vi a Riruka parada en el umbral del ventanal, traía puesta mi camisa azul.

-buenos días-le di una sonrisa.

Ella corrió lanzándose a mis brazos-creí que te habías ido.

-¿cómo me iba a ir sin mi camisa?-bromee.

-si, claro, que tonta-enterró más fuerte su cara en mi pecho.

-¡Hey!-me alejé y levanté su mentón, sus ojos estaban llorosos-¿Qué pasó?

-nada, sólo…-se llevo una manga para secar las lágrimas-sólo que me hace feliz ver que aún estas aquí.

-te dije que no me iría ¿verdad?

-si, lo sé, que ridícula me siento-entonces sonrió, y eso ahuyentó la preocupación en mi.

Me incliné un poco pero ella cubrió su boca-aliento matutino-entonces sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Pellizque su nariz-¿te parece bien si me baño y después tomamos desayuno juntos?

Sus ojos se iluminaron-me parece estupendo, iré a pedir que lo preparen todo-salió de mis brazos y entró dando saltitos, pero de detuvo para preguntar-¿Qué se te apetece?

 _"Irme"_ susurró una voz maliciosa desde el fondo de mi alma-café, el resto elígelo tú.

-está bien-entonces se perdió camino a la cocina.

En cuanto subí hasta el dormitorio, fui directo al baño y vacié mi estómago en el inodoro. Esto tenía que ser por algo que comí, esta reacción no tenía nada que ver con la situación. No había nada de malo en pasar la noche con mi novia, no estaba traicionando a nadie, yo había sido el traicionado, yo era al que abandonaron, yo fui el que quedó destrozado son ninguna explicación, yo había muerto, y aún ahora estaba juntando mis partes, intentando renacer.

Cuando bajé, la mesa estaba puesta para lo que parecía un regimiento militar completo, había mucho y de todo.

-creo que exageraste, Riruka.

-es que no sabía que se te apetecía, así que pedí un poco de todo.

-gracias- supongo que podía comer ya que acababa de dejar me estómago vacío.

El desayuno fue ameno, intente estar atento, responder cuando debía y sonreír un poco, fue así como dieron las 7:30, ya era hora de irme. Tomé mi bolso y me dirigí a la salida, dónde Riruka me detuvo.

-entonces ¿Qué tal?-rodeó mi cuello son sus brazos, jugando con el pelo de mi nuca.

-fue un excelente desayuno.

-no me refiero a eso tontito, además no comiste casi nada.

-es que aún estoy lleno por la comida de anoche.

-ya-bajó sus manos y jugueteó con mi corbata verde-me refiero a pasar la noche aquí ¿Qué piensas de repetirlo?

La sola idea me tensó el estómago, haciéndome temer que devolviera el desayuno, pero no podía decirle eso ¿Cómo le dices a tu novia que no puedes dormir con ella porque todo tu cuerpo lo rechaza? Por suerte en ese momento mi celular sonó.

-espera un momento-preferí atender la llamada-Kurosaki

 _-señor Kurosaki, buenos días, soy su secretaria Hinamori._

-Buenos días Hinamori

 _-Señor, lo llamo para avisarle que el señor Kaname está esperándolo porque dijo que tiene información que debe revisar antes de su junta de las 10 AM, al parecer es algo urgente._

-está bien señorita Hinamori, dígale que me espere, voy en camino-corté la comunicación.

-¿otro problema?

-así es de deber-la tomé de la cintura y a atraje hacia mi-me tengo que ir.

-lo sé-hiso un leve puchero, entonces se puso de puntillas y me dio un beso-que te vaya bien.

-adiós-la solté y me fui.

A medida que bajaba los 18 pisos, le tensión me comenzaba a abandonar, relajando mi cuerpo. Como lo había previsto, en la acera me espera mi chofer.

-buenos días Señor Kurosaki-me abrió la puerta

-buenos días Yamamoto

Una vez dentro me miró por el espejo retrovisor- se ve cansado ¿pasó una buena noche?

Sólo sonreí como respuesta, y me acomodé en los asientos de cuero. No fue necesario que le dijera a donde ir, él ya sabía mi rutina, había sido mi chofer por cuatro años, desde que llegué a ser jefe de Almas Corp, esta era una compañía de inversionistas y abogados, en la cual trabajaba desde hace 5 años; era un campo laboral completamente distinto a lo que había estudiado, pero luego de haber pasado por el periodo de inestabilidad, había decidido cambiar todo en mi vida, incluso cambiarme a mí. Me fue un poco difícil comenzar a trabajar, pero soy inteligente y dedicado, así que con esfuerzo en un año llegué a la jefatura, y para mi sorpresa este había resultado ser un buen lugar para mi, porque aquí podía descargar toda mi ira retenida al tratar con clientes complicados, creando estrategias arriesgadas, de verdad disfrutaba apoderarme de las empresas de sujetos que se sentían superiores, para después verlos suplicar por ayuda, al final cedíamos, pero tenía que trabajar para nosotros, ya no eran jefes, si no que volvían a ser un empleado más, algunos surgían, pero otros no tenían pasta para obedecer, así que lo quitábamos todo y adiós.

Pensar en eso me entusiasmaba, me gustaba mi trabajo, me relajaba y me ayudaba a olvidarme de todo lo demás. Mientras trabajaba no había presente, ni futuro, ni pasado. El auto se detuvo y no espere a que me abrieran la puerta.

-tenga un buen día señor.

-gracias Yamamoto.

Entré en nuestro edificio. Era una imponente estructura moderna empotrada en la ciudad empresarial, contaba con cincuenta pisos, albergando diferentes empresas, pero desde el piso veinte al cincuenta pertenecían a Almas Corp, demostrando el poderío que poseían, y aunque no quería ser engreído, debía reconocer que yo era uno de los responsable de este gran crecimiento, ya que antes de entrar estaban ubicados en un edificio de quince pisos, y sólo ocupaban cinco de ellos.

-buenos días señor Kurosaki.

-Buenos días Señorita Hinamori ¿dónde está Kaname?

-el señor Kaname se tuvo que retirar, pero dejó los documentos en su escritorio.

-está bien, y ¿Qué hay para hoy?-caminé hasta mi oficina, con la muchacha siguiéndome.

-tiene una reunión a las 10 AM con Las Noches S.A, por el proyecto que quiere emprender en el desierto.

-¿vienen o vamos?

-ellos vienen, ya están sus técnicos en la sala de reuniones instalando sus equipos para la presentación.

-que uno de nuestros chicos vaya a supervisarlos ¿qué más?

-a las doce se ha programado un almuerzo con los ejecutivos.

-¿es obligatorio?

-no, pero…

-no voy-saqué mi notebook y lo conecte a la pantalla emplazada en mi escritorio-¿algo más?

-los abogados quieren revisar los contratos, dijeron que les avisara cuando usted pudiera.

-a las 17 estaría bien.

-es que…-se notaba nerviosa-me dijeron que le pidiera que no fuera tan tarde.

-si se quejan, transfiéremelos-en la pantalla Windows me daba la bienvenida-¿eso es todo?

-si

-entonces puedes retirarte-salió de mi despacho arrastrando los pies por la alfombra.

¿Era tan difícil encontrar a una secretaria que no fuera una incompetente? Aborrecía esa actitud de niña tímida que tenía Hinamori, pero debía reconocer que trabajaba bien, no excelente, pero bien, y eso era mucho para decir.

Estaba listo para iniciar el día cuando mi celular personal sonó. Demonios, había olvidado apagarlo. Con una mueca conteste.

-Kurosaki.

 _-que serio para responder. Arizawa, Tatsuki Arizawa, agente 007_

-que gracias-respondí irónico- ¿Qué quieres?

 _-que linda forma de saludara tu amiga._

-estoy en el trabajo.

 _-siempre lo estas, o en el gimnasio o con tu noviecita, a todo esto ¿ya se graduó del kínder*?_

-¿y tú ya fuiste ingresada en el asilo, abuela?

 _-¡Oye! Que tenemos la misma edad._

-si te pones tan sensible con el tema de la edad, pensare que no eres Tatsuki.

- _sabes que no soy así, llevo mi edad a mucha honra, no como otro que busca un juguete nuevo para sentirse más joven._

-no estoy con ella por ese motivo.

 _-todos sabemos porque estas con ella_ -una tensión se asentó en la línea.

-¿para qué llamaste Tatsuki?-pregunté cansado.

- _perdón, ya estoy desvariado_ -tomó una gran respiración- _La verdad es que me voy a casar_.

-¿vas a cazar animales salvajes? Sabes que eso está prohibido.

 _-no imbécil, estoy comprometida, le pedí matrimonio a Renji, bueno el también me lo pidió, más bien fue algo que los dos hicimos al mismo tiempo-_ hablaba mucho y muy rápido.

-espera ¿Estás comprometida? ¿En matrimonio? ¿Te vas a casar? ¿Con Renji?

- _eso es básicamente un resumen de lo que he dicho, además ¿Por qué suenas tan sorprendido?_

-es que bueno…eres tú

- _¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO? Eres un maldito, y yo que te llamaba para que fueras el hombre de honor._

Su elección de palabras no tenía sentido -¿Hombre de honor? ¿Eso existe?

- _Como si me importada_ -suspiró- _sabes que por mi vida nómada, no tengo muchas amigas, fue casi un milagro que después de veinte años, nos volviéramos a encontrarnos hace tres años. Tú eres uno de mis amigos más cercanos, después de Renji por supuesto._

-obvio-lo pensé un momento-¿debo ayudarte a elegir vestido? ¿O tu atuendo para la noche de bodas?

-! _cielos no!_ -rió a carcajadas- _sólo cómprate un lindo traje y quédate a mi lado en el altar ese día para que firmes cómo testigo._

-entonces me parece bien. Será un honor ser tu hombre de honor.

 _-genial._

-¿soy el mejor?

 _-no te creas tanto._

-tú sabes cómo matar el ego de un hombre.

- _es mi especialidad_ -hubo un pequeño silencio- _entonces ¿cuento contigo?_

-por supuesto, di la fecha y hora, y ahí estaré.

- _será en Junio, después te llegará la carta de invitación-_ su voz era de puro entusiasmo- _entonces te dejo hombre de negocios, nos vemos._

-adiós.

La llamada terminó. Me tomé unos minutos para reflexionar. Era extraño que una amiga se casara, para mí era algo que se veía muy lejano, aunque si me ponía a pensar, casi todas las persona que conocía, que tenía mi edad, ya tenía sus familias formadas, una pareja estable, casa, hijos y hasta un perro, pero yo no me veía haciendo nada de eso, mi vida era muy inestable, no económicamente, pero si emocionalmente, aún cargaba cicatrices muy profundas, y hasta que no sanaran no podía pensar en un futuro con otra persona, tal vez era por eso que acepté tener una relación con Riruka, al ser 8 años menor no se proyectaba conmigo, o por lo menos eso era lo que yo quería creer.

-señor Kurosaki, su junta empieza en treinta minutos.

-gracias Hinamori.

Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en eso, ahora me concentraría en mi trabajo, en donde si tenía todo bajo control. Abrí la carpeta azul que reposaba sobre mi escritorio para estudiarla una última vez antes de ir a la reunión, aunque ya me la sabía casi de memoria, pero nunca había que subestimar al contrincante, más si había dinero de por medio. La puerta se abrió.

-¿listo Señor Kurosaki?

Ordené los papeles-listo

Caminamos por el pasillo hasta la sala de reuniones. Todos los ejecutivos estaban sentados, pero al verme, se pusieron de pie de inmediato, yo los saludé uno por uno, hasta llegar a mi lugar, en la cabecera de la mesa.

-podemos comenzar.

Entonces proyectaron las diapositivas. Yo me recline en mi asiento. Esto si lo podía controlar, esta era mi vida, y el mejor lugar para estar en este momento.

* * *

*Kinder: ciclo formativo previo a la educación primaria obligatoria establecida en muchas partes del mundo hispanoamericano. (Jardín de infancia)

* * *

 **Natsumivat:** Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado. La verdad, el capitulo anterior no es previo a que Ichigo esté preso, más bien es después de eso, es el tiempo presente, ya han pasado 7 años desde que se separaron. Si, Rukia se ve reflejada mucho en la historia de Renji, pero ella cree que si no puede darle una familia a Ichigo, no debe estar a su lado. Ichigo por otro lado es alguien totalmente nuevo, y ya veremos si se arrepiente o no. Yo pienso igual, un hijo no decide el camino para formar una familia, pero Rukia está cegada. Siempre seguiré escribiendo ICHIRUKI, ellos son mi inspiración, sólo por ellos me decidí a publicar mis historias, así que nunca los dejaré. Leí tu historia y me encantó, triste pero así es la vida, no siempre existen finales felices. Yo pienso lo mismo, creo ellos pasaran esta vida separados, pero en la siguiente estarán juntos, sus almas están unidas, eso es un hecho. Ajajajjaa si, Ichigo y Tatsuki son amigos, ya veremos si se encuentran...Gracias, espero que tu también subas el ánimo, tenemos que darnos fuerzas entre nosotros, o si no todos caeremos en la depresión. VALOR!

 **nidiajakmo:** es una situación que ninguna persona debería pasar sola, pero por lo menos encontró gente que estuvo a su lado, eso es lo importante. Me alegro que te haya gustado. El final de Bleach fue la peor sorpresa que he recibido en mi vida. Las lagunas argumentales son lo peor, es como leer un libro que tenga un final abierto! El ICHIRUKI siempre será real para nosotros, pueden pasar muchos de años, pero yo siempre seré ICHIRUKISTA!

 **Amy Salas:** ajaja muchas gracias! aunque a veces creo que no quedan tan buenos, pero me alegro de que a ti te gusten. No es necesario los aplausos -su cara se convierte en un tomate- Ajajajaja si, puede que se descontrole un poco, pero así es el drama. EL Ichiruki siempre se sintió canon, le duela a quien le duela, pero te apoyo, las dudas argumentales que dejó son horribles! ¿Urahara dónde estás? Yo también, el dolor y la frustración no se van. Descontrolate no más, para eso estamos!

 **Anon01:** I don't know if you are really from USA, but is funny write in English ajajajja Thanks, never back down.

 **Guest:** Falta para el encuentro épico, si es que se encuentran. ajajajjajaa Saludos y cuídate también.

 **Z:** Hola, me demoré mucho en actualizar, lo siento, pero ya aquí por fin capítulo. Sé que tengo mi otra historia un poco (mejor dicho bastante) botada, pero creo que se hiso un poco enredada esa historia y ahora tenía dudas de cómo seguir. Pero ya se me ocurrirá algo...espero. Tu igual cuídate. PD: lo siento U_U


	9. Encuentro

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Tite kubo, yo solo tome a los personajes para hacer esta historia.

Hola! Gracias a todas (os) los que entran a leer el fic, a los que dejan review, y a los que lo ponen en fav o follow

Debo decir que me costó un poco terminar este capítulo, la verdad es que lo tenía más o menos listo, hasta que un comentario anterior me dijo que la personalidad de Riruka quedo un poco fuera de personaje, la verdad no pensé mucho es eso, y nunca me había fijado en ella, así estoy intentando repasar su personaje para poder plasmar mejor su personalidad, si no lo logro les pido disculpas, pero creo que no la había incluido antes, y no me dediqué mucho a ella, así que denme un poco de tiempo para procesarlo e intentar que me llegue la inspiración para hacer de ella un mejor personaje.

Tenía pensado subir este capítulo hace dos semana, es pero no alcancé a hacerlo, y después me fui de viaje, fue una experiencia maravillosa, pero me faltó tiempo para hacer todo lo que quería, y sobre todo NO QUERÍA VOLVER ajajajaja, pero ya estoy en mi casita, de vuelta a la realidad, y con nuevo capítulo ;D, espero lo disfruten.

Frase: _"Te veré en las noches, cuando nuestros sueños salgan a contar estrellas"_

 **NO LEER ANTES DE CAPÍTULO.**

En cuanto a la historia, espero que les guste este capítulo, tal vez esperaban algo más, no sé la verdad, pero a mí me gustó cómo quedó, o por lo menos esta siempre fué la idea que tuve al pensar en un reencuentro entre ellos. Tal vez pensaron que fue raro que él no dijera que la conocía, pero hay que entender que quedó paralizado con muchos pensamientos en su mente, y que no supo cómo responder en el momento, ver a alguien que amaste y te dejó después de 7 años, debe dejar a cualquiera fuera de juego xD.

Es todo por ahora, espero las guste y si no es así lo siento, pero espero que sigan apoyando a esta humilde escritora idiota.

 **Capítulo 9  
**

¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué mierda había pasado esta noche? Se suponía que hoy iría a la típica y aburrida cena de ensayo de la boda de Tatsuki, pero lo que allí pasó, estuvo totalmente fuera de mis planes.

Salí del trabajo y pasé a mi edificio a cambiarme, de allí fui a recoger a Riruka, la cual se había puesto un vestido negro con un acabado blanco sobre el pecho, no era muy apretado, pero si remarcaba sus curvas, además se había puesto unas botas negras que llegaban hasta sus rodillas, no sé si era un atuendo muy acorde para la ocasión, pero ¿Qué sabía yo de moda?

El tráfico fue un caos, pero afortunadamente llegamos a tiempo, aunque habíamos tenido un pequeño retraso. Primero teníamos que dirigirnos a la iglesia. Entramos y estaban a punto de comenzar, así que la organizadora de bodas me arrastró hasta el altar para ocupar mi lugar como damo de honor, entonces se procedió a practicar la ceremonia de boda al completo, desde la marcha nupcial, cuando entran los novios, hasta el bla bla bla del sacerdote que los iba a casar, aunque para guardar el misterio los novios no dijeron sus votos, eso lo harían mañana. Luego de repetirlo unas dos veces, nos dirigimos al lugar dónde se celebraría la cena de ensayo, lo que se traduce en una cena para conversar un rato e intentar bajarle el nerviosismo a los novios, para que no parezca como que sólo nos trajeron para el ensayo. Era en un restaurante elegante a las afuera de la cuidad, el mismo lugar en donde sería la fiesta luego del casamiento.

Cuando llegamos pude ver que los decoradores estaban instalando algunas cosas para mañana, así que andaban de un lado para otro, y aunque la cena de hoy era un salón distinto al de mañana, a veces los trabajadores incomodaban un poco a los invitados, por suerte hoy tenían que asistir sólo la familia y los padrinos, era para la gente que intervenía en la ceremonia, pero a pesar de ser pocos, desde que había llegado casi no había visto a los novios, así que dejé a Riruka en nuestra mesa y comencé a buscarlos, aunque se me hacía bastante difícil encontrarlos, por lo que había visto Tatsuki y Renji iban de un lado para otro saludando a la gente u ocupándose de algún desperfecto de última hora.

Por suerte me tope con ella a doblar en la esquina de un pasillo-¿necesitas ayuda con eso?-traía un florero gigante, era casi más grande que ella.

-Ichigo-dijo sorprendida-lo siento, no te vi- había estado a punto de chocar conmigo-No te preocupes, estoy bien, disfruta la velada.

-no seas ridícula-se lo quité de las manos-después de todo soy el damo de honor y hasta ahora no he hecho nada-sonrió-¿dónde lo quieres poner?

-iba a llevarlo hasta la entrada.

-está bien, yo te sigo.

-Tatsuki-el peli rojo llegó a nuestro lado, estaba agitado, al parecer había corrido buscándola-ya está aquí-dijo y una gran sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

-¿de verdad?-la cara de Tat se iluminó-¿no que su vuelo se había retrasado y no llegaría hasta mañana?

-si, pero de alguna forma lo logró, ya sabes cómo es ella.

-claro que si, ella siempre consigue lo que quiere.

-bueno, vamos, está en la entrada-entonces la tomó de la mano dispuesto a llevársela.

Al parecer se había olvidado por completo de que yo estaba ahí, así que carraspee y su atención se volvió hacia mi-todavía sigo aquí, y esto pesa mucho-indiqué con la cabeza el florero que aún cargaba.

-¡ah! Claro, lo siento, tendremos que pasar a la entrada primero

-no te preocupes, ella está allí.

-¿en serio? Entonces síguenos Ichigo-me empujó un poco, arrastrándome con ella.

Para mi suerte no tuvimos que caminar mucho hasta la entrada, aunque de igual forma sentía que el peso en mis manos iba a terminar por desgarrarme los hombros ¿de verdad era necesario este florero gigantesco de cerámica?

-¡no lo puedo creer! De verdad estás aquí-era un poco extraño escuchar a Tatsuki tan entusiasmada por algo que no fueran las luchas libres.

Entonces alguien le devolvió el saludo, la voz que respondió me heló la sangre-claro, dije que vendría y aquí estoy-escuche risas, pero era un sonido lejano, como si yo estuviera debajo del agua y oyera todo desde lejos.

-si te soy sincera, por un momento creí que no vendrías.

-yo también lo pensé-hubo un silencio cargado de un secreto compartido-pero tú debes saber que Renji tiene el poder del convencimiento, después de todo aceptaste casarte con él.

-¡oye! Que la propuesta fue mutua.

-eso dice él-más risas.

Tenía que salir de allí, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, ni siquiera podía soltar el maldito florero que tenía en las manos. Joder, sólo tenía que dejarlo en un rincón, darme la vuelta y correr lejos de allí. Un momento, yo no soy un cobarde ¿Por qué habría de huir? Yo no hice nada malo, todo lo contrario, había sido ella la que se había ido, era ella la que había sido una maldita desgraciada, era ella quien debería sentirse avergonzada y querer huir para esconderse, no yo. Una nueva fuerza creció en mí, la ira, ese había sido el sentimiento que me había rescatado de la miseria en la que me había hundido después de que ella me dejó, la ira fue mi refugio y ahora le volvería a dar la bienvenida como una vieja amiga, así que con total seguridad e indiferencia bajé un poco el florero y tosí para hacerme notar.

-Tatsuki ¿Dónde dejo esto?

-¡oh! perdón, ponlo a un lado de la entrada, a la derecha, pero ven aquí que quiero presentarte a una amiga.

Hice lo que me dijo con total tranquilidad, con movimientos precisos, y cuando me volví nuestros ojos se encontraron, después de 7 años, violeta contra miel otra vez. En ese momento su piel se volvió varios tonos más blanca. Era obvio que no esperaba verme allí, tanto como yo no esperaba verla a ella, pero a veces el destino es traicionero y nos pone en situaciones dolorosas de forma adrede.

-hola ¿qué tal?-dije con el tono más plano que pude.

El silencio reinó entre nosotros, era obvio que ni Renji ni Tatsuki sabían que ocurría, por su parte ella parecía tener la mente en un lugar muy lejano mientras me miraba. A medida que los segundos mis ojos se dedicaron a recorrerla por completo, seguía teniendo los mismo grandes ojos violetas, pero parecían guardar un gran secreto en ellos, su cuerpo parecía haberse desarrollado un poco durante los años, sus pechos estaban un poco más grandes, y tenía más curvas, pero podría deberse al vestido que usaba, el cual era apegado a su cuerpo, casi como su fuera una segunda piel, su típico mechón partía su cara en dos, pero su pelo estaba más largo, casi llegaba hasta su cintura, era un gran cambio, ella siempre había dicho que prefería tenerlo corto ¿Cuanto habría cambiado en estos siete años?

-Rukia-entonces un sujeto llegó hasta su lado-no seas tan impulsiva y salgas del auto mientras está aún en movimiento, sin contar que me dejaste sólo en ese caótico estacionamiento, es una locura allá afuera-el sujeto miró a todos, y al parecer él si se dio cuenta de la tensión en el aire, porque se acercó a la morena de forma protectora y susurrándole algo al oído, tocó su brazo, eso pareció sacarla del trance en el que había caído, pero a mí ese acto me hiso hervir la sangre, llenándome de ira-¿estás bien?

Su piel aún estaba blanca, y vi sus manos temblar levemente-si, estoy bien-pero no lo estaba, a pesar del tiempo que estuvimos separados, seguía teniendo las mismas actitudes, y se notaba claramente que estaba incomoda, e intentaba concentrarse en otra cosa, mirando a todos lados, menos a mí, el causante de su caos mental.

-¿segura?-Esta vez fue el turno de Renji de mostrarse preocupado-te ves un poco pálida, tal vez el vuelo te afecto, la gente suele marearse.

-yo la veo bien-dije sarcástico, ella agrando los ojos en asombro, pero seguía sin mirarme.

-eso es porque tú no la conoces- _oh Tatsuki, que equivocada estas._

-puede que tengas razón, aunque se me hace familiar-me acerqué un paso a ella y la mire de arriba abajo-¿no te he visto antes?

La mirada de pánico que me lanzó me llenó de una retorcida satisfacción, pero aunque por un gran lado estaba lleno de júbilo, una minúscula parte de mi se sentía culpable por ponerla en esta situación, aunque no podía aceptarlo ¿Después de todo lo ocurrido aún guardaba algún rastro de aprecio por ella? Esta debía ser una jodida broma.

-No-casi fue un grito-no nos conocemos-entonces se serenó y todo rastro de sentimiento desapareció de su rostro, su clásica cara de póker hiso acto de presencia-buenas tarde, mi nombre es Rukia Shirayuki.

¿Shirayuki? Por un momento creí que bromeaba, casi solté una gran carcajada, pero ella seguía con una seriedad que me decía que no había cabida para otra opción, no sabía a que estaba jugando, pero fuera lo que fuera, yo sería el ganador.

-Ichigo Kurosaki, es un placer conocerte Shirayuki-san-entonces tomé su mano y le di un beso en el dorso, el asombro cruzó su rostro, pero lo ocultó rápidamente, al parecer se había vuelto buena en eso, pero yo la conocía muy bien para ver a través de su máscara.

-me alegro que los dos al fin se conozcan, ambos han sido una parte importante en nuestras vidas-no podía pensar en algo bueno que Rukia hubiera hecho por ellos, tendría que haber sido un engaño de su parte, estuve tentado de desenmascararla, pero ver a Tatsuki tan feliz me detuvo, ya habría tiempo para eso, después de todo, dicen que la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío-¿y no nos vas a presentar a tu acompañante Rukia?-la miró sugerente.

-que tonta ¿Dónde están mis modales?-sus mejillas se sonrojaron-este es Ashido Kano, es mi novio-no estoy seguro de haber podido mantener mi cara imparcial, pero no fue nada en comparación a la deformación del rostro de los novios.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando te llamé?-reclamó el novio, ella sólo se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

-eso si que no señorita, quiero detalles ¡ahora!-exigió la novia.

-señorita Arizawa-una mujer rubia y con semblante amargado se nos acercó-le dije que sólo salude a los invitados y los deje pasar, de lo contrario retrasa todo el itinerario.

-si, si, lo sé, lo siento-hiso una mueca de fastidio-entren ustedes, después los alcanzamos, y seguiremos esta conversación Rukia, no creas que te has escapado de mi.

Comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo que daba hasta el salón donde se estaba llevando a cabo la cena, dejé que la pareja pasara delante mío, no quería que ella estuviera mirándome, quería tener yo el control de la situación, aunque a decir verdad todo esto era un caos, mi cabeza daba vueltas, y sentía repulsión al saber que estaba en el mismo lugar, podía sentir cómo la bilis quería subir por mi garganta, pero me contuve, tenía que tranquilizarme, no podía dejar que ella viera lo afectado que estaba, ahora yo sería el que manejara la situación. Estábamos ubicados en mesas separadas, pero desde mi asiento tenía una clara visión de su espalda, y la de su novio.

-sí que te demoraste Ichigo-Riruka acercó su silla a mi lado, y posó una de sus manos en mi muslo, eso en vez de tranquilizarme me hiso sentir enfermo, así que tomé su mano y entrelacé nuestros dedos.

-pero ya estoy aquí-sonreí de lado y eso pareció tranquilizarla.

Rápidamente comenzó a hablar sobre una de sus amigas de sus clases de karate, que al parecer había tenido una fractura mientras entrenaba, pero ya se estaba recuperando, la verdad había dejado de escuchar a la mitad del relato, sólo me centraba en la morena que tenía delante de mis ojos, parecía que ya se le había pasado la tensión de los hombros, incluso parecía estárselo pasando bien, se reía y compartía con todas las personas en su mesa, pero sobre todo no me pasó inadvertida la acción que tuvo su pareja de posar su brazo en el respaldo de la silla, pasando levemente sus dedos sobre la piel desnuda de su hombro, a veces incluso jugueteaba con su pelo, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, como si fuera una acción normal entre ellos. Al verlos era obvio que mantenía una relación intima ¿sería él por quién ella me dejó? Y si era así ¿Habían estado juntos desde antes de que se fuera de mi lado? ¿Sería ella feliz ahora? Muchas dudas me asaltaban y la ira iba creciendo con cada pregunta que formulaba. Yo había vivido los peores años de mi vida después de que ella se fue, y aun tenía problemas sin solucionar, y de pronto llegaba ella, irradiando felicidad para restregármela en la cara, eso no era justo, y lo iba a pagar, de alguna manera haría que ella sufriera un poco del dolor que me había hecho pasar, y que aún guardaba en un rincón oscuro de mi alma.

-Ichigo ¿Estás bien?-Riruka me miraba con la preocupación grabada en su cara, todo mi cuerpo estaba en tensión.

-si, estoy bien-tomé mi copa de un solo trago en el momento en que bajaron las luces y presentaron a los novios.

Cuando se hubieron ubicado en su mesa, la comida no tardó en llegar, y vaya que se lucieron, todo estaba delicioso. La gente se lanzó a sus platos, las bebidas y la conversación, todos en nuestra mesa eran agradables, por lo que dijeron eran familiares de Renji, algunos primos y primas, pero yo no conocía a nadie, y no me sentía con ánimos de participar en lo que decía, aunque Riruka era un caso aparte, ella podía hablar con todos, era sociable por naturaleza. A veces era entretenido, me gustaba que fuera extrovertida y amigable con la gente, pero en este momento quería estar tranquilo, no quería escuchar a nadie, ni a mí mismo.

Terminada la comida se dio pie para que las personas dieran palabras de ánimo a los novios. Varias personas se pusieron de pie, pero no presté atención a ninguna de ellas, mi mente estaba en otro lugar, uno muy oscuro. En mitad del soliloquio de un alpinista que había subido el Everest junto a los novios, vi que Rukia se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió por un pasillo que daba hacia los baño, no sé que me pasó, pero un repentino impulso me hiso levantarme y seguirla, mi mente tenía control de mis terminaciones nerviosas, y ahora actuaba por cuenta propia. Cuando llegué al pasillo me lleve una sorpresa al ver que ella se desviaba y salía a la terraza, esperé unos segundos, para asegurarme de que nadie me viera y crucé los ventanales.

La noche estaba helada y el cielo despejado, se veían claramente las estrellas, y la luna llena brillaba en todo su esplendor, de pronto fue como si volviera en el tiempo y la viera en el balcón de nuestro departamento. Algunas veces, durante la madrugada, cuando ella tenía algún problema, solía salir a ver la luna surcando el cielo, muchas veces me despertaba, y al no verla a mi lado, iba hasta allí y la encontraba hecha un ovillo en una de las sillas, no me costaba nada tomar su cuerpo entre mis brazos y llevarla hasta nuestra cama, dónde la envolvía con mi cuerpo para hacer que entrara en calor y pudiera dormir tranquila. _Que imbécil enamora había sido._ Al recordarlo mi pecho se contrajo, eso no debería pasar, yo no podía sentir nada por ella, ni siquiera por su recuerdo. Era ilógico pensar que después de todos estos años, y todo lo que me hiso, mi corazón seguía en sus manos. No sabía qué era lo que palpitaba en mi pecho, pero no podía ser amor, ella me había abandonado, me había traicionado, me mintió ¿cómo podía ser que mi pecho latiera por ella? Imposible, me negaba a creerlo, sólo sentía odio por ella, una sensación primitiva, sólo necesitaba liberarme de esto, y ahora que estaba aquí, lo haría, me vengaría de ella, la destrozaría, la haría sufrir en el mismo infierno por el que ella me hiso pasar a mi cuando me abandonó, sería ella quien quedaría destrozada ahora, maldiciendo haberse cruzado en mi camino.

Con el ímpetu por los cielos, me acerqué lentamente a ella mientras miraba el cielo. Ahora no quería consolarla, ni quitarle sus preocupaciones, en cambio esperaba que se sintiera acorralada, era un deseo oscuro, pero lo anhelaba enormemente.

-Rukia-el sobresalto que tuvo fue tan evidente que me hiso reír. Perfecto, esa era la reacción que esperaba.

Lentamente volvió la cabeza y me miró directo a los ojos-Ichigo-por un momento su mirada fue de total confusión, pero rápidamente puso una pared para ocultar sus emociones-¿Qué haces aquí?

-lo mismo podría preguntarte yo-me acerqué más, pero ella no retrocedió, claro que no-pero creo que ya lo sé.

-¿en serio? Te ves muy seguro.

-lo estoy- me encogí de hombros-por lo que veo aún te sigues refugiando en la luna para aclara tu mente-mi voz estaba llena de confianza-si la estás viendo, significa que tienes algo dando vueltas en tu cabeza, y mirarla te ayuda a aclarar las ideas-no fue necesario que respondiera, su silencio lo hiso por ella-parece ser que algunas cosas no han cambiado.

Entonces su ojos se estrecharon-pero otras si. Es un hecho que la gente cambia.

-no, la gente no cambia, sólo muestran su verdadera cara, aún si esto arruina la vida de los demás. Y al parecer tú no has cambiado, sigues con los mismo hábitos tontos-endurecí mi mirada-¿también vas a abandonar al pobre idiota que acepto ser tu novio?

Su ceño se frunció-que linda charla, muy constructiva, pero me tengo que ir-dio un paso adelante dispuesta a marcharse.

¡Oh no! No creería que se iba a librar de mí tan fácilmente. Cuando pasó a mi lado, tomé su brazo y la llevé hasta un rincón apartado y oscuro, al lado de unos grandes arbustos en unos maceteros.

-esta charla aún no ha terminado-el roce de mis dedos sobre su piel activo mis sentidos-creo que me debes una, o mejor dicho, varias explicaciones-su brazo se tensó.

-creo que dejé todo bastante claro cuando me fui-la dureza de su voz me exasperaba

-bueno, a decir verdad, como que tu carta de mierda no fue suficiente, escribir " _ya no puedo estar a tu lado"_ deja un margen muy grande de razones para imaginar.

-no eran necesarias más explicaciones, me fui y eso era todo lo que necesitabas saber.

Su frialdad me impresionaba-¿crees que después de 12 años juntos no merecía una explicación más clara? O por lo menos que me lo dijeras a la cara-puse más presión el agarre-eres una cobarde.

Aun cuando sabía que le hacía daño, que incluso podría dejarla marcas, su expresión no cambió-me importa muy poco lo que tú pienses de mí. Ahora, suéltame.

Su indiferencia me estaba sacando de quicio-¿te están esperando? ¿El niño bonito que vino contigo sabe lo que me hiciste?-entonces su expresión se contrajo un poco-¿sabe lo hija de puta que fuiste conmigo?

Estaba tan concentrado en su rostro, que no vi venir el golpe que recibí, fue tal el impacto que me volteo la cara, al parecer se había hecho más fuerte.

-tú no sabes nada de mí-ahora sus ojo estaban llenos de ira- sólo coincidimos hoy por casualidad, así que dejémoslo en que sólo somos dos extraños con conocidos en común, nada más. Pasaremos estos días como si nada hubiera pasado, y cada uno seguirá su camino, tal como lo hemos hecho durante estos años.

Reí sin gracia-Al verte ahora creo que siempre fuimos dos extraños-la ira corría a raudales por mis venas, llegando hasta mi cerebro, y nublando mi razón, fue esa ira la que me hiso querer actuar de una forma más agresiva con ella-pero te equivocas en algo, yo si sé algunas cosas de ti-di un paso más cerca, pero ella no retrocedió-sé que tienes exactamente 15 lunares, sé que tienes una mancha de nacimiento en tu muslo-otro paso y nuestros cuerpos estaban a escasos centímetros-sé que tienes un cicatriz en la planta de tu pie derecho-me acerqué más y tomé su otro brazo, con una sola mano los levanté, poniéndolos sobre su cabeza-sé que tu piel se tiñe de rosa cuando tienes sexo-sus ojos se abrieron en asombro y se oscurecieron-sé como gimes cuando estoy dentro de ti-bajé mi rostro hasta rozar nuestros labios-sé cómo hacerte estremecer con tan sólo un beso-nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban y puse mi muslo entre sus piernas, la sentí contraerse-sé el tono exacto de tu voz cuando llegas al orgasmo-moví un poco mi pierna y noté que se estremecía de placer-puede que no conozca tu mente, ni tus sentimientos, ni pensamientos, pero tu cuerpo lo conozco muy bien, durante un tiempo fue completamente fue mío, y creo que aún lo es-entonces junte nuestros labios.

No fue un beso tierno como los que le había dado en las mañanas al despertar, ni fue uno lleno de adoración como los que le daba mientras hacíamos el amor, ni uno lleno de anhelo como cuando nos separábamos por algunos días, este fue un beso abrasador, lleno de oscuros sentimientos. Al principio no respondió, pero en cuanto mi lengua jugueteó con sus labios, ella se abrió para mí. Pero no bajé la agresividad, era como si estuviéramos peleando, nuestras lenguas luchaban, como intentando que el otro se rindiera, y yo aprovechaba cada momento que tenía de recorrer cada rincón de su boca, incluso mordisqueaba sus labios, lo que parecía acentuar su fuego, porque respondía con el mismo ímpetu, estábamos luchando, aunque en este momento se me estaba haciendo difícil recordar el por qué. Por fortuna volví a centrarme cuando sentí que ella movió una de sus piernas y rozó levemente mi incipiente erección, en ese momento me alejé de ella, como si fuera la peste. Ambos respirábamos trabajosamente, sus labios estaban hinchados y rojos, igual que sus mejillas, y sus ojos estaban nublados por la pasión, bien, este era el primer paso de mi venganza. Me serené y la miré directo a los ojos.

-te odio, Rukia-mi voz fue plana, nada en mi hacia denotar el caos que ella había implantado en mi.

Vi como su mente comenzaba a salir de la neblina de la pasión, y el pánico pasaba a tomar el control de ella. Perfecto, con ver eso me sentí satisfecho, entonces la solté, me di media vuelta y volví a entrar.

No sé cuánto tiempo había estado afuera, pero la gente ya se estaba retirando. Busque con la mirada y encontré a Riruka charlando amenamente con los primos de Tatsuki, parecían llevarse bien. Dios, si solamente eran unos adolecentes, ninguno tenía más de dieciocho años, en momentos así era plenamente consciente de la diferencia de edad entre nosotros. Diablos ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Me dirigí al baño para mojarme un poco la cara, y aprovechar de calmarme, esperando hasta que mi pantalón se volviera a sentirse normal y no estrecho en la entre pierna. Demonios, no debería sentirme así, hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan excitado, y menos debería haber sido con ella, yo la odiaba, ella me destruyó, entonces ¿Por qué me sentía con ganas de haber llegado hasta el final? Me daba asco. La repulsión subió como fuego por mi garganta, entonces entré en el primer cubículo y descargué todo la cena. No podía volver a caer, ella ya me había destruido una vez, sólo lo había hecho para vengarme, todo lo que haría sería sólo para tener mi venganza, me repetía una y otra vez, cómo un mantra, para poder acallar los demás pensamientos que poblaban mi mente.

Cuando llegué al lado de Riruka en la barra, aún estaban los mocosos a su lado, pero mi mirada se desvió hacia la pareja que estaba tres sillas más allá, y la ira se desato, ella sonreía felizmente a su pareja, como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo, como si no fuera la causante de todo lo malo que había ocurrido en mi vida.

-¿Qué pasa Ichigo?-Riruka me miraba preocupada

-nada, sólo estoy cansado.

-entonces ¿nos vamos?-sus ojos brillaron en anticipación.

-si, vamos.

Caminamos hasta la salida, dónde estaban Renji y Tatsuki despidiéndose de los invitados, en cuando me vio, ella frunció el ceño.

-hasta que por fin apareciste Damo de Honor.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-tienes que estar a mi lado para despedir a los invitados, cumple con tu deber.

Pensé en negarme, pero la verdad era que no había hecho nada por ella, así que me rendí-lo siento, no lo sabía-tomé la mano de Riruka y me puse al lado de los novios, si sólo era sonreír y decir adiós, podía hacerlo.

-Rukia ¿ya te vas?-todo mi cuerpo entró en tensión.

-Si, es tarde y aún estamos agotados por el vuelo-no podía evitar el odio que sentía al mirarla.

-tienes razón, lo olvidé-dijo el pelirrojo.

-eres un despistado-Tatsuki su apoyó en su hombro

-es que con el alboroto de hoy…

-si estas así hoy, mañana vas a estar peor.

Verla relajada y tan feliz hiso hervir mi sangre-¿Qué sabes tú?-no pude evitar que mi tono fuera de reproche y me sentí satisfecho al ver al expresión de dolor en su rostro.

Riruka tiró de mi brazo-Ichigo-su regaño no me afecto-perdonen, está cansado, por eso ya nos íbamos-tiró de mi brazo, pero no me moví ni un centímetro, no dejaría que ella decidiera por mí.

El ambiente era tenso, pero el niño bonito al lado de Rukia lo rompió-bueno, fue un placer conocerlos-les tendió la mano a todos, pero yo no se la di, el sólo me miró, y la forma en que lo hizo no me gustó para nada, fue como si supiera algo sobre mí que yo desconocía-hasta la boda-entonces pasó su brazo por los hombros de la morena y se la llevó hacia afuera.

No quería que fuera feliz, verla sonreír me hacía sentir enfermo, como si se burlara de mi, de haber estado deprimido por su partido, de háblela esperado, de haberla amado.

-no tenías que ser tan grosero con ella Ichigo, si siquiera la conoces-Tatsuki estaba enojada-Rukia es alguien muy importante para nosotros.

-perdón-no quería seguir escuchándola-es que tuve un día agitado en el trabajo.

-¿ganar millones te estresa?-en este momento las bromas de Renji me hacían querer golpearlo.

-yo creo que mejor nos vamos-Riruka se agarró más fuerte de mi brazo.

La dejé hacerlo, por esta vez ella tenía razón, y se comportaba más madura que yo. Era por momentos como estos que había aceptado salir con ella.

-si, creo que es lo mejor-me acerque a mi amiga y le di un abrazo-lo siento

-descuida, fue un día estresante para todos.

Reí con ganas-no tienes ni idea

-adiosin- mi novia les lanzó un beso y se pegó a mi brazo mientras salíamos-al fin, creí que nunca terminaría esta cena. Me sentía un poco fuera de lugar allí.

-por eso te dije que no era necesario que vinieras.

-¿y dejarte solo? Estás loco, somos pareja y te acompañaré a estas cosas, aunque me aburra-llegamos mi descapotable-¿puedes no sacar el techo? Hace un poco de frio.

Bufé molesto ¿Qué sentido tenía tener este auto si no le sacaba el techo? Ambos entramos y le di contacto, pero cuando me disponía a avanzar, miré hacia adelante y la vi, en un pequeño auto rojo, una pareja estaba abrazada, entonces él le dio un beso en el cuello, y ella rió. ¡Hija de puta! ¡Maldita fuera! Ella le sonreía felizmente mientras yo me encontraba en una agonía que parecía no tener fin. La odiaba. Cuando por fin había aceptado el hecho de que ella no iba a volver, creí que si la vida hacía que nuestros caminos se volvieran a cruzara, yo ya la habría superado, y por un momento pensé que así era, mi vida es perfecta, tengo un gran trabajo y una novia de ensueño, creí que podría dejar todo atrás y no guardarle rencor, pero no era así, mi sed de venganza era insaciable y tendría que calmarla de algún modo, y en ese momento me juré que lo haría, le haría daño, tanto, que ella maldijera el día en que me conoció, como yo lo hacía con ella.

* * *

 **Amy Salas:** Felicidades por tu perrito! aunque yo prefiero los gatos, pero los perros también son bonitos y juguetones ;D ¿y cuál es su nombre? Ajaja no creo que se algo tan bueno que suba capítulos, pero gracias por los halagos! :$

 **Gene15:** si, es extraño que aunque la vida siga, algunos nos quedamos atascado con problemas del pasado, y por más que la vida continúe, llevaremos ese peso siempre. Si, debe ser difícil estar con alguien, amarlo con todo tu corazón, y saber que él no te corresponde, aunque lo quieras obviar, en el fondo sabes la verdad. Espero que el reencuentro te haya gustado, tal vez no fue bonito, más bien fue horrible, pero así es como lo planee, hay que entender que el aún guarda rencor en su corazón, y mucho dolor. Tienes razón, puedo odiar mucho el final de Bleach, pero siempre le tendré cariño a Tite Kubo por habernos dados estos personajes que han llenado mi corazón, sin ellos a veces no sé dónde estaría, o si no existieran sería como si hubiera un vacio, ellos son perfectos, es como leí en uno de los tantos comentario que andaban circulando en red, era algo así que Tite Kubo creó una relación tan perfecta, más allá de sus expectativas, que no supo cómo manejarla. Gracias, igual para ti!

 **Ursidae:** Hola! gracias por animarte a dejar un comentario. Sé que esta historia remueve sentimientos por el final, pero creo que la inspiración llegó en el momento justo. También tenía miedo sobre los extras del último tomo, y nuestras sospechas fueron fundados ¿una novela de la boda de Renji y Rukia? ¿Qué demonios Tite? Pero a pesar de eso, NUNCA dejaré de shipearlos, amo el ICHIRUKI. Espero que te haya gustado el reencuentro, ya veremos si se perdonan mutuamente o no. Gracias a ti por darle una oportunidad a la historia y por tus palabras, Saludos.

 **Natsumivat:** Lo siento, sé que es Ichigo completamente diferentes, pero es que el duro golpe que sufrió al perder a Rukia, lo hico querer transformarse en una persona completamente diferentes, si queda muy fuera de personaje lo siento, pero creo que en ciertos aspectos aún sigue siendo él, o por lo menos aún queda algo del verdadero él dentro suyo, sólo que en pocas ocasiones sale a la luz. En cuanto a lo de poner a Riruka, quería salir del cliché de Senna, pero creo que me equivoque, porque no me fije mucho en la personalidad de Riruka, así ahora intentaré plasmar mejor su personalidad, aunque nunca le puse mucho atención a ese personaje, así que puede que me queda muy fuera de personaje (OOC). Ahora que se encontraron puede que los sentimientos afloren, aunque si son de amor o de odio, se sabrá con el tiempo lalalala. Ya veremos si reciben ayuda de alguien, o atraviesan esto ellos solos. Gracias, me hace feliz saber que puedo hablar con alguien, aunque de igual manera creo que a veces podría molestar, así que no lo hago no creas que es porque no lo quiero hacer, si no que soy media extraña en cuanto a las relaciones con las personas, ajajajaj, pero muchas gracias por tus palabras :D

 **Guest:** si, esto recién empieza. Tengo pesando que la mayoría de la historia la narre Ichigo, pero creo que incluiré capítulos narrados por Rukia. En cuanto a las parejas ya sabremos más de lo que pasa entre Rukia y Ashido, creo que se sorprenderán y puede que hasta lo amen ajajajja No! ¿Ahora me lees el pensamiento o la historia se está haciendo muy predecible? odio que eso pase u.u, espero que este capítulo te sorprenda un poco xD Rukia puede tener rasgos masculinos, en cuanto a la personalidad fuerte que tiene, pero su lado amable, tierno y correcta la hacen una mujer de tomo y lomo. Me demoré pero espero que valga la espera.

 **z:** Lo sé, me demoro milenios en actualizar, pero al fin! xD Ahora la historia se está haciendo predecible T_T Ya veremos si Rukia tiene pareja o no, espero que por lo menos eso si te sorprenda y no se te haga aburrida la historia. Saludos.

 **sunev.31:** lo siento pero siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, intentó seguir con su vida, ahora si lo logró, ya veremos. espero que no hayas encontrado las galletas de soda D=

 **gema . tsukihime:** Hola! sé que todos esperaban el reencuentro, espero que haya estado a la altura de sus expectativas. Jampas abandora´r ela hsitoria, puede que m tarde milenios en actualizar, pero siempre lo haré, no la dejaré, amo esta historia y cada una de las letras que la conforman. Ya veremos si se enterará y cómo lo hará. ;D


	10. Pasado

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Tite kubo, yo solo tome a los personajes para hacer esta historia.

Hola! Gracias a todas (os) los que entran a leer el fic, a los que dejan review, y a los que lo ponen en fav o follow

NUEVO CAPITULO! si, otra eternidad para tener más avances, y no sé si cuente como avance, pero ya aquí está ajajajaja. Se van a revelar algunas cosas. Sé que me demoro mucho, pero reescribí algunas partes como mil veces, no me gustaba como quedaba, pero ahora me siento mejor respecto a cómo quedó, aunque siempre creo que puedo incluir más cosas, pero en fin, ya quedó y espero que les guste.

Ahora algo sobre mi vida ¿Alguna vez han ido a una fiesta de gala? Yo tengo una mañana y las odio, de partida que hay que vestirse muy forma, con vestido largo y muy niña, lo cual no encaja con mi estilo, tengo que ir con pareja, eso para alguien normal sería muy fácil, pero para mí, una chica tímida que no tiene pololo (novio para otros países) o amigos, es muuuuuuuuuuuuuy complicado U_U Odio esto, y estuve estresada desde marzo, y aún así tuve que recurrir a una situación un tanto extraña, pero eso ya es otro tema, aunque creo que todo fué para mejor, espero.

Y una pregunta ramdon del día, si quieren la responden o no ¿Cómo saber si te gusta alguien? Creo que aún no entiendo la diferencia entre a mistad y amor, la verdad mi mente es un caos en ese ámbito, o esté en remodelación ajajajajja. Bueno eso, Saludos xD

Frase: _"No soy buena con las palabras, pero si aprendes a quererme, descubrirás en mis caricias lo que no te sé decir"_

 **Capitulo 10**

Pasé la noche en vela. Me era imposible conciliar el sueño, porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la cara de odio de Ichigo aparecía en mi mente, plagando cada rincón, haciendo que recordara todo el daño que le había hecho. Verlo me había traído muchos recuerdos a la mente, algunos me habían hecho sonreír, y en cambio otros me dolían en el corazón.

A mi lado los pequeños ronquidos de Ashido eran casi insoportables, aunque normalmente podía dormir sin problemas a su lado, hoy me parecían ensordecedores. No podía soportar quedarme en la cama, sentía como por todo mi cuerpo recorría la imperiosa necesidad moverme, hacer algo, necesitaba ocupar mi mente en otra cosa, así que me levante de la cama, me puse unas calzas negras y una polera azul de Ashido, la cual me quedaba tan grande que parecía un vestido, pero estaba muy cómoda, y recogiendo las zapatillas del suelo, fui hasta el comedor, abrí mi laptop, y comencé a trabajar en unos diseños que tenía pendientes. La verdad era que los tenía que hacer cuando volviera a EEUU, pero decidí aprovechar el tiempo, siempre que necesitaba ocupar mi mente en algo, trabajaba. Pero después de veinte minutos me di cuenta de que hasta eso era inútil. Todo lo que había en mi mente era el hombre con él que me habían encontrado en el vestíbulo del restaurante, y lo que más recordaba era su pelo naranja junto a su mirada sin vida, ya ni siquiera necesitaba cerrar los ojos para ver la imagen de él, esta se repetía frente a mi cómo si de un espejo se tratara.

Después de diez minutos más de intentar trabajar me rendí, nada acudía a mi mente, salvo la frialdad imperante en el profundo avellana, como si lo que antes hubiera sido oro líquido, se hubiera solidificado, convirtiéndolo en dos frías rocas de ese material precioso. Recogí las piernas y me las sujete contra el pecho, haciéndome un ovillo, apoyé mi cabeza en mis rodillas y cerré mis ojos, dejando que todos los pensamientos que había retenido hasta el momento se liberaran para invadirme, sólo por este momento me permitiría zambullirme en la desesperanza que había inundado mi alma durante todo el día.

Había estado tan muy preocupada de si llegaría a tiempo o no para la el ensayo de boda de Renji y Tatsuki, que cuando nuestro auto se detuvo en la entrada del restaurante, no esperé a que el acomodador me abriera la puerta, la abrí yo misma y salí corriendo. Subir las pocas escaleras de entradas me quito el aliento, pero era más por la emoción de verlos que el ejercicio en sí mismo.

A penas entré en el vestíbulo, los vi de pie junto a las escaleras, no pensé en nada más y sólo me lance a ellos. Los abrazos y las palabras de bienvenida no se hicieron esperar, me sentía llena de júbilo, no creía que podía estar más feliz, ni que hubiera algo que pudiera arruinar este momento, hasta que escuché su voz, una voz que pensé no volvería a escuchar por el resto de mi vida.

Lo primero que pensé fue que estaba soñando, o más bien que estaba en una pesadilla, me quedé quieta y miré por primera vez a mí alrededor, con la emoción no había reparado en su presencia, estaba tan centrada en los novios que no observé nada más, pero en cuanto bajó el gran florero de sus manos y nuestros ojos se encontraron, sentí cómo si mi alma dejara mi cuerpo, y un dolor se apozaba en mi pecho, apenas podía respirar, me faltaba el aire y mis laditos eran arrítmicos, si no fuera porque Ashido llegó a mi lado, creo que hubiera sufrido de un ataque de pánico.

No estaba segura de cómo lo logré, creo que en gran medida se debió a que sentía el apoyo de Ashido a mi lado, o porque no dejaría que sus ojos me doblegaran, o quizás fue por mi fuerte orgullo que me había mantenido siempre en pie, pero sin importar cuál fuera la razón, pude recomponerme y plantarle cara, no dejaría que el viera todo lo que me afectaba tenerlo frente mío, pero lo que más me removía por dentro era lo que vi en su mirada, había algo en esta que me asustaba, como que si yo llegaba a dar la más pequeña muestra debilidad, él se aprovecharía de eso, y me haría daño de alguna forma. No era algo grato de pensar, y menos de la persona que alguna vez había amado con todo mi corazón, la verdad era que este sentimiento era desgarrador. Pasado el impase de la entrada, nos dirigimos a tomar nuestros respectivos puestos en las mesas.

-¿Qué ocurrió en la entrada?-Susurró Ashido en mi oído.

-¿recuerdas la historia que te conté acerca de mi vida en Japón?-asintió levemente, las siguientes palabras fueron difícil de pronunciar, pero entre nosotros no habían secretos-el pelinaranjo de la entrada es el mismo Kurosaki Ichigo del que te hablé.

Lo sentí tensarse un poco-vaya, cariño, esto es inesperado.

Sonreí irónica-no tienes ni idea.

Cuando tomamos asiento mi mente era un caos, por suerte tenía a Ashido para que me distrajera, y por algunos momentos de verdad pude olvidar lo ocurrido, pero entonces sentía su penetrante mirada sobre mi piel, aunque no lo viera estaba segura de que era él, nadie más tenía ese poder, que con sólo una mirada hacía que un escalofríos recorriera toda mi piel, y aunque antaño eso me deleitaba, ahora sólo me producía una sensación que nunca creí sentir de su parte, era algo muy parecido al miedo.

La noche seguía su curso sin novedad, pero mientras daban los discursos de apoyo a los novios, sentí que no podía soportarlo más, así que decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire. Cuando había ido a los baños noté unos ventanales que daban a un gran patio, así que me dirigí hasta allí, ese sería un lugar idóneo para respirar el aire nocturno.

Al salir, el fresco de la noche me impactó en la piel, pero era un frío agradable, siempre me había gustado el frío, me ayuda a pensar. Me apoyé en la baranda de concreto y cerré los ojos. El viento mecía mis cabellos, y el olor a tierra mojada, debido al rocío de la noche, inundaba mis sentidos. Había echado de menos el aire de aquí, los paisajes, los olores, Dios, había echado de menos Japón, este era mi hogar, pero por mucho que lo amara, yo ya no pertenecía a este lugar, mi vida estaba en otro sitio, y aunque muchas veces tuve la tentación de volver aquí, no podía, no tenía derecho de regresar aquí.

-Rukia-su voz me sobresalto, era la última persona que esperaba ver.

-Ichigo-no entendía que hacía allí, pero su mirada era una clara advertencia de que no tenía buenas intenciones, así que me serené lo mejor que pude y lo confronté-¿Qué haces aquí?

-lo mismo podría preguntarte yo-se acercó más, pero no retrocedí, no le daría esa satisfacción-pero creo que ya lo sé.

La confianza en sus palabras me hiso enojar-¿en serio? te ves muy seguro.

-lo estoy, por lo que veo aún te sigues refugiando en la luna para aclara tu mente-que se acordara de eso apretó mi corazón -si la estás viendo, significa que tienes algo dando vueltas en tu cabeza, y mirarla te ayuda a aclarar las ideas-no supe qué responder, todo lo que decía era cierto-parece que algunas cosas no han cambiado.

No me gustaba lo que insinuaba-Pero otras si. Es un hecho que la gente cambia.

-no, la gente no cambia, sólo muestran su verdadera cara, aún si eso arruina la vida de los demás. Y al parecer tú no has cambiado, sigues con los mismo hábitos tontos ¿también vas a abandonar al pobre idiota que acepto ser tu novio?

Hasta aquí llegaba mi paciencia, si lo dejaba seguir sólo lograría herirme más-Que linda charla, muy educativa, pero me tengo que ir-necesitaba alejarme de él antes de que de mi boca saliera algo indebido.

Comencé a caminar, pero al pasar a su lado sus dedos se incrustaron en mi piel, tirando de mi brazo, me arrastró hasta un rincón alejado, allí no llegaba la luz del restaurant ya que unos arbustos cubrían los ventanales, dejándonos en la oscuridad, sólo la luna era testigo de lo que allí ocurría.

-esta charla aún no ha terminado, creo que me debes una, o mejor dicho, varias explicaciones.

Eso me puso en tensión, no sabía qué pasaría si él me seguía presionando-creo que estaba todo bastante claro en la carta que te dejé.

-bueno, a decir verdad, como que tu carta de mierda no fue suficiente, escribir " _ya no puedo estar a tu lado"_ deja un margen muy grande de razones para imaginar.

Eso me dolió, pero recurrí a toda mi frialdad para responder-no eran necesarias más explicaciones, me fui y eso era todo lo que necesitabas saber.

-¿crees que después de 12 años juntos no merecía una explicación más clara? O por lo menos que me lo dijeras a la cara-sus dedos se hundieron más en mi piel, eso claramente me dejaría una marca-eres una cobarde.

Aunque sus palabras me desgarraron por dentro, pude mantener mi rostro impasible-me importa muy poco lo que tú pienses de mí. Ahora, suéltame.

Eso pareció ser la llama que necesitaba para hacerlo explotar, porque vi sus ojos encenderse en furia-¿te están esperando? ¿El niño bonito que vino contigo sabe lo que me hiciste?-la mención de Ashido me preocupó, no quería involucrarlo en esto-¿sabe lo hija de puta que fuiste conmigo?

Eso fue todo lo que necesité para sacar mis garras. Era verdad que yo le había hecho daño, pero nunca permitiría que me hablara así, el Ichigo que yo conocía nunca me diría semejantes palabras, aunque estuviera muy enojado, nunca hablaría de tal forma, y sólo conocía una forma de hacerlo entrar en razón, al parecer él tenía razón, algunos los viejos hábitos nunca cambiaban, así que por mero instinto mi puño impactó en su cara, las clases de artes marciales por fin darían resultados.

-tú no sabes nada de mí-ahora la ira recorría mis venas, siendo el impulso que necesitaba para decir estas palabras- sólo coincidimos hoy por casualidad, así que dejémoslo en que sólo somos dos extraños, nada más. Pasaremos estos días como dos extraños, y cada uno seguirá su camino, tal como lo hemos hecho durante estos años.

La risa que salió de sus labios me heló la sangre, más que causarme gracia, me aterró-ahora creo que siempre fuimos dos extraños-cuando volteo a verme a los ojos, pude ver en su mirada algo muy oscuro, algo que me hiso estremecer por dentro, presa del pánico-pero te equivocas en algo, yo si sé algunas cosas de ti-se acercó a mí, pero no retrocedí-sé que tienes exactamente 15 lunares, sé que tienes una mancha de nacimiento en tu muslo-otro paso y nuestros cuerpos estaban a escasos centímetros-sé que tienes un cicatriz en la planta de tu pie derecho-se acercó, tomando mi otro brazo, y con una sola mano los levantó, poniéndolos sobre mi cabeza-sé que tu piel se tiñe de rosa cuando tienes sexo-sus palabras me pusieron en alerta, esto no estaba bien-sé como gimes cuando estoy dentro de ti-su rostro se acercó más, y rozó nuestros labios-sé cómo hacerte estremecer con tan sólo un beso-podía saborear su aliento en mis labios, entonces puso su muslo entre mis piernas, y un estremecimientos involuntario me recorrió el cuerpo-sé el tono exacto de tu voz cuando llegas al orgasmo-movió su muslo, y el placer que sentí fue intenso, mis pensamientos se estaban nublando-puede que no conozca tu mente, ni tus sentimientos, ni pensamientos, pero tu cuerpo lo conozco muy bien, durante un tiempo fue completamente mío, y creo que aún lo es-entonces junto nuestros labios.

Me dio un beso abrazador, un beso que me hiso temblar por completo, devolviendo mis latidos a la vida, y un anhelo primitivo nació en mí. Iba a rodear su cuello con mis brazos, pero él inmovilizó mis manos contra la pared, haciendo el beso más profundo. El contacto hiso que soltara un gemido involuntario, el que aprovecho para recorrer mis labios con su lengua, buscando permiso para acceder, el cual yo le di fácilmente, sin reservas me estaba entregando a él, maldición, que fácil estaba respondiendo, pero habían sido años de añorarlo sólo a él, de pensar que eran sus manos las que recorrían mi cuerpo durante la noche, que eran sus dedos los que me hacían alcanzar el éxtasis del placer. Algo se estaba apoderando de mi en ese momento, y la tentación fue tan grande, que no pude resistirme de levantar una rodilla y rozar la evidente erección que tensaba sus pantalones, pero apenas toque la tela, él me soltó las manos y se alejó de mi, dejando mis labios vacíos. Entre la neblina del placer lo miré a los ojos, la mirada que me dio fue tan gélida que toda la calidez que había invadido mi cuerpo mientras me besaba, pareció apagarse, entonces prenunció las palabras que nunca pensé escuchar salir de sus labios.

-te odio Rukia-dijo con una voz profunda y seria, cargada de repugnancia.

Entonces se dio media vuelta y se fue. Mis piernas se sentían débiles, estaba temblando como una gelatina, y en cuanto escuché que cerraba el ventanal, estas cedieron, dejándome sentada en el frío concreto.

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo me quedé allí, sentada en el piso y apoyada contra la pared, esperando poder controlar mis latidos y pensamientos. Dios ¿Qué había hecho? Aun cuando era una noche fría, podía sentir el rastro de sus caricias sobre mi piel. Habían sido años intentando olvidar la calidez de su cuerpo, y con un solo toque todo había vuelto. " _Te odio Rukia"._ Recordar sus frías palabras me hiso estremecer. En este hombre no había rastro del Ichigo que yo había conocido, era alguien completamente diferente, alguien despiadado, pero la verdad era que este era el Ichigo que yo había creado. Al irme lo había destruido y se había reinventado en este hombre sin corazón, con una mirada gélida y un temple de acero, pero en el fondo seguía siendo el mismo amante pasional de siempre, aunque ahora era otra la que recibía toda la calidez que en él había, y aunque en mi naciera un sentimiento de envidia, tenía de ocultarlo, ya no eran para mí sus tiernas caricias, ni podrían volver a serlo nunca. Tenía que dejar las fantasías, ya no éramos los mismo niños enamorados de hace 7 años, ambos habíamos cambiado, él era un hombre de rasgos marcados y de mirada gélida, y yo era una mujer profesional y seria, y trataría este asunto de la misma forma que un trámite laboral. Este sólo había sido un desafortunado encuentro con un conocido de mi pasado, no había un significado más profundo, ahora no éramos nada ¿o acaso había esperado que me recibiera con los brazos abiertos? Yo lo dejé, así que yo debería hacer todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para que no volviera a ocurrir algo así, esto había sido un error, todo este viaje era un error, nunca debí volver a poner un pie en Japón, y en cuanto me fuera, no lo volvería a hacer, tenía que aprender de mis errores.

Con las ideas más claras, volví adentro, y fui directo a la barra libre. Sentía la determinación recorrer mis venas, y el ímpetu a mil por ciento, pero aún así necesitaba un trago para relajarme un poco.

-un wisky en las rocas, por favor.

-vaya, alguien necesita un trago fuerte-un hombre se sentó a mi lado-quiero lo mismo que ella.

Nunca me esperé ver a alguien de mi pasado aquí, y hasta ahora ya me había topado a dos, bien hecho destino-¿Qué haces aquí Aizen?

Los tragos llegaron-que manera más ruda de saludar, estoy bien por si te importa.

-no, no me importa.

-que amable, cómo siempre sacando las garras Shirayuki.

-puedes dejar la palabrería inútil y decirme ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Intentó parecer inocente-Tranquila tigre, yo sólo vine porque soy conocido de los padres de Arizawa-no le creía ni por un segundo- es sólo una coincidencia que nos encontrarnos aquí, considerando que hace tres años arruinaste mi vida.

-el mundo parece ser un pañuelo-algo en él me hacía estremecer, como si presagiara algo malo-pero siempre parece que todo conspira para tu beneficio.

-ya era hora, después de que me separaras de mi mujer y perdiera mi trabajo, algo bueno tenía que venir para el pobre Aizen-entonces me guiño un ojo, en ese momento quise darle un golpe que borrara la sonrisa de su rostro-parece que estas de mal humor ¿acaso tu estado de ánimo tiene algo que ver con tu salida al patio, y tu encuentro con el naranjito que te siguió hasta allí?

A parecer a él nunca se le escapaba nada-eso no es de tu incumbencia-quise pasar por su lado, pero el muy maldito retuvo mi brazo, al parecer eso era algo recurrente en los hombres.

-no veo el apuro-sonrió de lado, mostrando sus blancos y relucientes dientes.

Unos brazos me tomaron de la cintura, liberándome de su agarre-¿pasa algo amor?-Ashido me abrazaba desde atrás, mirando seriamente al castaño, mientras hablaba en mi oído-¿estás bien?-yo sólo asentí y me hundí más entre sus brazos.

-no pasa nada-levantó las manos, intentando demostrar inocencia- sólo estábamos poniéndonos al día como viejos amigos ¿verdad Shirayuki?

Apreté mis dientes y sonreí-más bien como viejos enemigos, diría yo.

-¡ouch! Eso hirió mi corazón.

Sonreí irónica-¿tienes uno?

La sonrisa no dejó su rostro-al parecer las personas si cambian, tú lo has hecho, tu lengua está más afilada que antes, ahora si es para bien o para mal, lo veremos con el tiempo-entonces se fue, sin darme la oportunidad de responder.

-¿qué pasa con ese tipo?

-era un antiguo cliente. Vino a la compañía para que le remodeláramos una casa en la playa. En esa oportunidad vino con una mujer que supuse era su esposa, la cual resultó ser su amante.

-¿pero eso que tiene que ver contigo?

Suspiré cansada-yo fui la responsable de que su verdadera esposa se enterara

-¡ouch! Rukia haciendo de las suyas-sonrió divertido.

-ni que lo digas-me salí de su abrazo, pero mantuvo una de sus manos en mi cintura- yo sólo lo llamé para concertar una segunda cita, en esa oportunidad hable con una mujer que dijo ser su esposa, pero cuando le hable de la remodelación, no tenía idea, entonces me pidió que le diera la descripción de la mujer que había venido con él, cuando lo hice, ella con un hilo de voz dijo que era la asistente personal de su marido.

-historias así siempre terminan mal.

-lo peor es que eso no fue todo-recordarlo me trajo una sonrisa amarga-Aizen tuvo el descaro de ir hasta la empresa y decir que era mi culpa que su mujer se hubiera enterado de su engaño, y que en su arrebato de ira lo denunciara a sus jefes por malversación de fondos y de paso perdiera su trabajo, me hiso la principal responsable de todo, fue entonces que juró que se vengaría de mí,

Ashido soltó una gran carcajada-hay que ver qué valor tienen estos tipos para no reconocer sus errores.

-pero no termina ahí, al tiempo después vino su ex esposa a darme la gracias, y me dijo que este sujeto se fue de EEUU porque nadie lo contrataba en sus empresas, pero también fue para advertirme que tuviera cuidado, porque cuando alguien se cruzaba en su camino, no salía ileso.

El semblante de Ashido se tiñó de preocupación-¿crees que sepa algo sobre tu tratamiento o sobre tu antigua vida en Japón?

Lo pensé un poco-no lo creo, es imposible que sepa algo sobre él, esto pasó cuando estaba en Estados Unidos, y mi salud ya estaba bien, aunque me inquieta un poco que se haya acercado en este momento.

-ahora tiene sentido tú modo de actuar-me acercó a él, mirándome directo a los ojos-pero ¿de verdad estas bien?-con una mano acaricio mi mejilla y puso un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja.

Respiré hondo y solté el aire lentamente-no lo sé-eso hiso que arrugara su ceño en preocupación-pero lo voy a estar-le di una pequeña sonrisa.

-esa es mi chica-me piñizcó la nariz cariñosamente-ahora ¿vamos al hotel? La cena ha estado muy bien, pero ya quiero meterme en la cama contigo.

-¿tantas ganas tienes?-lo miré divertida

-Por supuesto, estar contigo siempre es una aventura, nunca me canso de tus ideas.

Sus palabras me hicieron sonrojar un poco-estas exagerando, además hoy estoy muy cansada para juegos.

-Entonces podemos simplemente hacer una pijamada con películas de terror y helado.

Eso me entusiasmó-tú si sabes cómo complacer a una mujer-ronronee

Ashido sonrió satisfecho-por eso los homosexuales somos los mejores amigos.

-sin ninguna duda-tomó mi mano, pero lo detuve-Espera, antes de irnos tenemos que despedirnos de los novios.

-está bien amor-me dio un beso en la mano-vamos a despedirnos.

No me tomó mucho tiempo encontrar a los novios, estaban cerca de la salida despidiéndose de todos los invitados, a su lado estaban sus padres e Ichigo, no me paso por alto que una muchacha de pelo rosa estaba firmemente aferrada a su brazo, ya la había visto junto a él durante la cena, era muy joven, casi parecía ser su hermana pequeña, pero yo sabía que no lo era, y por lo cerca que estaban dudaba que fuera su amiga, así que quedaba solo una opción.

Al acercarme intenté serenar mi pulso, pero este no me hacía caso, y cuando nos reunimos con todos, parecía que me iba a dar un ataque cardiaco.

-Rukia ¿ya te vas?-Renji se acercó a nosotros y todos voltearon a verme.

-si, es tarde y aún estamos agotados por el vuelo-sentí la mirada de odio de Ichigo sobre mí.

-tienes razón, lo olvidé por completo.

Tatsuki se acercó y se apoyó en su hombro-es un despistado

-es que con el alboroto de hoy.

-si esta así por la cena de ensayo, no quiero ni imaginar cómo estarás mañana en la boda, a lo mejor no estás preparado para el gran compromiso-bromeé

-¿qué sabes tú?-la voz de Ichigo era tensa y llena de ira.

-Ichigo-lo regañó la pelirosa a su lado-Perdonen, está cansado, por eso ya nos íbamos también-tiró de su brazo, pero no lo movió ni un milímetro.

Un tenso silencio se asentó entre nosotros, todos lo miraban con confusión mientras él seguí irradiando odio.

-bueno, fue un placer conocerlos- Ashido le tendió la manos a todos, pero Ichigo fue el único que lo ignoró-hasta mañana en la boda-rodeó mis hombros con uno de sus brazos y me empujó ligeramente hacia la salida, yo lo dejé arrastrarme, ya que mi cerebro no parecía listo para hacer ningún movimiento, aún estaba aturdida.

-si quieres aparentar que lo has superado, no pongas esa cara-nuestro auto estaba aparcado cerca del portón de salida.

-nunca pensé que me diría algo así, ni menos frente a más personas-la alarma de desbloqueo sonó y entramos.

-Rukia, él es un hombre herido y resentido, hará todo lo que pueda para que te sientas igual que él.

Negué enérgicamente-él no es así.

Ashido me miró con compasión-Rukia, el no ERA así.

El peso de sus palabras me aplastó, eso era cierto, pero su cambio tenía solo una culpable-yo lo hice así-las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos-todo esto es mi culpa-empecé a hiperventilar.

Ashido se acercó y me tiró contra su pecho-tranquila, esto no es tu culpa- decía palabras de consuelo mientras acariciaba ligeramente mi espalda, intentando tranquilizarme-tú sólo hiciste lo que creías era lo mejor para los dos.

Yo me aferré a él con todas mis fuerzas para no caer en la desesperación, e intenté sincronizar mi respiración con la suya. De a poco me fui calmando, pero mis ojos seguían llenándose de lágrimas, intentando derramar mis sentimientos, pero no las dejaría salir, no iba a llorar, todo esto era producto de las decisiones que yo misma había tomado, y no me arrepentía de nada. Nunca lo haría. De a poco sentía que mi pecho estaba más sereno.

-¿mejor?-me dio un beso en el cuello lo que me causo cosquillas.

Reí levemente-si, mejor-me separé de él y saqué un pañuelo de mi bolso, aunque no había derramado ni una sola lágrima, los mocos si había escurrido por mí nariz.

Mientras Ashido ponía el auto en marcha miré por la ventana, desde la otra fila un auto negro convertible quedaba mirando en nuestra dirección, y dentro habían dos personas, al principio no podía distinguirlas, pero entonces un auto que paso cerca, iluminando el interior, entonces vi claramente a Ichigo junto a su novia, ella estaba arreglándose el cinturón, en cambio él estaba mirando fijamente en nuestra dirección, en sus ojos vi que la ira se desataba. Si las miradas mataran, estoy segura que ya estaría 30 metros bajo tierra, y lo irónico de la situación era que exactamente así me sentía.

Cuando llegamos al hotel, Ashido cumplió su promesa, hubo mucho helado y películas de terror por doquier, aunque lo típico era que las mujeres vieran películas románticas cuando estaban desanimadas o deprimas, en mi caso ponía películas de terror, de esa forma reemplazaba el dolor de mi corazón con risas por los malos efectos de las películas, sobre todo si las veía con Ashido, el era un experto en hacerme reír hasta casi mojar mis pantalones, podría parecer muy serio cuando lo conocías por primera vez, pero una vez que te ganabas su confianza, era una persona increíble, yo era muy afortunada de tenerlo a mi lado, sobre todo en este momento. Esa había sido una buena forma de terminar la noche. Lástima que aunque sintiera el cansancio invadir mi cuerpo, mi mente no me había permitido descansar.

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Rememorar todo el día me había hecho sentir exhausta, abatida, y sobre todo, me había invadido una gran tristeza. Sin darme cuenta mis ojos habían cedido a las lágrimas, dejando mis mejillas húmedas. Odiaba llorar frente a la gente, no me gustaba demostrar mi debilidad, pero cuando estaba sola con mis pensamientos, podía dar rienda suelta a mis emociones, no tenía que pretender ser fuerte, no tenía que demostrar que contaba con el temple Kuchiki, no tenía que pretender ser indestructible, en soledad podía ser sólo Rukia, una chica con el corazón roto y el alma vacía.

Sentía todo mi cuerpo en tensión, y el pecho apretado, aunque mis pulmones funcionaban perfectamente sentía que me faltaba el aire, casi como si fuera claustrofóbica, y estuviera encerrada en un cuarto pequeño. Necesitaba salir, tomar aire fresco y despejar un poco mi mente. Me dirigí al ventanal desde donde podía ver la ciudad, el sol comenzaba a asomarse entre los edificios, tiñendo el cielo de un naranja pálido.

Miré el reloj de pulsera que tenía en la muñeca, los brazos de Chappy marcaban 7:30, era temprano, pero no tenía nada de sueño, así que comencé a preparar el desayuno. Ahora se me daba bastante bien la cocina, y aunque sonara extraño, había sido gracias a mi enfermedad, esta era una de las pocas buenas que me había dejado, ya que como tenía tanto tiempo libre, decidí comenzar algunas actividades para despejar la mente, y una de esas había sido ver videos sobre cocina y recrear las recetas, añadiendo algunas de mis ideas, y ahora se había convertido en una costumbre, sobre todo porque todos decían que mis platillos eran una delicia, incluso me preguntaron si había pensado algunas vez en poner un restaurante, la idea era tentadora, pero amaba mi trabajo, y no lo dejaría por nada del mundo.

A las 8:45 tenía listos dos docenas de cupcakes, una barra de pan integral recién horneado, huevos revueltos con tocino, e incluso ya había triturado los granos de café en la cafetera, sólo faltaba hacerla funcionar para que diera una rica traza de café caliente. Estaba terminando de hacer los panqueques cuando Ashido apareció por el pasillo. Tenía el pelo rojizo alborotado, con una mano se rascaba el trasero sobre el bóxer de iron-man, y con la otra se restregaba los ojos mientras bostezaba.

-Que raro que madrugues, normalmente no te levantas hasta las doce.

-no podía dormir con el olor que llegaba hasta la pieza, mis entrañas empezaron a gruñir-se acercó, mirando por encima de mi hombro la mesa llena-si que te esmeraste ¿desde qué hora estas preparando esto?

Intenté que mi voz sonara normal-hace un rato, me levanté temprano, no tenía mucho sueño-sabía que eso le parecería sospechoso.

Frunció su seño-¿dormiste?-me conocía demasiado bien.

Me encogí de hombros-algo, no tenía mucho sueño.

Suspiró sobre mi hombro-sé que verlo te afectó, pero no puedes descuidar tu salud.

-lo sé-no sé por qué pero hablar de mi salud me trajo un sabor amargo, sobre todo por su tono de voz acusador.

-sabes que sólo lo digo porque me preocupo por ti.

Me separé de él para encender la cafetera, pero me siguió a la cocina, intenté darle una sonrisa, pero sólo conseguí tensar más mi boca-lo sé, pero estoy bien-mi tono fue un poco más severo de lo que pretendía.

Se cruzó de brazos, poniendo el semblante serio -sé que ayer fue difícil, pero no es para que me hables así.

Esta situación se estaba descontrolando-lo siento, creo que necesito un poco de aire-salí hacia el recibidor, tomando mi bolso que había dejado cerca de la puerta.

-Rukia-su voz me detuvo con el pomo en la mano- yo…sólo quiero verte bien-podía ver claramente la preocupación en sus ojos.

-No te preocupes, lo estoy-abrí la puerta, y le di la espalda-sólo necesito dar una vuelta.

Sentía que quería detenerme, pero no lo hiso, sabía muy bien que no podría-ya te extraño nena.

Eso me hiso voltear a verlo y responderle con una sonrisa de verdad-yo igual-le lancé un beso y salí por la puerta.

* * *

 **Natsumivat:** Tenía miedo de que no quedara bien el beso, pero me alegra que te gustara, esa era precisamente la idea del beso. Ichigo es un resentido, y entiendo que quiera tener una revancha, pero como dicen "la venganza nunca es buena, mata el alama y la envenena". Me gusta esa forma de pensar, que haga volar su imaginación :) A mí también me duele tener que escribirlo separados, sobre todo por todo lo del manga, pero creo que por algo me llegó la inspiración para esta historia. Que triste lo que te pasó, a mí nunca me ha pasado algo tan trágico, porque creo que nunca he amado a nadie de esa forma, pero obviamente debe doler, y lo siento por ti, pero que ya hayas superado el pasado, y obvio que nunca hay que tomar la postura de Ichigo, pero él es así, o por lo menso yo me lo imagino actuando así. Rukia tiene que mantenerse firme, ella es la que tomó la decisión que hiso que terminaran en esta situación, por eso la puse tan estoica. Gracias, espero que tú también este bien, me alegra que sigas mis locas historias ;D

 **andyantopia:** Hola! entre ellos siempre va a haber una tensión, sobre todo por lo que han tenido que vivir.

 **sunev.31:** Que bueno que fuera emocionante, quería retratar muy bien ese momento, y eso era lo que espera producir. La pobre mente de Ichigo está entrando en colapso ajajaj Rukia tiene mucho que pensar, pero hacerla cambiar de idea es muy difícil xD. Ahora Ichigo formara parte de los Vengadores ajajaja El amor nunca se fué, o por lo menos ninguno le dio el final adecuado...

 **Guest:** Hola! *o* Que bueno que te haya gustado. Ichigo el cruel a la orden del día, pero hay que entender lo resentido y dolido que está. Rukia es una ídola! Ashido sabe TODO de Rukia ;D Me demoré en actualizar, sorry, pero por fin ya capítulo.

 **Amy Salas:** La flojera siempre gana ;D ¿Ichi por Ichigo? Espero que a él le gusten los gatos, porque tres es mucho ajajaja Nunca he querido hacer llorar a la gente, pero a veces las emociones llegan y yo no las puedo controlar. Depende de que acción estés hablando ajajaja ¿qué rata? xD Me demoré pero aquí ya capitulo.

 **Guest:** Ajajaj no sé si esto sea drama psicológico, sólo una historia muy dramática ajajaja. No creo que tenga síndrome de Peter Pan, más bien creo que se necesitan mutuamente, o por lo menos eso es lo que quiero plasmar xD AjajajaTenía que cambiarle el apellido, así no sería muy difícil creer que no la hubiera encontrado. Ya más adelante sabremos más sobre la familia Kuchiki, y si tuvieron incidencia en la vida de Rukia o no, después de todo el pasado esta acechando…

 **z:** jajajaja ¿por qué el color de pelo blanco? Ding Ding Ding, me sorprende tu capacidad de anticipar lo que escribo, me estás dando miedo, pero cómo adivinaste eso podría pedir alguna premio, suelo hacer esto, pero como es difícil enviar algo, creo que puede hacer alguna pregunta sobre mi, o pedirme algo para la historia, y yo puedo intentar cumplir tu deseo ajajaja ;D Ahora me dejaste a mí con la duda... ¿Qué vas a comentar de Ichigo? y ¡cual es la duda de Rukia que tienes que investigar? D= así no vale ajajajaja.


	11. Amor

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Tite kubo, yo solo tome a los personajes para hacer esta historia.

Hola! Gracias a todas (os) los que entran a leer el fic, a los que dejan review, y a los que lo ponen en fav o follow

¡Creo que en esta oportunidad no me demoré tanto! Además es el **último capítulo antes de año nuevo!**! Espero hayan pasado una buena navidad y el año nuevo sea excelente, la verdad yo soy como un Grinch de las fiestas en general, así que no hago mucho ese día, no me gusta bailar y no tomo alcohol así que soy como la oveja negra de la familia, pero espero que ustedes si disfruten este día ajajajaja.

Pero por sobre todo quiero **agradecer** que hayan estado conmigo en este año, leyendo mis locas historias, y que me hayan dado su apoyo todo este tiempo, para mí sólo el cambia la fecha en el calendario, pero para otras personas año nuevo tiene otro significado, así que para todos ustedes espero que el año que viene esté lleno de dicha y buenas cosas, aunque los problemas nos ayudan a crecer como persona, pero a veces la vida se ensaña con algunos.

¿Estuvieron twiteando el 27? yo si, aunque no fue tan masivo como en otras oportunidades, además parece que quieren repetirlo para el 1 de Enero, o por lo menos eso he leído, algo de que empezar el nuevo año de la mejor forma posible, con ICHIRUKI! Tal vez suba un capítulo de otra historia ese día, o si me da el tiempo y el cerebro subo otro de esta historia, aún no sé, ajajaja la verdad creo que mis historia no están tan buenas, tal vez debí hacer una no más, pero bueno, la imaginación llegó a mí y por capricho quise compartir esta historia, espero que las personas que la lean les siga gustando, y se viene salseo ajajajja

Frase: _Estaba preocupada de que él, con su "sonrisa como una flor" pudiera marchitarse si era tocado por mi, estaba asustada de perderla, así que di lo mejor de mi para distanciarlo._

 **CAPITULO 11**

Nos hospedamos en un hotel emplazado en el centro de la ciudad, era uno de los más lujosos, al principio nos habíamos decidido por uno más simple, pero cuando mis jefes se enteraron de mi viaje aprovecharon para programarme una reunión con una empresa que quería abrir una sucursal en New York, y querían que nos encargaramos de la decoración, sólo por eso tendría que alargar mi estadía en Japón, así que cambiamos a este hotel de cinco estrellas, después de todo estábamos usando los recursos de la empresa, y aunque al principio estuve un poco reticente ante la idea, ahora estaba completamente arrepentida por haber aceptado, en este momento sólo quería hacer mis maletas, comprar un boleto para el primer vuelo a EEUU, encerrarme en mi departamento, esconderme bajó las sabanas de mi cama, y llorar hasta que mi pecho dejara de doler, pero a decir verdad no podía decir que me doliera el corazón, porque lo había perdido el día que me fui de Japón, dejando a Ichigo atrás.

Comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo, dejé que mis pasos me guiaran por la ciudad, y sin darme cuenta estos me llevaron hasta un sitio que no creí volver a ver, llegué hasta el lugar que antaño había sido mi refugio cuando necesitaba aislarme un poco de mundo. Decidida, subí los escalones de concreto, e ingresé entre sus frías paredes.

La biblioteca estaba igual a cómo la recordaba, era cómo si el tiempo se hubiera detenido allí, pero no había sido así para mí, ahora yo era una persona totalmente diferente. Recorrí los pasillos, fue cómo transportarme diez años al pasado; cuando decidimos mudarnos juntos con Ichigo, yo busqué un lugar que tuviera una biblioteca en el camino entre el departamento y mi trabajo, los meses pasaban y no daba con el lugar indicado, un día Ichigo me llamó diciendo que había encontrado un apartamento perfecto para nosotros, así que después del trabajo me dirigí hasta allá, y en el camino me topé con esta biblioteca, no me resistí y entré, en cuanto puse un pie allí por primera vez, sentí como si mi decisión de vivir con Ichigo se reafirmara, era como si los planetas se hubieran alineado, y esta fuera una señal de universo de que tendría un gran futuro, y por un tiempo viví en esa ilusión, hasta que descubrí que la vida no es perfecta, que siempre llega algo que te hace aterrizar de golpe en la realidad, y lo aprendí de la manera más dura.

-¿Rukia?-escuché una voz lejana llamándome-¿de verdad eres tú?-giré la vista a mi lado, y una rubia despampanante me sonrió.

-¿Mat…Matsumoto?

-¡SI! Eres tú, mi Kia-entonces se lanzó a abrazarme, de inmediato mi cara fue enterrada entre sus grandes senos, sip, definitivamente era ella-¡Dios mío! No lo puedo creer, vi una cabellera negra entar en la biblioteca y la seguín sin pensarlo. De verdad eres tú.

-Mat, me asfixias.

-esto es increíble, no es un sueño-se alejó un poco y me miró detenidamente-eres real, estas bien, eres Rukia

-si, soy yo-sonreí al ver sus ojos llorosos.

-creí que nunca te volvería a ver-luchaba por retener las lágrimas, pero estas corrían libres por sus mejillas-me has hecho tanta falta, te he echado tanto de menos.

La vulnerabilidad en su voz me desarmó-tú a mi también-ahora yo la abracé fuertemente para asegurarme de que era real-lo siento por lo que te hice, fui una idiota ¿podrás…perdonarme?

Sonrió-siempre has sido un poco idiota-Me soltó y se sentó en las sillas que estaban a nuestro lado, yo hice lo mismo, de forma inconciente ambas acomodamos las sillas para quedar frente a frente-aunque debo reconocer que me enojé mucho contigo, pero no iba a insistir si tu no querías escucharme.

Recordar eso me dolió-yo quise disculparme en cuanto colgué el teléfono, pero pensé que no me perdonarías-ahora me sentía avergonzada de mi forma de actuar.

Alargó su mano y me acarició el pelo-eso ya no importa, la vida se encargó de volvernos a juntar-me miraba con tantas emociones en sus ojos, que no podía descifrarlas todas-me alegro tanto de verte de nuevo.

-yo igual.

-¡oh mi dios! Tengo tanto que contarte-miró su reloj-pero voy corta de tiempo ¿podemos juntarnos otro un día?

-por supuesto, me encantaría, aunque sólo estaré en Japón hasta el próximo domingo

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, sus expresiones no habían cambiado, ella no había cambiado y estaba agradecida por eso-¿tan poco tiempo?-el clásico puchero cruzó sus labios.

-sólo vine a la boda de un amigo, y para una reunión de trabajo, además no quiero estar mucho tiempo en este país-sé que mi mirada le dijo el por qué.

-entiendo-sacó su celular-dáme tú número para que nos pongamos de acuerdo en el día y el lugar-se lo di y me llamó para que guardara el suyo-por favor, prométeme que no te irás sin que hablemos, no podría…no de nuevo.

-tranquila-la tomé en un ligero abrazo-te prometo que nos juntaremos.

Se alejó de mi, sus ojos se humedecieron, pero tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios-no vemos luego Kia

-Nos vemos Ran.

Salió del lugar dando brincos de felicidad, así era ella, alegre, divertida, llena de energía, dejarla había destrozado lo poco que quedaba de mi corazón. Pero por sobre todo me había destrozado la forma en que lo hice.

A las pocas semanas de haberme ido de Japón, decidí ponerme en contacto con ella, casi me mata por teléfono, y quería que volviera toda costa, no había caso de hacerla entrar en razón, así que decidí contarle la verdad tras mi partida, al día siguiente estaba llamando a la puerta de mi departamento en EEUU. Nunca me esperé eso, ni menos que se quedara, esas fueron unas semanas maravillosas, pero cuando se devolvió a Japón intentó convencerme de volver con ella, pero mi respuesta fue un rotundo no. Los meses pasaron y seguíamos en contacto, a lo largo de ese tiempo no quise saber nada de Ichigo, sólo hubieron dos oportunidades en las que hablamos sobre él, cuando me enteré que estaba detenido y le pedí que interfiera por mí, y luego cuando me llamó alterada contándome sobre el accidente que había tenido, quise mantenerme indiferente, pero no pude, me quebré y le rogué que fuera a verlo. No estoy muy segura de lo que pasó en esa visita, pero cuando me volvió a llamar me rogó que volviera, repitiéndome una y otra vez que Ichigo me necesitaba, y ella estaba segura de que todo lo que había hecho había sido un error, le dije que ella no lo entendía, y lo que me respondió, fue como si me hubiera clavado un puñal en el pecho.

-¡claro que no lo entiendo! Nunca he entendido a los cobardes-sabía que ella se había arrepentido en el mismo instante en que dijo esas palabras, pero en ese momento era lo último que quería escuchar, así que exploté.

-no me digas cobarde, tú no sabes el dolor que sufro cada día por no poder estar a su lado-grité, sintiendo las lágrimas llenar mi ojos- pero sería peor estar junto a él e ir por la calle, toparnos con una familia completa, y ver cómo su rostro se descompone por pensar que él nunca tendrá algo así, ver en su cara la decepción por no tener esa vida-para este punto las lágrimas que retenían habían formado un nudo en mi garganta-tu vida es perfecta, lo tienes todo, tú nunca entenderás por lo que he pasado.

La escuchaba sollozar al otro lado de la línea-yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, que no estes sola, yo sólo…sólo quiero que seas feliz.

-en este momento, lo mejor para mí, sería que me dejaras en paz-y colgué.

Recordar me hiso sentir asqueada, mi comportamiento había sido horrible, había sido ruin y despreciable, pero aún así, después de tantos años, ella no había dudado ni un segundo en saltar a mis brazos sin guardar ni una pizca de rencor. Matsumoto es una gran persona, y ahora la vida me daba una oportunidad para enmendar mis errores y arreglar las cosas con ella, y no la desperdiciaría.

La hora había avanzado, eran cerca de las tres de la tarde, ya puestos tenía que alístame para la boda de esta noche, pero antes de irme de allí busqué un libro entre las estanterías, al encontrarlo lo abrí en la última página. Sabía que era incorrecto escribir algo en un libro de una Biblioteca Pública, pero no pude evitarlo, y me sorprendí al ver que las palabras aún seguían allí, cuando lo hice quise dejar una huella entre estas paredes, porque si lo peor ocurría, por lo menos una parte de mi se quedaría entres estás páginas, entre las historias que habían sido parte de mi vida, las lágrimas se agolpaban mis ojos mientras recorría las líneas negras con mis dedos " _I:_ _no importa el tiempo, aún en otra vida te seguiré amando. R"_ una leve risa salió de mis labios, esas palabras eran tan ciertas, porque aunque la vida me había cambiado completamente, yo lo seguía amando cómo el primer día en que lo vi entrar en el salón con pelo naranjo y ojos apagados, no sé porque pero desde ese momento me autoimpuse la misión de verlo sonreír, de hacer algo que lo hiciera feliz, y aún ahora sólo me preocupaba porque él encontrara la felicidad que no habíamos podido alcanzar juntos.

Sentía que mi ánimo estaba por los suelos cuando subí los pisos hasta nuestro cuarto en el hotel, pero en cuanto entré, todo pensamiento pesimiste dejó mi mente al ser asaltada por Ashido.

-llegas tarde-me sujetó de los hombros y me arrastró hasta el cuarto de baño, desvistiéndome en el camino-aún debes bañarte, peinarte, maquillarte y ponerte el vestido, así que apúrate.

-que linda forma de recibirme.

-Si hubieras llegado hace una hora te hubiera preparado el almuerzo, e incluso te hubiera dejado darme un masaje.

-hablando de comida-me quitó la última prenda que me quedaba y me metió bajo el agua.

-ya te pido un sándwich, ahora apúrate, te doy diez minutos-salió del baño refunfuñando.

-gracias cielo.

La ducha estaba deliciosa, con la temperatura adecuada, pero ya había tentado a mi suerte al llegar tarde, así que salí en diez minutos exactos.

La cama estaba llena de productos de belleza, y en medio de esta estaba lnuestra ropa. En cuanto supe de la boda había pensado en ir con un traje de dos piezas, cualquiera de los que usaba para el trabajo, pero en cuando se lo dije a Ashido, él me miró horrorizado, y no dijo nada más, por ende supe que era una mala idea, en vez de eso ahora me pondría un vestido largo azul marino, la parte de arriba era de encaje, dejando ver la piel de los hombros, en el torso el encaje quedaba sobre una tela azul oscura, el resto era de una suave tela que caía de forma elegante hasta el suelo, si bien yo no soy muy alta, el vestido me quedaba de maravilla y me hacía sentir poderosa, como si estuviera lista para enfrentar cualquier cosa o persona que se atravesará en mi camino.

Mi pelo y maquillaje quedó a cargo de una muchacha amiga de Ashido, aún me asombraba la cantidad de gente que conocía, en cada país que visitábamos se reunía con alguien, y esta no fue la excepción.

Una vez hubo terminado, el resultado me pareció perfecto, la chica me hiso un pequeño copo en la cabeza, dejando mi cara libre de mi habitual mechón, y me rizo el resto de mi largo cabello, me veía diferente, pero me gustaba, más con el maquillaje ahumado, no era tan recargado, ya que lo hiso con colores tenues, pero eso hiso que mis ojos se vieran más grande de los normal, causando que fueran lo que más destacaba en mi cara.

-¡oh Mi Dios! Por ti me haría heterosexual

Ashido estaba enfundado en un traje azul petróleo, un color poco común para una boda, pero muy típico de él.

-aunque también podría ser que yo fuera un hombre gay-le guiñe el ojo.

Ambos reímos como idiotas, esa era una broma recurrente entre nosotros.

-ambos se ven increíbles-la muchacha guardaba sus implementos después de maquillar un poco a Ashido, remarcando los rasgos de su cara.

-no sé cómo pagarte por este gran favor Natasha.

-invítenme unos shots de tequila, y quedamos a mano.

Aun cuando dijo eso, le entregué unos cincuenta mil pesos cuando nos despedimos de ella, y por fin estuvimos listos para irnos.

El automóvil que habíamos arrendado nos pasó a buscar a las seis en punto y nos llevaría directo a la iglesia. Mientras recorríamos las calles de la ciudad mi pulso comenzó a acelerarse, había podido suprimir mis pensamientos durante el día, pero ahora que nos acercábamos hasta el lugar, todo me estaba invadiendo, si había visto a Ichigo en la cena de ensayo, era obvio que también estaría en la boda. Aun no sabía cómo se conocían con Renji y Tatsuki, ayer no había podido hablar mucho con los novios, pero tenía una gran inquietud en el pecho ¿y si alguno le contaba sobre mi tratamiento? No podía arriesgarme a que él se enterara, era mucho lo que había en riesgo, pero aún no sabía cómo indagar sin que fuera muy notorio.

-cálmate Rukia.

-estoy calmada

-mi mano no piensa lo mismo.

Miré hacia su mano, la cual estaba un poco morada por lo fuerte que la estaba sujetando. Lo solté.

-lo siento.

-Rukia, si esto es demasiado para ti, siempre podemos decir que me dio una enfermedad estomacal, y que te quedaste a cuidarme porque parecía un grifo abierto.

Su idea me hiso reír y sentir un poco de asco-aunque es tentador, no puedo defraudar a Renji y Tatsuki. Vine a Japón a estar en su boda, y nada me lo impedirá, ni yo misma.

-esa es mi chica-me dio un beso en la sien mientras el auto se detenía-¿lista?-me dio un apretón tierno en la mano.

-siempre.

Salimos del coche. Frente a nosotros teníamos una gran iglesia, se notaba que era antigua por la arquitectura gótica, pero era hermosa de una manera siniestra. Ashido me tendió su brazo, el que yo tomé con gusto. Sólo era una noche más, podía con esto, después de este día no tendría que volver a verlo nunca más.

Caminamos por el largo pasillo, a pesar de que aún faltaba una hora para que comenzara la ceremonia, el lugar estaba lleno, lo bueno es que no me fue difícil encontrar e Renji, después de todo tenía que estar parado en el altar esperando a Tatsuki, aunque decir eso era un error, porque lo que menos hacia era estar de pie, la verdad era que se paseaba de un lado, o se ponía a dar pequeños saltitos en el lugar, era obvio que estaba nervioso, y no podía evitar reírme de él.

-¿acaso el suelo está en llamas?

-¿Qué?-se veía desconcertado, levanté una ceja y señale sus pies-que graciosa

-¿por qué tan nervioso?

-es que ¡me voy a casar!

-y esperas no estropearlo

Suspiró frustrado-si, Tat ha trabajado mucho por esto, y yo...

-tranquilo, lo vas hacer

-¿tú crees?

-si, ya harás algo que arruiné todo.

Se enrojeció, aunque no sé si de ira o de vergüenza-gracias, que buena amiga

-pero no tienes de que preocuparte-me acerqué y lo tomé de las solapas-lo más probable es que Arizawa ya ha previsto esto, y se encargó que hubiera un plan de respaldo para cada estupidez que cometas.

Iba a rebatir, pero no encontró justificación-si, puede que tengas razón.

Seguí molestándolo y haciéndolo reír, era la única forma que tenía para distraerlo un poco y evitar que estuviera tan nervioso, y por cómo se fueron relajando sus hombros, sé que lo estaba logando.

-señor Abarai-una mujer se nos acercó, también la había visto ayer, era la planificadora de boda.

-¿si?

-la señorita Arizawa llegará en diez minutos aquí.

-¡ah! Ok-se pasó las manos por los pantalones, era obvio que estaba sudando.

-deberíamos ir a buscar un asiento, Rukia.

Miré hacia el resto de la iglesia-parece que en las ultimas finalas aún quedan asientos.

-¿de qué hablan? Ustedes tiene asientos en la tercera fila, después de todo eres una invitada especial.

-¿sólo por venir de lejos tengo preferencia? Me siento halagada.

-no es sólo por eso.

La mujer se nos acercó de nuevo-por favor les solicito que tomen asiento.

-claro, disculpe.

-entonces los padrinos por favor pónganse aquí, y las damas de honor allá.

Mientras caminábamos hacia nuestros asientos, noté que dentro del grupo estaba Ichigo, en cuanto lo vi desvié la mirada y tomé un poco más fuerte a Ashido del brazo.

-auch

-lo siento.

-se que te dije que me gusta duro a veces, pero te estás pasando.

Su estúpida broma me hiso relajarme-eres un tonto

Teníamos una gran vista desde el lugar en el que quedamos, y pasados unos minutos comenzó la marcha nupcial. Todos los presentes nos pusimos de pie para ver como la novia hacia su entrada. Tatsuki se veía hermosa, su vestido no era extravagante ni nada, era simple, elegante y perfecto para ella. Mis ojos amenazaron con llenarse de lágrimas, pero no los dejaría, este era un día lleno de felicidad, ninguna lágrima debía ser derramada, por otro lado Renji tenía una cara de felicidad impresionante, la sonrisa era tan amplia que abarcaba toda su cara, y juro que vi rodar una lágrima por su mejilla. En cuanto Tatsuki llegó a su lado, él tomó su mano y susurró algo a su oído, ella se sonrojó y miró al frente.

El sacerdote comenzó con el típico discurso de amor y buenos deseos, la verdad no le puse mucha atención, hasta que dijo "Ahora la pareja dirá sus votos, primero el novio"

-ah! Claro-Renji se comenzó a revisar sus bolsillos, de repente su rostro palideció-no lo encuentro

-¿Qué?

Miró a sus padrinos y todos se encogieron de hombros-estaba aquí-entonces sacó una hoja del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta-aquí esta

-no me asuste así.

-lo siento-toda la iglesia rió-bien-aclaró su garganta-Tatsuki, desde el momento en que te vi, supe que serías mi rival perfecta, no te dejas atemorizar por nadie, ni nada, vives la vida al máximo, y esa fue una de las cosas que me hiso amarte. Creí que debías seguir viviendo tu vida de esa manera, y que yo sólo sería un impedimento en tu camino, pero alguien me hiso darme cuenta de que no era así, la realidad era que se nos presentó un nuevo reto en el camino, y sólo podía superarlo si te tenía a mi lado, sin ti para guiarme en esa travesía, hubiera estado perdido, por eso agradezco que me permitiera volver a tu lado y que volvieras a ser la brújula que encauza mi vida, y si me aceptas hoy, te prometo que te seguiré y te apoyaré en todo lo que decidas emprender-entonces uno de los padrinos le paso el anillo - pero sobre todo te prometo que te cuidaré y te amaré, por el resto de mi vida-y se lo colocó en el dedo.

-acepto-la karateka tenía una inmensa sonrisa en los labios-Renji tonto y dulce Abarai-le tomó de las manos-a lo largo del tiempo que nos hemos conocido te he odiado y amado por igual, algunos día agradecía haberte conocido, y otros días quise borrar todo recuerdo sobre ti. Cuando nos separamos, creí que era el fin, y te odiaba como nunca lo había hecho, pero la vida da muchas vueltas, y cuando nos reunimos, sólo quería estrangularte, hasta que entraras en razón y yo te dejara volver a mí lado, porque por muy empinado que se pusiera el camino delante mío, sólo había una persona con al cual lo quería transitar, y ese eres tú, siempre has sido y serás tú mi mejor compañero de aventuras, y –Ichigo se acercó a ella y le entregó la argolla- si aceptas esta alianza, seré tu más fiel compañera, y te amaré con todo lo que tenga en la nueva aventura que emprenderemos.

-acepto-alzó su dedo para que ella le pusiera el anillo

Sus palabras fueron preciosas, hasta el sacerdote se veía emocionado-por el poder que me confiere la Santa Sede, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Noté que Renji se puso nervioso, la verdad era que esto era lo más romántico que les había visto hacer, y creo que sería como la tercera vez que los vería besarse, para ser una pareja tan complementada, tenía mucha timidez de demostrar sus sentimiento en público. Pero entonces Tatsuki puso sus manos en las mejillas de él, le susurró unas palabras, y entonces Renji sonrió y la besó. Fue un beso tierno y a la vez estaba lleno de sentimiento, con ese acto podían claramente trasmitir su amor.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo hasta la salida, muchos corrieron para poder despedirlos, aunque los verían en unas pocas horas, todas querían despedir a la feliz pareja.

-¿vamos también?-vi como una pelirosa se acercaba a Ichigo y lo arrastraba hasta la puerta de salida, pero antes de desaparecer entre la multitud él me lanzó una mirada que me heóo la sangre.

-mejor esperemos aquí, los veremos después en la fiesta-intenté sonreír

Tomó mi mano y le dio un beso en el dorso-está bien pequeña.

Esas palabras tenía más de un significado, pero por algún extraño motivo sus palabras no lograron tranquilizarme, en el fondo de mi pecho sentía que nada estaba bien.

* * *

 **gema . tsukihime:** ajaja Ashido pretende ser su pareja, pero en realidad es gay, es al amigo Gay de Rukia. La boda ya comenzó, pero el siguiente capítulo tendremos interacción Ichiruki. ;D Gracias.

 **Natsumivat** : Habrán capítulos contados desde la perspectiva de Rukia y otros desde la perspectiva de Ichigo ajaja, es que no me pude decidir por uno que contara toda la historia. Los sentimientos nunca mueren, sobre todo si es un amor tan grande como el de ellos dos, siempre queda algo, pero ¿será eso suficiente para enmendar el dolor de sus corazones? La verdad no, tiene el pelo negro, lo del pelo blanco fue lo que dijo alguien, y a mí me parecía interesante la idea, pero la prefiero con el pelo negro, por lo menos es esta historia. Jajaa si, siempre tuve la idea de que ella fuera con un amigo Gay a la boda de Renji y Tatsuki, y Ashido fue uno de los nombres que me resultaban interesante para ese papel. Tenía que ponerle más drama la historia, y que más dramático que introducir a Aizen, con él en la historia sabemos que habrá problemas ajajja me encanta leer tus alocadas teorías! Y volvió Rangiku ;D no podía dejarla como un personaje olvidado, ella tiene mucha importancia en la vida de Rukia :D Siempre tengo errores, pero créeme que leo los capítulos muchas veces, pero siempre se me pasa alguno, creo que tengo un poco de dislexia, o por lo menos siempre me dicen eso ajajaja GRACIAS! *O* me encanta leer tus comentarios, siempre me das ánimos. No te preocupes, me encantan tus testamentos de review! Gracias por responder a mis locas preguntas :3 También pienso que una relación como la de Rukia e Ichigo sería el ideal, ojala encontrar eso en la vida. Que mal estar con alguien que te necesite, ser tan dependiente de alguien no está bien. Hay que dejar el pasado en el pasado, el pasado pisado, claro que sirve para aprender, pero no debemos dejar que condicione nuestro presente ni futuro. Si me importa, me gusta saber de la gente que lee mis historia! me hace sentir más cercana. Gracias por tus palabras, siempre me gusta escuchar o en este caso leer lo que la gente piensa acerca de diferentes temas. Espero passe un lindo año nuevo, y el que viene sea mucho mejor en todos los sentido! :3 He pensado en si podría responder a tus review de forma personal, como mensaje, es que nunca lo hago así, pero a veces me gustaría responderte de inmediato, y de esta forma tendría que esperar mucho, bueno me dices si no te molesta, y gracias por todo, espero sigamos leyéndonos el otro año! ^~^

 **Inverse L. Reena:** ajajja, lamentablemente los hombre perfectos sólo existen en los libros, mangas, anime y fanfic ajajaja suele pasar, pero ya haré cosas para que quieras que se quede con otro ajaja ;D el corazón Ichiruksita se puede compartir, aunque sólo en ciertas ocasiones ajajaja

 **ladyMmurphy:** Hola! ajaja suele suceder, a mi siempre se me olvida mi contraseña de gmail o de batoto, ajjajaa me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado tanto que no pudieras dejar de leerla. Aquí capítulo, y no me demoré tanto, créeme, otras veces me demoro una eternidad xD Gracias a ti por leerla y dejarme un comentario!.. ¡inspiración ven a mí! ajajaja

 **Amy Salas** : buen nombre, algún día le pondré un nombre japonés a mis mascotas, porque no tendré hijos xD ajajja Gracias!

 **Guest:** ¿cuál de todos los besos? ajajaja ajja es gay! un amigo gay ajajaja no te adelantes saltamontes, todo a su debido tiempo ;D No tardé tanto en este capítulo, bueno no tanto como otras veces, ajajjaa Saludos y cuídate también ;D

 **sunev.31:** ajajaja te entiendo, todos están en la disyuntiva de si es bueno o no que sea gay, pero ya está escrito de esa forma xD. A mí también me da pena Ichigo, pero lamentablemente tiene que sufrir en esta historia, aunque ahora que me doy cuenta siempre lo hago sufrir, soy un poco mala en ese sentido xD


	12. Destrozar

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Tite kubo, yo solo tome a los personajes para hacer esta historia.

Hola! Gracias a todas (os) los que entran a leer el fic, a los que dejan review, y a los que lo ponen en fav o follow

Han pasado 84 años...o una eternidad. **¡MIL DISCULPAS!** no serán suficientes después de haberme demorado tanto tiempo en subir otro capítulo, pero no hay nada más que pueda hacer, el tiempo no me acompaña para nada, las ideas llegan pero no encuentro un espacio para sentarme a plasmarlas en el papel, es que ahora trabajo y estudio, y si bien amo lo que hago, me queda muy poco tiempo paras dividirlo entre mi familia, amigas (si, no tengo amigos hombres), ver anime, jugar, leer, ah! y claro comer y dormir. De verdad quisiera actualizar más seguido, para que no se olviden de esta historia, pero se me hace muy difícil, pensé en dejar de escribir, pero es que es algo que me encanta! no podría dejarlo, a lo mejor deje de publicar, claro que después de terminar las historias que tengo, pero meh! Bueno así fue el resumen de lo que he hecho este tiempo, espero que alguien aún siga esta historia, y puede que esté un poco OOC, pero me gustó como quedó.

En cuanto al capítulo, se viene el torbellino de emociones, no sé cómo van a tomar lo que escribí, o si habrá quedado muy OOC, espero que no, pero ahora que estoy a punto de publicarlo comenzaron mis dudas, incluso pensé en reescribirlo, pero mi idea siempre fue esta, así que me mantendré firme aunque me odien y dejen de seguirme, pero de verdad, si están muy extrañas las acciones de los personajes DÍGANME, odio entregar un mal trabajo. Se despide su humilde, indecisa e idiota servidora.

Frase: _"Terminamos como empezamos, sin conocernos"_

 **CAPÍTULO 12**

Aunque el lugar era el mismo que había visto el día anterior, la decoración hacía que se viera totalmente diferente, además que el salón era otro, uno más grande para poder albergar a toda la gente que había asistido para presenciar la unión entre Tatsuki y Renji.

Éramos recibidos por meceros, los que cargaban bandejas llenas de aperitivos y canapés, todo para engañar al estómago mientras esperábamos que los novios hicieran su gran entrada. La comida estaba muy deliciosa, si esto era una muestra de lo que nos servirían en la cena, estaba ansiosa por sentarme a comer.

-¿Rukia-san?

Me di vuelta y me sorprendí al encontrarme con una cara amiga-¿Hanataro?

-vaya, que alegría, creí que no se acordaría de mi.

-¿Cómo te iba a olvidar?

-es que siempre me han dicho que tengo una cara muy común, y es fácil olvidarse de alguien como yo.

-Yo nunca podría olvidar a alguien que hiso tanto por mí.

-no diga eso-sus mejillas se sonrojaron, aún era muy tímido-pero me alega verla bien.

-gracias, ya van a ser 3 años en remisión.

-que alegría.

-Rukia, te traje el jugo que querías.

-gracias Ashido. Mira me encontré con un enfermero que me trató en EEUU, Hanataro Yamada.

-sólo era un practicante durante ese tiempo.

\- pero eras unos de los mejores.

-Mucho gusto Yamada, yo me llamo Ashido Kano-le tendió la mano, pero no le dio un apretón tan fuerte, tenía un amigo muy considerado- debes tener más confianza en ti mismo, si ella dice que eres el mejor, es verdad, porque nunca elogia a las personas, por lo menos a mí nunca me ha elogiado.

-eso es porque eres muy descuidado con los trabajos.

-no he oído ninguna queja de los otros jefes.

-eso es porque los ciegas con tus encantos, pero yo ya pasé esa barrera, soy inmune a ti.

Se llevó las manos al pecho-eso hiere mi corazón.

-veo que ustedes se llevan muy bien

-¡oh! lo siento Hanataro-Tan enfrascada estaba en nuestras típicas bromas que me había olvidado que estábamos acompañados.

-no se preocupe, sólo quería preguntarle algo, aunque puede que sea algo un poco impertinente.

-puedes preguntar lo que sea.

-está bien-se armó de valor-¿ustedes son pareja?

Ashido y yo nos miramos a los ojos, y sin decirle nada más él se acercó por detrás y me rodeo la cintura, depositando un beso en mi mejilla.

-Rukia es una de las personas más importantes en mi vida.

Me sentí llena de felicidad al escuchar eso.

-Qué felicidad por usted Rukia-san, siempre estuve preocupado porque decía que nunca se volvería a enamorar.

Recordar esos días me apretó el corazón, sobre todo porque era algo que aún creía.

-pero me encontró a mí, y yo la cuidaré siempre, pase lo que pase.

Puse mi mano sobre la suya, quería trasmitirle que esas palabras eran en ambos sentidos.

-Ya basta de hablar de nosotros, cuéntame algo de tu vida Hanataro.

Entonces comenzó a contar que al año siguiente de haber hecho su práctica en el Hospital, había terminado su carrera de enfermería, y rindió su examen de titulo, en el cual recibió la mayor calificación, incluso con honores, aunque para mí siempre fue obvio que él sería el mejor de su clase. Después de eso muchos Hospitales le habían solicitado que trabajara con ellos, pero él ya había tomado su decisión desde hace mucho tiempo, su sueño siempre había sido inscribirse en los cuerpos de paz, y fué así como estuvo dos años en Irak. Escuchar eso me sorprendió, se veía tan pequeño y frágil, pero sabía que tenía muchos conocimientos y uno de los corazones más bondadosos que había conocido. Luego de eso había vuelto a Japón para comenzar a trabajar en un Hospital que estaba buscando curas contra el cáncer, lugar en el cual trabajaba actualmente. Escuchar eso me conmovió profundamente.

-aunque hemos hecho algunos avances, aun no tenemos resultados 100% certeros.

-son afortunados de contar con tú presencia, y lo van a lograr.

-gracias.

-¿y cómo te contactó Renji?

-bueno, uno de los principales aportes financieros en nuestars invesntigaciones proviene de la familia Abarai. Y hace algunos meses se realizó una cena entre los accionistas y el equipo investigativo, fue allí que nos encontramos, y mantuvimos el contacto.

-no me había dicho nada de eso, ya lo haré pagar por ocultármelo.

-me hace feliz ver que su actitud no ha cambiado, Rukia-san sigue siendo tan enérgica como siempre-me miró melancólico, y dirigió su mirada a Ashido-en los días difíciles, ella siempre enfrentaba todo con una gran fortaleza, incluso cuando yo estaba desanimado, siempre tenía una sonrisa para compartir, aún cuando seguramente estaba pasando por una situación peor que la mía. Ella siempre luchó por su vida, mientras yo sólo me deprimía por haber obtenido una mala calificación.

Ashido me acercó más y me dio un beso en la cabeza-esa es nuestra Rukia.

-Gracias, pero creo que están exagerando

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo-por supuesto que no

Los tres nos miramos, y comenzamos a reír como idiotas.

-Su atención por favor, les anunciamos que los novios han llegado, así que démosle una gran bienvenida a la señora y el señor Abarai.

Las puertas se abrieron y allí estaba la feliz pareja, los que fueron bañados en una lluvia de pétalos de flores de todos los colores, era como si un arcoíris cayera sobre ellos. Pude notar que ambos estaban avergonzados, pero de eso se trataba las bodas.

Los camareros pasaron repartiendo copas mientras los ahora marido y mujer caminaban hasta ubicarse en el medio del salón, y una vez todos tuvieron una copa en la mano se hiso un brindis por ellos, y se nos indico que tomaramos nuestros lugares en las mesas.

La entrada no tardó en llegar, habían dos menús, así que a las parejas le daban a uno de un tipo, y el otro a tu pareja, lo cual era excelente porque con Ashido compartíamos todo, así que probamos los dos, y puedo decir que ambos estaban deliciosos. Mientras esperábamos que sirvieran en plato de fondo un animador pasaba el micrófono a personas que quisieran decir algunas palabras a los novios. Muchos amigos de ellos hablaron, sobre todo los que pertenecían a su grupo de escalar. El segundo plato estaba tan o más delicioso que la entrada, de verdad estaba pensando en ir a la cocina y secuestrar al chef, esto era increíble. Y ni siquiera puedo describir lo que sentí en mi boca con el postre, era como si mi boca hubiera experimentado un orgasmo. Vulgar, pero cierto. Mientras terminábamos de comer, hablaron los familiares de los novios, y sin darme cuenta el animador me tendía el micrófono. Al principio no entendía nada.

-señorita ¿tiene algunas palabras para los novios?

-¿eh?-comencé a mirar a mi alrededor, todos estaban al pendiente de lo que haría.

Se aceró y me dijo despacio-no se preocupe si no tiene nada que decir, suele pasar cuando no los conoce mucho.

¿Quién se creía que era este tipo? Tenía muchas cosas que decir, sobre todo algunas palabras no muy decentes para este tipo, era tan insoportable, sobre todo al casi estrellar el micrófono en mí cara, pero me reservaría eso para mí, no quería comenzar una pelea en la boda de mis amigos.

-claro que tengo algo que decir-le arrebaté el micrófono y me puse en pie-buenas noches-entonces un pito sonó, lo alejé un poco de mi boca-lo siento por eso- aclaré mi garganta y proseguí-mi nombre es Rukia Shirayuki, sé que muchos en esta sala no me conocen, y tampoco quiero dar muchas explicaciones de quien soy, sólo necesitan saber que estoy aquí hoy, como todos ustedes, para presenciar la unión de una gran pareja, Tatsuki y Renji–los miré directamente a ellos-Chicos, ustedes son como el ideal de lo que cada persona aspira a tener en su vida, no saben la increíble suerte que tienen, porque conocer a la persona con la quieres pasar el resto de tu vida es casi un milagro, y nunca hay que darlo por sentado, porque a veces la vida nos hace dudar, y tenemos que tomar una drástica decisión. En un momento Renji tomó la equivocada, y tienes que dar gracias a que el destino nos juntó y te hice entrar en razón, porque si puedes…si la vida te da aunque sea la más mínima posibilidad de mantener a la persona que amas a tu lado, debes luchar y aferrarte a ella, porque a algunos no se nos da esa opción-sin poder evitarlo mis ojos se posaron en Ichigo, él me miraba intensamente, como si quisiera descifrar lo que estaba pensando, y sabía que podía hacerlo cuando nuestros miradas se encontraban, así que aparté la vista, volviendo a centrar mi atención en los novios-Estoy muy feliz de haberlos conocidos, y ser parte de este día, ver la unión de dos almas gemelas es algo que te hace creer que vale la pena vivir, que vale la pena luchar, que vale la pena amar-un nudo se estaba formando en mi garganta-Renji, tu tuviste la suerte de que la vida te diera una segunda oportunidad, y hubieras sido un imbécil si no la hubieras aprovechado, dejar ir al amor de tu vida es algo que te desgarra por dentro, peor que cualquier examen médico-sonreí amargamente-Cuando te conocí eras un muerto en vida, hasta que volviste al lado de Tatsuki, sólo así el verdadero Renji salió a la luz, sólo con ella a tu lado eres feliz-me estaba desviando, las palabras parecían ser más apropiadas para otra persona que para ellos- Aprovéchala, no desperdicies ni un día lejos de ella, y hazla feliz, porque yo sé que ella te hace inmensamente feliz. Salud por los novios.

Todos levantaron la copa y bebieron. Renji y Tatsuki me miraban con mucha ternura, incluso vi que él se limpió una lágrima que había caído por sus ojos, mientras Tat le acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla. Entonces el murmullo volvió a reinar en el lugar. Por mi parte, cuando volví a sentarme, todo mi cuerpo estaba en tensión, aún podía sentir una intensa mirada sobre mí, la cual estaba tan cargada de ira, que casi me aplastaba con su fuerza.

-¿Estás bien?-Ashido me tomó la mano-estas temblando.

No me había dado cuenta de eso-yo…estoy bien-pero mi voz salió temblorosa

-no puedes dejar que él te afecte de esta forma-lo miré y vi que tenía la mirada perdida en la multitud, seguí la misma dirección con los ojos, y otra vez me tope con unos intensos ojos avellana.

El pulso se me aceleró y comencé a sentir una opresión en el pecho-necesito aire-quise ponerme de pie, pero mis piernas estaban débiles.

-nena, mejor descansa un poco

-Ashido, por favor, necesito salir de aquí.

No estoy segura de que cara habré puesto, pero se veía un poco asustado-está bien, sostente de mí.

Era algo bueno que fuera regularmente al gimnasio, porque de otra forma no hubiera encontrado la fuerza necesaria para sostenerme del brazo de Ashido. Nos levantamos lentamente, e intentamos salir sin ser vistos. Todos estaban enfrascados en alegres conversaciones, así que no nos fue difícil pasar desapercibidos, excepto para un par de ojos que nos siguieron por todo el lugar, hasta que salimos al recibidor.

-¿está bien aquí? ¿Necesitas que busquemos a alguien? ¿Algún enfermero?

-no, así está bien, sólo llévame afuera.

Se veía muy preocupado, pero no me rebatió-está bien.

Caminamos hasta la entrada, y mientras lo hacíamos sentía las piernas más firmes. El aire de la noche fue como una fuerza renovadora, mis pulmones se llenaron de aire fresco, sentía como si un peso hubiera salido de mi pecho. La sensación fue tan reconfortante que todo mi cuerpo se relajó. Pero el cambio fue tan abrupto, que me maree un poco.

-necesito sentarme

Miro a todos lados- no hay ninguna banca o alguna silla.

-aquí está bien- me deslicé hasta sentarme en las escaleras de entrada

-pero Rukia ¡así arruinarás tu vestido!

-no importa-puse las palmas de las manos en la cerámica, se sentía agradable.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos. Me gustaba escuchar los sonidos de la noche, el viento meciendo las copas de los arboles, algunas aves revoloteando en el cielo, los grillos saltando en la tierra, todos formaban un conjunto perfecto. Y de a poco me relajaban hasta el punto de casi caer dormida.

-¿te sientes mejor?

Tomé una profunda inspiración-si, ya estoy bien.

Se acercó a mi lado, hincándose hasta quedar a mi misma altura, pero sin ensuciar su traje-si sigues con estos ataques de ansiedad, me vas matar de un susto.

Vi lo angustiado que estaba, y me sentí culpable-lo siento, creo que han sido muchas emociones en un corto tiempo.

-claro, y como has pasado 7 años reprimiéndolas, ahora, al ser arrollada por ellas, te han abrumado

-lo siento.

-tranquila, sé que no es tu culpa, si no te hubieras encontrado con él, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Su tono de reproche no me gustó-no, no es su culpa-no sé por qué sentía la necesidad de defenderlo- Yo fui la que comenzó esto hace 7 años, yo lo dejé ¿recuerdas? Me merezco lo que estoy pasando ahora.

-pero tenías tus razones, un poco alocadas, pero eran importantes para ti.

-pero él no las sabe.

Acercó su mano y me la pasó por el puente de la nariz-mira como te tiene, en 4 años nunca te había visto poner una cara tan triste, excepto por el capitulo cuando casi muere Chappy, y ahora parece que esa es la única expresión que puedes hacer-tomó una gran respiración, y sabía que preguntaría algo importante, aunque nunca me esperé lo que salió de sus labios- ¿tanto lo amas?

-yo no…-quería decirle que no lo hacía, que ya era algo del pasado, pero cuando lo miré directo a los ojos, y vi que no hacía esa pregunta por mera curiosidad, si no que era algo que de verdad le preocupaba, como si eso definiera una batalla que estaba librando dentro de él, me fue imposible mentirle-Ashido, él es la persona que más he amado en toda mi vida, y…siempre lo amaré.

No pudo ocultar su cara de asombro-vaya, nunca esperé oírte decir eso-intenté darle una leve sonrisa, pero falle horriblemente, terminando en una mueca extraña-debe haber sido muy bueno en la cama

Entonces estalle en una carcajada, y así como así, volvía a la normalidad. Él era experto en sacarme una sonrisa incluso en mis peores días. De verdad estaría perdida si no lo hubiera conocido.

-ya estoy bien, volvamos a la cena.

-¿estás segura?-se puso en pie y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

-completamente.

-entonces vamos my lady

Tomé su brazo-vamos my gentleman.

Ambos nos reímos como idiotas, y volvimos a entrar en el gran salón. El ambiente había cambiado, ahora la gente se había reunido en el centro del lugar. Al acercarnos pude ver que en el medio estaba la novia tomada del brazo de su padre, y frente a ellos estaba Renji, al parecer se iba a dar inicio al primer baile de los novios. Entonces la orquesta comenzó a tocar los primeros compases.

Con movimientos delicados Tatsuki se aferró a su padre mientras seguían el ritmo de la canción, cuando iban en la mitad de esta, Renji se acercó a ellos y el padre posó la mano de la karateka en la del pelirrojo, y asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, se fue hasta situarse al lado de su mujer. Los novios se miraron directamente a los ojos, casi podía ver las palabras que se decían sólo con la mirada, entonces él la tomó de la cintura, y siguieron los pasos de la canción. Fue un momento muy significativo, y me conmovió profundamente. Hasta que sentí que alguien se sonaba a mi lado.

-¿Ashido?-las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas

-es que siempre me emociona este momento-se limpiaba la cara con un pañuelo.

No pude evitar reírme de él-eres un completo llorón.

-¿Cómo es que tú no te emocionas? Son tus amigos.

-si lo hago, pero…

-te controlas. Lo sé-me dio una mirada un poco triste.

Sabía que el odiaba que me guardara tantas cosas, pero a pesar de que le tenía mucha confianza, aún me costaba abrirme con las personas, no me gustaba que vieran todo de mí, porque cuando entregas tanto de ti a una persona, el dolor que sientes al dejarla ir es indescriptibles, yo ya había abierto mi corazón y mi alma una vez, y aún tenía las cicatrices grabadas en mi, por eso había decidido hace mucho que no volvería a pasar por lo mismo, podía confiarle mi vida a Ashido, pero no confiaba en que la vida me permitiera mantenerme a su lado. Así que sólo respondí con una sonrisa de lado, y tomé más fuerte su mano, mientras veíamos como los ahora marido y mujer daban los últimos paso de su baile.

En cuanto sonó la última nota, todos los presentes aplaudieron, mientras los novios se sonrojaban, al parecer había olvidado que estaban acompañados. La música cambio, y se invitó a todos a pasar a la pista de baile.

-¿Qué quieres hacer Rukia?

-¿Qué te parece si tú vas por unos tragos mientras yo voy a baño, y después bailamos?

-creo que por fin has tenido una gran idea, ¿nos vemos en 5?

-claro.

Por lo que recordaba los baños quedaban por un pasillo al lado de la entrada. Fui hasta allí, pero había tres pasillos, intenté buscar a alguien que me ayudara, pero no había nadie en el lugar, así que los tuve que recorrer todos. El primero llegaba hasta una terraza, y el segundo a la guardarropía, esperaba que el tercero fuera el definitivo, porque me moría de ganas de orinar.

-¿Rukia?

-¡Tatsuki! Felicidades por el casamiento, todo está maravilloso.

-Gracias, ¿A dónde vas?

-estaba intentando encontrar el baño, pero esto es más grande de lo que pensé.

-Genial, ven conmigo-y me tomó de la mano, guiándome hasta el segundo piso.

-¿estás segura de que es por aquí?

-si, la verdad estaba buscado a alguien que me ayudara, yo también quiero ir al baño, es que necesito ayuda con este vestido, puede ser hermoso, pero orinar con esto es todo un suplicio.

No pude evitar reírme al imaginarme la situación-bueno, para verse bella hay que estar incómoda.

-ni me lo digas.

Llegamos hasta el final del pasillo, hacia mano derecha había una puerta que daba a un gran baño, estaba segura de que allí podrías meter 3 elefantes y aún quedaría espacio.

-¿esto es real?

-si, aunque no es de extrañar ya que esta casa solía pertenecer a gente que era parte de la realeza, pero más importante, ayúdame sosteniendo la cola del vestido.

No sabía que tan difícil era para una novia orinar, pero después de ver todas las contorciones que tuvo que hacer Tatsuki para poder liberar la presión de su vejiga, les tenía más respeto a todas las novias, eran unas verdaderas heroínas y maestras de la elongación.

-me has salvado Rukia.

-no fue nada

Entonces fue mi turno, estaba un poco cohibida de hacer con ella a mi lado, así que comencé a mirar el lugar. Todo era de mármol, había una ducha con paredes de vidrio, y una gran tina, al principio creí que sería con hidromasaje, pero entonces note que había un ventanal, el cual daba a un balcón, en donde había un jacuzzi en el que fácilmente cabían 50 personas y sobraba espacio, llegaba a ser ridículo. Pero lo mejor era la vista, la noche estaba estrellada, y se podía ver la luna a través de las nubes sobre las montañas, era hermoso.

-¿Rukia?-me había olvidado de por qué estaba allí.

-lo siento, me distraje.

-no, está bien-entonces la noté un poco incomoda.

-¿pasa algo?

-es que hay algo que me ha estado rondando la mente desde ayer, y quería preguntarte.

Su seriedad me puso en altera, pero logré mantener mi expresión neutra-claro, dime.

-¿de verdad estas saliendo con Kano-san?

-¿de qué hablas?

-es que me parece un poco extraño, nunca lo mencionaste en nuestras conversaciones, ni a Renji, y de repente apareces con él. No me mal entiendas, estoy feliz por ti, pero creí…bueno, siempre decías que nunca podrías amar a nadie, y puede que me esté entrometiendo, pero creo que es un cambio muy extraño, y quería asegurarme de que tú fueras feliz. Tú has hecho mucho por mi y Renji, y quiero que tu tengas lo mismo.

No supe que decir, si bien le tenía mucho cariño a Tatsuki, nunca habíamos sido amigas cercanas, puede que Renji le contara cosas sobre mí, pero no lo creía, a pesar de ser un hombre devoto a la mujer que amaba, era un amigo fiel, así que estaba segura de que había mantenido mi historia como un secreto, tal como se lo había pedido. Por lo cual estas inquietudes sólo podrían nacer de la propia Tatsuki, y eso me conmovió inmensamente, así que no tuve el valor de mentirle.

-Quiero a Ashido inmensamente, y confío plenamente en él-eso pareció asombrarla- pero lo hago de las mismas forma que con Renji-mi miró confundida-ambos son mis mejores amigos.

-¿amigos?

-exacto, si bien lo quiero, nuestra relación sólo es de amigos, nunca podríamos ser algo más.

-¿por qué?-su cara de decepción me sorprendió.

Está bien que quisiera decirle mi verdad, pero no por eso podía exponer a Ashido-sólo dejémoslo así-y le di una sonrisa.

Iba a decir algo más, pero unos golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron-Señora Abarai, ¿ya terminó? La están esperando abajo.

-eso suena extraño "señora Abarai" ¿lo puedes creer?

Aunque quería parecer molesta, no podía ocultar la sonrisa que cruzaba sus labios.

-toda una desgracias-ambas reímos, entonces volvieron a golpear

-ya voy, maldición-se acercó a la puerta-tu termina tranquila aquí, y después seguimos hablando-entonces salió.

Al quedarme sola, la inmensidad de la habitación me abrumo, así que hice lo que necesitaba y salí rápido de allí. Cuando terminé de bajar las escaleras una voz me detuvo.

-Bonito discurso.

Odiaba el efecto que su voz tenía en mí, me ponía en tensión erizando todos los vellos de mi piel. Con el tiempo se había vuelto más ronca, era obvio después de 7 años, ahora sonaba más maduro, y más sexy. _Diablos, Rukia deja de pensar idioteces._ Me di vuelta y lo vi salir del pasillo en dónde estaba ubicada la guardarropía ¿había estado esperándome? Eso ahora daba igual, tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparme, como por ejemplo la oscuridad que teñía el avellana de sus ojos, era una oscuridad que no auguraba nada bueno, sobre todo nada bueno para mí, pero aunque me estaba carcomiendo el miedo por dentro, no dejaría que él lo notara, así que enderecé mi espalda, y la plante cara. Podía ser fácilmente 40 centímetros más alto que yo, pero eso nunca me había intimidado, y no lo haría ahora.

-Gracias-dije mientras cruzaba mis brazos.

Si quería jugar, yo iba a ser su mayor contrincante. Estaba preparada para cualquier cosa que él lanzara a mi lado de la cancha, o por lo menos eso era lo que creía.

-¿de verdad crees en todo lo que dijiste?

La pregunta me desconcertó un poco, pero respondí sin vacilar-por supuesto que lo creo, siempre lo he creído.

Por un momento su semblante tambaleo, como si estuviera librando una batalla interna, pero fue tan fugaz que no estaba segura de que fuera real, porque fue reemplazado por una oscuridad tal que eclipsaba cualquier atisbo de luz que hubiera habido en él.

-es decir que tu nunca dejarías ir al amor de tu vida, que lucharías por el-a cada palabras daba un paso acerándose a mí, lo que instintivamente me hacía retroceder.

No estaba segura de que esperara una respuesta, pero se la di de todos modos-si al vida no es traicionera, y mientras tengas esperanzas de concretar ese amor, pienso que se debe luchar por el.

-entonces ¿Qué fui yo para ti?

Sus palabras me estaban arrinconando, ¿Cómo podía hablar de algo así en un lugar donde cualquier podía escucharnos? Estaba demente.

-eso ya no importa, ahora si me disculpas-intenté pasar a su lado, pero me tomó el brazo arrastrándome por el pasillo-¿Qué mierda crees que haces?-intentaba mantener el volumen de mi voz bajo, pero no estaba segura de que nadie me hubiera escuchado.

-es fácil sacar conclusiones de tu emotivo discurso-se detuvo frente a una puerta y me empujo dentro, cerrando detrás de él-si, como dijiste, tú lucharías por el amor de tu vida, eso quiere decir que yo no fui nada para ti.

El cuarto estaba completamente oscuro, y mientras mis ojos se acostumbraban, lo único que podía ver era el brillo dorado de sus ojos, aunque este no estaba lleno de amor como cuando solía mirarme, ahora sólo podía ver ira y rencor. Sabía que lo había herido al irme, pero nunca supe cuanto me odiaba hasta ahora. De nada serviría intentar enmendar el daño, si lo hacía sólo lo confundiría más, así que no tenía más alternativa que seguir con la mentira, haciendo el daño tan profundo que no le quedara ninguna duda. Que comience el acto.

Cambie mi postura y adopte un tono indiferente-que aburrido tener que repetir esto después de tanto tiempo-bostece-pero estas en lo correcto.

Mis ojos se habían adaptado por completo a la oscuridad del cuarto, así que fui plenamente consciente de sus movimientos cuando, con pasos rápidos llegó hasta quedar frente a mí.

-dilo

-¿Qué?

-dime directamente a la cara que yo nunca signifiqué nada para ti.

Aunque quería darle un punto final a esto, decir algo así en voz alta me era imposible, cuando escribí la carta hace 7 años fue extremadamente doloroso, tanto que con cada palabras las lágrimas caían con mayor fuerza por mis mejillas, cada mentira que había escrito había sido un puñal que atravesaba mi corazón. Decirlo ahora me destruiría por completo.

-no acepto ordenes tuya, si no te quedó claro hace 7 años es problema tuyo, no mío- _por favor déjame ir._

Se acercó más a mí, pero esta vez no retrocedí-dilo

Su voz era firme, como si fuera un reto, pero no me dejaría vencer, tenía que ser fuerte, por mí, pero sobre todo por él.

-oblígame.

Me arrepentí en cuanto esa sencilla palabra salió de mis labios. Ichigo nunca rechazaba un reto, sobre todo si venía de mi parte, y supe que estaba perdida cuando vi que por su mirada cruzó un brillo extraño, era una mezcla de diversión y odio. Esto no era anda bueno.

-eso planeaba.

La presión en mis labios fue tan repentina y fuerte que no fuí consciente de ella hasta que su lengua salió para intentar persuadirme de abrirlos. Por mi parte mantuve mis labios cerrados en una tensa línea, mientras con mis manos golpeaba su pecho intentando alejarlo de mí. Ya habíamos pasado por esto, y no dejaría que ocurriera lo mismo. Sin embargo Ichigo no se rendía, y con una mano tomó mi nuca, entonces hice lo único que se me ocurrí, abrí mi boca y lo mordí. Eso lo hiso retroceder.

-¿Qué mierda haces?

-No estoy para tus juegos Ichigo, tú tienes novia ¿Qué pensaría ella de todo esto?

-no la metas en esto.

-entonces aléjate de mí, no me dirijas la palabra, nosotros sólo somos dos extraños.

-No- su voz fue tajante

-¿Qué?-no lo entendía-¿acaso quieres que todos sepan lo que paso?

-claro que no, pero tampoco quiero que tú lo olvides-volvió a posicionarse frente a mí, mientras se limpiaba la sangre del labio con el pulgar-lo rompes lo pagas, así de sencillo, y ha llegado el momento de cobrar, y con intereses.

-estas desvariando.

-no, estoy completamente lúcido-otro paso y nuestros cuerpos estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, con cada respiración que tomaba mi pecho rozaba su chaqueta, haciendo que una corriente deliciosa recorriera todos mis nervios-te voy a destrozar Rukia, no sabrás cómo ni cuándo, pero te veré en pedazos, eso puedes apostarlo.

No había ni una pizca de duda en su voz ni en su mirada, y eso me aterró, sobre todo cuando volvió a juntar nuestros labios, aunque este contacto fue completamente diferente al anterior. Apenas rozaba mis labios con los suyos, era más como una caricia que un beso, sobre todo cuando los movió de un lado a otro, eso me hiso recordar el pasado, e inconscientemente me relaje, dejando escapar un leve suspiro, el que aprovechó para besar mis labios, primer el superior, para repetir lo mismo con el inferior, estaba siendo tan delicado, como si tuviera miedo de asustarme, era como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo, este era el Ichigo que recordaba, er el Ichigo que amaba. Mi mente era un completo caos, primero decía algo que me aterraba hasta los huesos, y luego me trataba con tanta delicadeza, me era muy difícil diferenciar cual era la verdad, pero todo se comenzó a nublar cuando me tomó de la nuca he hiso el contacto más profundo, introduciendo su lengua en mi boca, estaba recorriendo cada rincón como lo había hecho en innumerables ocasiones, podía sentir un atisbo de amor en sus caricias, pero eso era imposible, el me odia, quería verme destruida, lo había dicho claramente, entonces ¿Por qué hacía todo esto? No entendía nada, y en este momento me era imposible pensar con claridad. Mientras me tomaba de la cintura para atraer mi cuerpo al suyo, mi mente de a poco se llenaba con la neblina del placer. Quería ser fuerte, resistirme a él, pero me era tan difícil, mi cuerpo me traicionaba y cedía con facilidad. Había jurado que esto no volvería a pasar, pero cuando sentí una de sus manos subir lentamente por mi pierna, supe que estaba perdida.

* * *

 **gema . tsukihime:** Hola! muchas gracias por tus palabras, me demoré una eternidad pero espero que aún quieras leer este capítulo. Ajajaja créeme que si tuviera un novio como Renji o Ichigo, también pensaría en casarme. No adelantaré nada, mis labios están sellados, pero las miradas de odio siguen.

 **Inverse L. Reena:** ajajaj si, era el damo de honor, pero no hiso mucho que digamos xD La verdad es que después del final de Bleach, como que no me dan ganas de escribir una historia donde aparezca ella, así que por ahora no está xD Ya tenemos un atisbo de lo que pasa, pero ¿que seguirá? CHAN!

 **Natsumivat:** Mucho tiempo ha pasado, pero de igual forma feliz año! ajajajja ya te respondí por interno, pero de igual forma quiero disculparme por tardar tanto en responder! y reiterar lo que te dije, que nunca estuvo entre mis ideas matar a Rukia, hacerla sufrir, si, pero no que muriera. Te entiendo, nunca creí que haría un Lemon y ya lo hice ajajaj xD.  
Intento plasmar muy bien lo sentimientos, intento imaginar cómo sería pasar por algo así, y sé que aunque es algo que te duele por dentro, también se transmite como algo físico, así siempre intento plasmar los dos matices, mi idea es que puedan sentir lo que siente los personajes, y creo que a veces lo logro, no siempre, pero se intenta.  
Tenía que volver a incluir a Rangiku, es una parte importante de la vida de Rukia, y no podía dejarla fuera, además, si se reencontró con parte de su pasado ¿por qué no traer a todos? ajajajaja  
Me encanta cuando me dices tus teorías sobre lo que va a pasar, aunque cuando le aciertan, siento que la historia puede que se vuelva predecible, pero siempre intento incluir algo que no se esperaban, ajajajaja  
Los encuentros entre Rukia e Ichigo están a la orden del día, aunque yo estoy como tú, aún no sé si sea bueno o malo ajajaj  
Es que Ashido no es de los gays alocados, es más reservado, pero eso no evita que a veces se le note, pero nuestro naranjito está tan cerrado en lo que creer, que no se da cuenta, y poner a Riruka con Ichigo fue algo que me pareció más acertado, las otras opciones no calzaban con lo que tengo pensado para esta historia.  
Hay demasiadas semejanzas entre las historias de Tatsuki con Renji, y la de Ichigo y Rukia, pero sabemos que nuestra pelinegra pude llegar a ser muy convincente a la hora de lograr lo que se propone, pero ya veremos cómo resulta todo.  
Y como siempre MUCHAS GARCIAS POR TU APOYO CONSTANTE! 3

 **ladyMmurphy:** Hola! Lo siento, sé que quedó en un momento importante, pero de verdad no tenía tiempo D=, pero aquí ya otro capítulo, espero que aún sigas la historia y puedas leerlo y lo más importante que te guste. Le pido disculpas a tu ansiedad. Muchas gracias a ti por comentar.

 **Amy Salas** : Uff! mucho tiempo, espero que tu y tu novio hayan podido solucionar lo de perrito, y le pongan un lindo nombre, me cuentas cual es ;D. Aajajaja ¿me amas y me odias? es como lo que siento con Bleach xD Muchas gracias, aunque sé que tengo errores de escritura, como he dicho creo que tengo un leve nivel de dislexia, pero bueno, es lo que hay! espero te este yendo bien y leas este capítulo!

 **Ariana947:** Hola! Gracias. Lo lamento por la tardanza, pero el tiempo no acompaña para nada, espero que no te hayas olvidado de esta historia y puedas leer este capítulo. Ajajaja si, quise que tuviera pareja para la boda, pero que en realidad no fuera su pareja, así entró en amigo gay en escena xD. Puede que están un poco OOC los personajes en este capítulo, pero es que creo que las emociones están tan confusas que aún no pueden elegir un bando, ya veré cómo resuelvo esta situación, y si crees que estaban medios raros me encantaría que me lo dijeras. Ya veremos si logra detener la lluvia o si el rayo de luz se ha extinguido. Nos leemos.

Anonimo: Puede que haya sido un poco de relleno el capítulo anterior, pero créeme que cada cosa tendrá una consecuencia, para toda acción hay una reacción ;D La verdad no soy muy de ver doramas, sólo he visto las adaptaciones de mangas y no me han gustado, odio que cambien cosas xD, pero si me lo recomiendas le daré un vistazo, más si se parece a la relación Ichiruki xD Nunca he pensado en adaptar algo, tendría que pensarlo, además que si fue tu idea me encantaría que tu lo hicieras, sólo tienes que animarte ;D. Saludos y lamento la tardanza.


	13. Confusión

**LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON** **LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON** **LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON** **LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON** **LEMON LEMON**

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Tite kubo, quién rompió mi corazon, yo solo tome a los personajes para hacer esta historia.

Hola! Gracias a todas (os) los que entran a leer el fic, a los que dejan review, y a los que lo ponen en fav o follow

Hola! nuevo capítulo, Estoy demasiado nerviosa con lo que van a leer, creo que muchas (os) lo van a odiar, sobre todo porque creo que quedo muuuuuuy OOC, pero me encanta de igual forma, es como que me gusta la idea pero creo que no la supe adaptar a los personajes, pero a la vez creo que mantienen su esencia, aunque en poco más oscuros, aaaaah! ¿Es muy enredado? ni yo me entiendo, pero de igual forma estoy aterrada, me encantan esta historia, pero a la vez siento que no se adapta al Ichiruki, o yo no he sabido adaptarla a los personajes, bajón bajón bajón, lalalalalalalalalalala estoy loca. Sin nada más que decir, y con un miedo gigante en mi corazón, le dejo este capítulo! Por favor díganme si va bien o está empeorando mi forma de contar la historia, no tengo a nadie más a quien preguntarle porque a nadie que conozca le gusta el Ichiruki y esta es la única manera en que puedo saber que opina gente que de verdad ama el Ichiruki como YO! y en caso de que este muy OOC creo que voy a replantear si la sigo o no, o tal vez comienzo a escribirla de nuevo desde el principio ajajaj no sé.

Frase:" El amor, la más mortal de todas las cosas mortales, te mata tanto cuando lo tienes...como cuando no lo tienes"

 **ME DISCULPO DE ANTE MANO SI NO LES GUSTA O NO CUMPLE LAS EXPECTATIVAS**

 **LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON** **LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON** **LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON** **LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON** **LEMON LEMON**

 **CAPITULO 13**

La piel bajo mi mano se sentía tersa y suave, era tal como lo recordaba, pero no podía dejarme llevar por las sensaciones, yo tenía un objetivo, y esto sólo era una forma de alcanzarlo, haría lo que fuera necesario para ello.

-Ichigo-su voz fue a penas un susurro-detente.

No lo haría, no la dejaría, no podía. Con lentas caricias subí más mi mano por su muslo, sintiendo como sus bellos se erizaban con el contacto, sabía esa era una reacción que tenía cuando comenzaba a excitarse, y antes, cada vez que la sentía, el pecho se me hinchaba lleno de amor, en cambio ahora sólo sentía odio al ver que tenía las mismas reacciones ¿Acaso estaba fingiendo? ¿Había fingido antes? ¿Reaccionaba así con todos los hombres? ¿Reaccionaba de esta misma forma cuando Kano la tocaba? No lo sabía, y eso me estaba matando, necesitaba respuestas, pero sabía que ella no me las daría de buena gana, así que tendría que forzarla para que lo hiciera.

-sólo si me dices por qué me dejaste-seguí con mis caricias, acercándome lentamente a su centro.

-ya te lo dije-su voz estaba cargada de tensión.

-dímelo directamente-agachó su cara, ocultando su rostro. Tomé su mentón haciendo que me mirara directamente a los ojos-la gran Rukia ocultando su rostro, que cobarde.

Con esas simples palabras sus ojos se llenaron de ira.

-¿cobarde? cobarde es no aceptar la realidad y refugiarse en actos infantiles como peleas o alcohol.

No podía creer que dijera eso, y al parecer ella tampoco porque se mordió la lengua como si se arrepiente de lo dicho, pero no pude pensar con claridad, la ira lo nubló todo, entocnes tomé sus manos y las apreté contra la pared.

-cállate, tú no sabes nada.

Frunció su ceño. El arrepentimiento se esfumó de sus ojos -tú tampoco-gritó-ahora suéltame imbécil.

En sus ojos otra vez reinaba la ira, pero había algo más, algo pequeño pero intenso, era parecido a una súplica silenciosa, como si pidiera con todas sus fuerzas que la dejara, en ese momento sentí que en mi dura máscara aparecía una pequeña fisura, pero no la dejaría avanzar.

-no hasta que consiga lo que quiero.

-entonces dime ¿Qué quieres?

Ya estaba cansado de tener que explicarme una y otra vez. Tenía claro mi objetivo y el camino que debía seguir para lograrlo, así que ignorando sus palabras seguí adelante, aun sin saber muy bien a donde me llevaría, avancé, porque en este momento eso era la único que podía hacer.

Bajo mi agarre sus muñecas se sentían tan delgadas, podía fácilmente sujetar ambas con mi mano izquierda, lo que me permitía dejar libre la derecha, así que aproveche esto para volver a recorrer el camino por su muslo. Ella comenzó a removerse como si quisiera liberarse de mi agarre, incluso intentó patearme con su pierna derecha, pero yo la inmovilicé con mi rodilla, imposibilitando que pudera juntarlas, lo que fue perfecto para tener mejor acceso a su intimidad, pero no me paresuraría, seguí tranquilamente con mi caricias, y a medida que me acercaba a su manojo de nervios, su reticencia comenzaba a menguar, lo que aproveché para seguir con mis caricias, y acallar sus protestas juntando otra vez nuestros labios. Dios, el contacto era adictivo, a lo largo de los años había olvidado cómo se sentía, y aunque era algo increíble, no permitiría que me dominase, así que intentaba dejar esas sensaciones de lado y mantener mi mente fría, pero era tan difícil, cada aliento cálido que salía de sus labios nublaba de a poco mi conciencia. En medio de esa batalla, mi mano se movió hasta posarse sobre su ropa interior, demonios, estaba empapada, sentir eso hiso que un gruñido involuntario saliera desde lo más profundo de mi garganta. Entonces sentí una presión dolorosa en mi lengua, lo que mie hiso apartarme de ella.

-¿me mordiste?

-claro que si imbécil. Denten estó ahora Ichigo.

Pude ver claramente su intesión de matarme, estaba claro que quería irse de allí lo más pronto posible, pero también pude ver sus mejillas rosadas, lo rápido que subia su pecho con cada respiración, y lo duro que estaban sus pezones a traves de la tela de su vestido. Pude sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en mi boca. Estaba claro que ella no se rendiría, aún creía que tenía derecho a hacerme daño, y eso sólo hiso que mi rabia creciera. Así que con más rudeza volvía a juntar nuestros labios, la batalla se desató, en cada contacto ella intentaba volver a morderme, pero no la dejé, aprovechaba cada instancia para recorrer toda su cavidad, chupaba su lengua y la enredaba con la mia, y a cada sengundo su impetú comenzaba a menguar, cuando sentí que respondía sin poner resistencia, me alejé un poco de ella.

-detente...no sigas.

Su voz salía sin convicción, lo que lograba el efecto contrario, potenciando que quisiera siguir profundizando mis caricias. Con uno de mis dedos recorrí su intimidad por sobre la tela, era sólo un roce, pero sentía como todo su cuerpo se estremecía.

-¿se siente bien?

Se mordió el labio inferior-por supuesto que no.

-no ¿Qué?

-no se sintió…nada bien.

Me reí irónico-que raro, eso no es lo que dice tu cuerpo-la besé en los labios y comencé un recorrido de besos desde su mentó, pasando por su cuello, hasta llegar a su clavícula, entonces succioné fuertemente, le dejaría una marca para que recordara este momento, y no olvidara lo que haría con ella.

-Ichigo

Se movía de forma incontrolable, intentando liberar sus muñecas, pero no la soltaría, tenía que ser yo quien controlara la situación, tenía que mantener todo tal como yo quería, porque si no lo hacía, podía fácilmente cometer un error, y ese era un lujo que no me podía permitir.

-puedes decir que no te gusta, pero tu cuerpo es más honesto, y dice otra cosa-entonces corrí su ropa interior hacia un lado e introduje un dedo dentro de ella. Dios, estaba tan mojada que mi dedo entraba y salía fácilmente, era una sensación tan increíble que no me resistí a introducir un segundo.

-No, detente.

Que dijera eso sólo hacía que quisiera ir más rápido, y eso hice, mis dedos entraban y salían de ella con mayor frecuencia, lo que hacía se pusiera más mojada y que sus gemidos fueran más rápidos y más fuertes.

-¿Por qué…ah…haces…ah…esto?-apenas podía hablar entre cada gemido.

-para destruirte.

-tú…no…eres…así-había un rastro de dolor en su voz, pero no me dejaría engañar.

-¿Qué sabes tú? El Ichigo que tú conociste, ya no existe-introduje un tercer dedo, y con el pulgar masajeaba su clítoris.

-no, no sigas-sus caderas se movía al compas de mis dedos.

-vamos, Rukia, rómpete para mí.

-no, no lo haré-estaba intentando aguantar.

Casi me reí en su cara, si no fuera porque mi entrepierna dolía de lo duro que estaba. Necesitaba terminar esto rápido para poder calmarme a mí mismo.

-no…te…dejaré…ganar.

Eso hirvió mi sangre ¿Qué no me dejaría ganar? ¿Creía que esto era un puto juego? Entonces fui consciente de todo, debí haberlo supuesto, yo fui solamente un juego para ella, nada más. Me sentí tan estúpido, pero a la vez aliviado, si ella creí que esto era un juego, entonces yo también jugaría. Si poníamos un marcador, ella ya había ganado la primera partida, y con creces, ahora era mi turno de ajustar el tablero, y no dejaría que nadie me lo impidiera, el deseo de venganza me invadía de tal forma que nublaba todo lo demás, por mi mente pensaron muchas formas en las que podía romperla, y aprovecharía esta ocacion para llevarla a cabo una de ellas, era la oportunidad ideal y no la dejaría pasar.

Con la idea en mente retiré mis dedos lentamente de ella, por su parte comenzó a regular su respiración, como si esto hubiera acabado, pobre ingenua. Me quité la corbata y la enrolle alrededor de sus muñecas.

-¿Qué demonios haces?

-¿no me dejaras ganar?-me reí irónico y acerqué nuestros rostros, estabamos a menos de un centímetro-entiende esto Rukia, yo seré el vencedor de este jugo, quieras o no-tiré de la corbata y la llevé hasta una silla acolchada que estaba cerca, sus piernas temblaban así que se tropezó un par de veces, pero nada serio. Mientras intentaba calmar su respiración me miraba desconcertada, sobre todo cuando até el otro extremo de la corbata a un brazo de la silla.

-no puedes hacer esto.

Me acerqué hasta quedar a pocos centímetros, y susurre a su oído-ya lo hice.

-No te atrevas a dejarme aquí-tiró de la corbata pero no lograba nada

Mientras la veía intentar desatar el nudo, tranquilamente me acomodé en la silla y tiré de de la tela gris, haciendo que se sentara sobre mi entrepierna, ella me miró asombrada, y aprovechando su desconcierto levanté su vestido, acomodando sus pierna a cada lado de mis caderas, entonces fue consciente de la situación e intentó ponerse de pie, pero la sujete por la espalda y volví a introducir mis dedos en ella. Sus gemidos no se hicieron esperar, estaba tan mojada, pero se negaba a alcanzar el orgasmo.

-vamos Rukia, vente para mí-sus ojos temblaron un poco, pero se mantuvo firme.

-no-se mordía tan fuerte los labios, que comenzó a sangrar.

Si quería que hiciera lo que yo quería, tenía que hacer que bajara la guardia, al parecer de nada servía ser rudo, tenía que utilizar otra técnica, así que con mi lengua comencé a recorrer lentamente sus labios, los que mantenía en una tensa línea, hasta que toqué la herida que se había hecho con sus dientes, quité los rastros de sangre y la presioné un poco, eso hiso que dejara salir un pequeño suspiro, lo que me dio el acceso que pedía. Entonces nuestras lenguas se encontraron, comenzando una nueva batalla. A cada roce intentaba alejarse de mi, pero a cada ataque yo respodía, haciendo que poco a poco cayera en la bruma del placer. El contacto era tan intenso que por unos segundos olvidé quien era ella y quiera yo, haciendo que mi necesidad de sentirla invadiera cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo, dejando que fuera esta la que guiara mis movimientos, y antes de darme cuenta había retirado mis dedos de ella, para deshebillar mi cinturón y bajar mi cremallera. El sonido pareció traernos a los dos de vuelta a la realidad.

-no, Ichigo, no lo hagas-su suplica estaba teñida con la voz del deseo, pero también había un dejo de terror. Por un momento dudé de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, hasta que volvió a hablar-si lo haces, te arrepentirás.

Le sujete la nuca mientras le daba un profundo beso, era uno cargado de deseo y de ira, no había nada delicado en el, nuestras lenguas luchaban por el control, mientras que con la otra mano guiaba la punta de mi miembro, recorriendo su entrada, hasta presionar su clítoris.

-ah! No-seguí con los besos hasta su lóbulo, y lo mordisqué levemente, mientras me rozaba contra sus labios inferiores-no, aún puedes detenerte.

La sensación era tan intensa que fácilmente podía hacerme perder la cabeza, pero sus palabras aún estaban presentes en mi mente, impidiendo que cayera por completo en la neblina del placer.

-no me detendré Rukia, y de lo único que me he arrepentido en mi vida, es de haberte conocido.

Por unos segundos todo su cuerpo se congeló, no movió ni un musculo, hasta aparecía que había dejado de respirar, su cara de desconcierto era la reacción que quería, y aprovechando esa conmoción que la había dejado indefensa, me introduje por completo en ella. No hubo ninguna resistencia, mi miembro entró fácilmente, como si después de mucho tiempo hubiera vuelto a su casa. Entonces todo su cuerpo se estremeció, como si hubiera tocado un botón de reinicio que la devolviera a la vida, dejando escapar un gemido.

¡Demonios! Estaba tan resbaladiza, tan cálida y tan apretada, habían pasado tanto años que olvidado lo perfecta que era, y, como antaño, me estaba volviendo loco. Si bien esto era para que ella se rindiera ante mí, sentía que estaba en problemas de ser yo quien cayera. Estaba tan duro, sin embargo, cuando la penetré me endurecí más, esto era ridículo, hace mucho no me había sentido de esta manera, y odiaba que mi cuerpo reaccionara así ahora, pero aunque quería alejarme de ella, ya no podía detenerme, así que me seguí introduciendo en su cavidad, hasta que nuestras caderas chocaron.

-tan profundo-se removió, intentando alejarse de mí, pero estaba atada, y yo la sujeta por la espalda-no escaparás Rukia

Necesitaba unos segundos para serenarme, así que me quedé completamente quieto para torturarla un poco, a la vez que mantenía sus movimientos restringidos. Entonces me miró a los ojos, en estos pude ver que sus paredes de cautela estaban cayendo, se estaba rompiendo. Sonreí de lado satisfecho. Perfecto. Entonces aflojé un poco mi agarre de su espalda y comencé a mover mis caderas, ella de inmediato se sincronizó con mis movimientos.

No lo podía creer. Demonios, esto era demasiado, llegaba a ser ridículo lo bien que se sentía tener sexo con Rukia. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había estado dentro de ella, que lo había olvidado, y no me había preparado para lo que sentía cada vez que mi pene era aprisionado por sus paredes. No podía creer que pudiera volver a estar así con ella. Eran tantas las emociones que se mezclaban en mi pecho, pero ahora no era el momento de analizarlas, sólo tenía que concentrarme en mi objetivo, el cual con cada embestida de mis caderas, perdía un poco de importancia.

-detente, por lo que más quieras Ichigo, detén esto.

Podía rogar todo lo que quisiera, pero no me iba a detener, la tenía justo donde quería, por fin estaba en la dirección correcta, y este era un camino sin retorno, aunque decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo, porque a pesar de que estaba seguro de que ella no podía aguantar más, yo me encontraba en la misma situación, pero no me iría antes que ella, esa sería mi derrota, era yo el que debía verla destrozarse, así que volví a besarla mientras jugaba con su clítoris, sus movimientos se volvieron erráticos, así que sostuve sus caderas acelerando el ritmo, mientras me introducía con movimientos circulares, de esa forma abarcaba todo su interior, tocando una y otra vez el punto exacto que la hacía alcanzar la cima del éxtasis. La silla rechinaba bajo nosotros, nuestros gemidos eran tan fuertes que estaba seguro de que se podían escuchar desde el pasillo, pero nada de eso importaba, todo lo que quería era ver su rostro descomponerse por la intensidad del orgasmo que se avecinaba.

-vamos Rukia, libéralo- me introduje más rápido y más duro, sintiendo cómo llegaba a lo más profundo de ella, y eso fue todo lo bastó.

-NO-su orgasmo fue tan intenso que apretó mi pene de una forma casi dolorosa, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.

Yo no podía aguantar más, así que rápidamente salí de ella y exploté. Mi caliente semen quedó esparcido en el interior de sus muslos.

Su cuerpo cayó lacio sobre el mío, cada respiración era un profundo intento de recuperar el aire, y entonces una lágrima escapó de su ojo derecho, bajando por su mejilla. Perfecto, eso era lo que quería ¿verdad? Entonces ¿por qué una sensación de asco de mi mismo comenzó a subir por mi garganta? _¿Qué demonios había hecho?_ Necesitaba alejarme de ella, el contacto de su piel sólo empeoraba la sensación de repulsión. La empujé suavemente, para salir de debajo de ella. Me puse en pie, dejándola sentada en la silla, ella aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, mientras otra lágrima se le escapa de sus ojos. Verla de esa forma apretó mi pecho dolorosamente ¿Qué demonios me pasaba? Debería estar extasiado de felicidad, estaba cómo yo había querido, pero en cambio me sentía completamente miserable. Mientras la miraba abrió sus ojos, haciendo contacto visual, en el profundo violeta había tantos sentimientos mezclados, que no pude descifrarlos todos, sin embargo había uno que se sobreponía a los otros, uno que me cortó la respiración, decepción. Con movimientos rápidos subí mi cremallera y hebillé mi cinturón, entonces algo extraño ocurrió, me congelé. No sabía que debía hacer ahora. Había hecho lo que había querido con ella, era el momento de regodearme en mi victoria y dejarla a su suerte, pero por algún incomprensible motivo no quería alejarme de su lado y dejarla sola.

Ella fue la que rompió el tenso silencio-¿ya estas satisfecho?-su voz salió ronca y llena de ira, era un tono que hasta ahora no había escuchado salir de sus labios-¿o acaso tienes planeado otro de tus retorcidos juegos?

-no…-mi voz fue apenas un susurro ¿Qué demonios me pasaba?

-entonces desátame-levantó sus muñecas hasta lo que le permitía la corbata para enfatizar su punto. Hasta ese momento me había olvidado de eso.

Me acerqué, y con manos temblorosas desaté los nudos de la corbata. Al retirarla vi las escoriaciones en sus muñecas, la tela había dejado marcas en su piel, yo había provocado eso ¿Cómo había podido hacerlo? Todo pensamiento abandonó mi mente, me sentía vacio. En mi campo de visión sólo estaban sus muñecas. Tomé sus manos con las mías y comencé a pasar suavemente mis dedos por sus heridas. Tenía un caos mental ¿por qué, si había jurado vengarme de ella, ver esas marcas rojas en su piel me dolía tanto? Sin pensarlo, me acerqué y besé sus muñecas, mientras ella me miraba asombrada. Quise disculparme, la palabra estaba en la punta de mi lengua, pero si lo hacía, era contradecirme con todo lo que había dicho hasta ese momento, y eso será algo contraproducente. No entendía nada, era como si hubiera retrocedido el tiempo y estuviera de nuevo solo en mi departamento, esperando a que ella llegara y me explicara que había pasado, pero como antaño eso no pasaría, ella se había ido, me había abandonada si motivo, ella una desalamada, pensar en eso me hiso entrar en razón, y volví a adoptar el papel que me había impuesto cuando había aceptado que ella no volvería, tenía que ponerme la máscara de frialdad que había mantenido hasta ahora, no podía dejar que se volviera a caer y dejara al descubierto mi parte más vulnerable, la parte de mi que creí ella ya había destruido. Logré recomponerme y solté sus manos. Mientras me incorporaba, pude sentir que ella estaba pendiente de cada uno de mis movimientos, así que con mi espalda recta, endurecí mi mirada e hice contacto visual con ella.

-Nos vemos Rukia- el eco de la puerta al cerrarse detrás de mí, retumbó en el pasillo.

Mientras hacía mi camino de vuelta al salón, todo lo que había pasado minutos atrás se repetía en mi cabeza como si de una película se tratase, aún no podía creer lo que había hecho, entonces la sangre se me helo, al repasar todo hubo un detalle en el cual no había reparado hasta ese momento, pero ahora lo veía claramente, como si de un letrero con luces de neón se tratara, no había usado condón.

-Ichigo-mi brazo casi fue arrancado de mi hombro-por fin te encuentro ¿dónde te habías metido?

Escuchar su voz me trajo de vuelta a la realidad-sólo estaba en el baño Riruka.

-¿durante 35 minutos? Ya lanzaron la liga y el ramo de flores-me encogí de hombros. Soltó un largo suspiro-Ichigo-me hiso mirarla a los ojos-sé que soy menor que tú, pero no soy tonta.

Por un momento se vio más madura, cómo si la energía que la mantenía joven hubiera sido drenada de su cuerpo, y no me gustó, era como si mi influencia estuviera sacando lo peor de ella.

-creo que algo me sentó mal al estómago.

Sus ojos volvieron a adoptar un brillo travieso-bueno, dicen que con la edad no se puede comer cualquier cosa.

Se rió, y yo intenté hacer lo mismo, hasta que escuché que una puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros. Los pasos se acercaron hasta revelar a la dueña de estos. Rukia. Por un momento hubo un silencio incómodo. Yo la miraba detenidamente, y me fije que escondía sus muñecas tras su espalda, eso hiso hervir mi sangre, pero no era una ira dirigida a ella, si no conmigo mismo.

-Hola Dokugamine-san ¿verdad?

-vaya, te sabes mi nombre. Me siento halagada-no estaba seguro de si su respuesta había sido en forma sarcástica o no, y eso por un estúpido motivo hiso crecer mi enojo.

-soy buena recordando nombres-una sonrisa falsa cruzó su rostro-ahora, si me disculpan, debo volver con mi pareja-dio una leve reverencia y pasó por nuestro lado, dejando un leve aroma a lirios impregnado en mi nariz. Aún seguía usando el perfume que yo le había regalado en nuestro tercer aniversario.

-¡uf! Como la detesto-tiré de mi brazo, soltándome de su agarre.

-no tenías que ser grosera con ella.

-¿la vas a defender? ¿Es que no lo ves?-la miré con cara de que obviamente no entendía a lo que se refería-ella está interesada en ti-casi me rió irónico de sus palabras, si no fuera porque ella estaba muy seria al decirlo- siempre parece estar cerca de ti, es como si en cada oportunidad que tuviera se te acercara, y eso no me gusta.

Había algo de cierto en su declaración, pero la realidad era que yo la perseguía, yo buscaba instancias para hablar con ella, o incluso para hacer algo más que sólo hablar, pero todo eso era porque tenía un propósito, tenía que acercarme a Rukia para concretar mi venganza, pero no podía explicarle eso a Riruka, era sólo una niña, y no lo entendería. Para ser totalmente franco, yo mismo comenzaba a cuestionarme lo que estaba haciendo.

-ella no me busca, sólo nos encontramos algunas veces de casualidad y sólo hemos hablado sobre Renji y Tatsuki, después de todo ellos son nuestros amigos-su semblante se relajó un poco-además, no me gusta que hables así.

Hiso un leve puchero como una niña pequeña que fue regañada-lo sé-se acercó y me rodeó con sus brazos, escondiendo su cara en mi pecho, para así ocultar el sonrojo que se instalaba en sus mejillas-perdóname ¿si? Es que te…te quiero tanto que a veces me pongo un poco celosa.

Si bien me estaba declarando su amor, mi pecho se sentía frío, sus palabras no llegaban a provocarme ninguna emoción, sólo un sentimiento de culpa por no poder responder "yo también".

-regresemos a la mesa, aún queda fiesta por delante-la alejé y le tomé la mano.

-si, tengo muchas ganas de bailar.

Volvimos al salón y tomamos nuestros puestos, Riruka me hablaba, pero no estaba escuchando nada de lo que decía, mis pensamientos parecían ser más fuertes que al música que salía de los parlantes.

No me entendía, estaba en una constante fluctuación de emociones, por un lado quiero verla destruida, pero a la vez no soporto verla herida, quiero odiarla, pero a la vez quiero defenderla si alguien más la ataca, se supone que esta es mi venganza, entonces ¿Por qué quiero protegerla?

Levanté la vista y mis ojos de inmediato se posaron ella, otra vez estaba en los brazos del sujeto con el que vino, Ashido Kano, él la tenía abrazada por los hombros, ella dijo algo, entonces la alejó un poco y tomó una de sus muñecas, Rukia no la retiró, al parecer vio las marcar, él la miró con mucha tristeza, como si pudiera sentir su dolor, y le dio un beso en al frente, mientras una lágrima caía por la mejilla de la pelinegra, entonces él se alejó un poco, limpiando la lágrima con el pulgar y le dijo algo que la hiso sonreír, y en pocos segundos ambos estaban riendo como idiotas. Al verlos toda una mezcla de sentimientos me asalto, ira, asco, impotencia, pero hubo una que sorprendió, celos.

-Nos vamos-me puse de pie

Riruka me miró estupefacta-pero Ichigo, recién empezó el baile.

-no me siento bien.

-pero…son tus amigos…ellos

-yo me voy ¿te quedas o vienes conmigo?

Me miró con una mezcla de asombro e ira-por supuesto que me voy contigo ¿para qué me quedaría sola aquí?

-bien, vamos a despedirnos de los novios.

Atravesamos el salón y fuimos hasta la mesa principal.

-Hola damo de honor, casi ni te he visto hoy.

-hola

Mi respuesta fue muy estoica, y pude notar que eso alertó a Tatsuki, así que intenté darle una sonrisa, pero sentí mi cara tensa.

-¿sucede algo?

-la verdad, venimos a despedirnos, ya nos vamos.

-¿qué? Pero si la fiesta acaba de empezar.

-es que recibí una llamada del trabajo, y se concertó una reunión mañana temprano para repasar unos asuntos importante acerca de una entrevista que tenemos el lunes.

-pero es domingo.

-el dinero no descansa

Suspiró resignada-cuando éramos pequeños nunca imaginé que terminarías trabajando en una empresa de inversiones.

Quise decirle que esta tampoco tampoco había estado dentro de mis opciones de trabajo, pero si algo había prendido durante los años, era que en la vida las cosas cambian constantemente, y casi nunca resultan como uno quería, un día estas en la cima de la montaña, creyendo que eres el rey del mundo, y al siguiente sientes que te estás hundiendo en el pantano más espeso y profundo, sin tener salida para poder tomar aire, sintiendo como con cada movimiento te hundes más y más, hasta que ya no seas capaz de ver el cielo.

-¿Y qué pensabas que sería?-su pregunta nos desconcertó a todos-es que yo sólo conozco al Ichigo empresario.

Tatsuki mi miró y suspiró-yo siempre pensé que Ichigo sería doctor-lo dijo de inmediato, sin pensarlo.

-¿doctor?-Riruka me miró, y asintió en aprobación-puedo imaginarlo con una bata blanca, sexy.

-pero yo no era la única, todos pensábamos que Ichigo se convertiría en un doctor, era algo obvio sobre todo porque solía estar pegado a su padre cuando este atendía la consulta de su casa.

-¿tú padre es doctor?

Tatsuki me miró alzando una ceja suspicaz, sabía que lo que me quería decir, peor no podría soportar más drama por esta noche.

-bueno, suficiente de mi, hoy es tú noche-eso la ablandó un poco-y nosotros ya nos vamos.

-pero aún no hemos bailado-reclamó como una niña pequeña.

-otro día vamos a un lugar para que bailes

-¿de verdad?- sólo lo dije para que dejara de reclamar, pero el brillo en sus ojos no me auguraba nada bueno.

-¿Ichigo bailando? Eso quiero verlo.

-podríamos salir todos juntos.

Sentí como el ambiente decayó, era hora de la retirada. Me acerqué y le di un abrazo a Tat- Adiós, y cuídate-luego un apretón de manos y un abrazo para Renji-cuídala

Con la incomodidad en el aire nos dirigimos hasta la entrada del lugar.

-creí que ya tenías todo listo para la reunión del lunes, dijiste que lo habías hecho el jueves para tener el fin de semana libre, y así podríamos hacer algo juntos el domingo.

-alguien cometió un error, no se puede evitar.

-¿la llamada la recibiste mientras estabas perdido en el baño?

Sentía la ira recorrer mis venas, era cierto que éramos pareja, pero ella no tenía porque cuestionar todo lo que hacía, aunque en el fondo tenía rabia conmigo, ella tenía razones de sobra para desconfiar de mi, y con cada mentira sólo hacía crecer su inseguridad. Pero no me detendría ahora, estando tan cerca de…entonces mis ideas se congelaron ¿Cómo seguiría con mi objetivo después de hoy?

-Ichigo, espera.

\- ¿qué ocurre?

-tengo que ir a buscar mi abrigo a la guardarropía-el frió de la noche la hacía temblar.

-claro, lo olvidé, iré por el mío también.

-tranquilo, yo traeré ambos mientras tu acercas el auto a la entrada.

-buena idea.

Era una noche fría, pero a penas lo sentía, era como si mi cuerpo estuviera entumecido, habían pasado demasiadas cosas esta noche, y a cada segundo se adueñaban de mi mente, opacando todo lo demás, por eso no fui consciente de su presencia hasta que fue demasiado tarde, el golpe me dio de lleno en la mandíbula.

-Carajo, si que tienes huesos duros.

-¿Qué mierda?-casi me había desencajado la boca, y sentía como la sangre escurría por uno de los costados de mi boca.

-aléjate de ella, no te lo volveré a repetir.

Frente a mi estaba el pelirrojo que acompañaba a Rukia, Ashido Kano.

-vaya, el príncipe encantador hace su aparición-escupí la sangre de mi boca-¿vienes en nombre de tu princesa?

-estas demente, si ella sabe que estoy aquí me mata-casi me reí-además ella es lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderse sola, tú la conociste, deberías saberlo.

Que supiera de mi me asombró un poco-vaya, te ha contado sobre mí.

-yo sé todo sobre Rukia, ella no me oculta nada

Cada palabra que salía de su puta boca me hervía la sangre-¿entonces sabes lo que hicimos en el salón de guardarropía hace solo unos minutos?-no pude detener mi lengua, pero eso no lo afectó lo más mínimo.

-creo que mi golpe te afectó el oido, o la cabeza, te acabo de decir que yo sé TODO de Rukia.

Mis manos estaban en puños a mis lados, lo odiaba, pero a la vez quise poder hacerle las preguntas que Rukia no me respondía, sin embargo no me rebajaría a cuestionar a un tercero, nunca dejaría que él viera mi vulnerabilidad.

-si eso es todo...

-Sé que ustedes tuvieron su pasado, pero entiende que es simplemente eso, pasado. Olvídala y déjala en paz-se dio media vuelta, dando por terminada la conversación.

La palabra salió antes de que pudiera detenerla-No.

Volteo su rostro-¿Qué?

-puede que ella diga que está en el pasado, pero no para mi, ella aún debe pagar por lo que me hiso.

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro-no entiendes nada-encendió un cigarrillo, y le dio una profunda calada-lo creas o no, ella ya pago lo que te hiso, y con creces.

-no me consta.

Otra calada-eso ya no es problema de ella-tiró el cigarrillo y lo aplastó con su zapado-esta será la última vez que lo diga: No vuelvas a acercarte a Rukia-mi miró directamente, sus ojos parecían haber adoptado un tono rojizo profundo, como si de sangre se tratara-la próxima vez no habrán palabras de advertencia.

Quería moler su cara a golpes, pero el día que dejé el alcohol juré que no volvería a involucrarme en más peleas, aunque podría haberme justificado con que él empezó, sentía que me merecía este golpe, fue como si con este liberara un poco de la culpa que sentía cada vez que recordaba las marcas rojas en su piel. Algo estaba mal en mí. Tan perdido en mis pensamientos estaba, que casi ignoro el sonido del celular en mi bolsillo.

-¿Dónde estás Ichigo? Hace un frió horrible aquí.

-lo siento, no encontraban las llaves del auto.

-puedes apurarte, por favor-lo último fue un susurro, era raro que ella pidiera algo de esa forma.

-claro, voy para allá.

Estaba en las escaleras de la entrada, tenía puesto su abrigo, con mi chaqueta en sus manos. En cuanto me detuve frente a ella, abrió la puerta y entró en el asiento del copiloto.

-ten

Tomé mi chaqueta de sus manos y la tiré en los asientos traseros. Ella se hundió más dentro de su abrigo y cerró sus ojos, apoyando su cabeza contra el vidrio. Por un momento no supe que hacer, ella nunca se comportaba de forma tan tranquila, pensé que entraría y me reclamaría todo el camino hasta su departamento por haberla hecho espera en el frío, o por irnos tan abruptamente de la fiesta, pero en cambio estaba tan tranquila que asustaba, tal vez estaba cansada.

-¿estás bien?

-si, sólo quiero ir a casa.

Ni siquiera me miró al decir eso. Sin nada más ideas de algo que decir, puse el auto en marcha. El camino estaba cargado con un silencio incómodo, intenté hablar con ella en más de una ocasión, pero respondía sólo con monosílabas, hasta que simplemente dejó de contestar, creí que se había quedado dormida, así que también dejé de hablar. Los minutos que restaron hasta su edificio mi mente se vio atestada de recuerdo de esta noche.

-llegamos-se enderezó y comenzó a sacarse el cinturón.

Esto sí que me preocupó, siempre protestaba cuando la llevaba directo a su departamento y no al mío, o me invitaba, lo cual yo rechazaba, no es que quisiera que lo hiciera, la respuesta sería la misma, pero que no lo hiciera, era una clara señal de que algo no estaba bien. Tomé su mano antes de que saliera del auto.

-¿está todo bien?

Entonces me miró, sus ojos estaban temblando, pensé que se pondría a llorar, pero en vez de eso tragó fuertemente y me dio un beso en los labios.

-todo esta bien, buenas noches Ichigo.

Con un movimiento suave se soltó de mi agarré y cerró la puerta del auto. La vi caminar hasta su edificio y saludar al guardia, hasta que desapareció en el pasillo de los ascensores.

Tenía una sensación extraña en el pecho. Sabía que algo andaba mal, pero no podía entender qué. Lo más probable era que estuviera en esos días del mes, siempre estaba un poco más cambiante. Eso debía ser, y lo dejé pasar, ahora no tenía tiempo para reflexionar mucho sobre eso, tenía otros asuntos más importantes a los que dedicar mi atención, ya hablaría otro día con Riruka y estaría como siempre. No había nada de qué preocuparme.

* * *

 **jeffersongongora** : créeme que algunas veces yo misma me quiero matar x_x Ajajja si, lemon salvaje hace su aparición. No sé si fue divertido o si llené las expectativas, sólo espero este decente. No fue contra el muro xP Si lo disfrutó o no...Se sabrá en los capítulos siguientes.

 **shinny26:** Lo siento por la demora, espero te guste este capítulo, aunque tengo taaaantas dudas. Espero tu mente haya podido resistir O_O

 **Kei** : Gracias, espero que este capítulo también te guste, aunque esta medio raro.

 **Natsumivat:** ajaja ¿de verdad? siempre intento que tenga la misma cantidad de palabras para que no se hagan más cortos o más largos, incluso algunas veces dejo cosas para otros capítulos para que no se haga tan tediosa la lectura ¿debería hacerlos más largos? Me encanta incluir a otros personajes de improviso, y sabemos que nuestra Rukia siempre tiene palabras sabias para compartir, esa es una de las cosas por las cuales la amamos. La tensión entre los dos no se puede negar, está en cada respiro que toman, y por fin dieron rienda suelta...pero no sé si quedó bien o está muy exagerado o aaah! (corre en circulo) creo que necesito ayuda profesional xD Muchas gracias a tu por ser una fiel lectora, me has apoyado siempre y me das ánimos, creo que si no tuviera gente como tu no hubiera seguido escribiendo! cada palabras me anima a seguir. MUCHOS SALUDOS! :D

 **gema . tsukihime :** ¿Quién no estaría confundido después de todo lo vivido? Falta para eso, ¿o a lo mejor nunca lo sepa? ajajajja =X No creo que seas mala, pero obviamente no queremos ver sufrir a nuestra pareja, pero a veces no queda de otra. Riruka sólo está recibiendo el daño colateral, en eso Ichigo está equivocado...Gracias por seguir la historia, y espero no me odies por el capítulo

 **Amy Salas:** ajajjaa Alguien que no me odie! Que raro porque algunas veces yo misma me odio xP Creo que con Bleach todos somos un poco masoquistas al seguir queriendo una serie que nos causo una de las mayores tristezas de nuestra vida T_T Me alegra que te guste tanto, y espero que siga siendo así, aunque después de este capítulo creo que no muchos seguirán la historia.

 **Guest:** Hola! ajaja me alegra que te emocione mi historia, y siempre respondo los review, es lo menos que puedo hacer para retribuirles que lean mi historia *_* Para eso falta, aunque ¿se enterará en algún momento? ajajaja Créeme que siempre intento que los capítulos tenga casi la misma cantidad de palabras, para que no se haga tan tediosa la lectura xD Odio no tener tiempo, pero en los pequeños momentos que tengo intento escribir un poco, aunque tengo otras historias que también debo actualizar hace más tiempo, pero es que siempre me llegan ideas para esta, de vedad que me encantan, aunque puede que no a todos les guste la dirección que está tomando, no sé xD Lo sé, mucho OOC, yo también lo siento así, pero a la vez me gusta cómo queda, es un conflicto para el cual no encuentro solución xD estoy loca, lo sé xP Gracias. Creo que no me demoré tanto como la última vez ¿? espero se calmen tus ansias aunque sea un poco. Aunque tengo una duda ¿eres Ariana94 verdad? es que dejaste dos review y se parecen en la forma de escribir así que supuse que eran la misma persona, por lo que responderé los dos aquí, y si no me disculpo con Ariana94 y le responderé en el otro capítulo xD


	14. Remendar

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Tite kubo, yo solo tome a los personajes para hacer esta historia.

Hola! Gracias a todas (os) los que entran a leer el fic, a los que dejan review, y a los que lo ponen en fav o follow

Lo sé! Mucho tiempo, una eternidad, pero las ideas se me mezclaron un poco, la historia tomó un rumbo más oscuro de lo que había planeado, pero me encanta como quedó, creo que muchas (os) puede odiar a Ichigo por lo que le hiso a Rukia, pero quería plasmar el lado oscuro que está cargando Ichigo, y lo mucho que le afecta todo, aunque intente poner una cara de que es indestructible, el caos siempre está presente, sobre todo cuando nos quedamos sólo, y el silencio sólo nos deja escuchar nuestro pensamientos, y aunque puede que haya exagerado un poco, me encantó como quedó, de verdad, y lamento si a algunas no les gustó, y hayan decidió dejar esta historia, tal vez la desesperación y el egoísmo que estoy plasmando no hacen de esta la mejor historia, y sólo complazca mi capricho de escribir algo así, pero me gusta, a veces creo que pongo mucho de mí en las líneas que escribo, y tengo que volver a centrarme en que son ellos, es su historia, su tristeza y no la mía, y reescribir el capítulo, pero espero que los que siguen aquí, en este viaje conmigo, lleven esta historia en un pequeño lugar de sus corazones (que cursi, mejor deja de dar la lata) Bueno como dice la voz en mi cabeza, que es mejor concejera que yo, hasta aquí el comentario, pasen a leer y gracias si llegaste hasta aquí.

Frase: "cosas malas ocurren cuando la gente buena no hace nada"

 **Capítulo14**

En cuanto puse un pie en mi apartamento, el ruido del mundo exterior se desvaneció, y el silencio hizo que me fuera imposible callar mis pensamientos, eran todos tan confusos, colisionaban entre sí, y no me daban tregua, pero aunque había intentado justificar mi actuar, alegando que todo lo que había hecho era en pos de concretar mi venganza, el asco que sentía hacia mi persona no desaparecía, y en ese momento subió por mi garganta. A tropezones corrí hasta el baño, y derramé la cena en el inodoro, supe que había vaciado por completo mi estómago cuando sentí el sabor de la bilis en mis labios. Me quedé unos minutos más sentado en la dura cerámica, sintiendo como las frías gotas de sudor corrían por mi espalda. A duras penas me puse en pie y vi mi reflejo en el espejo, estaba completamente demacrado, unas negras y profundas ojeras había aparecido bajo mis ojos, mi pelo estaba alborotado en todas direcciones, y por la comisura de mi labio aún se veía los rastros de bilis. Estaba agotado, era como si toda mi fuerza hubiera sido drenada de mi cuerpo. Aún cuando quería destruirla, en el proceso también me estaba autodestruyendo, y lentamente me acercaba a la oscuridad, aunque ahora estaba dudando de si había salido de ella alguna vez.

Me mojé la cara intentando alejar esos pensamientos, tenía que ser positivo, había logrado mi propósito, ella se había sometido ante mí, pero eso no era suficiente, tenía que destrozar toda su vida, lo que le había hecho era apenas un rasguño en comparación a lo que ella había hecho conmigo. Esto aún no terminaba, y si bien el destino nos había vuelto a juntar, esto sólo había durado dos días, y ahora volvía a estar sin ninguna pista de su paradero. Necesitaba encontrarla, saber cuánto tiempo estaría en Japón y cuál sería su siguiente movimiento, para así poder anticiparme a su jugada.

-¿ _Se puede saber cuál es la emergencia para que me despiertes a las 4 de la mañana?_

-Necesito que reúnas información acerca de una persona.

- _que novedad_

-Se llama Rukia Shirayuki, llegó el viernes a Japón desde EEUU, necesito saber donde se hospedad y cuanto tiempo se quedará aquí.

 _-Oye, esto no suena como un trabajo para la empresa._

-¿Quién dijo que lo era?

 _-sabes que será más costoso._

-el dinero no es problema, sólo consigue esa información para ayer y tendrás tu dinero.

- _vaya, ahora estoy intrigado por saber quien será esa mujer_ -su insinuación hizo hervir mi sangre

-pon un dedo sobre ella y no te quedarán manos para hacerte una paja.

- _wow, tranquilo, casi parece que tú quieres poner tus manos sobre ella_

-espero el reporte. Adiós.

Odiaba tener que pedirle un favor a ese tipo, pero no tenía más alternativa, no podía ir como si anda y preguntarle a Renji o Tatsuki acerca de Rukia, se suponía que éramos dos extraños, nada nos conectaba, aunque lo irónico era que eso no estaba tan alejado de la realidad, sin embargo, si tenía que ser sincero, ella no había cambiado casi nada, el pelo lo tenía más largo, pero eso era todo, aún tenía una mirada directa con unos ojos que parecía brilla con luz propia, aunque su espíritu de lucha había menguado, siempre me había enfrentado sin dejar ver ningún tipo de vacilación, en cambio ahora no había luchado con todo su espírutid, era como si en el fondo ella creyera que mereciera ser tratada de la forma en la cual yo la traté, ¿acaso ella sentía algún tipo de remordimiento por haberme dejado? Eso era ilógico, había sido ella misma quien de un día para otro hizo una maleta y se marchó, fue su decisión ¿Por qué habría de arrepentirse? No tenía sentido. Mi cabeza comenzó a doler, habían sido muchos acontecimientos en una noche, tenía mucho en lo que pensar, pero no tenía tiempo ni mente para eso. Me quité la ropa y me metí entre las frías sábanas, y a pesar de saber que estaba completamente sólo en esa gran cama, aún podía sentir el tacto de su piel en mis manos, era tan intenso, que casi era como si estuviera a mi lado, y al abrigo de su recuerdo el sueño me invadió. Esa fue una noche tranquila, no hubo ninguna pesadilla que la interrumpiera.

* * *

En estados unidos casi todos los fines de semanas salíamos a algún club a bailar con Ashido, y en la mayoría de esas ocasiones él se iba con algún sujeto que conocía en el lugar, y yo terminaba la velada sola a mi departamento, pero no me sentía mal, porque el cansancio era tal que en cuanto ponía la cabeza en la almohada el sueño se apoderaba de mi, aunque había algunas excepciones, como los días que antes de cerrar los ojos su recuerdo cruzaba mi mente, era en estos cuandos las pesadillas me despertaban durante la madrugada, sumiéndome en una oscuridad de la cual ni el sol más brillante de la mañana me podía rescatar.

-hace mucho que no me divertía tanto- Estábamos tomando un descanso para hidratarnos.

-hace mucho que no bailábamos; una pantera sora y un wisky en las rocas.

-tú si sabes lo que me gusta-me dio un beso en la coronilla-¿y en qué piensas?

-¿de qué hablas?

Me miró como diciendo te conozco mejor que eso-en la pista, por momentos parecías ausente.

Bajé la mirada y vi mis muñecas, debajo de mi reloj y la pulsera de cuero de Ashido podía sentir las marcas abrazando mi piel. Todo lo bien que lo estaba pasando, parecía esfumarse cuando sentía el dolor punzar en mis muñecas. Pero no dejaría que me afectara, o por lo menos no ahora. Entonces levanté la mirada-Si no recuerdo mal dijimos que hablaríamos mañana ¿verdad?

-pequeña tramposa

Nos tomamos nuestros tragos y seguimos con la fiesta, la cual terminó cerca de las 7 de la mañana. Llegamos a nuestro hotel exahustos, nos quitamos la ropa y nos acurrucamos en la cama, pero ahora que el mundo exterior estaba en silencio, el caos de mi mente era ensordecedor, y no me daba descanso, retiré la muñequera y el reloj de mis muñecas, y ahí estaban las marcas rojisas, verlas hiso que el dolor en mi pecho fuera más intenso, y que lo que había estado reprimiendo durante toda la noche, me inhundara hasta desbordarse, invadiendo cada parte de mi alma. Ashido me acercó más a él, cobijándome en sus brazos.

-tranquila nena-decía mientras acariciaba mi pelo-aquí estoy-me aferré a él, intentando no ahogarme en mis propios sentimientos.

A lo largo de los años había tomado cada pieza de mi destrozado corazón, y había intentado volver a darle forma, pero con cada acción de Ichigo, volvía a caer un pedazo a mis pies. En él no quedaba rastro del hombre que yo había conocido, cuando lo miraba a los ojos, debajo del intenso odio, sólo veía un vacío sin fin, era muy doloroso, porque sabía que todo eso era mi culpa, quería tener el poder de hacer algo para devolverle el brillo a su mirada. Cuando me fui sabía que se deprimiría, pero deseaba desde el fondo de mi corazón que encontrara la felicidad que yo jamás le podría dar, esa era la principal razón que me motivó a dejarlo, y verlo sumido en el vacio era como si todo por lo que pasé, lo que nos hice, hubiera sido en vano.

Por un tiempo me mantuve al pendiente de lo que le ocurría, pero luego de que pelee con Rangiku, no me quedaban más contacto en Japón, así que el hombre con él que me encontré era un completo misterio para mí. Debía saber que le había pasado, debía recolectar sus vivencias en los años que no nos vimos para saber si había alguna forma de ayudarlo, y sólo conocía a una persona que me podía ayudar.

-Ashido, tengo que hacer algo

-pues, ve al baño.

-no eso, tengo que hacer algo con respecto a Ichigo

-si quieres pegarle una patada en el culo, te apoyo, pero otro día, ahora dormir.

-no eso, tengo que enmendar lo que hice.

Abrió sus ojos completamente, y me miró como si hubiera perdido la razón, entonces tocó mi frente-al menos no tienes fiebre.

-hablo enserio-quité su mano

-entonces habla más claro, porque no te estoy entendiendo.

-bueno, es que en estos días me he dado cuente de que él se ha convertido es esta clase de...

-monstruo

Lo miré enojada-en este hombre sin alma, como si fuera un cascarón de un hombre, y eso es por mi culpa, entonces yo debería...

-no-dijo tajante

-aún no he dicho nada.

-pero ya sé a lo que quieres llegar, y la respuesta es no, te lo prohíbo.

Eso me irritó-¿cómo que me lo prohíbes? Aún ni siguiera he pensado en algo concreto, y tú…

Apartó las sábanos y se sentó en la orilla de la cama-sé que te sientes responsable por como es Ichigo ahora, y por tu estúpido sentido de la responsabilidad, quieres hacer algo para ayudarlo, y pare eso debes volver a tener contacto con él ¿me equivoco?

Le había dado en el clavo-algo así.

-entonces la respuesta es no.

-pero...

Se acercó a mí y levantó mis muñecas-¿esto no fue suficiente? ¿Quieres que al próxima vez haga algo peor? porque yo no lo permitiré, no te dejaré exponerte de esa manera.

-Ashido

-fin de la discusión Rukia-se levantó y fue hasta el frigobar.

Me había impresionado que me hablara así, era la primera vez que lo hacía. Cada vez que yo tenía alguna idea, él era el primero en apoyarme, por muy descabellada que fuera, pero ahora me daba la espalda, y aunque quería enojarme con él, no podía, porque entendía su posición, pero no la compartía.

-está bien.

Se volteó tan rápido que me asustó-¿es en serio? ¿De verdad me harás caso?

-claro, entiendo lo que quieres decir, así que no te pediré ayuda.

Suspiró frustrado-no has entendido nada- se acercó y se sentó en el piso a mi lado, tomando mis manos en al suyas-antes de conocerte estaba solo, sabes que mi familia me dio la espalda cuando les dije que era gay, yo no tenía a nadie, pero tú-me miró intensamente-tú me aceptaste con los brazos abiertos, porque así eres tú, y sin nada más te volviste parte de mi familia, eres como una madre protectora, una hermana celosa y una tía confidente, eres todo para mi, y no quiero verte herida, no otra vez-agachó su cabeza dando un beso a nuestras manos, mientras sus hombros temblaban.

-Ashido-lo rodee con mis brazos-lo siento

-prométeme que no te involucrarás con él de nuevo.

Me dolía el alma verlo así, pero no le mentiría-no puedo, aún tengo temas pendientes, él...no se merece la vida que yo le obligué a llevar.

-¿no hay nada que pueda hacer para impedírtelo? ¿Tan importante es él para ti?

Con las lágrimas anegando mis ojos asentí- él es el amor mi vida, él tiene mi corazón, y si sé que él sufre, yo también lo hago-lo abrecé más fuerte-lo siento, lo siento-aunque repitiera esas dos palabras incontables veces, nunca serían suficientes.

-está bien- se quería desenroscar de mis brazos, pero no lo dejaría.

-perdóname-estaba segura que si lo soltaba, lo perdería.

Lo sentí agitarse, entones con un poco de fuerza logró soltar mis brazos, y me miró a los ojos, las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, pero tenía una tímida sonrisa en sus labios.

-somos familia, así que te perdono por ser tan estúpida, y aunque creo que es una locura, estaré a tu lado

-¿de verdad?

-obviamente, tengo que vigilarte más de cerca para asegurarme de que nada parecido vuelva a ocurrir, pero ya pensaremos en un plan al despertar, por ahora debemos dormir para tener la mente fresca.

Me lancé a sus brazos y le dí un beso en los labios-eres el mejor.

Me sonrió satisfecho-lo sé-volvió a su lado de la cama y me atrajo a sus brazos- ahora a dormir pequeña.

-gracias Ashido, por ser mi amigo.

-gracias a tu, por incluirme en tus aventuras.

-juntos hasta el infinito

-y más allá

Con el calor de sus brazos el sueño me invadió, si bien no tenía ningún plan aún, sabiendo que Ashido estaba a mi lado, me sentía renovada, si estábamos juntos no había forma de que las cosas salieran mal.

Las horas pocas horas que dormimos y las que pasamos trazando el plan, se me hicieron eternas, pero ya me había decidido, y con las ideas de Ashido no había forma de que este plan fallara.

-¿estás segura?-que me apoyara no significara que tuviera ciertas reticencias.

-esta es como la 20 vez que me preguntas lo mismo.

-sólo quería confirmar que estas 100% segura de lo que vas a hacer, una vez que hables con él no habrá vuelta atrás.

Como si no me sintiera lo suficientemente presionada-lo sé.

-puede que por lo que luchaste durante estos 7 años se desvanezca

-sé que existe esa posibilidad, pero confío en que puedo, en que podemos salir de esto sin que eso ocurra.

-estás tentando a tu suerte

-lo sé, pero _hay que_ _vivir al límite día a día_ , ¿no es esa la frase que siempre me dices? Sabes que es tu frase favorita

-la mía, no la tuya.

Ya me estaba cansando de su juego de palabras-si tienes algo que decir, escúpelo

Levantó las manos en el aire en señal de rendición-lo que quiero decir, lo dije antes de salir.

-¿entonces?

-es que…-suspiró-no quiero que te lastimen otra vez, y no te atrevas a decir que eso no ocurrirá, porque ambos sabemos que hay más fichas en tu contra.

-Ashido-sus palabras ablandaban mi corazón.

-pero sé que cuando decides algo, no hay forma de hacerte cambiar de idea, así que sólo me quedaré aquí, a tu lado, esperándote, y cuando tengas una herida, te ayudaré a juntar todos los trozos en los que te hayan destrozado, para volver a darte forma.

Con mis pequeños brazos le rodee el cuerpo, dándole el más grande de los abrazos que me era posible.

-eres el mejor.

-lo sé, lo sé-me devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad y me dio un beso en la coronilla-ahora ve, te estaré esperando.

Al separarnos lo miré directo a los ojos-¿te he dicho que a veces desearía tener un pene entre las piernas para que pudiéramos estar juntos?

Su carcajada fue tremenda-no podrías aguantar mi ritmo

Entonces caminó calle abajo. La seguí con la mirada hasta que dobló en la esquina, perdiéndose entre la multitud, si bien no lo veía, sabía que él siempre estaría cerca en caso de que lo necesitara.

Era la hora. Aquí estaba, a punto de hacer una de las cosas que había evitado por mucho tiempo, pero no veía más alternativas, así que tomé una profunda respiración y entré al restaurante. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer rompería una de las reglas que me había autoimpuesto, pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía dejar las cosas como estaban. Era hora de tomar el control de la situación.

Él estaba sentado en un reservado junto a la pared, sólo se veía su espalda, pero su peinado era inconfundible.

-hola

-Hola Rukia, debo decir que me sorprendió un poco tu llamada.

-lo siento ¿interrumpí algo?

-tranquila, de igual forma teníamos que hacer cosas por separado hoy.

-entonces retiro mis disculpas.

-que considerada. Bueno ¿ordenamos y luego hablamos o me dirás de inmediato para que me citaste con tanta urgencia?

-creo que mejor ordenemos algo, ya que esto va para largo.

-ahora estoy más intrigado

-entonces ordena luego para que podamos empezar.

La camarera no tardó en llegar y anotó nuestro pedido, una hamburguesa triple con agregado de papas fritas y un refresco de ginger ale para él, por mi parte el nerviosismo me había hecho un nudo gigante en el estómago el cual no me permitía probar bocado, así que sólo pedí un trozo de pizza y un jugo natural. Hablamos de cosas triviales hasta que llegó la comida y él empezó a devorarla.

-entonces ¿me vas a decir que te vas a casar o algo así?

Reí-no, nada de eso, recuerda que dije que no nunca me casaría

-también dijiste que tu corazón era incapaz de volver amar después de haber dejado al amor de tu vida en Japón cuando te fuiste a Estados Unidos, y ahora llegas con novio.

-Ashido es sólo un amigo.

-pero dijiste que era tu novio, además son muy cercanos para ser sólo amigos.

-es gay.

-siempre está con sus mano sobre…-me miró asombrado -¿Qué dijiste?

-Ashido es gay, sólo vino como acompañante para la boda y porque tenemos que asistir a una reunión de trabajo mañana.

Su cara de confusión se mantenía-¿en serio es gay?

-eso no es importante

-claro que lo es-entonces se puso serio ¿acaso te usa como pantalla? Porque si es así tendré que darle una desagradable visita, nadie utiliza a mi amiga.

-tranquilo tigre, sólo vino aquí porque yo se lo pedí, como un favor, no quería esta sola durante estos días.

-entonces está bien-y le dio un gran mordisco a su hamburguesa.

-pero a decir verdad me sorprende que te acuerdes de lo que dije hace tanto tiempo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-lo de no querer casarme y mi antiguo amor.

-bueno, algo así no se olvida fácilmente, que una mujer joven y atractiva diga de forma tan tajante que no volverá a amar, es algo difícil de ignorar.

-es es algo bueno, porque lo que tengo que decir está relacionado con ese asunto.

-tenía que ser ¿Quién es el maldito del cual te enamoraste?

-te he dicho que no volveré a amar, y ahora no te voy a hablar sobre un nuevo amor, a decir verdad es sobre el que dejé atrás, durante estos días…yo…me volví a encontrar con él-podía sentir el sudor perlando mis manos.

Por unos segundos se quedó en completo silencio, entonces sus ojos se abrieron y comenzó la explosión de preguntas-¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Está cerca?

-no sé si está cerca, sólo que me lo topé estos días

-¿y qué pasó? La verdad nunca me explicaste muy bien lo que ocurrió entre ustedes dos.

-lo sé, y ahora te lo voy a explicar todo, aunque puede que tome mucho tiempo-intenté darle una sonrisa, pero salió débil.

Él como respuesta me dio una dulce sonrisa-para ti tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Gracias Renji-me tomó la mano nervioso-bueno nos conocimos en el instituto, y al principio nos odiábamos, pero había algo que siempre nos terminaba juntando y de a poco descubrimos que compartíamos gustos similares, y sin darnos cuenta nos enamoramos.

Le conté de nuestra vida escolar, nuestro paso por la universidad, los años separados y cómo eso nos había terminado por unir más, y cuando por fin tomamos la decisión de vivir juntos, siendo este el motivo por el cual tome la resolución de alejarme de mi familia, lo feliz que fuimos al encontrar nuestro departamento, y cómo habíamos vivido felices y tranquilos hasta que decidimos tener hijos, le expliqué como me enteré de mi cáncer, la drástica decisión que tomé, terminando con mi ingreso al Hospital dónde nos conocimos.

-es increíble-sé que tenía que muchas dudas así que le di unos minutos para que lo asimilara - ¿y él nunca supo por qué lo dejaste?

-no.

-pero aún no entiendo ¿por qué lo dejaste?

Esta era la parte difícil- Renji, yo no puedo dale la familia que él necesita, que el anhelaba, yo estoy seca por dentro.

-Rukia, no digas eso.

-pero es la verdad, yo soy una mujer incompleta y el merece algo mejor, él es una de las mejores personas que he conocido, y se merece alcanzar la felicidad, una felicidad que yo nunca le podré dar.

-pero eso no lo sabes, yo también pensaba que Tatsuki estaría mejor sin mi, pero no era así, al alejarla nos hice daños a los dos, sólo estaba huyendo, eso es algo que tú misma me enseñaste.

-pero eso es distinto, tú si podías darle una familia

-eso no lo sabemos, yo podría haber muerto, aún mi cáncer puede volver, y ella quedaría sola, pero cuando hablamos ella me dijo que ninguna de las incursiones que había hecho mientras estuvimos separados le daba tanta felicidad como sostener mi manos en ese momento.

-vaya, no me imagino a Tatsuki diciendo algo así.

-yo tampoco lo esperé, por eso me di cuenta que estaba cometiendo un error. Mientras yo me estaba dejando caer la vacío, ella extendió todas las cuerdas para jalarme a la cima.

-pero esto es diferente-mi voz no salió tan firme como quise.

Tomó mis manos en las suyas-Rukia, ambos abandonamos al amor de nuestras vidas, por fortuna llegaste a mi vida para que pudiera ver la realidad, y si me hubieras contado todo esto antes, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por ti.

-Renji, yo…

-no te preocupes, el tiempo ya pasó y eres una cabeza dura que no dará su brazo a torcer, así que no haya nada que hacer, aunque gracias por contarme esto.

Ahora era el momento-la verdad hay…algo más que debo contarte.

-te escucho.

-Pero antes debes prometerme que no harás nada, por más que quieras, y tampoco se lo contarás a Tatsuki, júramelo por su vida que no harás nada

-me estas asustando un poco

-sólo prométemelo.

-está bien-puso su dedo meñique entre nosotros, yo lo tomé con el mío-promesa de meñique.

Casi dejó salir unas lágrimas de lo idiota y tierno que era-promesa de meñique.

-entonces, te escucho.

-bueno…yo sabía que si volvía a Japón estaba la posibilidad de que lo encontrara, pero nunca, ni en mis peores pesadillas me imaginé que lo vería el mismo día en que llegué, ni menos que…él…estaría parado al lado de mi amigo que se iba a casar, sosteniendo un gran florero.

Sus ojos me miraron interrogantes, hasta que hubo un cambio y los abrió como platos.

-no me digas que es…

-si-tomé una profunda respiración-la persona que yo abandoné hace 7 años, cuando me fui de Japón, es Ichigo Kurosaki.

Sus ojos se ampliaron más y se hizo hacia atrás en el asiento, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

-pero… ¿cómo? Nosotros los presentamos y ambos actuaron como dos extraños, tú, él, no entiendo.

-llámalo jugarreta del destino si quieres.

-pero ¿por qué actuaste tan…normal?

-no quería que ustedes se enteraran, era su día, así que al vernos de inmediato actué como si no lo conociera, y él solamente me siguió la corriente.

-increíble.

-aunque la verdad es que ahora somos dos extraños, después de todo estos años no pasaron en vano, y él ha cambiado mucho.

-¿él te reconoció?

-por supuesto.

-¿habló contigo?

Al pensar en eso el dolor en mis muñecas se hiso presente-mira, eso no es importante ahora.

Su ceño se frunció-¿cómo que no lo es? ¿Acaso te dijo algo?

Suspiré cansada-nada importante, sólo que me odiaba, y que ojalá nunca me hubiera conocido, cosas así.

-¿y no le explicaste por qué te fuiste?

-no quiero su lástima.

-Rukia, no es lástima, es como Tatsuki…

-¡DÉJA DE COMPARARNOS!-todo el lugar volteo a vernos. Intenté serenarme y proseguí-sólo, por favor…

-está bien.

Suspiré cansada- además, nada de eso es relevante en este momento, la verdad necesito pedirte un favor.

Estaba intrigado-está bien, dejaré las preguntas para después ¿Qué necesitas?

Mientras le contaba lo que tenía planeado, su expresión adoptó diferentes tonos, desde sorpresa, incertidumbre, hasta un poco de enojo. Me tomó algunos minutos lograr que se pusiera de mi lado, pero le dije era su forma de devolverme el favor por haberlo vuelto a juntar a Tatsuki, me dijo que estaba jugando sucio, y lo sabía, pero por Ichigo, no me importaba quedar manchada, o destrozada, se lo debía, yo había hecho de su vida una miseria, y debía hacer algo para volver a encausarla.

-es una locura

-¿me ayudarás?

-¿tengo opción?

-la verdad, creo que no.

-entones ¿Cuándo comenzamos?

-¿tienes su número?

Negó con la cabeza pero me tendió su teléfono, los dedos me temblaban mientras buscaba su nombre entre los contactos, era extraño escribirle un mensaje después de tantos años, sobre todo a nombre de alguien más, pero necesitaba hacer esto, sólo sabiendo que Ichigo estaba bien, podría volver a mi vida, o lo que fuera que otros le llamaban vida.

* * *

 **aurora4disney:** si, creo que muchas odiaron a Ichigo, y sé que pueden pensar que su accionar fue exagerado, pero espero que a pesar de eso puedan entender todo el caos que tiene en su mente, y que no sabe qué hacer con eso, sé que su forma de dejar salir no fue la mejor, pero sigo creyendo que quedó bien de acuerdo a las circunstancias. Obviamente hablar sería la mejor forma de arreglar las cosas pero a quien queremos engañar, ellos no son de hablar mucho, y Ichigo está herido, sin saber nada de lo que pasa Rukia, yo también sufro con Rukia, pero a la vez sé que Ichigo sufre con lo que hace. Gracias, creí que con lo de Hijo de puta dejarías de leer la historia xD

 **Nidia:** Son muchas las emociones que se mezclan en ese capítulo, creo que todas odiaron a Ichigo, pero yo no puedo, aunque haya hecho eso, puedo entenderlo. ¿Se enterará en algún momento de la verdad? ajajaja Ashido es el mejor, creo que esté muy ooc pero me encanta ajajaja Gracias, tarde muchos años en actualizar, me fue difícil encontrar en camino de cómo seguir la historia, pero ya volví a inspirarme y sólo tengo que escribir ajaja.

 **Inverse L. Reena:** Si! yo también desearía tener un amigo como Ashido! 3 Al principio no me decidía a quien poner en este papel, y aunque puede estar muy ooc, me encanta como queda. Riruka puede ser infantil, pero no es tonta. No te preocupes, sé que me falta mucho por aprender para poder redactar como se merecen, pero mis ideas eran un poco caóticas, a mi también me parecía raro en algunas partes, pero nos sabía de qué otra forma escribirlo. Gracias, lo que más me preocupa es no poder plasmar todas al emociones que sienten, ese es mi principal objetivo, que con las descripciones tanto de lo que siente como de sus gestos puedan sentir lo que ellos siente, porque eso es lo que nos permite la lectura, interiorizarnos en la mente de alguien, abstraernos de nuestro mundo y entrar en otro, eso es lo que me encanta de leer, y es lo que espero poder trasmitir. Ya me distraje ajaja. MUCHAS GRACIAS por tus palabras! me hace feliz que alguien haya resumido en pocas palabras lo que yo hago, tienes razón, han pasado por tanto, que los ha hecho adentrarse en rincones de sus almas que a lo mejor nunca han estado en la serie porque es un AU. 3

 **Ghost iv:** Si, todos recriminan a Ichigo, pero tienen que entender que es está tan roto con Rukia, y dos personas rotas sólo terminan por herirse mutuamente, porque eso ha pasado, ambos se han herido, pero a la vez también se auto infligen heridas.

 **Natsumivat:** ajaja las coincidencias de la vida. No hay nada que disculpar, más bien yo debería arrodillarme y pedir perdón por todo el tiempo que he tardado en actualizar. Yo cuando la escribo siento miedo y ansiedad, a veces no sé que qué pasará hasta que empiezo a escribir y las ideas comienzan a fluir de mi mente. Gracias, sé que esta ooc, pero creo que es porque es un mundo alterno, aunque espero que a través del ooc se pueda vislumbrar su verdadera personalidad. Creí que quedaría un poco forzado hacer un lemmon ahora, pero después de que lo terminé sentí que era el momento perfecto (hablando de cambios de personalidad jaajja), y arrastrará muchas secuelas =X. Me alegro poder sorprender con mis ideas, no quiero que lleguen a pensar que es aburrida la historia, porque tiene mucho que entregar aún. Creo que Tatsuki siempre ha sido acertada al hablar, puede decir poco, pero siempre da en el clavo. MUCHAS GRACIAS! saber que tengo el apoyo de alguien que ha seguido todas mis locas ideas me hace feliz! Saludos, y espero no demorar tanto otra vez D=

 **Z:** lo siento por tardes otra vez, pero al fin otro capítulo. Tengo que advertir para que sepan lo que se viene xD Que bueno que puedas vislumbrar sus personalidades a través de las sombras, eso es lo que quiero plasmar. Creo que este capítulo también te parecerá corto, pero el siguiente creo que será más largo, o eso espero, depende de mi imaginación ajaja xD

 **Amy Salas:** Que felicidad saber que amaste el capitulo, ajajaja si, siento que fue en el momento justo y preciso, yo por el Ichiruki son una pervertida 10000% Lo siento por la tardanza. No lo abandonaré, me demoraré, y dudaré, pero no lo abandonaré, porque también estoy en el lado de lectora, y sé lo que se siente que dejen algo inconcluso. Gracias, lo que más me importa es poder transmitir lo que los personajes siente y piensa, eso es lo que permite que uno se interiorice en una historia. Hasta el infinito y más allá. Saluditos!

 **fel0:** Hola, yo estoy emocionada de escribirla, lamento la tardanza, y espero te guste lo que viene


	15. Información

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran y un poco odiado Tite kubo, yo solo tome a los personajes para hacer esta historia.

Hola! Gracias a todas (os) los que entran a leer el fic, a los que dejan review, y a los que lo ponen en fav o follow

 **PERDÓN!** creo que siempre empiezo mis comentarios disculpándome, pero es que siempre siento que los defraudo a demorarme tanto con la publicación de nuevos capítulos, soy una mala escritora, pero aquí por fin, desde el inframundo les traigo otro capítulo, bueno también debo decir que tuve un pequeño enredo de ideas, y cuando tenía alguna buena, olvidaba escribirla y después no podía recordarla, pero que no cunda el pánico, porque ya aprendí la lección, y ahora voy a escribir todo lo que se me ocurra, aunque espero recordar dónde lo hago. ah! y antes de que se me olvide, quiero desearles que hayan pasado una muy **FELICES FIESTAS, y que este año sea muy bueno en todos los aspectos,** aunque para mi es sólo otro día más, nunca me ha pasado nada extraordinario, pero en fin! Saludos amigos lectores.

Frase: _"No conozco los temores de él, pero conozco los míos. No necesito miedos nuevos, basta con los que ya tengo."  
_

 **Capitulo 15**

Durante la mañana mi cabeza había estado completamente distraída, aún no estaba seguro de que acción tomar en cuanto a Rukia, y a eso tenía que agregarle que ayer había recibido un mensaje de parte de Renji que quería juntarse a hablar conmigo, no entendía de que podría tratarse, y aunque la idea de que supiera algo con respecto a lo que había ocurrido con Rukia pasó por mi mente, la descarté de inmediato, eso era imposible, ella había sido la que casi había exigido que no dijera nada acerca de nuestra relación, o más bien de nuestra antigua relación, así que dudaba seriamente que ella le hubiera comentando algo, pero si ese no era eso ¿Qué podría ser? Esos pensamientos poblaban mi mente hasta que entre a mi despacho y vi la carpeta que reposaba sobre mi escritorio, en ese instante todo lo demás se esfumó de mi cabeza. En cuanto vi la flor de cardo con tinta dorada en la portada, de inmediato supe de que se traba su contenido, esa flor era inconfundible, sin embargo, después de 15 minutos de tamborilear mis dedos sobre la carpeta, aún no me decidía a abrirla. ¿Qué demonios estaba esperando?

Tenía una reunión a las 09:00 en punto, aún me quedaban 2 horas y media para prepararme, pero mi mente estaba en otro lugar, no podía concentrarme en nada más hasta no leer el contenido de esos papeles, pero a la vez no me decidía a dar vuelta la tapa. Yo había pedido esa información, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro de que haría con ella, el día de ayer había tenido mucho tiempo para reflexionar en lo que había hecho y cada vez que lo hacía recordaba las marcas que había dejado en sus muñecas ¿en qué clase de hombre me había convertido? Me daba asco mi propia forma de actuar, pero cuando veía su rostro la sed de venganza nublaba todo lo demás, tal vez si no la volvía a ver podría seguir adelante, así lo había hecho todos estos años, aunque en este momento no estaba seguro de que los años precederos podrían ser consideraros como vivir, muchas veces me sentía como el cascarón de una persona, sin nada dentro, como si fuera incapaz de sentir algo, hasta que al volví a ver y todas las emociones se revolvieron en mi interior, algunas había quedad tan enterradas en mi interior durante todos estos años, que se me hacían desconocidas, como si nunca hubieran formado parte de mi, que elegí la más segura, la que conocía mejor, el odio.

- _señor Kurosaki_

Podía sentir el sudor perlando mi frente, y con una mano temblorosa apreté el botón del citófono

-Diga.

- _Su reunión comenzará en 15 minutos._

Eran las 08:45, tan abstraído estaba de la realidad que no me había dado cuenta del pasar de los minutos-está bien ¿en qué salón es?

-en el salón 5 del piso 30

-gracias, voy de inmediato.

Me lavé la cara en mi baño privado, al mirar mi reflejo en el espejo me sentí asqueado, pero logré serenarme y poner mi cara de poker, esa que había llevado todos estos años, y me dirigí a los ascensores. Cuando faltaban 5 minutos para las 9 ingresé al salón acordado, vi que había alguien probando el proyector, pero no reparé mucho en él, y sin decir nada me senté en uno de los grandes sillones, esperando que llegaran los demás miembros de la junta. A las 9 en punto las puertas se abrieron y escuché claramente la voz de mi jefe.

-me alegro que haya tenido un buen viaje, aunque debe estas feliz de volver a su país, después de tanto tiempo.

-la verdad mi vida está en EEUU, esto es sólo un viaje de negocios.

Miré hacia el frente y lo primero que vi fueron unos ojos violetas que estaban mirándome fijamente, no sé qué cara habré puesto, pero de seguro era la misma cara de asombro que ella tenía, aunque también había un poco de terror en sus ojos.

-ya está listo-el sujeto que estaba arreglando el proyector se levantó y se puso a su lado, lo miré y la ira se reflejo en sus ojos, era Ashido.

-señorita déjeme presentarle a nuestro gerente más joven y competente, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ella se puso firme e hiso una reverencia-un placer conocerlo señor Kurosaki, mi nombre es Rukia Shirayuki

Odiaba que aparentara no conocerme, pero no iba a discutir en esta situación, con una leve reverencia se dio por terminada la presentación.

-entonces ¿comenzamos la presentación señorita Shirayuki?

-¿eh? Claro-todos procedieron a tomar sus respectivos lugares en la mesa, mientras ella se mantuvo de pie en uno de los extremos al frente de de todos, con Ashido a su lado, entonces vi como este tocó su hombro levemente, sin embargo ella se alejó de su toque, eso era extraño ¿Qué pasaba entre ellos?

Luego de algunos minutos el murmullo en la sala se detuvo, y quedamos en un completo silencio, por un momento parecía muy abstraída en sus pensamientos, pero entonces cuadró sus hombros y miró con la determinación arraigada en sus ojos, yo conocía esa mirada, y sabía que no se venía nada bueno, por lo menos no para mi jefe.

-buenos días señores, quiero comenzar pidiéndoles disculpas, sé que les quitamos tiempo de su apretada agenda, y sobre todo porque tengo que decirle que nuestra asociación no se llevará a cabo-el murmullo de parte de los jefes no se hiso esperar-por lo dicho, si me disculpan, nos retiraremos-hiso una reverencias-Kano-san ordena nuestras cosas por favor-el sujeto también parecía estar desconcertado, pero salió del trance y comenzó a recoger las carpetas.

-pero señorita Shirayuki, usted no puede hacer esto, sus jefes…

-la verdad es que si puedo, porque si bien nosotros estamos aquí para presentarles nuestros proyecto, hace 15 minutos escuché como usted presidente, le decía a sus socios que el proyecto era sólo una excusa, y que su verdadera intención era adueñarse de nuestra empresa, no importando el costo que eso conllevara, por lo cual me tomé la libertad de decidir anular nuestro trato, puede que seamos una compañía pequeña, pero tenemos grandes proyector y no necesitamos su apoyo.

-esto es inaceptable.

Agarró la manija de la puerta, y se paró en seco-haga un reporte si gusta, sin embargo yo también haré uno, divulgando esto-desde el parlante de su celular salió la inconfundible voz de mi jefe, diciendo exactamente lo que Rukia acababa de exponer-sin más que decir, me despido, adiós señores.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, el murmullo en la habitación se hiso más fuerte, y todos se atacaban entre si. Hablaban de la incompetencia de Rukia, y lo poco profesional que había sido, pero yo estaba impresionado, era la primera vez que alguien se plantaba firme frente a todos estos viejos, y ella lo había hecho sin que le temblara un solo músculo, era una mujer increíble.

-¿A dónde vas Kurosaki?

Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, mi mente había controlado a mi cuerpo sin mi permiso, y parecía tener claro lo que quería.

-voy al baño.

A penas salí del salón, corría hacia los ascensores, iba en el piso N°25, pensé en tomar el otro, pero no podía arriesgarme perderla, así que me lancé por las escaleras, era una locura, pero cuando algo estaba relacionado con ella, siempre cometía imprudencias de las cuales después me arrepentía, aunque esperaba que este no fuera el caso.

Cuando por fin llegué al primer piso, mis muslos dolía y el aire salía con dificultad de mi pecho, pero al mirar la entrada todo eso dejó de importar, la vi saliendo por las puerta de vidrio junto a Kano.

-espera Rukia.

Su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato y con cautela se dio media vuelta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-el pelirojo se puso a su lado de forma defensiva-¿Qué mierda quieres?-tenía la mandíbula apretada.

-necesito hablar con Rukia.

-¿cómo te atreves a seguir acercándote a ella después de lo que le hiciste?

-Ashido-lo reprendió.

Sus palabras me llegaron, él tenía razón, pero no dejaría que me calaran hondo, él sólo era un extraño en esta historia-sólo quiero hablar contigo, dame 5 minutos.

Creí que se daría media vuelta y se largaría, pero entonces respondió-está bien.

-¡Rukia!-la recriminó.

-dije que está bien.

Él se vio dolido por las palabras de la morena, pero a pesar de tener intensión de rebatirle, su semblante mostró un dejo de resignación, al parecer él sabía tan bien como yo que no había forma de llevarle la contra a Rukia.

-has lo que quieras-con la mandíbula apretada, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y se dio media vuelta.

-¿vamos?-tuve que tomarme unos segundos para procesar lo que había pasado, entonces la guié a una sala de espera que se encontraba a un lado de la recepción, era un gran espacio con sillones cómodos, y por suerte estaba vacía.

-Y bien ¿Qué quieres?-la frialdad de su voz era algo que nunca había escuchado.

-¿quiero saber qué haces aquí?

-vine a una reunión de trabajo, aunque eso ya debes saberlo, después de todo, trabajas aquí-el desdén en su voz me ponía más irritable.

-así que fue en EEUU donde te escondiste todos estos años.

-no me escondí

-entonces ¿cambiarte el nombre fue sólo por diversión?-reí irónico.

-cambiarme el nombre fue algo que siempre quise hacer.

-si, lo recuerdo, hubo un tiempo que querías que tu apellido fuera Kurosaki

-no, Kuchiki-Kurosaki ¿terminaste?

-¿por qué rechazaste el proyecto?

-creo que ya dije eso, pero como parece que estas distraído, lo repetiré, mi empresa no está interesada en hacer tratos con la vuestra, sobre todo por las palabras que dijo tu corrupto jefe, lo me hiso reconsiderar la alianza entre las empresas.

-no parecías afectada al principio, tenías una gran sonrisa falsa mientras hablabas con él, pero en cuanto me viste, tu expresión cambió.

-vaya que eres observado, te daré una estrellita-aplaudió- pero debo desinflar tu ego y decirte que tu presencia no tuvo la menor influencia en la decisión, así que saca esa idea de tu cabeza-adopto una expresión de aburrimiento- si eso es todo…

Su indiferencia me estaba volviendo loco, necesitaba obtener alguna reacción de su parte, y sabía como hacerlo-¿Qué pasó entre tú y Kano?

Su semblante cambio, se contrajo un poco, mi pregunta la había tomado desprevenida-mi vida personal no es de tu incumbencia,.

-si lo es.

-¿por qué? ¿No has hecho ya el daño suficiente?

-¿y tú?

-yo no te he hecho nada estos días, incluso he intentado alejarme de ti.

-volviste, eso es más que suficiente, sólo con tu presencia me haces daño-dije con la mandíbula apretada.

-entonces aléjate de mi-casi grito

-¡no puedo!

Sus ojos estaban vibrando, pero no estaba seguro si de era ira los que los guiaban o algo más-¿por qué? ¿Es por tu venganza? Pues déjame decirte que ya me destrozaste-levantó las manos y mostró las muñecas, aún quedaban marcas de lo que yo le había hecho, tuve que apartar la vista, avergonzado de mi actuar-no pude ocultarlas y no le pude decir cómo me las hice, pero tampoco podía seguir con él ocultándole la verdad.

La miré asombrado-¿terminaron?

-¿no era eso lo que querías?-la fragilidad en su voz me hiso temblar por dentro, se veía tan pequeña ¿Dónde estaba la mujer resuelta que se plantó con determinación frente a la junta directiva hace algunos minutos? Podía hacer eso, sin embargo, no podía mantener su fachada de mujer dura frente a mí.

En dos pasos estuve delante de ella, y con mis brazos rodee su cuerpo, de inmediato sentí como sus músculos se volvían rígidos, preparados para atacar.

-¿Qué haces?-intentó zafarse de mi agarre, pero yo la mantenía firme-no te entiendo ¿Por qué haces esto?

-no lo sé-mi mente daba vueltas mientras me impregnaba de su aroma-no lo sé.

-Ichigo, debes dejarme ir-esa frase parecía tener más de un significado.

-no puedo-me separé un poco de ella, dejando sólo unos centímetros entre nuestros cuerpos-no quiero.

Sus labios se sintieron suaves al contacto, estaban un poco tensos, supongo que fue debido a la sorpresa, pero no pude resistirme, tenerla cerca activaba algo primitivo dentro de mí, que me pedía sentirla, algo que me permitiera asegurar que ella era real, y lo que sentía al besarla era algo que ni en mis mejores sueños podía recrear, era algo tan inexplicable, tan grande y delicioso, que no había forma de negarlo. Moví mis labios para que ella hiciera lo mismo, aunque al principio había puesto resistencia, de a poco se estaba relajando, hasta que mi lengua entró en acción y me dio el acceso que exigía, al danza de nuestras bocas estaba haciendo estragos en mi interior, y con cada contacto necesitaba más, necesitaba estar más cerca, sentirla más, pero por sobre todo necesitaba más tiempo, aunque ya no sabía para que lo quería, si para llevar a cabo mi venganza o algo más.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-nuestras bocas estaban a escasos centímetros, con cada palabra sus labios rozaban los míos.

-para destruirte-mi voz fue apenas un débil susurro.

-pero ¿no crees que al hacerlo te estás destruyendo tu también?

Estaba en lo cierto, con cada acción hacia ella, un trozo de mi se caía a mis pies, era como si las paredes que había construido para protegerme se estuvieran cayendo a pedazos, dejando mi parte más vulnerable desprotegida, pero ahora era yo el que estaba llegando ahí, yo causaba el daño, la venganza contra Rukia era como muñeco vudú, cada alfiler que le enterraba, era como se me las enterrara a mí, causando heridas que perecían no sanar.

-yo…no sé qué más hacer.

-no hagas nada-me tomó las mejillas y me hiso verla directo al profundo violeta-ódiame si quieres, pero sigue tu vida-me miró intensamente- sé feliz Ichigo.

Ella no lo entendía, para mí no había felicidad sin ella a mi lado. Ese pensamiento heló mi sangre, congelándome por completo. ¿Cómo podía pensar algo así después de lo que ella me había hecho? ¿Acaso aún la ama? Mi pecho dolió intensamente.

- _Rukia-_ golpearon la puerta- _¿estás bien?_

-creí que habías dicho que terminaron.

-lo hicimos, pero aún debemos volver juntos a EEUU.

Mi corazón se detuvo-¿Cuándo vuelves?

Aprovechando mi momento de estupefacción, se liberó de mi agarre, y se alejó-eso no es tu problema, nunca volveré a cruzarme en tu vida, eso es todo lo que necesitas saber.

Escuché la puerta cerrarse detrás de mí, pero no pude mover ni un músculo de mi cuerpo, hace 24 horas estaba haciendo planes de cómo encontrar a Rukia y destruir su vida, pero ver que mis acciones estaban surtiendo efecto, sólo me causó dolor ¿Qué demonios pasaba conmigo? ¿Podría ser que aún la amara? Mi corazón se saltó un latido. Esto tenía que ser una maldita broma, era imposible, ella se había ido ¿cómo podía seguir anhelando estar a su lado? Debía ser sólo que teníamos mucha química sexual, porque no podía ser posible que aún guardara algún sentimiento de amor por ella, porque mi pecho estaba vacío, no había un corazón donde guardar algo, cuando ella se había ido, se llevó mi corazón consigo, y siempre lo tendría.

Mi celular vibró otra vez, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho.

-¿diga?

- _¿Dónde estás Kurosaki? Tenemos una reunión de emergencia para encontrar un nuevo objetivo para el proyecto, recuerda que necesitamos tener una agencia de remodelaciones dentro de nuestros afiliados._

-lo siento, no me sentía bien.

- _¿Qué clase de excusa es esa? Ven de inmediato a la sala B_

Quise decirle que se jodiera, que ahora tenía cosas más importantes de las cuales ocuparme, pero no puede, tenía que mantener mi trabajo, aunque ahora lo que menos quería era sentarme en una gran mesa junto a otros accionistas y comenzar a trazar un plan para quitarle la compañía a una persona inocente. Desde que entré en la compañía, había evitado pensar en eso, en las repercusiones de lo que hacía, porque con cada empresa que adquiríamos, siempre habían personas que quedaría sin empleo por nuestra culpa, y ahora que Rukia lo había dicho claramente, no podía sacármelo de la cabeza, pero si no seguía trabajando aquí ¿Qué haría?

" _Se feliz"_ yo era feliz antes, cuando la tenía a ella y mi sueño de ser doctor, pero ahora que tenía un gran departamento y autos de lujo, un chofer personal con sirvientes a mis disposición, me sentía más infeliz que nunca antes en mi vida ¿realmente había vivido estos 7 años? Me di cuenta de que no, que aún era el mismo hombre patético que ella había abandonado, sólo que me había puesto una máscara y vestía ropa cara.

Al subir en ascensor recordé que en mi oficina aún me esperaba la carpeta sobre el escritorio, para ser revisada, pero al cruzar las puerta me di cuenta que alguien se me había adelantado. No era de extrañar que entrara en mi despacho como si fuera la dueña del lugar, pero nunca la creí capaz de revisar mis documentos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Riruka?

-sólo pasaba por el edificio y decidí hacerle una visita a mi novio, ¿acaso no puedo?-cerró la carpeta que tenía delante de ella.

-claro que puedes, pero yo te estoy preguntando otra cosa, y lo sabes muy bien.

-¿te refieres a esto?-levantó la carpeta para que pudiera verla completamente-sólo sentí curiosidad, es que es igual a las otras, pero tiene un logo diferente al de tu empresa, y sabes que no puede evitarlo, soy muy curiosa-sonrió haciéndose la inocente.

Me acerqué amenazador, ella se encogió un poco en el asiento, podía notar que quería mantenerse firme, pero la carpeta entre sus dedos temblaba ligeramente, delatando su nerviosismo.

-esta carpeta no es de tu incumbencia-alargue la mano, pero ella la retiro de mi alcance.

-por lo que veo son muy meticulosos ¿de verdad es información para la empresa o esto es algo personal?-por primera vez desde que entre a la oficina me miró a los ojos, estaban anegado en lágrimas, pero nos la dejaría caer.

-lo que contiene esta carpeta-la sujeté de una muñeca y con la otra mano, con un fuerte tirón, logré que la soltara- y su uso, no tienen nada que ver contigo.

Con un brusco movimiento se soltó mi agarre de su muñeca-¿cómo no lo va a tener?-se puso de pie, golpeando el escritorio con los puños-mi novio esté reuniendo información sobre otra mujer, y yo no debo preocuparme ¿en qué mundo vives?

No tenía respuesta para eso, aunque tampoco estaba seguro de que esperara una, así que no tuve más alternativa que huir de esta discusión.

-Riruka, no tengo tiempo ahora, debo trabajar y…

-no tienes tiempo para tu novia, ¿pero si para hablar con Shirayuki?-eso me desconcertó, así que sólo la miré impávido-te vi entrar a ese salón privado junto a la entrada acompañado de ella ¿también lo vas a negar?

Esto estaba tomando dimensiones que no esperaba, podía sentir como perdía el control de la situación, y la ansiedad comenzaba a hacer estragos en mi sistema nervioso.

-sólo teníamos una reunión de trabajo, y resulta que era con la empresa en la que trabaja ru…Shirayuki, pero no salió bien, y yo intenté hablar con ella para convencerla de continuar con el trato, ya que nos conocimos hace poco-esa parecía una excusa razonable, o por lo menos así sonaba en mi cabeza-pero si estas tan paranoica puede comprobarlo con mi secretaria, ahora, como podrás entender, estamos en una crisis y tengo que seguir trabajando-me puse a un lado de la silla, y ella lentamente fue hasta unos de los sillones donde había dejado su cartera-podemos cenar en la noche-tenía que arreglar esto-hay un restaurante nuevo al que podemos ir ¿Qué te parece?-por un segundo el silencio reinó en el lugar, y eso era extremadamente raro-¿Riruka?

Entonces se dio vuelta y me dio una gran sonrisa-claro, suena bien, envíame un mensaje con la hora y la dirección. Nos vemos allá-caminó rápido, desapareciendo por la puerta, haciendo eco al cerrarla.

Si fuera menos egoísta y egocéntrico, me hubiera dado cuenta en ese momento que Riruka no me dio un beso de despedida.

El día se pasó entre un caos en el trabajo y en mi mente, sobre todo porque cada 5 segundos mi vista se desviaba a la carpeta sobre mi escritorio, la que aún no había abierta. Quería verla, pero necesitaba tiempo, no era algo que pudiera tomar a la ligera.

- _Señor Kurosaki_

-¿si?

- _le recuerdo que tiene una reservación a las 19 horas en el restaurante Linguini_

Miré el reloj, era las 18:30-claro, gracias.

Aún tenía cosas que hacer, y la carpeta parecía suplicarme que la abriera, pero ya había defraudado a Riruka muchas veces, y no podía volver a hacerlo. Arreglé mis cosas, guardé la carpeta en mi maletín y salí en dirección al restaurante. Le envié un mensaje a Riruka por si la pasaba a buscar, pero me respondiendo que se iría en taxi. Al llegar, ella ya estaba esperando en la entrada.

-Lo siento, estaba terminando de revisar unos documentos.

-no te preocupes ¿entramos?

Normalmente se tiraba a mis brazos en cuanto me veía, y me devoraba los labios a besos, en cambio ahora ni si quiera volteo a verme. Le tomé el brazo y la hice mirarme ¿estás bien?

Sus ojos parecían llorosos, pero negó-si, estoy perfectamente ¿Dónde está la mesa?

Le di mi nombre a la recepcionista y nos guió hasta nuestra mesa, estaba ubicada junto a una pared de vidrio, desde allí teníamos una vista panorámica del jardín del lugar, el cual estaba tenuemente iluminado, dándole un aire de misterio. Mientras transcurrían los minutos, yo intentaba mantener una conversación, pero ella estaba hermética, no pude aguantar más de unos pocos minutos en un silencio incomodo.

-Riruka, si no te gusta este lugar, podemos ir a otro, o si no te siente bien, dejemos esta salida para otro día.

-Basta Ichigo, sólo cállate.

-¿Qué te pasa Riruka?

-no intentes ser amable conmigo, sólo lo empeoras.

-¿de qué hablas?

-Cuando haces algo mal, siempre intentas arreglarlo comprándome cosas o llevándome a lugares exclusivos, hablando más que de costumbre, intentando actuar el papel de novio bueno y preocupado, pero eso sólo me demuestra lo culpable que te sientes, porque esa es tu forma de dar por concluido el problema.

-yo no hago eso, sólo…

-yo te conocí reacio, callado, indiferente, y aún así me gustaste, porque vi algo más en tu interior, noté que tenía un lado amable y gentil, pero cuando intentas complacerme, se nota que te estas sobreesfozando…y lo odio.

-no te entiendo ¿quieres que te trate mal?

-claro que no, quiero que puedas ser tu mismo cuando estás conmigo, que no te fuerces a hacer cosas que no quieres, quiero que me ames-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

Verla en ese estado me apretó el pecho-yo…-quería decirle que la quería, lo que fuera necesario para que no estuviera así, ya lo había hecho en ocasiones anteriores, pero ahora, al ver lo vulnerable y destrozada que estaba, sabiendo que era por mi culpa, no me sentía capaz de mentirle. Lo que había intentado ignorar durante nuestra relación por fin se presentó como si de un letrero gigante en la carretera se tratare, ella era una buena muchacha y no se merecía lo que le estaba haciendo, ella se merecía a alguien que la quisiera de verdad, y ese no era yo-Riruka, tú eres importante para mi, y yo…no sé si algún día puede volver a amar a alguien.

-¿Y a Shirayuki? ¿A ella si puedes amarla?

-claro que no, ella es…sólo una conocida.

-por favor Ichigo, deja de mentir.

-No te miento.

-¿entonces ella sólo fue una aventura de una noche?

Sus palabras me desconcertaron-no entiendo lo que dices.

Abrió su cartera y lanzó una corbata sobre la mesa- tu dime.

Miré la prenda pero no entendía a lo que quería llegar-sigo sin entender.

-¿no recuerda esta corbata? Pues te haré memoria, esta corbata fue la que te dije que usaras el día de la boda de tu amiga Arizawa para que combinara con mi vestido, la que eche en falta cuando te encontré en el pasillo, momento en el que vimos salir de la guardarropía a Shirayuki, la misma que encontré en la guardarropía cuando fui a buscar nuestros abrigos para irnos, estaba en el piso, a un lado del sillón que estaba allí, el cual estaba impregnado de olor a sexo. Así que explícame ¿Qué hacía tu corbata ahí?

Me quedé mirando fijamente la tela gris, me había olvidado por completo de ella, y verla me recordó las marca rojas en la blanca piel de Rukia. El estómago se me revolvió.

Podría haber inventado alguna excusa creíble, era algo que hacía todos los días, pero los ojos de Riruka me decían que cualquier cosa que dijera, no me creería, al parecer había meditado bastante sobre el tema antes de pedirme explicaciones. No podía creer lo descuidado que había sido, en unos pocos días mi vida había dado un giro de 180°, ya no tenía el control de nada, ni tampoco sabía como volver a recuperarlo.

-lo siento Riruka.

Entonces dejó que las lágrimas corrieran libres por sus mejillas.

-¿por qué? Podrías haberme mentido y yo te habría creído, cualquier cosa la hubiera aceptado, ¿por qué no pudiste hacerlo?

-no quiero seguir haciéndote daño.

-si no quieres hacerme daño, entonces ámame.

-Riruka…

-¿qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?

-no es por ella, soy yo quien no puede amar.

-entonces ¿Por qué aceptaste salir conmigo?

Su pregunta me dejó en blanco, nunca me había cuestionado eso antes, aunque yo sí que me había hecho esa pregunta ¿Por qué había aceptado salir con ella? una de las opciones era porque me sentía caliente, y necesitaba sexo de vez en cuando, pero sabía que al aceptar una relación eso implicaba tiempo y dedicación, algo que yo no era capaz de darle a nadie, entonces ¿Por qué? Al pensar en los últimos acontecimientos, creo que por fin tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero no podía decírselo, si lo hacía podía dañarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho, y eso no era justo para ella.

-no lo sé.

-yo sé que al principio tuviste otras razones para aceptar ser mi novio, pero ahora estoy segura de que tú me quieres, tal vez no tanto como yo a ti, pero lo haces, y voy a hacer que eso sea más fuerte que lo que siente por ella.

-Riruka, no entiendo, ¿que...

-Yo soy tu novia, y si ella quiere tener algo contigo, tiene que enfrentarse a mi primero.

-ya te dije que no es así, ella no…

-¿aun tiene la carpeta verdad?

-¿Qué?

Su rostro de iluminó-tu maletín-se levantó y fue rápidamente a recepción.

Me levanté para detenerla pero un camarero me detuvo-señor ¿tomo su orden?

-no, disculpe.

Tuve que quitarlo de en medio para poder llegar, pero ya era muy tarde, allí encontré sólo el maletín vacío, Riruka se había llevado la carpeta.

-Disculpe ¿Quién se llevó el contenido?

-Vino la señorita que entró con usted, dijo que usted había escondido un regalo para ella en su maletín, así que se lo entregamos.

-demonios

-¿está bien señor?

Mi celular vibró en mi bolsillo.

 _Lo siento por hacer esto, pero no me dejas opción. Te la devolveré en cuanto sepa algo de ella. Te juro que no haré ninguna locura. Besos xxxx_

No confiaba en su _no haré ninguna locura,_ porque a veces tenía ideas que me hacían dudar de los parámetros en lo cual consideraba que algo era una locura y lo que no. Pero sobre todo me sentía un estúpido por no haber leído esos documentos antes, ahora no tenía ninguna forma de saber acerca de Rukia. Demonios, era un completo imbécil.

* * *

 **Natsumivat:** Hola! otra vez tardé una eternidad -.- Gracias por entender a Ichigo, es que de partida él nunca ha sabido manejar bien sus emociones, y ahora esté en un completo caos. Es que es algo que ha intentado manejar sola, y no ha dado mucho resultado que digamos, habrá que ver si la caballería podrá ayudar. Es su esencia, ella es terca hasta la médula. Las piezas se empiezan a mover, ahora a donde los llevarán, eso habrá que esperar aún. La actitud posesiva de Ichigo no se va, todo lo intenta encubrir con la venganza, pero ¿será sólo eso lo que siente? Gracias, me has apoyado en todo este trayecto, y eso es muy importante para mi! Espero hayas tenido una buenas fiestas, y podamos seguir compartiendo en este pequeño mundo del internet!

 **Inverse L. Reena:** Hola! Ahora si me tardé una eternidad, la sequía del escritor es lo peor D= Todas sus palabras me llenan de alegría para poder seguir, así sé que no estoy sola en este viaje. Sé que me falta mucho por aprender, y como dices yo escribo más que anda porque me encanta hacerlo, además siempre que lo hago me importan sobre todo los personajes, aunque amo leer también, a lo mejor es un complemento de los dos, no sé aún, me queda mucho por aprender. Ya veremos más adelante de que se trata ese plan!

 **jeffersongongora:** Hola! la verdad debo decirte que el final no está tan cerca, sobre todo porque me demoro una eternidad en actualizar, pero espero que sigas al pendiente y te guste! No creo que hacerlo como conejos vaya a resulta en esta historia, ya lo han hecho, ajajaja deben resolver sus problemas primero, pero ¿cual dará su brazo a torcer primero?

 **Totto:** Hola! Nunca la abandonaré, me demoraré una eternidad, pero la seguiré, amo esta historia con todo mi corazón, cada historia que escribo lleva una parte de mi! Lamento la demora, y espero que nos leamos en el siguiente.

 **fel01:** Hola! lamento la demora, pero aquí ya el siguiente, espero continúes al pendiente de lo que se viene. Saludos

 **Emina:** Hola! Gracias por tus comentarios, espero sigas aún la historia. El Ichigo de los primero es casi el hombre ideal, puede ser un poco impulsivo, pero así me lo imagino, totalmente entusiasmado por la llegada posible nuevo integrante. La historia en si es intensa, Rukia hiso lo que creyó era lo mejor, pero si es que fue un error o no sólo el tiempo lo dirá, hay que entender su posición, piensa que nunca podrá hacer completamente feliz al amor de su vida. Creo que todos sentimos lástima por Ichigo, que te dejan de esa manera debe ser desgarrador, pero tampoco se puede depender de una persona de esa forma. Espero leas este nuevo capítulo! Saludos.

 **Namemelchuu:** Hola! me alegra que te gusta la historia, y que hayas decidido entrar a darle una oportunidad, sé que ya han sufrido mucho, pero no puedo prometer nada, a veces mis ideas son un poco oscuras, me disculpo de antemano. Espero hayas seguido leyendo más historias Ichiruki, son las mejores :3


	16. Arpía

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran y un poco odiado Tite kubo, yo solo tome a los personajes para hacer esta historia.

Hola! Gracias a todas (os) los que entran a leer el fic, a los que dejan review, y a los que lo ponen en fav o follow

 **AÑOS QUE NO ESCRIBÍA!** no volveré a decir que el trabajo me ha impedido escribir, porque ya lo he dicho muchas veces, así supongo que eso se da por sentado, aunque si volveré a decir **LO SIENTO** , pero otra de las razones por las que no escribía era que tenía demasiadas ideas de como continuar, y no me decidía por una, pero aquí ya llegué a un consenso conmigo misma y resultó esto. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo, además que le da un pequeño giro a la historia, pero no adelantaré nada, sólo espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia y nos los decepcione. Saluditos!

Frase: " _Estoy mintiéndole a él, me estoy mintiendo a mí misma, y no le sirvo a ninguno de los dos."_

 **Capítulo 16**

Al levantarme de la cama todo mi cuerpo estaba dolorido. Las pesadillas no me habían dado tregua. A las 7 de la mañana ya estaba en pie, y luego de pasearme por las habitaciones sin saber que hacer, decidí ir a la piscina del hotel, por algún motivo el agua y el frío me tranquilizaban, era como si bajo la superficie los problemas no pudieran alcanzarme, cuanta razón tenía el cangrejo Sebastián en la película La Sirenita cuando cantaba " _Bajo el mar, bajo el mar, Nadie nos fríe ni nos cocina en un sartén, Si no te quieres alinear bajo el mar te quedarás, Y sin problemas entre burbujas, Tú vivirás"_ No sabía cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde comencé con mis largadas de 50 metros, la adrenalina que corría por mis venas parecía no tener fin, pero mis músculos no pensaban lo mismos, y ya comenzaba a sentir los calambres debido a la sobrexigencia, así que decidí detenerme y volver a mi habitación.

Todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado al salir más temprano, y aun podía escuchar los suaves ronquidos procedentes del dormitorio que compartía con Ashido. Luego de una rápida ducha pedí el desayuno a la habitación, hoy no estaba con ánimos de cocinar. Ni bien transcurrieron 5 minutos alguien toco a la puerta. Al parecer era un servicio muy eficiente.

-ya voy-pero grande fue mi sorpresa al abrir y ver quien estaba en el pasillo.

-Hola Shirayuki-san ¿podemos hablar? ¿O tal vez debería llamarte Kuchiki-san?

-Dokugamine-san-si bien estaba sorprendida al verla, estaba más intrigada por las palabras que habían salido de su boca-definitivamente no eres el desayuno que ordene.

Mantuve mi rostro lo más neutro que podía, por algún motivo sentía que no debía dejar que ella me viera débil, tenía la impresión de que era una mujer impredecible, y si le permitía ver mi vulnerabilidad, podría aprovecharse de ella. Aún no estaba segura de si era una amenaza o no, y hasta que no lo supiera, no estaba dispuesta a correr ningún riesgo.

-¿Quién eres en realidad?-era la primera vez que veía un rastro de duda en sus ojos.

-no sé de que hablas.

Abrió su bolso rosado y sacó una carpeta de color negro, reconocí el símbolo en la portada, era una flor de cardo con tinta dorada en la portada, esto no auguraba nada bueno. Y mis suposiciones fueron confirmadas cuando comenzó a leer en voz alta.

-Rukia Shirayuki, Rukia Kuchiki hasta el año 2010.

Estudios: primaria en Instituto Karakura. Superiores en Universidad de Artes, carrera de diseño de interiores, obtuvo la nota más alta de su generación, graduada con honores.

En un impulso estiré el brazo para intentar arrebatarle la carpeta de sus manos, pero Riruka la alejó de mi alcance.

-entonces ¿me vas a dejar pasar para hablar? ¿O lo haremos aquí en el pasillo?

Sentí la imperiosa necesidad de empujarla y hacerla a un lado, para salir corriendo de allí, pero sabía que no obtendría nada con huir. Al parecer era cierto lo que decían, que tarde o temprano el pasado regresaba para saldar las deudas pendientes. Volví a serenarme, y tomando un largo respiro me hice a un lado.

-pasa.

-gracias-La chica entró como si fuera su casa y se acomodó en el sillón-¿tienes algo para desayunar? La verdad me muero de hambre y creo que esta será una larga conversación.

Tenía una sonrisa inocente en sus labios, pero sus ojos no auguraban nada bueno, o por lo menos nada bueno para mí.

-pedí desayuno a la habitación.

-genial, entonces ponte cómoda-dio unas palmas al puesto vacío a su lado.

Me miraba como si esta fuera una visita entre dos amigas que se van a poner al día, pero no me lo creía ni por un segundo. Quería que me sentara a su lado para sentir que era ella quien controlaba la situación, pues no la dejaría. Si bien la situación tenía mis nervios a flor de piel, no dejaría que ella lo notara, a lo largo de los años había aprendido a mantener mis sentimientos bajo control. Así que pasando de largo de su invitación, busqué refugio en el sillón más alejado de ella, y la miré directo a los ojos, como respuesta ella me mantuvo la mirada.

Los segundos pasaban y ninguna de las dos se atrevía a decir una palabra, pero la ansiedad me estaba volviendo loca. Estaba a punto de romper el incomodo silencio, cuando, por suerte ella, lo hiso primero.

-supongo que debes tener muchas preguntas al presentarme en tu puerta de esta manera.

-algunas, como supongo que tú las tienes respecto a mí.

-¿Qué te parece que empiezas preguntando tú?.

Odiaba verme acorralada, pero por ahora le seguiría el juego –está bien ¿De dónde sacaste esa información?

-¡oh! ¿Hablas de esta carpeta?- la agitó en el aire- Bueno, no creo que te vaya gustar mucho saber a quien se la quité-me dio una mirada astuta-aunque por otro lado deberías agradecerme.

-¿agradecerte?

-si-entonces sus labios se expandiendo en una gran sonrisa, como del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas-ayer, mientras Ichigo estaba en casa, fui hasta su bolso para sacar un cond…bueno tu entiendes-me guiñó un ojos-entonces vi esta carpeta, era la primera vez que veía el logo, así que llamó mi atención. Pasadas las horas me levanté al baño y la recordé, así que volví a revisar su bolso para leerla, y grande fui mi sorpresa a ver que se trataba a de información sobre ti.

Sentía mi pulso zumbado en mis oídos - ¿Ichigo tenía esta carpeta?

-si-me observó atentamente por unos segundos, entonces se rió- pero no te preocupes, por lo que vi el no alcanzó a ver nada de lo que hay en estos documentos, el sobre aún estaba sellado cuando lo tomé.

Sentía las palmas de las manos completamente sudadas-¿Qué más dicen esos papeles?

-la verdad es mucha información para resumirla-sacó más hojas de sus bolso-te daré una copia, pero sólo si prometes responder a todas mis preguntas.

Era increíble que una niña me estuviera manipulando de esta forma, pero no veía forma de salir de esto. Sin embargo, había algo más preocupante rondando mi mente, algo que estaba en mi cabeza desde que pronunció mi antiguo apellido.

-primero contéstame algo ¿le mostraras a Ichigo esta información?

Por primera vez desde que Riruka cruzo la puerta, su cara había perdido la seguridad que había logrado representar.

-todo dependerá de lo que me respondas.

No podía aceptar esa respuesta-prométeme que no le enseñarás ni le dirás a Ichigo nada de lo que hay en esas hojas o de lo que yo te diga, y me entregaras el original y las copias. Sólo así hablaré contigo.

-no creo que estés en posición de negociar.

Aunque quería parecer firme, pude ver que la pelirosa apretaba las manos en unos pequeños puños, estaba igual de nerviosa que yo, y eso era bueno. Si bien las dos estábamos en posiciones desventajosa, durante estos 7 años yo me había puesto en diferentes escenarios en los cuales mi secreto pudiera ser revelado, estaba medianamente preparada para esto, en cambio ella recién venía a participar en esta historia. No había forma de que ella ganara.

-tómalo o déjalo-me crucé de brazos aburrida.

Podía ver el odio poblando sus ojos, pero ya no me intimidaba. Al parecer mis palabras la habían hecho entrar en un debate interno, pero lo que no entendía era por qué ella siquiera consideraba la posibilidad de compartir la información que había en esas hojas con Ichigo. Ella estaba en una relación con él, eran felices, así que no se me ocurría ningún motivo por el cual ella quisiera compartir con él el contenido de esos papeles, en cambio yo le había mentido, y a pesar de que eso había ocurrido hace 7 años, me había jurado que él nunca que enteraría de la verdad, si de mi dependía, Ichigo siempre se mantendría en la ignorancia.

-está bien, acepto tus condiciones-dijo con los dientes apretados.

Estiré mi brazo-promesa de meñique

Me miró asombrada-¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres una niña de 6 años?-al ver que yo no retiraba la mano, bufó hastiada y juntó su dedo con el mío-promesa de meñique.

-Rukia, amor, siento que mi cabeza va a estallar, anoche creo que me excedí-entonces desde el pasillo apareció un pelirojo en calzoncillos y sin polera, genial.

Miro alrededor y noté la sorpresa en sus ojos al ver a Riruka sentada en el sillón, entonces me miró interrogante, yo sólo le respondí negando con la cabeza.

-vaya, casi me olvidaba de tu pareja-se levantó y se acercó a él-Hola, soy Riruka Dokugamine, nos conocimos en la boda de Tatsuki y Renji, soy la pareja de Ichigo Kurosaki. En esa oportunidad no pudimos hablar mucho.

Ashido se inclinó hacia un lado, aún tenía una cara como pidiendo explicaciones. Yo sólo giré la mano en el aire, una señal de que le siguiera el juego, esperaba que la entendiera.

-Hola, soy Ashido Kano-entonces se cruzó de brazos, estaba a la defensiva- y debido a que no pudimos hablar ¿decidiste venir a vernos?

La pelirosa estalló en una sonora carcajada-que gracioso, pero no, no es por eso por lo que estoy aquí.

-claro-se rascó la cabeza confundido-Rukia ¿podríamos hablar en el dormitorio un momento?

Entonces, para empeorar las cosas el timbre sonó.

-debe ser el desayuno.

-no se preocupen, ustedes vayan al dormitorio y yo recibo el desayuno, aprovecharé de pedir algo para mi.

Estaba segura de que Ashido estaba a punto de entrar en un colapso nervioso, así que decidí hacer lo que decía Riruka y arrastré a mi amigo hasta el dormitorio. En cuanto cerré la puerta tras nosotros comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro.

-ok, ¿acaso al atravesar la puerta crucé a la dimensión desconocida? ¿Hay un agujero de gusano por ahí? Porque no entiendo que hace ella aquí ¿Qué no es la pareja de Ichigo? Bueno, ella dejó claro que si lo es ¿acaso vino con él? ¿Sabe lo de ustedes? Por favor Rukia contéstame algo antes de que colapse aquí mismo.

-si dejaras de parlotear podría hacerlo

-está bien-tomó una gran respiración-lo siento, ya me calmé.

-bien-ahora el nerviosismo se apoderaba de mi-si, es la pareja de Ichigo, y vino sola. Quiera hablar conmigo porque encontró entre las cosas de Ichigo una carpeta con información mía, aunque aún no me dice todo lo que hay en esas hojas, pero sabe que me cambie el nombre, y eso ya es preocupante.

-¿la carpeta la tenía Ichigo?

-si, pero me dijo que estaba sellada cuando la encontró, por lo que Ichigo no debe haber visto el contenido.

-¿y qué demonios quiere?

-no lo sé, de eso íbamos a empezar a hablar cuando tu entraste casi desnudo al salón.

-entonces ve de inmediato a averiguar que quiere.

Por un momento dejé que las emociones me abrumaran-tengo miedo, no sé que tanta información hay esas hojas, ni de lo que es capaz de hacer Riruka ¿y si le dice todo a Ichigo?

Ashido de acercó y me tomó entre sus brazos-Tranquila Rukia, debes calmarte para poder hablar con ella.

-¿tan calmada como tu hace 5 segundos?

Se rió-lamento la forma en que reaccioné, pero ya estoy bien, y tú debes volver a serenarte, no puedes dejar que ella te vea dudar. Durante 5 años te he visto manejar a sujetos mucho más intimidantes y poderosos que esa chiquilla, tienes que ver esto como algo de trabajo, nada más que otra de las miles de reuniones que has tenido-me alejó un poco y me miró a los ojos-tu puedes hacerlo.

-Gracias Ashido

La puerta sonó-no quiero interrumpir, pero el desayuno se va a enfriar, y yo tengo más cosas que hacer.

-¿Cómo ir al colegio? Enserio ¿Cuántos años tiene?-dijo Ashido por lo bajo.

Lo golpee levemente en las costilla-ya vamos.

Una vez volvimos al salón, Ashido tomó unas tostadas, su café, un par de muffins y se devolvió a la habitación. Entonces volvimos a quedar las dos a solas. Sabía que debía comer algo, pero mi garganta estaba cerrada.

-entonces ¿por dónde empezamos?

-tu dime, tú tienes la información.

-claro-abrió la carpeta y empezó a mira con fingida curiosidad las hojas- ¿de verdad perteneces al clan Kuchiki?

-técnicamente. La verdad es que mi hermana se casó con Byakuya Kuchiki, y una de las condiciones para aceptar fue que me adoptaran bajo su nombre, aunque nuestro verdadero apellido es Shirayuki.

-entiendo-se notaba que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo-te fuiste de Japón hace 7 años.

-¿es una pregunta o una afirmación?

-¡ah! Perdón, era una afirmación. Ahora la pregunta-me miró por unos segundo, al parecer intentaba crear tensión- ¿decidiste irte de Japón antes o después de enterarte que tenías cáncer?

Directo al grano, eso no me lo esperaba-después.

Se quedó callada como esperando que siguiera hablando, pero yo no revelaría nada sin que ella preguntara primero.

Bufó frustrada-aquí dice que fue cáncer de ovarios ¿es cierto?

-si

Empezaba a notar que se desesperaba con mis respuestas cortantes-¿se lo dijiste a alguien?

-no

Eso pareció sorprenderla-¿a nadie? ¿A tus amigas? ¿Algún familiar? ¿A Ichigo?

Negué-a nadie.

-pero ¿cómo no le dijiste a él? ustedes mantuvieron una relación por largo tiempo, incluso, según esto, en ese tiempo vivían juntos.

-eso es correcto.

-entonces ¿de verdad él no sabe nada de esto?

-no, y preferiría que se mantuviera así.

-¿por qué?

Ese era el punto crucial de todo. Era la pregunta que me había hecho durante los últimos 7 años, y que me seguiría haciendo por el resto de mi vida. Me debatí en si decirle la verdad o mentirle, pero le había prometido responder sus preguntas, y yo era una mujer de palabra, sólo había roto una promesa en mi vida, y me dolía cada día.

-porque no quiero su lástima, ni antes ni ahora.

-¿lástima?

-si le decía que tenía cáncer, Ichigo hubiera querido quedarse a mi lado, él es esa clase de persona-me dio una mirada un tanto confundida- sin embargo, yo no iba a permitir que el detuviera sus planes por mí. Él tenía un gran futuro por delante, y conmigo a su lado él no podría alcanzar sus objetivos, y yo nunca me perdonaría ser la persona que le impidiera avanzar.

-¿Cuáles eran esos objetivos?

-bueno, en ese tiempo Ichigo estudiaba medicina, y…

-recuerdo que algo así mencionaron en la boda de Tatsuki ¿él quería ser doctor?

-si, ese había sido su sueño desde que yo lo conocí.

-pero él ahora está en la industria de los negocios, con un puesto importante en una gran empresa-se quedó pensativa unos momentos, entonces me dio una mirada como si estuviera perdida-¿Qué le pasó?-al pronunciar esas palabras, con sus mirada llena de curiosidad, representaba los 22 años que tenía.

-no lo sé-esa era una mentira a medias, porque en el fondo sabía yo había tenido algo de culpa en eso.

Entonces una repentina ira se apoderó de sus rasgos

-¿por qué volviste? ¿De verdad fue sólo por trabajo?-la incredulidad teñía su voz

-la verdad volví para el casamientos de Renji con Tatsuki, y al pedir el permiso para viajar, mis jefes aprovecharon para darme trabajo.

-pero sabías que él estaría en el matrimonio.

-no, yo conocí a Renji en EEUU y después a Tatsuki, no sabía que ella era amiga de Ichigo. Lo que menos quería en la vida era volver a Japón y encontrar con Ichigo.

-ok, eso puede ser verdad, pero ¿acaso esperas que crea que fue sólo una coincidencia que estuvieras en el edificio de Ichigo ayer?

Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, no sabía que ella supiera acerca de eso-puedes creerme o no, pero si fue una coincidencia, yo fui ahí por asuntos de trabajo, no tenía idea de que Ichigo pertenecía a esa empresa, nunca esperé que él entrara en el mundo de los negocios.

Pareció reflexionar acerca de mis palabras, como si no estuviera del todo convencida de que le estaba diciendo la verdad.

-y si no querías verlo ¿me puedes explicar que hacías a solas con él en el salón al lado de la recepción?

Al parecer sabía más de lo que yo esperaba-creo que esa es una pregunta que deber hacérsela a Ichigo, él me llevó hasta allí.

La ira estaba presente a todos sus rasgos, parecía lista para saltar a mi cuello y estrangularme. Esto no estaba saliendo bien.

-eres una perra.

Suficiente de la charla -ok, mira Dokugamine-san creo que he sido más que paciente al responder todas tus preguntas, así que...

-no debiste haber vuelto nunca, yo estaba bien con Ichigo antes de que tu llegaras.

-¿segura?-la palabra salio de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerla.

Se veía avergonzada-puede que no fuéramos la pareja perfecta, pero estábamos bien, en cambio ahora se nota que está distraído, como si no fuera él mismo.

-entonces habla con él.

-¿crees que si pudiera estaría aquí hablando contigo? Él mantiene su corazón cerrado a todo el que se quiere acercar.

Su mascará de mujer arpía se estaba cayendo, y debajo sólo había una chiquilla enamorada. La entendía, porque yo también lo amaba, fue entonces cuando la compasión se abrió paso a través de la ira.

-lo sé-mi miró confundida- al verlo pude notar que mantiene una muralla entre él y las personas a su alrededor, como si quisiera alejarlos a todos. Pero tengo la esperanza que dentro de él aún está el Ichigo que yo conocí, y ese si estará dispuesto a hablar contigo, sólo debes saber como llegar a él.

-¿como lo hiciste tu? ¿cómo llegaste a su corazón?

-no te servirán de nada mis concejos, porque el Ichigo con el que me encontré no es el mismo que conocía hace 15 años. Puede que en el interior si, pero su exterior se endureció, y no sé como puedes atravesar su barrera. Lo siento, pero no puedo ayudarte. Pero si lo amas, si de verdad lo amas, encontrarás tu sola la forma de llegar hasta él.

Pasamos unos minutos en silencio, al parecer mis palabras estaban haciendo mella en ella. Tal ves debería estar enojada por su actitud prepotente o sus preguntas indiscretas, pero yo no me enojaría, esta era una de las cosas que tenía que soportar para lograr mi plan.

-puedes…-su voz salió débil, como si le doliera decir estas palabras mientras movía las manos nerviosa y miraba a piso-¿puedes contarme cosas sobre Ichigo?

-¿Qué?

Levantó la mirada, se notaba que estaba incomoda al preguntar eso-es que él es muy reservado, y no habla mucho de si mismo, y yo a veces no sé qué hacer, como ahora, no entiendo por qué tenía esta carpeta con información tuya, y si quiero llegar hasta él, debo saber cosas sobre él.

-Dokugamine-san-al escuchar mi voz se serenó un poco y me miró- contéstame algo ¿tú lo amas?

Me miró asombrada, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, definitivamente era muy joven, pero ahora al mirarla, todo lo que mis ojos veían era una mujer profundamente enamorada. Dios, era la mirada que tenía yo cuando estaba a su lado.

-si, yo lo amo-entonces su mirara se perdió, y mientras hablaba era como si lo estuviera haciendo consigo misma-porque a pesar de que es tosco al tratar con la gente, en sus ojos se puede ver que es una gran persona, y aunque lo quiera ocultar, su verdadera personalidad sale a relucir en ciertas oportunidades, y esos detalles hacen la diferencia.

-entonces no te puedo contar acerca de él-otra vez me miró confusa, ya podía reconocerla, ella era un libro abierto- porque, si lo conoces, sabes que él se enojaría si supiera que averiguaste cosas de él con otras personas-vi la decepción en sus ojos-debes ser muy paciente si quieres llegar a su corazón.

-entiendo-tomó una gran respiración- pero ¿tu lo amabas verdad?

Ahora que habíamos compartido estos minutos, estaba segura de que Riruka no le diría nada a Ichigo sobre esta conversación, y me pareció que esta era una pegunta importante para ella, así que no mentiría, no podía hacerlo.

-si, yo lo amaba con toda mi alma.

-y ¿quieres volver a su lado? tener una relación con él.

-no-mi respuesta fue rotunda-la razón por la que me fui y me separé de él aún se mantiene, además le hice mucho daño, y es algo que él jamás podrá perdonarme. Yo me fui sabiendo que nunca volvería a estar con él.

-¿crees…crees que él aún…-decir esas palabras le dolía-que aún te ame?

No me preguntaba si me amó en el pasado, al parecer ya sabía la respuesta, si no que me preguntaba sobre el presente, y eso era algo que yo no podía responder, porque con todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, la verdad era que yo no sabía qué era lo que él sentía por mí. A veces podía sentir que quería agárrame del cuello y estrangularme, y otras veces era como si quisiera mantenerme entre sus brazos y no soltarme jamás.

-No lo sé-y esa era la repuesta más sincera que le podía dar- Creo que una gran parte de él me odia, pero no sé si queda algo de amor por mi dentro de él-esperaba que no, porque no sabría como lidiar con eso.

-creí que eras diferente

-¿como?

-vine aquí creyendo que encontraría a una mujer dispuesta a quitarme a Ichigo. Al leer el archivo de verdad creí que volvías para continuar las historia que dejaron pendiente, pero al verte-suspiró-no sé porque pero te creo. Sólo hay una cosa que quiero saber, y necesito que seas completamente honesta.

Me asustaba un poco-adelante.

-estos días, cuando te encontraste con Ichigo, en algún momento ¿ustedes tuvieron relaciones?

Sentí mis mejillas arder de vergüenza ¿cómo podía responder a eso pregunta sin romperle el corazón? No sabía que decir.

-no necesitas responder, lo veo en tu cara.

-lo lamento .

Quería decirle que yo no había estado de acuerdo, pero una parte muy pequeña y oscura de mi se había sentido feliz de estar otra vez entre los brazos de Ichigo. Dios, como me odiaba en este momento, odiaba lo débil que me volvía al estar cerca de Ichigo.

-lo sabía.

-pero no se volverá a repetir. Fue algo sin importancia. Perdón- no sabía que más decir.

Vi su intención de decir algo más, pero apretó los labios. Durante el tiempo que hablamos era como si hubiera sucedido un cambio dentro de ella. Había llegado con un gran ímpetu y altanería, pero ahora se veía como una niña que le habían dicho que el viejito pascuero* no existía, aunque ella hubiera sabido esa verdad desde hace tiempo. Ya no habían fantasías a las que aferrarse, era tiempo de que afrontara la realidad.

-gracias Shirauki-san, disculpa por quitarte tu tiempo, y ten-me entregó la carpeta y la copia-yo no quiero tener esto en mis manos.

Estaba un poco desconcertada-no te preocupes, y gracias

Acerqué las hojas a mi pecho, ahora estaban en un lugar seguro.

La acompañé hasta la puerta, y mientras la veía caminar por el pasillo, un sentimiento extraño se apoderaba de mi pecho, y subió por mi garganta. Podía sentir las palabras agolparse en mi boca, y sin poder evitarlo, brotaron solas de mis labios.

-Dukigamine-san

Se volteo-¿si?

-Por favor, hazlo feliz.

El asombro tiñó todos sus rasgos, por un momento pude ver un poco de ira cruzar su mirada, pero se volteo tan rápido y sin decir nada, que no me dio tiempo de hacer nada, más que ver como desaparecía dentro del ascensor.

-Vaya, esa visita si que no me la esperaba.

-yo tampoco

-Ni menos ese desenlace ¿de verdad quieres que él sea feliz?

Me encogí de hombros-¿no era ese el plan desde el principio?

-tú y tus planes-murmuró fingiendo estar enojado-en vez de dedicarme a un día de spa, tenemos que salir para llevar a cabo otra de tus ideas.

-el almuerzo con Renji- casi lo habían olvidado

-¿Qué harías sin mí para recordarte las cosas?-ambos reímos-será mejor que nos cambiemos de ropa, si no queremos que él nos reconozca.

El resto de la tarde pasó rápidamente entre peinados y cambios de ropa, Ashido no podía decidirse entre una polera rosada o negra. Y luego de 20 minutos decidió usar una azul ¿Quién entiende a los hombres? Llamé a Renji para afinar los últimos detalles, y me aseguró que todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

Llegamos al local con una hora de anticipación. El olor a comida hacía que mis entrañas gritaran por comida, con la conversación con Riruka había olvidado por completo desayunar, así que ordenamos algo para comer, yo una pizza familiar y Ashido un plato de tallarines. Por algunos momentos olvidé la verdadera razón de porque estábamos ahí, hasta que vi entrar a Renji por la puerta. Pasó por nuestro lado y ni siquiera nos miró. Fue directo a una mesa cerca del ventanal, habló unos segundos con la camarera y se quedó esperando.

-deja de mirarlo.

-lo siento-volví la vista hacia él-es que estoy nerviosa.

-ni que tú tuvieras que hablar con él.

-lo sé, pero si esto no resulta, de verdad no me quedan más ideas.

-entonces deja de ser tan negativa- tomó un trozo de mi pizza y se lo comió de un bocado-esto está bueno

-¡oye! No me quites la comida.

-¿Qué importa? Si tú eres anoréxica

-que no lo soy

-entonces ¿por qué eres tan delgada?

-es mi metabolismo.

-tramposa

Noté que algunas personas a nuestro alrededor me miraban como si de verdad pensaran que era anoréxica. A Ashido le encantaba hacer ese chiste para avergonzarme, y lo peor de todo era que lo lograba. Entonces mi celular vibró.

" _viene llegando"_

De inmediato mi pulso se aceleró, y me quedé viendo la pantalla hasta que las letras se fundieron a negro.

-¿ya viene?

-si, Renji me dijo…

Escuché como la puerta tras de mí se abría y vi a Ashido fruncir el ceño. No fue necesario voltear a verlo, al pasar a nuestro lado pude sentir su aroma, era Ichigo.

-hora de show

Suspiré profundamente-hora del show

Aunque en esta pequeña reunión falta alguien, una persona muy importante para que el plan se llevara a cabo, y en cuanto recibiera mi llamado se pondría en acción. Les di 10 minutos para que se saludaran e Ichigo pidiera algo para comer, entonces hice la llamada.

-Hola, soy yo, ya llegó. Puede entrar.

Ni bien pasado un minuto la puerta se volvió a abrir. Era él. Caminó hacia una mesa que estaba detrás de Ichigo y Renji, pero se detuvo y volteó a verlos.

-Disculpa ¿eres Ichigo Kurosaki?

Muy bien, era hora de que el show comenzara. Y por suerte nosotros teníamos los mejores asientos para disfrutar de la función. Veamos quien gana este juego Ichigo.

* * *

*viejito pascuero: Papá Noel; Santa Claus.

* * *

 **Inverse L. Reena:** ajajaja es que nunca se decidió, es un idiota. Había que darle algo de emoción xD. Por esos cuestionamientos es que no se decidió a abrir la carpeta, por muy dolido que esté, sigue siendo Ichigo. Que bueno que le haya gustado la reacción de Riruka, la verdad me gustó ponerla de rival porque siento que ella es así, a veces inmadura pero más centradas que otras, por ejemplo Senna siempre me ha parecido la perfecta para el papel de arpía. Aquí actualización, y ya sabemos que pasó con la carpeta.

 **fel01:** Gracias! creo que todos quieren lo mismo, pero habrá que seguir esperando!

 **Natsumivat:** Hola! ya reconozco tus comentarios por el moshi-moshi 3 Bueno ya sabemos que hiso Riruka, pero no quise que fuera mala, ella sólo es una mujer enamorada, pero no puede ser mala de verdad, por lo menos yo no la siento así. Ichigo es un despistado, y suele pecar de confiado con ciertas personas. No podía dejar que descubriera todo aún, le quitaría la emoción a la historia ajajaj creo xD Lo siendo por hacerte sentir así, pero a la vez me gusta que te complementas tanto con la historia, porque eso me hace sentir que estoy plasmando bien las emociones y la historia, siempre me hace feliz leer tus comentarios. te entiendo, suele pasar que se mezclen las ideas, o tengas muchas y no sepas como conectarlas xD pero deja que pase el tiempo y cuando menos lo esperes te llegará la iluminación de la escritora. Es horrible tener que hacerlo desde el celular, es muy pequeña, yo necesito un pc para escribir. Gracias, has sido un gran apoyo en todo el tiempo que llevo en esto. Si, aún falta que haga su aparición el villano por excelencia. Tal vez no te guste la forma en que desarrollé lo de Riruka, pero de verdad no la puedo ver como alguien mala así de adentro, para eso pondría a Senna, de ella si siento una vibra de villana xD. Saludos y espero seguir leyendo tus reviews

 **Ghost iv:** será épico cuando Ichigo se entere de todo, pero este no será ese día.

 **Z:** Otra vez volvía ausentarme una eternidad! Sorry, actualización al fin. No me redimí, y tengo más deudas pendientes ajaja xD

 **Kei:** Hola! aquí por fin actualización, espero puedas ver esté capitulo y le siga atrapando la historia. Saludos.


	17. Decisiones

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran y un poco odiado Tite kubo, yo solo tome a los personajes para hacer esta historia.

Hola! Gracias a todas (os) los que entran a leer el fic, a los que dejan review, y a los que lo ponen en fav o follow

Me demoré menos, creo ¿? pero ya por fin salió el capítulo, me costó un poco y creo que está un poco OOC, peeero es una transición que debe pasar para que las cosas se comiencen a alinear...aunque si soy sincera aún no estoy segura que camino seguir, pero de a poco me van llegando la ideas para llenar los vacíos, cuando comencé sólo tenía pensado los 3 primeros capítulos, y ya llevó 17, nunca pensé llegar a tanto con esta historia, pero a la vez cada capítulo ha hecho que me guste más, espero que les pase igual a ustedes, y si no lamento decepcionarlos, no sé cuánto me demoré en el siguiente, espero que menos ¿? el trabajo me consume mucho, pero si aún les gusta, y quieren más no crean que los voy a abandonar, terminaré esta historia si o si, porque si les soy sincera la amo, lo profunda que es, a lo mejor otra escritora podía haberla hecho mejor, pero es lo que hay. Saludos y feliz semana!

Frase: _"La falta de emoción detrás de mis palabras podría malinterpretarse como odio. Muy lejos de la apatía que estoy tratando de transmitir, y un grito aún más lejano de las ganas que tengo de rogarle que no se vaya." (Ugly love)_

 **Capitulo 17.**

Estaba llegando un poco tarde. Menos mal tenía una secretaria muy eficiente que me mantenía al día con mi agenda y no dejaba que se me pasara por alto ninguno compromiso, ni siquiera los personales como este. La verdad su llamada me había dejado intrigado. Si dijera que la invitación de Renji no me sorprendió, sería un completo mentiroso. Si bien manteníamos una buena relación, no éramos tan cercanos como para que quisiera que nos juntáramos a almorzar como dos viejos amigos poniéndose al día, por lo cual su petición me puso en alerta. Algo malo debía pasar, y las posibilidades eran muchas, pero había una que me preocupaba de sobremanera, y era que su salud no estuviera bien.

Nos saludamos como de costumbre y pedimos la comida. Mientras esperábamos que nos trajeran nuestro platos Renji se mantenía en silencio, y eso me estaba desesperando.

-no quiero ser grosero, pero me dirás ahora eso tan importante que no me podías contar por teléfono, o esperarás al final de la comida.

-ah! Si, perdón, es que quería hacerte unas consultas sobre Tatsuki

Eso me pareció extraño-¿Qué hay con ella?

-es que tengo algunas ideas pero no sé que pensará ella, y quería saber tu opinión, como ustedes son amigos desde hace tiempo.

Esto cada vez se volvía más confuso-intentaré ayudarte, pero nosotros estuvimos distanciados mucho tiempo, además creo que con ella es mejor que lo que sea que tengas en mente, se lo consultes directamente.

-si, pero una tercera opinión siempre es bienvenida-sonrió nervioso.

Su sonrisa no me daba mucha confianza, además no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea consultarme sobre algo relacionado con Tatsuki a mí, pero ella había sido una buena amiga, y yo estaba tratando de compensarla, así que, si había algo en lo que pudiera ayudar, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

-ok, te escucho.

-bueno, veras…

-Perdón que los interrumpa-una tercera voz se escuchó a nuestro lado-pero eres Ichigo Kurosaki ¿verdad?

Me voltee hacia la voz, y me sorprendí al ver quien estaba a mi lado-Dr. Ukitake

-ha pasado tanto tiempo Kurosaki-san ¿Cuántos años ya? ¿4 o 5?

-6 años.

-tienes razón, como pasa el tiempo-dijo nostálgico- y ¿Cómo has estado?

No sabía que responder. Nunca creí volver a verlo, pero aquí estaba a mi lado, y las palabras parecían haberse esfumado de mi boca, mi cerebro no procesaba la información correctamente.

-bien.

-Ah! Perdón por interrumpir su almuerzo, pero no puede evitar acercarme al verte, para comprobar si de verdad eras tú.

-no se preocupe, sólo no reunimos para almorzar. Disculpe, me presento soy Renji Abarai, mucho gusto.

-perdona mis modales, yo soy Jushiro Ukitake-se dieron un apretón de manos, esto era casi irreal.

-¿es usted un conocido de Kurosaki?

-no sé si conocido sea la palabra correcta, yo fui su profesor mientras él estaba haciendo su magister en medicina.

-ah! Si, algo sobre eso he escuchado, que antes estudió medicina.

-bueno, no me gustaría interrumpir su almuerzo, pero fue un verdadero placer encontrarlos. Buscaré un puesto en la barra

-¿va a comer solo?

-si, siempre suelo almorzar solo.

-puede sentarse con nosotros si gusta.

-¿en serio puedo?

Hubo un silencio en el ambiente, entonces me di cuenta que ambos me estaban mirando como esperando a que respondiera. Pero mi mente estaba en blanco, no entendía que demonios estaba pasando. Frente a mi estaba el profesor asesor que me había guiado durante mi periodo de prácticas cuando estaba haciendo el magister en medicina, el mismo que había abandonado cuando Rukia me dejó y mi mundo se fue a la mierda, el mismo al que había decepcionado cuando abandoné por completo mi sueño de ser doctor.

Dios, se sentía como si eso hubiera sido hace una eternidad, o incluso en otra vida. Lo cual en cierto modo era verdad. Y mientras todos estos pensamientos pasaban por mi mente, seguían mirándome, ya no recordaba que me habían preguntada, así que sólo atiné a asentir.

-genial-Renji levantó la mano-camarero, traiga otro asiento por favor.

El tiempo parecía transcurrir en cámara lenta mientras traían otra silla y Ukitake-san se sentaba a mi lado.

-entonces ¿Cómo te ha ido Kurosaki-san?

Vamos cerebro funciona de una vez-bien-por lo menos aún podía hablar

-¿estás trabajando o sigues estudiando?

-trabajo en una empresa, Almas corps, soy uno de los jefes principales.

Me miró con una cara extraña-vaya, nunca esperé que terminaras en algo así.

-¿por qué dice eso?

Era la primera intervención de Renji, y no me gustaba a donde iba todo esto, mi estomago comenzaba a sentirse tenso.

-es que en las clases Kurosaki-san era uno de los mejores estudiantes, incluso estaba becado debido a sus altas calificaciones, todos los profesores estábamos seguros de que llegaría a ser un gran doctor.

-¿en serio? ¿Y qué pasó?

-bueno…

-disculpen, aquí esta su comida-salvado por la campana.

Nos pusieron los platos frente a cada uno, y la conversación se desvió acerca de la comida. Yo los veía, podía notar que hablaban debido al movimiento de sus labios, pero era como si estuviera debajo del agua, y los escuchara a lo lejos. Esto era irreal. Debía estar en una maldita pesadilla.

-yo me especializo en el área de enfermedades respiratorias.

-¿y en qué Hospital trabaja?

-Ahora estoy en el Hospital Nacional de Tokyo, y sigo haciendo clases en diferentes especialidades de magister de la Universidad de Tokyo-volteó su atención hacia mi- Todavía trabaja allí el Doctor Mayuri ¿te acuerdas de él?

-si, no hay como olvidarlo, en una ocasión casi incendia el laboratorio.

-oh! Y hace dos años lo consiguió, tuvimos una gran evacuación.

-¿en serio?

-si, tuvo que ser internado por dos semanas en el Hospital, y durante ese periodo de tiempo quedó a cargo Ishida Uryu ¿te acuerdas de él?

-¿Aún sigue trabajando allí?

-¿Quién es?

-era otro gran estudiante como Kurosaki-san. Siempre competían por quien tenía las mejores calificaciones, sin embargo Kurosaki-san siempre quedaba primero. Cuando se retiró, Ishida por fin quedó de los primeros.

-debe haber estado feliz.

-le verdad no, se notaba que estaba desganado, su gran rival se había ido.

-¿tanta era al rivalidad?

-yo nunca creí que fuera verdadera rivalidad, sólo era que ambos tenían grandes capacidades. Luego de que Kurosaki-san se fuera, se notó mucho el bajón de ánimo que tuvo, la verdad todos quedamos sorprendidos cuando nos enteramos de la noticia.

-y ese magister ¿aún se imparte?

-si, es un magister necesario para terminar la carrera de medicina, sobre todo en el área que Kurosaki-san se quería especializar.

-es una lástima que abandonara, y ¿no existe alguna posibilidad de retomarlo?

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Renji?-creo que ya hemos hablado suficiente de mi, miren cómo pasa el tiempo, ya debo volver al trabajo-levanté la mano y llamé al camarero-la cuenta por favor

-pero si aún tienes comida en tu plato.

-es suficiente.

-¿ya te llenaste? Podrías pedirlo para llevar y quedarnos un rato.

-es suficiente dije.

En un impulso me puse en pie, no podía seguir aquí, recordar las cosas de hace 7 años me hacía pensar en todo lo que perdí por culpa de ella, y en lo que me había convertido. Saqué mi billetera y dejé unos cuantos billetes en la mesa.

-¿Qué haces Ichigo?

-si me disculpan, me retiro.

No voltee a ver cuando escuché que Renji me llamaba, necesitaba salir de allí, el aire estaba siendo escaso en mis pulmones, en cuanto estuve en la acera quise echarme a correr, pero ni bien di dos pasos mi pecho estaba apretado, y tuve que detenerme para intentar hacer que entrara aire a mi sistema.

-tienes que respirar lentamente, antes de que te de un ataque de pánico.

A mi lado estaba Ukitake-san, sobándome la espalda. Hice lo que me dijo y de a poco la presión en mi pecho comenzó a desaparecer. Sentía como la sangre volvía a recorrer mi cuerpo, llevando el oxigeno a mis pulmones.

-lo siento si te presionamos mucho allá adentro.

-no se preocupe.

-¿queda muy lejos tu trabajo? Me gustaría conversar contigo un poco más.

Tenía que rechazarlo, él estaba en mi pasado, y hace mucho tiempo había decidido dejar todo atrás, pero algo dentro de mí respondió antes de que pudiera pensar.

-no es lejos, podemos caminar si quiere.

-me parece una gran idea.

Íbamos a un ritmo pausado, él siempre había sido así, era una persona muy calmada, se tomaba su tiempo en cada cosa que hacía, parecía que no tuviera preocupaciones, pero una vez estaba frente a un caso clínico, su semblante cambiaba completamente, y demostraba por qué era considerado uno de los mejores doctores de Japón. Sus conocimientos eran amplios, había trabajado en casos e investigaciones importantes, las que habían sido un gran aporte a la medicina, yo le tenía un gran respeto, y admiración, y aún me dolí haberlo decepcionado.

-nunca esperé verte en el mundo de los negocios Kurosaki-san, sé que el último año de estudios tuviste problemas, pero nunca imaginé que las cosas terminarían así.

-Lo siento-las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiera siquiera pensarlas

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-yo…yo no…usted-¿Qué mierda estaba diciendo? Era un maldito idiota.

-hubo un tiempo que yo pensé en dejar la medicina-lo miré asombrado-todos podemos dudar algunas veces.

-¿qué ocurrió?

-cuando estaba en mi práctica para recibir mi título de doctor, sufrí un colapso, estuve internado un mes en el hospital esperando que los doctores me dieran un diagnostico. Cuando por fin lo hicieron no era nada alentador. Mi dijeron que debía cambiar por completo mi vida y no someterme al estrés de la vida de un doctor, es decir, dejar mi sueño de lado.

-no lo sabía.

-no te preocupes, casi nadie lo sabe. Con las recomendaciones de los doctores, me dieron en alta y volví a mi casa. Seguí con mi vida, busqué un trabajo más relajado como vendedor en una pastelería, quedaba cerca de mi casa y no era tan concurrida. Por unos meses todo iba bien, hasta que mientras estaba en mi turno un cliente se comenzó a sentir mal. Todos comenzaron a amontonarse a su alrededor, el hombre tenía cara de dolor mientras se agarraba el pecho. De inmediato supe que estaba sufriendo un ataque cardiaco, entonces la gente empezó a preguntar si es que había algún doctor en el lugar, pero nadie alzaba la mano, y los segundos pasaban, así que decidí intervenir, y dije que era doctor. Una gran mentira ¿verdad?

-tenía los conocimientos.

-pero me había retirado, así que sólo era un ex estudiante, no tenía ningún título, si hacía algo mal podría llegar a ser acusado de causarle la muerte, pero no pude evitarlo, esa persona estaba sufriendo, y debía hacer algo, así que comencé a hacerle masajes cardiacos mientras pedía que llamaran a una ambulancia.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-yo seguí con los masajes hasta que llegaron los paramédicos y se hicieron cargo del paciente, entonces uno de ellos se acercó a mí y me dijo que había hecho un gran trabajo, que si no hubiera sido por mí lo más probable es que ese hombre hubiera muerto en el lugar.

-entonces todo resulto bien.

-para ese hombre si, pero yo volví a sentir que quería ser doctor, poder ayudar a las personas, salvarle la vida a alguien, era algo que me apasionaba, así que decidí volver a estudiar.

-pero…

-si, fuí en contra de lo que me decían los doctores, mi familia y amigos, pero no pude evitarlo, era lo que quería para mi vida. Repartí los ramos en más semestres, me demoré 2 años más que mis compañeros en terminar la carrera, pero lo logré mi objetivo.

-¿y su salud?

-he tenido altos y bajos, pero al mantenerme estudiando he podido solicitar recursos para investigaciones médicas acerca de mi condición, y hace poco hemos avanzado mucho, posiblemente estemos por encontrar la cura.

-es increíble.

-si, pero no pude lograrlo sin sacrificar algunas cosas, sin dejar atrás muchos prejuicios y mis propias cadenas. Sé que debes haber tenido tus razones para haber dejado tus estudios, pero cuando te veía en las clases, podía notar tu pasión por la medicina, como te entregabas en cada clase, y lo feliz que te hacía aprender cada día, algo que no vi cuando me hablaste de tu actual trabajo. Puede que esté siendo entrometido, y no quiera responderme, pero debo preguntarlo de todos modos ¿eres feliz?

No supe que responder, si bien estaba conforme con mi vida, y tenía todo lo que se necesitaba para ser feliz, ¿por qué no podía decir esas simples palabras? "soy feliz", y la respuesta llegó a mi tan clara como el agua, porque sabía que no lo era. Estos días habían sido de locos, como si ver a Rukia hubiera sido un terremoto que vino a remecer mi vida, y durante los días siguientes se estuvieran sintiendo sus réplicas.

-yo…

-no tienes que responderme-abrió su bolso y sacó una tarjeta-yo te tengo un gran aprecio Ichigo-san-era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre-creo que tienes un gran futuro, sea lo que sea que elijas, pero te aconsejo que sigas tu sueño, de lo contrario te puedes arrepentir, tal vez no ahora, pero en algún momento de tu vida, te aseguro que lo harás. Sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

Recibí la tarjeta-gracias Ukitake-san

-eres un gran chico Ichigo-san, y tienes suerte de tener a gente a tu alrededor que te aprecia inmensamente. No los dejes ir.

-¿a qué se refiere?-mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-creo que ya llegarnos a tu edificio-levanté la vista y pude ver las grande letras de Almas corp.

-si, pero…-mi teléfono seguía sonando.

-creo de debes atender.

Leí la pantalla _secretaria_. Era la clase de etiqueta que no me gustaba, nombrar a la gente por su labor y no por su nombre. ¿En qué clase de persona me había convertido? Volví a levantar la vista, pero no vi a Ukitake-san por ningún lado. Entonces volví a sentir un vacio en mi pecho, pero antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en eso mi celular volvió a sonar, con un dejo de resignación atendí.

-¿diga?

Escuché atentamente como mi secretaria me informaba de una reunión urgente mientras ingresaba al edificio, mis piernas se sentían pesadas, como si arrastrara unas cadenas que no me permitieran ser libre, cadenas que sabía yo mismo me había amarrado, y sólo ahora me comenzaba a dar cuenta. ¿Qué clase de vida era la que había llevado hasta el momento? ¿Cómo me permití llegar hasta aquí? Mirando hacia atrás ya no estaba tan seguro de que pudiera echarle toda la culpa a Rukia, espera ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Ella era la culpable, ella se había ido, pero al fin y al cabo había sido yo él que abandonó todo. Intentaba recordar la razón detrás de mi cambio, pero ahora se me hacía difícil visualizarla. Demonios, tenía que dejar de pensar. Pero por más que me lo repetía, me fue imposible sacar ese pensamiento de mi mente. Con el encuentro de Ukitake-san algo dentro de mi se removió, y lo que había debajo estaba luchando por salir, pero no sabía si esta preparado para aceptar la verdad que se revelaría ante mi.

* * *

 **fel01:** awwww! yo también las extraño, y lamento demorarme tanto. Espero poder escribir más! T_T

 **Inverse L. Reena:** Si, creo que será un vuelco que ya se está empezado a notar, pero puede que venga algo más, a veces me llegan ideas que cambian las cosas, pero vamos a ver qué decisiones terminan tomando los personajes ajaajja. Espero sea algo que no te hayas esperado, y pueda seguir sorprendiéndote.

 **Natsumivat:** es tu marca casi registrada ese saludo! Sé que ha sido una historia con altos y bajos, pero me alegro que aún sigas aquí leyendo cada cosa que se me ocurre xD, de verdad muchas gracias, y espero que no sigamos leyendo mucho tiempo. Dale mis gracias a tu amiga porque te convenció de seguir leyendo! Ajajaja, suele pasar, aunque yo tampoco veo mucho drama, pero con el Ichiruki sale tomo mi lado romántico y dramático, sólo ellos logran eso en mí. Creo que siempre ponen de arpía a Riruka, pero yo creo Senna es más arpía, como dices esta es solo una mujer enamorada, no me calzaba para Senna, así que me decidí por ella. Al amor tiende a segar a la gente, y terminan haciendo cosas que no deberían. Me gusta mucho leer tus reviews, porque me hacen volar la imaginación y tener más ideas! Sus encuentros son inevitables y siempre causan estragos en ambos xD Hasta el infinito y más allá! Gracias por todo.

 **Amy Salas:** Tranquila, entiendo que no siempre se puede hacer el tiempo para leer, yo no me puedo hacer el tiempo para escribir, entonces tamos iguales ajajaja xD Sé que es un historia triste, pero me gusta que sea más oscura. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero poder lograr eso siempre que les gusten mis historias, son un pedacito de mi. Cada persona tiene su estilo de escritura, tú tranquila, sigue escribiendo...la verdad yo siempre tengo dudas de si logré transmitir bien lo que quería, y siento que nunca voy a estar 100% conforme, pero mientras hayan personas que les gusten lo que escribo, seguiré aquí, intentando dar lo mejor de mí. Además creo que a veces me voy por la ramas, pero si no lo sientes así me alegro. Creo que todas (os) odian a Riruka ajaja xD. Espero te guste este capítulo! Saludos

 **Z:** Hola! aquí ya por fin el capítulo! lamento la demora y que hayas tenido que dejar un review ajaja, pero me alegro saber que aún la gente espera por la historia! Gracias. Ya actualicé ;D


	18. Planes

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran y un poco odiado Tite kubo, yo solo tome a los personajes para hacer esta historia.

Hola! Gracias a todas (os) los que entran a leer el fic, a los que dejan review, y a los que lo ponen en fav o follow

Holo! creo que no me demoré tanto en actualizar esta vez, ya vemos que el plan de Rukia va tomando forma, ahora que se le ocurrirá a la pequeña, sólo hay que esperar para ver, pero ya está dando pasos, ¿cómo se tomará todo esto Ichigo? aaaaaah! todo es un caos, pero de a poco intentaré darle forma ajajajaja Espero que aún sigan mi historia, y les guste lo que leen. Tal vez actualice luego, ya tengo más o menos pensado que viene, pero no adelantaré nada! Las sorpresas son lo mejor.

Ahora mi vida personal: estuve un poco mal, tuve que hacerme muchos exámenes y me dijeron que tengo migraña crónica! D= dolores de cabeza por doquier, y todo por estresarme sola, porque mi vida no tiene mucho de complicada, soy yo y mis depresivos y negativos sentimientos, pero ahora con pastillas para el dolor y meditación ¿? espero mejorarme y no tener tanto dolor, si tiene concejos para no enrollarme sola serán bienvenidos.

Frase: " _Su mente le decía que no estaba a salvo en sus brazos, pero su corazón sentía como si hubiera llegado a casa."_

Libro: " _Tenías que ser tú"_

 **Capítulo 18**

Vi su espalda cuando dejó el restaurante. De inmediato quise ir tras él, iba a ponerme en pie pero la mano de Ashido me detuvo, lo volví a ver furiosa, pero con sus dedos me indicó que mirara hacia la puerta otra vez, entonces vi como el Doctor Ukitake iba tras él. Me mordí le lengua y volvía sentarme.

-no podemos hacer nada más por él.

-algo debemos hacer, él…

-Rukia-dijo con tono firme, entonces lo miré directo a los ojos- en algún momento debes dejarlo ir. Las decisiones las ha tomado él, tú no lo obligaste.

-mis acciones lo llevaron a tomar esas decisiones, si yo no me hubiera ido…

-Él podría haber seguido con sus estudios. Puedo entender que no quiera una relación estable, por cómo terminó la de ustedes, pero que tú lo dejaras no tiene nada que ver con que abandonara su carrera, esas son cosas aparte. Debes dejar de cargar con esa culpa.

Vi la esperanza en sus ojos, pero lo que sentía era más fuerte-no puedo, tu no lo entiendes

-nunca entenderé a un cobarde, que en vez de enfrentar las cosas decide huir.

Eso me dolió, fue como si me lo hubiera dicho a mí, porque yo había huido de Japón. Sabía que él nunca había entendido al 100% el por qué de mi decisión de alejarme de Ichigo, aunque me dijera que yo había sido valiente al irme, sabía que dentro de él pensaba que yo hubiera sido mucho más valiente si me hubiera quedado. Vi que se arrepentía de lo que había dicho, como si hubiera querido tragarse sus palabras, pero ya habían sido dichas. Pero no lo culpaba por pensar así, tenía que haber estado en nuestras pieles para entender las decisiones que Ichigo y yo tomamos, era cierto que él había elegido cambiar de carrera, pero yo no me sentía satisfecha con eso, y si podía hacer algo para intentar encausar si vida, lo haría.

-Rukia, yo no quise…

-bueno, eso no salió exactamente como esperábamos.

Renji estaba a nuestro lado. Yo desvié la mirada hacia la puerta, intentando cubrirme con el menú.

-no deberías acercártenos.

-ya se fueron los actores principales, y no creo que vuelvan-se veía despreocupado-entonces ¿Quién tiene hambre?

Yo no había podido probar un bocado de mi plato, y con lo que me había dicho Ashido había perdido por completo el apetito.

-la verdad ya estoy llena.

Ambos miraron mi plato a medio comer.

-¿segura?-preguntó Renji-está casi lleno tu plato

No los miré mientras me ponía en pie.

-si, sólo necesito un poco de aire fresco, eso es todo.

-¿te acompaño?-Ashido se comenzaba a levantar.

-no te preocupes, aún no terminas tu plato, y quiero estas sola.

Comencé a caminar hacia la salida pero mi mano fue aprisionada antes de poder llegar a la puerta. Me voltee a verlo.

-si es por lo que dije, no quise incomodarte Rukia, tú sabes que yo estoy de tu parte, pero no quiero verte sufrir, tu eres…

Estaba balbuceando mientras miraba al piso. Puse mi mano en su mejilla, y por fin levantó la vista, sosteniendo mi mirada. Podía ver el arrepentimiento en su mirada, pero sabía que se arrepentía de decirlas, no de pensarlas.

-No es por lo que dijiste. Sólo que necesito estar sola ahora.

Tomó mi mano con la suya, y me dio un beso en la palma

-está bien, nos vemos en el hotel ¿verdad?

-claro ¿Dónde más podría pasar la noche?

Me dio una gran sonrisa, y volvió a sentarse junto a Renji. Los miré a ambos hablando, no estaba segura de que tuvieran algún tema en común, pero sabía que la alegría de Renji terminaría contagiando a Ashido. Al verlos me sentí afortunada de tener a personas como ellos en mi vida, personas que estaban dispuestas a apoyarme hasta en las ideas más locas que tuviera, y con eso en mente salí del local.

Afuera corría una brisa leve, no tanto como para sentir frió, era una brisa agradable, además el frío siempre me había hecho sentir segura, cómo si fuera parte de mi. No es que me creyera Elsa, ni nada, pero si podía empatizar con ella.

Me había devanado los sesos pensando en un plan para volver a encauzar la vida de Ichigo, para que volviera a ser el hombre que yo conocí, y ahora que todo había salido mal no sabía qué camino seguir, era como si hubiera perdido el rumbo. Era extraño como cambian las cosas. Durante estos 7 años había evitado pensar en la vida que había dejado en Japón, no había mantenido contacto con nadie, y no me había permitido pensar mucho en él, pero al verlo, al ver su mirada apagada, no pude hacer la vista gorda, debía hacer algo por él. Tal vez el mundo había conspirado para ponerme en este preciso momento y lugar para que nos encontráramos, y me diera cuenta que tenía una deuda pendiente con él, una que debía saldar a toda costa.

Mi celular vibró en ese momento, vi la pantalla y me asombré de lo que leí.

" _Querida Rukia Kuchiki, al salir del restaurant seguí a Ichigo-san, y caminamos juntos hasta su edificio. Debo decir que le gradezco que se haya puesto en contacto conmigo y me diera la oportunidad de reunirme con él. Si bien se ve diferente a lo que esperaba, como usted dijo, el verdadero Ichigo Kurosaki está aún dentro de él. Le dejé mis datos, y espero desde el fondo de mi corazón que él decida ponerse en contacto conmigo. Cualquier novedad que tenga se la haré saber a la brevedad. Sabe que tiene todo mi apoyo._

 _Sinceramente, Joushiro Ukitake."_

No esperaba recibir un mensaje de él, y menos que me dijera que había podido dejarle sus datos. Esto encendió una nueva llama de dentro de mí. Podía sentir la adrenalina comenzar a recorrer mis venas. Entonces marqué desde mi celular.

-Ashido, creo que no todo está perdido.

- _¿Qué quieres decir?_

-el plan sigue en pie. Pasemos a la etapa dos.

 _-¿estás segura?_

-no del todo, pero no voy a rendirme, nos hemos planteado una misión, y no abandonamos a medio camino ¿verdad?

 _-claro que no-_ pude escuchar como reía _-entonces ¿lo irás a ver?_

-si-podía sentir como el nerviosismo comenzaba a recorrer las venas

 _-¿Dónde estás? Puede reunirme contigo para acompañarte._

-no te preocupes, debo ir a verlo sola

 _-¿no somos un equipo?_

-por supuesto, pero tu tendrás otra misión, ¿aún estas con Renji?

 _-aquí vamos de nuevo-_ escuché como apretaba botones- _estas en altavoz._

Eso era perfecto, comencé a explicarles lo que debían hacer a continuación, tuve que repetirlo dos veces para que entendieran lo que debían hacer, y una tercera para finalmente convencerlos.

 _-Rukia, eso es muy arriesgado-_ dijo Renji.

-Lo sé, pero es lo mejor que pude pensar, si alguien tiene otra idea soy todo oídos-la línea se mantuvo en silencio-muy bien chicos, manos a la obra.

Tuve que buscar la dirección en internet, por suerte aún tenían una página en facebook, así que no fue tan difícil encontrarlo, sólo tuve que seguir las indicaciones del mapa. Aún me faltaban algunas cuadras para llegar, pero supe cual era el local desde esa distancia, al parecer aún le gustaba hacer extravagantes entradas, aunque esta era una de las más normales que había tenido, dos brazos gigantes sostenían un letrero en el cual se leía "Decimo tercer escuadrón", y bajo de este "Club de kendo". Podía sentir como me sudaban las palmas de las manos, pero no me dejaría vencer por el nerviosismo ahora, me las sequé en mi falda y puse la mano en la puerta de madera, con un último suspiró, la deslicé hacia la derecha, e ingresé.

Por dentro el lugar estaba igual a como lo había visto la última vez que había estado ahí, hasta tenía el mismo olor, a sudor y determinación.

-bienvenida ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

Me pareció extraño que no me reconociera, entonces recordé que aún traía la peluca de color rubio que llegaba hasta mi cintura y lentes de contacto color azul.

-buenas tardes, quería hacer unas consultas acerca de las clases, es que mi hijo quiere practicar un arte marcial, y estoy intentando decirme por una de las disciplinas.

-ya veo ¿Cuántos años tiene su hijo?

-7 años

-mire tenemos estos planes para niños.

Desplegó delante de mi algunos folletos y me explico detalladamente de que se trataban cada uno, yo la miraba atenta, pero la verdad no ponía nada de atención, yo me sabía esa información de memoria, muchas veces había estado detrás de ese mostrador cuando nos habían pedido a Ichigo y a mi que nos hiciéramos cargo del dojo por unos días.

-son muy completos.

-si, intentamos entregar lo mejor a nuestros alumnos.

-así veo, y ¿Cuántos maestros son?

-ahora tenemos 4, todos a cargo del Kaien-dono.

-¿él se encuentra en estos momentos? Es que me gustaría hablar con el maestro principal. Verá mi hijo tiene problemas en una mano, se la fracturo al caer de un árbol y me gustaría preguntarle si habría algún inconveniente en ese sentido.

-no hay inconvenientes.

-pero de igual forma me gustaría hablar con el maestro a cargo.

-no creo que eso será necesario-me dio una sonrisa amable-yo puedo aclararle cualquier duda que tenga.

Demonios, no me dejaba las cosas fáciles.

-disculpe, pero si bien entiendo que usted está calificada para resolver mis dudas, debe entender que me gustaría saber quien va a ser la persona a cargo de la seguridad de mi hijo.

-pero…

-Tranquila Miyako, yo puedo atender a la señorita.

Entonces apareció desde una de las salas de prácticas, tenía un kimono negro puesto, y se notaba que había estado practicando, porque el sudor le corría por la cara.

-¿seguro? Yo puedo manejar esto.

-completamente seguro, si la señorita…

-Shirayuki-me miró intrigado.

-si la señorita Shirayuki quiere hablar conmigo, podemos pasar a mi oficina.

-gracias.

Entonces me hizo señas para que lo siguiera. Mientras caminábamos por el pasillo me contaba un poco de sus logros, donde había estudiado y cosas así, yo lo miraba atentamente, estaba tal como lo recordaba, aunque se notaba que los años pasaban, sobre todo por las pequeñas arrugas de su cara. Llegamos a su oficina y me hiso sentar en unas de las sillas, entonces se puso al otro lado del escritorio, y mi miró fijamente.

-entonces, ya estamos solos, ¿ahora me va a decir cuál es su verdadera intención?

-¿de qué habla?

-normalmente las madres cuando vienen a hacer consulta traen a sus hijos para que conozcan el lugar, algunas piden si puede practicar de inmediato, para ver si les gusta o no, además preguntan por el profesor que estará a cargo de su hijo, no el maestro principal que solo supervisa, incluso algunas piden saber sólo los nombres y buscan sus antecedentes en internet, además todas empatizan de inmediato con Miyako, ya que ella da esa aura maternal. Pero usted no hizo nada de eso, así que debe estar aquí por otro motivo, y me gustaría saber cuál es.

-sigue siendo tan astuto como lo recordaba Kaien-dono.

-Así que ya nos conocemos.

-si, aunque no creo que le alegre saber quien soy.

-déjeme tomar esa decisión a mí.

-está bien.

Agarré la peluca y me la saqué, también me quité los lentes de contacto, aunque eso me llevó más tiempo, una vez estuve lista volvía a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-no pude ser…eres tu...

-Hola Kaien-dono

-Rukia

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, y no supe que hacer, estaba preparada para cualquier reprimenda que me diera, que me gritara y me reclamara, pero entonces se levantó y se acercó a mí, sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño, y entonces me abrazó. Él siempre había sido una persona muy afectuosa, trataba a todos con gran amabilidad y cariño, pero nunca me esperé esto.

-¿Kaien-dono?

-Bienvenida Rukia, no sabes lo preocupado que habíamos estado por ti, creímos que nunca más sabríamos algo de ti.

-¿preocupados?

-si, Miyako y yo estábamos tan preocupados, pensando que te había pasado algo malo, me alegro ver que estas bien.

-pero ¿de qué habla? Yo dejé a Ichigo y…

-te conocemos demasiado bien, y sabíamos que tendrías que haber tenido una razón muy fuerte para haberte ido de esa forma.

-pero, yo le hice daño a Ichigo, él quedó destrozado, yo hice que él tuviera todos esos problemas.

Se separó un poco de mi-así que supiste todo lo que hizo ese idiota-me despeinó un poco y volvió a su puesto-esas fuera decisiones que él sólo tomó.

-decisiones que tomó sólo porque yo me fui.

-otra vez haces lo mismo

-¿Qué cosa?

-cargas con el peso del mundo en tus hombros-me miró con ternura-es cierto que tu dejaste una gran herida en Ichigo cuando te fuiste, pero lo que pasó después son decisiones que él solo tomó, nadie lo obligó, pudo haber tomado tantos caminos, pero su vida ahora es lo que él eligió.

-pero si yo no me hubiera ido…

-pero lo hiciste-me miró directamente a los ojos-¿te arrepientes de haberte ido?

Esa era una pregunta que acudía a mi mente regularmente, y siempre llegaba a la misma respuesta.

-no, no me arrepiento.

-entonces asunto resulto ¿quieres té? Quiero saber como has estado durante todos estos años.

Miré hacia el suelo y vi mis manos en puños-¿no me odias?

Escuché como se levantaba de su silla y se acercaba a mi, entonces se incó en el suelo, haciendo que nuestros ojos se encontraran.

-las personas toman decisiones todos los días, y siempre tienen un por qué de esta, a veces son cosas pequeñas, como que tipo de té quieres, y a veces son más grandes como dejar al amor de tu vida, y esas son las que tiene una razón aún más grande detrás, tan grande que puede destruir también a la persona que se va-sentía las lágrimas agolparse en mis ojos-nunca te odiaría Rukia, odio la razón que te hiso tomar esa decisión, pero no te odio a ti, porque sé que sufriste tanto o más que Ichigo al irte, un amor tan grande como el de ustedes, debe haber dejado un vacio igual de grande en los corazones de ambos, un vacio que ninguno ha podido volver a llenar-las lágrimas había nublado mi vista por completo, pero me controlaba para no dejarlas caer-Ichigo tenía a toda su familia a su lado para refugiarse, y él eligió otro camino, en cambio tú ¿tuviste a alguien a tu lado cuando te fuiste?-entonces no pude retenerlas más, las lágrimas caían solas por mis mejillas -siempre me preguntaba ¿Cuánto tuviste que sufrir sola? ¿Cuánto peso has cargado durante todo es te tiempo, sin tener con quien compartirlo? Sé que eres una mujer fuerte, pero todos necesitamos un hombro en el que apoyarnos en los momentos difíciles-entonces me rodeo con sus brazos-aquí siempre lo tendrás.

Le devolvía el abrazo con todas mis fuerzas. En pocas palabras Kaien-dono había descrito mi vida al llegar a EEUU, cuando por fin bajé del avión me di cuenta de lo asustada, estaba sola y enferma en un país extraño, con mi corazón completamente destrozado. Me había sentido tan diminuta, pero no podía dejarme vencer, así hice un pacto conmigo misma, sólo me permití llorar y abrigarme con mi dolor durante un solo día, durante ese día la tristeza había sido mi compañera y me había envuelto en su manto, y al día siguiente me bañé, y me puse mi mejor traje para buscar un trabajo y además me inscribí para recibir un tratamiento contra el cáncer.

-gracias Kaien-dono.

Entonces se desenvolvió lentamente de mi abrazo y me miró.

-no tienes nada que agradeces Rukia-chan, y bien ¿Qué té prefieres?

Debería verme horrible con los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas caídas, pero de igual forma le di una leve sonrisa mientras se podía en pie e iba a servir el té.

Comenzamos a hablar de lo que habíamos hechos a través de los años, de mi trabajo como decoradora y su vida en el dojo, además de Aya y su segundo hijo, si que no perdían el tiempo con Miyako-san, todos temas seguros, hasta que al final terminó por salir él a la conversación.

-y ¿has sabido algo de Ichigo?

Le conté lo de la boda de Renji, bueno no todo, sólo que lo había visto, y los encuentros posteriores, obviamente omití las partes de los besos y el sexo.

-vaya, que pequeño es el mundo.

-más de lo que uno puede pensar.

-entonces ¿te quedarás en Japón?

-no, me voy en unos pocos días.

-¿otras vez te irás?-había cierta decepción en su voz

-si

-¿volveré a saber de ti?

No podía mentirle-no, me iré y no volveré.

-me hubiera gustado que este fuera un reencuentro que pudiera festejar.

-lo siento-ahora venía la parte difícil-pero la verdad vine hasta aquí porque tengo que pedirle un favor.

-¿un favor?

-si, pero antes tiene que prometerme que no le dirá nada a Ichigo sobre esto, que me vio y sobre el favor.

Me miró suspicaz, pero terminó por asentir-lo prometo

-¿por Miyako-san y sus hijos?

-lo prometo por Miyako, mis hijos y mi vida-me miró con atención-te escucho.

Con eso sobre la mesa, me quedé un poco más tranquila, y comencé a explicarle mi idea, sobre devolverle a Ichigo la vida que tenía antes de irme, y lo que necesitaba que él hiciera. Cuando terminé aún me miraba incrédulo.

-no lo sé Rukia-chan, parece algo arriesgado.

-necesito de su ayuda, de lo contrario…

-no hubieras venido hasta aquí ¿verdad?

Asentía avergonzada-puede rechazarlo si quiere, pero ¿no cree que Ichigo se merece otra oportunidad de tener todo lo que dejó de lado?

-esas fueron sus decisiones-se veía un poco agobiado.

-lo entiendo-tomé la peluca y me la acomodé-lamento las molestias que le cause-me levanté dispuesta a irme.

-es una locura-entonces sonrió de lado-pero no he dicho que no vaya a participar

-¿eso quiere decir…?

-cuenta conmigo.

Sentía la esperanza crecer dentro de mi, entonces me incliné-muchas gracias Kaien-dono

-no es necesaria la reverencia Rukia-chan- levanté la mirada y me encontré con unos ojos verde agua mirándome-Ichigo es un bastardo con suerte de tener a una mujer que lo ama tanto como tú lo haces-noté que esperaba alguna respuesta de mi parte, pero me mantuve en silencio-está bien, vuelve a repetirme el plan para que no se me olvide.

-está bien.

Pasé el resto de la tarde en el dojo ajustando los detalles, no podía dejar ningún cabo suelto. Cuando salí de allí el cielo ya se había teñido de un azul profundo, y Kaien-dono me acompañó hasta la puerta.

-supongo que esta es nuestra despedida

-así es. Tiene mi número para que me avise cualquier cosa.

-el cual supongo que una vez te vayas de Japón no estará disponible.

-es mejor así

-¿Para quién? – Suspiró resignado-me gustaría poder decir algo que te hiciera cambiar de opinión, pero lo entiendo, es tu decisión y la acepto, ahora déjame darte un último abrazo.

Los brazos de Kaien-dono eran un refugio agradable, durante un tiempo creí que lo amaba, pero rápidamente me di cuenta de que era un amor más fraternal, él había sido un gran mentor y un amigo, además había envidiado un poco la hermosa relación que tenía con Miyako-san, lo fuerte que eran y el gran amor que se tenían, lo que había dado como fruto dos hermosos hijos, y ahora volvía la sentir la envidia recorrer mis venas, porque eso era exactamente lo que podría haber llegado a tener con Ichigo si la vida no me hubiera hecho despertar de ese hermoso sueño.

-Adiós Rukia-chan

-Adiós Kaine-dono

Esta era la primera despedida que había tenido, nunca antes había querido hacerlo con nadie, porque sentía que en ese momento le estaba dejando un pedazo de mi corazón a la otra persona, pero por extraño que pareciera en este momento no sentía nada más que gratitud, porque estaba segura de que Kaien-dono guardaría bien ese pequeño trozo que le dejaba atrás.

Volvía al cuarto que compartía con Ashido, y lo encontré esperando frente a la puerta.

-Ya me tenías asustado Rukia, no has contestado mis mensajes desde que te fuiste del restaurante.

-lo hice.

-¿Qué cosa?-tomó su celular-porque aquí no ha llegado nada.

-no los mensajes. Hable con Kaien-dono, y me despedí de él.

Me miró con ternura y me abrazó-Pequeña ¿Cómo te sientes?

-bien, y a la vez un poco vacía.

-¿noche de películas?

Lo miré asombrada-¿no ibas a salir a bailar?

-cualquier día puedo hacer eso, pero no cualquier día puedo ver esa cara tan fea que estás haciendo

Eso me hiso sonreír-entonces acepto, noche de películas malas.

Pedimos servicio a la habitación. Encargamos casi todas las golosinas que pudiéramos imaginar y nos instalamos en la gran cama con una selección de películas malas que ver. No recuerdo se alcancé a ver el final de la primera cuando el sueño me invadió. Caí profundamente dormida mientras soñaba que el viejo Ichigo me acunaba entre sus brazos, su calor lograba espantar todos mis miedos e inseguridades, ese era definitivamente mi lugar favorito en el mundo, lástima que ahora sólo pudiera visitarlo en mis sueños.

* * *

 **fel01:** aún falta para eso, aunque puede que nunca lo sepa ¿? ajajaja espero te guste este capítulo, y puede que no avance mucho, pero ya vendrán cosas mejores.

 **Z:** me demoro pero actualizo ajajaj Toda acción tiene su reacción...Rukia siempre intentará encauzar a Ichigo, siempre ha sido su apoyo. Es verdad, Rukia puede que esté siendo dejada de lado, pero a la vez así es como ella ha decidido que sea su vida, pero todos nos podemos equivocar, eso nos hace humanos, espero no se dé cuenta muy tarde. El reencuentro con Byakuya lo estoy pensando detenidamente, tiene que ser algo épico. Muchas gracias, la verdad este capítulo no me fue tan difícil de redactarlo, las ideas fluyeron, pero para lo que sigue creo que demoraré más, tengo que ordenas todas las idas que tengo ajajaja Saludos y cuídate también!

 **Natsumivat:** Hola! ajaja ese saludo ya es tuyo! y te queda, así que mantenlo. Es esta historia la vida de Ichigo ha dado tantas vueltas, que ya debe estar mareado ajajaj Ding, ding ding! Rukia sólo quiere enmendar un poco del daño que causo, o que cree que ella causó, la culpa la persigue. De a poco está saliendo a floto el verdadero Ichigo, hay que esperar para ver si todas estas cosas son suficientes para destruir las paredes tras las cuales se refugia. Si, tiene muchas similitudes con esa saga, creo que en esa oportunidad fue cuando más se notó cuanto Ichigo intenta refugiarse en su propio mundo y no demostrar sus debilidades a los demás, cuanto de si es capaz de ocultar a los demás, ya habíamos visto un poco de eso cuando se habla de la muerte de su madre, pero es en esta saga cuando queda totalmente confirmado, sobre todos los gestos que tiene con los demás. Ajajaja siempre me ayudan los review, con sus comentarios me hacen reflexionar sobre los personajes y eso siempre ayuda. Saludos.

PD: siii! eternamente agradecida por haber creado el Ichiruki! 3 Le hace bien a mi alma.

 **Amy Salas:** ooooh! te entiendo, yo durante un tiempo también pase por un momento en donde no sabía si seguir mis sueños. Odio cuando las circunstancias arruinan los planes que una tiene, pero no te desanimes, puede que ahora no puedas, pero una vez puedas solucionar esos problemas puedes retomar lo que dejaste pendiente, la vida da muchas vueltas, y si es para ti, ten por seguro que en algún momento llegará a ti. No sé que más decirte, sólo que aprecio mucho que hayas compartido esto conmigo, y que en ningún momento mi intención es hacer que lloren. Muchas gracias a ti por darte el tiempo de dejarme un review y compartir lo que piensas.


End file.
